Solo Quiero ir a Casa
by Darkgranger
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Daenerys se hubiera separado de Jon antes de que él pudiera matarla? ¿Qué hubiera hecho ella, con el corazón destrozado (todavía más)?
1. I Mi último obsequio

** I. Mi último obsequio**

* * *

– Están esperándola, mi reina – informó Gusano Gris en valyrio, mirándola desde la entrada parcialmente destruida del recinto. Su voz resonó como un silbido entre los escombros del Gran Salón y Daenerys levantó la mirada para observarlo brevemente.

Permaneció en silencio, sentada sobre el Trono de Hierro, hasta que finalmente asintió lentamente. Sin embargo, no hizo amago de incorporarse y el comandante de su ejército se limitó a dirigirle una reverencia antes de darle la espalda y desaparecer por donde había ingresado. Daenerys sabía que él le estaba otorgando un momento de privacidad y ella lo agradeció profundamente.

Tenía la cabeza ligeramente recargada sobre la palma de su mano derecha, apoyando su codo encima de uno de los reposabrazos del Trono de Hierro y su mirada estaba perdida en la nada. Suspiró, con expresión sombría, y se levantó lentamente.

Descendió los escalones del estrado y se alejó unos pasos antes de girarse y observar el trono con ojos fríos, sin expresar ninguna emoción en su rostro. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por los amargos recuerdos.

_– Eres mi reina, hoy y siempre – le susurró Jon con voz estrangulada y expresión derrotada, antes de permitir que lo besara con fuerza. Daenerys se entregó al beso, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de llorar. El sentimiento de tenerlo nuevamente con ella le apretaba el pecho. _

_De repente, sintió algo diferente, algo que le secó la garganta. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, sus manos temblaron y se separó de él con brusquedad. Jadeó al ver una daga pequeña en su mano y se alejó de su alcance con un profundo dolor aplastándole el corazón._

_Jon la miró, con una mezcla de sorpresa por su repentina separación y algo parecido al dolor enterrado en sus ojos del color del ónix. Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando un rugido profundo reverberó en el cielo y Drogon apareció sobre una de las paredes derrumbadas de la fortaleza. Estiró una de sus majestuosas alas en dirección a él y lo lanzó contra una de las paredes a su espalda con un sonido seco, rompiéndole un par de costillas en el proceso. _

_Jon abrió los ojos tras el repentino dolor, aspirando una bocanada de aire, y la miró directamente a los ojos, cristalinos por las lágrimas contenidas, antes de que una guardia de Inmaculados entrara al recinto y apuntara sus lanzas en dirección a él. _

_El dolor por su traición fue casi insoportable, y antes de que Daenerys pudiera derrumbarse, vio como uno de sus guardias lo golpeaba en el rostro y lo hicieran perder la conciencia. _

Daenerys abrió los ojos y aspiró aire profundamente, apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo como se le secaba la garganta, y apretó ambas manos con fuerza. Le dio la espalda nuevamente al Trono de Hierro y salió del salón, el cual estaba cubierto de escombros, de nieve y cenizas.

Cuando Daenerys alcanzó las escaleras, que alguna vez representaron la majestuosa entrada de la Fortaleza Roja, tres figuras la esperaban con paciencia. Se detuvo en medio de los tres por un latido de corazón, sin mirar a ninguno específicamente, para después descender los escalones con paso firme y con una nueva resolución brillando en sus ojos. Las figuras la siguieron sin decir ni una palabra.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Habían acomodado sillas en el centro del enorme edificio de Pozo Dragón, ennegrecido por el fuego y cubierto por una capa ligera de nieve y cenizas, donde un grupo de personas ansiosas, que miraban a su alrededor con desconfianza, esperaban la presencia de la Reina de Dragones.

Sansa entrelazó sus manos en su regazo, aspirando aire profundamente con cierta preocupación. _Quizá todo aquello fuera una trampa_, se dijo, y Daenerys Targaryen hubiera planeado matarlos a todos ahí mismo. Miró a su hermana, sentada a su lado, y parecía sentir la misma ansiedad que ella misma. Su hermano Bran Stark estaba sentado a su izquierda, impasible, mirando a su alrededor con esos ojos vacíos que a veces la incomodaban y le provocaban escalofríos.

Daenerys Targaryen los había invocado a esa reunión hacía ya casi tres semanas y los hermanos Stark habían atendido al llamado simplemente por Jon, su hermano. Después de su intento fallido de asesinar a la reina tras los estragos en Desembarco del Rey, Jon había sido aprisionado por traición, hacía ya casi dos meses atrás, junto a Tyrion Lannister.

Al enterarse de esto, Sansa no había descansado, día tras día, formando alianzas y reagrupando a los abanderados de la casa Stark, incluyendo a los hombres del Valle, representados por su primo Robin Arryn, sentado junto a Yohn Royce, y a los hombres de Aguasdulces, con su tío Edmure Tully a la cabeza, cuyo rostro parecía acabado tras todo lo que había sufrido en la guerra, sentado justo a la derecha de su hermana. El ejército que había conseguido, de casi 8,000 hombres, se acomodaba a las afueras de las ruinas de Desembarco del Rey, esperando la señal de su regente, ella misma.

Sansa recorrió a los presentes para distraer su inquietud. A su lado derecho, vio como Brienne de Tarth no dejaba de mirar la entrada de Pozo Dragón con preocupación, acariciando distraídamente la empuñadura de su espada. Samwell Tarly, el amigo de Jon, también estaba sentado en una de las esquinas, frotándose las manos insistentemente. Al lado de él, un hombre que había conocido pocas veces en su niñez, Howland Reed, se cruzaba de brazos con aparente tranquilidad.

A su otro extremo, Davos Seaworth y Gendry Baratheon, recientemente nombrado como señor de Bastión de Tormentas, intercambiaban palabras en voz baja, discutiendo cosas que no parecían importantes. Al lado de Gendry estaba sentado el nuevo príncipe de Dorne, completamente callado, con las manos entrelazadas entre sus piernas.

Sansa movió sus manos distraídamente y suspiró profundamente. Vio de reojo como Arya parecía querer levantarse y exigir lo que ella misma quería saber, pues llevaban alrededor de una hora esperando. Había unos veinte Inmaculados firmemente acomodados e impasibles alrededor de ellos, aunque ninguno parecía dispuesto a proveerles alguna información acerca de la tardanza de su reina. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando de repente, dos filas de Inmaculados ingresaron a la estancia en perfecta sincronía. Sansa observó con cierta admiración como los soldados se iban separando de su formación para detenerse y encararse, guareciendo el camino hasta llegar a las escaleras de la terraza donde los invitados esperaban ansiosos.

Tras los Inmaculados, cuatro figuras emergieron por la entrada, encabezados por Daenerys Targaryen. La reina vestía casi completamente de negro, con un largo abrigo de cuero oscuro con adornos semejantes a escamas, y una cadena de plata con el emblema de su casa resaltando orgullosamente sobre su hombro derecho. La capa que colgaba de su espalda era de un color rojo carmesí vibrante que solo realzaba su apariencia feroz, y sus pasos eran incluso más orgullosos y firmes de lo que Sansa recordaba. Su cabello plateado lucía esas perfectas trenzas que siempre portaba con orgullo y su piel parecía incluso más pálida y sombría que antes, resaltando enormemente por el contraste de la nieve y cenizas que aun cubrían los alrededores.

Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió de ella fueron sus ojos. Sansa no pudo evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal al ver aquellos ojos violetas, vacíos y fríos que, justamente, la miraban fijamente. Recordó aquel lejano momento hacía tantos meses atrás cuando la había conocido, con los ojos cálidos y sonrisa honesta, hablándole de Jon, tratando de ganarse su confianza. Ahora parecía una persona completamente distinta, _vacía,_ y por un momento, Sansa tragó saliva sintiendo verdadero _terror_.

Observó a las figuras que la acompañaban y reconoció a Yara Greyjoy, que portaba una expresión solemne, y a Gusano Gris, el comandante de los Inmaculados. No reconoció al tercer hombre de rostro apuesto y cabello castaño ligeramente largo, vestido con una armadura de cuero grueso que le indicó a Sansa que probablemente era alguien proveniente de Essos.

La reina llegó a la explanada y ascendió los escalones hasta quedar de frente a ellos. Sus acompañantes se detuvieron unos pasos detrás de ella, observándolos con seriedad.

– Mis lores – pronunció la reina con voz neutra a modo de saludo, permaneciendo de pie frente a los presentes –, ladies – agregó, sin borrar su expresión fría. Sansa apretó ambas manos, tragando saliva, y se levantó.

El hombre que no reconocía dio un paso hacia ella, pero Daenerys, sin siquiera mirarlo, levantó levemente una mano hacía él, deteniéndolo. Un reina, después de todo.

– Exijo ver a mi hermano – dijo Sansa con voz seria, tratando de controlarse y aplacar el miedo que empezó a surgir desde el centro de su estómago. Arya se levantó al lado de ella, dándole un poco más de confianza.

– Lady Sansa, no creo que se encuentre en posición de exigir nada. – Daenerys la miró de nuevo, impasible, aunque Sansa estuvo casi segura que sus ojos resplandecieron.

– Afuera de… estas ruinas, _tus _ruinas, hay miles de hombres dispuestos a pelar y morir por Jon, _su majestad_ – dijo arrastrando las palabras y se mordió la lengua –, sólo queremos llevar a nuestro hermano a casa sin derramar más sangre inocente.

Cuando conoció a la Reina de Dragones por primera vez, Sansa no se había amedrentado por su poder. No confiaba en ella y no se había frenado en retarla o contradecirla. Sin embargo, en ese momento, sentía miedo de ella, miedo por Jon y miedo por sus hermanos.

El amago de una sonrisa amarga apreció en el rostro de la reina y Sansa sintió como Arya se acercaba más a ella, tomando una posición defensiva.

– Y yo tengo miles de Inmaculados que juraron morir por mí, miles de Dohrakis que cruzaron el Mar Angosto por mí, a los Segundos Hijos y a los Hijos de Hierro que juraron su lealtad ante mí – le contestó, arrastrando cada palabra de forma amenazante.

Antes de que Sansa pudiera contestar algo, y bajo la mirada casi escandalizada de Sir Davos, Gendry saltó de su lugar y se arrodilló casi de forma inmediata ante la Reina de Dragones. Arya dejó escapar un gruñido a su lado.

– Los hombres de Bastión de Tormenta también son suyos, mi reina.

Daenerys le dirigió una sonrisa ligera y torcida, sin que realmente algún sentimiento le llegara a los ojos, y con un movimiento de la mano le ordenó que se levantara.

– Gracias por su lealtad, mi lord. – Gendry sonrió y tomó asiento, satisfecho con su comentido, y Sir Davos lo miró con reprobación. La reina regresó su mirada fría hacia la soberana de Invernalia, sus ojos todavía más amenazantes, y se tomó un momento antes de hablar –. Aun así, lady Sansa, tú y yo sabemos que no los necesito para aniquilar a tu ejército si así lo quisiera.

De repente, un rugido ensordecedor y temible reverberó en el aire, y Drogon, con sus escamas negras como la noche brillando bajo los rayos del sol, y cuyo tamaño parecía incluso mayor que la última vez que Sansa lo había visto, aterrizó de forma majestuosa sobre las ruinas de Pozo Dragón, rugiendo de nuevo en dirección a los invitados y abriendo el hocico de manera amenazante, dejando entrever su fila de dientes largos y afilados.

Sansa dio dos pasos hacia atrás y los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos, horrorizados. Bran era el único que parecía no afectarse por la situación, y continuó mirando a la reina con escrutinio. La reina no se inmutó por el repentino ajetreo, y a su espalda, Yara, los Inmaculados y su guardia tampoco parecieron preocuparse por la temible bestia que ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas exhalando humo.

– En realidad, lady Sansa, no volvería a derramar la sangre de mi gente por ninguno de ustedes, _jamás_, bajo ninguna circunstancia – continuó la reina con frialdad. Sansa la miró, ligeramente sorprendida por sus palabras –. Sin embargo, mis lores y ladies, no los he invocado este día para derramar la sangre de nadie. Tomen asiento, por favor.

Los presentes se miraron los unos a los otros y, renuentes, tomaron asiento nuevamente sin dejar de mirarla con expresión temerosa. Incluso Sansa y Arya, que intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación y entendimiento, tomaron asiento para escuchar lo que la Reina de Dragones tenía que decir.

En silencio y con la expresión completamente indescifrable, Daenerys se giró hacia el hombre que Sansa no conocía.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

– Daario – comandó Daenerys en voz baja. El hombre asintió hacia ella y se dio la vuelta para dar una orden a un par de Dothrakis que aguardaban a lo lejos.

Antes de su ataque a Desembarco del Rey, Daenerys, desconfiando de todos a su alrededor, había enviado un mensaje a Yara y le había ordenado ir de regreso a Mereen para traer a los Segundos Hijos a Poniente. En aquel momento, después de la traición de Varys, la desconfianza hacia Tyrion y el rechazo de Jon Snow, necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar. Ella sabía que Daario nunca la traicionaría, pues su devoción por ella y su poder era demasiado grande.

Yara había regresado, complacida porque había aniquilado la flota de Euron Greyjoy, cumpliendo aquella promesa que le había hecho. Después, la soberana de las Islas de Hierro le había jurado lealtad nuevamente y Daenerys sabía que no iba a romper su promesa ante ella, menos después de la _otra _promesa que también pensaba honrar.

Los Dothrakis que llamó Daario se acercaron hacia ellos, empujando dos figuras que, a pesar de tener las cabezas cubiertas por pedazos de tela sucia y desgastada, mientras más se acercaban, más quedaba en evidencia quienes eran.

Daario tomó del brazo a la figura más alta, vestida con ropa holgada y roída, y la empujó hacía el centro de la terraza, justo frente a los presentes. Tenía las manos encadenadas en su espalda y la fuerza de Daario hizo que la figura cayera de rodillas a sus pies. Gusano Gris llevó a la otra figura en la misma dirección y también lo arrodilló frente a él.

Daenerys observó como Arya Stark se ponía de pie de un salto, desenvainando su delgada espada de forma amenazante. Sansa se levantó tras ella y la detuvo del brazo, con Brienne de Tarth incorporándose al lado de ellas, tomando una posición defensiva y con la mano rodeando firmemente la empuñadura de su espada.

En sincronía y de forma instantánea, todos los Inmaculados a su alrededor giraron su rostro hacía ellos y apuntaron sus lanzas en su dirección.

Daenerys curvó sus labios en un amago de sonrisa, viendo con satisfacción la manera en la que Sansa Stark tragaba saliva, moviendo el cuerpo con nerviosismo mientras que, por segunda vez, los presentes se levantaban, atemorizados.

Daenerys permaneció impasible y les comandó que bajaran sus armas en valyrio. De forma inmediata, todos los Inmaculados regresaron a su posición original y los presentes dejaron escapar el aire retenido.

– Daario, Gusano Gris – dijo sin inmutarse y se dirigió a ellos para asentirles con la cabeza. Tras la orden silenciosa, ambos descubrieron los rostros de Jon y Tyrion. Ambos comandantes retrocedieron unos pasos y se posicionaron a su lado.

Arya se arrojó de forma inmediata hacia la figura de Jon y lo abrazó. Daenerys evitó mirarlo directamente, aunque por el rabillo del ojo pudo darse cuenta que estaba más delgado, con la barba más prominente, sucio, con ojeras y los ojos rojizos, pero fuera de eso estaba bien. Sansa se arrodilló juntó a él y también lo abrazó.

Sir Davos se inclinó hacia Tyrion y lo ayudó a levantarse, estaba en las mismas condiciones que Jon pero tampoco parecía herido. Daenerys les concedió unos minutos y suspiró pesadamente.

– Vas a abandonar el trono – le dijo Bran de repente, sin dejar de estudiarla, y Daenerys lo miró, sin cambiar su expresión fría. Los presentes también la miraron, expectantes, e incluso sintió como Tyrion y Jon, que se habían levantado, la miraban entre asombrados y confundidos.

Daenerys no contestó de inmediato y se giró para mirar a Daario.

– Daario, si fueras tan amable – le dijo y él entendió lo que ella deseaba. Desenvainó la daga de su cinturón y se acercó hacia Jon. Arya se puso frente a él, amenazante.

– Calma, pequeña, solo voy a quitarle las cadenas, – Daario levantó las manos en señal de inocencia y Arya apretó los labios, miró a su hermana y Sansa le asintió. Arya se apartó y el comandante de Daenerys jaló a Jon con algo de brusquedad y lo giró, de forma que pudo abrir las cadenas que aprisionaban sus manos. Se acercó a Tyrion e hizo lo mismo. Daenerys suspiró con cierto cansancio.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Jon miró a Daenerys y tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que la miraba desde que intentó… asesinarla, y durante todas esas semanas encerrado, sólo deseó poder verla y hablar con ella. Aun así, teniéndola enfrente, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de pronunciar una palabra. Movió sus manos, entumecidas por las cadenas y giró su rostro para ver a Tyrion, que le regresaba la mirada, preocupado. _¿Qué estaba pasando?_ En realidad, cuando los guardias habían ido por él a la celda donde había permanecido aprisionado, Jon se había resignado, e incluso aliviado, ante el hecho de que por fin iba a ser ejecutado por su traición. Ahora, libre y de pie frente a todos los presentes, su mente tardó en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tras una larga pausa, Daenerys cruzó las manos detrás de su cuerpo y les dio la espalda, mirando en dirección a Drogon. O por lo menos eso parecía.

– Cuando era niña – habló y Jon sintió un escalofrío. Su voz sonaba tan fría y _vacía _que por un momento creyó estar viendo a una persona completamente diferente –, mi hermano sólo hablaba de la grandeza de la Casa Targaryen y de sus planes para regresar la gloria de nuestra familia a Poniente. – Dio unos cuantos pasos, aun sin mirarlos y pareció dudar un segundo antes de continuar –. Sin embargo, cuando él murió, yo asumí la responsabilidad de regresar el honor de nuestra dinastía en su lugar, como Reina legítima de los Siete Reinos. He sufrido, sangrado y he perdido tantas cosas durante mi campaña, que al final me di cuenta que sólo trataba desesperadamente de cumplir el sueño estúpido de una niña idealista – terminó, con amargura.

Se detuvo por un breve instante y observó sus alrededores antes de continuar, todos los presentes permanecían en silencio, atentos a su discurso.

– Creí que mi destino era cambiar el mundo. Llegué a Poniente con el anhelo real de romper el reinado tiránico que tantos soberanos habían impuesto sobre el pueblo. – Jon observó como ella apretaba ligeramente las manos en su espalda y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

– Sin embargo, llegaste a ser lo mismo que tus antecesores, – la interrumpió Sansa, con dureza. Daenerys no se giró pero Jon observó cómo los músculos de su espalda se tensaban. Tragó saliva y miró a su hermana –. Cometiste atrocidades y perdiste la cabeza, matando a miles de inocentes.

– Así es – aceptó Daenerys finalmente, tras unos largos latidos de corazón, sorprendiendo a los presentes –. He cometido errores que me atormentarán por el resto de mis días. – Se giró a mirarlos. _Oh, dioses, esos ojos fríos y esa expresión tan vacía._ Jon sintió un horrible terror por esos ojos, pero al mismo tiempo, verlos rompía su corazón –. Sin embargo, no pretendo disculparme contigo o con nadie por lo que ocurrió. Me perdí a mi misma en la ambición y en la tristeza, y expiaré mis pecados _sólo_ conmigo misma.

Les dio la espalda nuevamente y a pesar de sus palabras sombrías y llenas de tristeza, su rostro nunca demostró ningún tipo de sentimiento. Era como si la verdad de sus palabras ya estuviera clavada en lo más profundo de su ser y decirlo no significaba ya nada para ella.

– ¿Llamaste a los lores de Poniente para que te escucharan y sintieran pena por ti? – Susurró Sansa, un poco menos firme que antes, y Jon sabía que su hermana intentaba entender lo qué Daenerys quería lograr diciéndoles todo aquello.

De repente, Jon sintió sudor frío bajar por su espalda. Alguien le tocó el hombro y le ofreció una silla. Era Sir Davos, quien lo miraba con expresión preocupada. Hasta ese momento, él no se había percatado de que las piernas le temblaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Algunos presentes miraron a Sansa, un poco incómodos por sus palabras tan altaneras, probablemente pensando que no era una actitud muy inteligente de su parte, siendo que estaban rodeados de la hostilidad de gente extranjera que podría matarlos en cualquier momento, sin contar el escrutinio agresivo de la enorme bestia que descansaba a solo unos pasos de ellos.

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Daenerys pareció ignorar aquel comentario mordaz y continuó, de nuevo sin mirarlos.

– Pueden creerme… o no, en realidad ya no me interesa, – se encogió de hombros –. Vine a Poniente buscando mi hogar, el lugar al cual creí pertenecer. Sin embargo, cuando llegué, lo único que me recibió fue la desconfianza y el temor, – se detuvo y suspiró, o eso creyó Jon, pues ella seguía dándoles la espalda –. Después, involucrada en una guerra que jamás creí posible, perdí casi todo… y aun así, seguía sintiendo la hostilidad y el temor de la gente que con tanto deseo quería ayudar. – Se detuvo nuevamente y miró al cielo –. Como dije, sueños estúpidos de una niña idealista.

Se quedó callada por un largo momento, con su mirada fija en el cielo, y nadie parecía poder decirle nada, incluso Sansa le dio un poco de espacio.

– Después – continuó –, perdí todavía más en la guerra por el Trono de Hierro y las únicas personas que seguían a mi lado, aconsejándome… _No_. Las únicas personas que me quedaban… – se corrigió –, al final simplemente se dieron por vencidos conmigo y me abandonaron. Me dieron la espalda. – Se giró y esta vez miró directamente a Tyrion, con esos ojos fríos que no tenían ni una pizca de vulnerabilidad a pesar de que sus palabras estaban cubiertas de pena y amargura. Jon cayó en cuenta hasta ese momento que Daenerys parecía querer evitar mirarlo –. Las únicas personas que me quedaban, que pudieron apoyarme, al final me traicionaron… y me sentí – dudo por un breve latido de corazón – desolada… y me quebré.

Tyrion desvió la mirada, aparentemente incapaz de mantenerse firme tras las palabras que su antigua reina le dirigía. Incluso Jon sentía sus palabras como dagas atravesando su corazón. Tanto él como Tyrion sabían que Daenerys jamás había sido abierta con sus emociones y siempre había evitado cualquier sentimiento que la dejara en un estado vulnerable frente a ellos. Incluso con Jon, y a pesar de haber pasado juntos todas esas noches íntimas, ella siempre evitaba ahondar en los temas más delicados de su vida. Él siempre había asumido que ella evitaba parecer débil ante nadie, y en ninguna ocasión ese conocimiento le había dolido tanto como en aquel momento.

Porque ahora, a esa mujer frente a ellos, que parecía más fuerte y atemorizante que antes, no parecía importarle que varios desconocidos escucharan sus sentimientos. Por un momento, sin embargo, Jon temió que al contrario, ella pensara que _todos _ellos no valían nada y por eso no le importaba decirles aquellas cosas tan personales.

– Estas tratando de decir que… ¿los culpas a ellos por tus acciones? – preguntó Arya casi de inmediato con un tono de reproche en la voz, levantándose. Daenerys se giró hacia ella, sin cambiar su expresión. Drogon se removió en su lugar y la tierra bajo ellos tembló ligeramente.

– Por supuesto que no – respondió Daenerys, sin inmutarse –. Me utilizaron y vaciaron todo de mí, pero yo fui débil y perdí contra mis propios sentimientos. Aun así, de alguna forma respeto lo que hicieron. Me traicionaron por su familia. Quizá yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de tenerla, aunque no es un sentimiento que yo entienda en realidad –. Se detuvo de nuevo y suspiró con pesadez. Jon la vio fruncir ligeramente el ceño antes de continuar –. Mis acciones son mías y de nadie más. Ellos son culpables solo de sus propios pecados. Al final, admito que debería agradecerles por abrirme los ojos.

Jon apretó la mandíbula, un dolor creciente aplastándole el pecho. Se levantó, pero al querer dar un paso, trastabilló, su cuerpo deshidratado demasiado débil para mantenerse firme, y cayó sobre una rodilla, aspirando bocanadas de aire con frustración. Los ojos de todos los presentes se dirigieron a él, _menos los de ella_, _claro_.

– ¿Esa es la razón por la cual decidiste no ejecutarme? – logró preguntar, aun sobre su rodilla, sintiendo la garganta seca. Arya y Davos trataron de ayudarlo a incorporarse, pero él se los impidió con un ademán. Jon levantó la cabeza para mirarla intensamente, pero Daenerys ni siquiera intentó encontrar sus ojos.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Daenerys se mantuvo impasible, sin querer encontrar los ojos de Jon Snow o mejor dicho, _Aegon Targaryen_. Desvió la mirada y encontró la de Bran Stark, dedicándose a estudiarlo por unos largos latidos de corazón, ignorando deliberadamente la pregunta que Jon le había hecho.

– Con respecto a tu pregunta, Lord Stark… Bran o sea quién seas. Ellos me abrieron los ojos hacia una verdad. No estoy abandonando el Trono de Hierro, _no_. Estoy abandonando el reino. Estoy abandonándolos a todos ustedes, – pronunció cada palabra lentamente, con suficiente fuerza y seriedad que no quedó duda de que expresaba la verdad –. _Me doy finalmente por vencida._

Se quedó en silencio nuevamente, paseando su mirada entre los presentes. La miraban con los ojos abiertos llenos de sorpresa e incredulidad. Ni siquiera Sansa parecía poder acomodar sus pensamientos para dirigirle una palabra, y su expresión atónita casi la hace sonreír de manera burlona, aunque humor era lo último que sentía.

– Daener-

– No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra – interrumpió al reconocer aquella voz, apretando los dientes. Miró a Tyrion con expresión amenazante y él bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Daario dio unos pasos frente a ella, de forma protectora y la miró, con la mandíbula tensa. Él y Gusano Gris eran los únicos que entendían cuanto le afectaba la traición de Tyrion y de Jon, incluso en ese momento. Habían pasado semanas preocupados por ella y por la crisis emocional en la que se había sumido.

Nadie había estado con ella cuando se había perdido en la soledad y la desesperación, cuando se le había nublado el raciocinio un instante antes de que la furia y el dolor le rompieran la mente y su cuerpo se consumiera en la venganza. Sin embargo, Daario y Gusano Gris habían estado con ella cuando finalmente se había quebrado. _Ellos entendían. _

Daenerys miró a Daario y suspiró, indicándole que estaba bien con un gesto de cabeza. Se recompuso y desvió su mirada para encontrar nuevamente los ojos de Bran.

– He estado buscando mi hogar desde que tengo memoria. Por fin entendí que por más que lo busque, nunca lo voy a encontrar. No aquí en Poniente… probablemente ni siquiera en Essos. – Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo –. Entendí que, si quiero un hogar, necesito hacerlo yo misma. Por eso, decidí construirlo. Un nuevo reino, una nueva _Valyria_. Para mí y para mi gente. Ya hemos tenido demasiada sangre y muerte.

Daenerys buscó la mirada de Gusano Gris, solemne a su lado. Ellos merecían algo mejor, habían merecido algo mejor. Tantas personas que la habían amado y se habían sacrificado por ella en el campo de batalla, con ciega admiración, a pesar de sus errores y sus pecados. Ella _necesitaba_ darles algo mejor, _necesitaba_ darles finalmente su libertad.

– No has respondido a mi pregunta… – dijo Jon con amargura, tras un largo silencio. Seguía arrodillado en el suelo, parecía desolado y derrotado, y ya no la miraba. Daenerys casi podía sentir la impotencia de sus hermanas Sansa y Arya, aunque poco le importaba.

Viendo aún en dirección al cielo, cerró los ojos por un par de latidos de corazón. Cuando los abrió, con un suspiro profundo, finalmente dirigió su mirada hacia Jon, que, sintiendo sus ojos sobre él, levantó la cabeza.

Daenerys caminó despacio hacia él, sin dejar de mirarlo. Pasó al lado de Daario, que la miraba con preocupación, y se detuvo apenas a un par de cortos pasos del cuerpo de Jon. La respiración de él se aceleró y la miró con intensidad. Arya parecía dispuesta a interponerse entre ambos, probablemente preocupada por su hermano, pero Sansa la retuvo por el brazo y le dirigió una mirada significativa.

Para sorpresa de todos, incluidos Daario y Yara, Daenerys se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de Jon. Sus ojos violetas seguían fríos pero su expresión parecía derrotada.

– Eres el último heredero varón de la casa Targaryen – empezó, en apenas un susurro, aunque estaba segura que todos a su alrededor podían escucharla, y parecían completamente atentos a sus palabras. Varys había propagado la verdad sobre él, y si alguno de los presentes aun desconocía esa información, en realidad a ella ya no le importaba revelarla –. Tú _puedes _tener descendencia. Yo no. No seré responsable por la extinción de nuestra dinastía, es por lo que siempre he luchado y es lo único por lo que me mantendré fiel hasta el final.

Jon entrecerró lo ojos, con la respiración entrecortada. Daenerys vio como se le tensaba la mandíbula y se le ensombreció la mirada.

– Eso nunca me ha importado.

– Para mí siempre lo ha sido todo.

– ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti entonces? ¿Algo así como un peón? – preguntó con resentimiento, aunque Daenerys no contestó. En cambio, suspiró hondamente.

Sintió como su propia expresión se suavizaba, pero intentó esconderla tanto como le fue posible. Jon se sobresaltó cuando ella levantó una mano y le tocó la mejilla.

– Te amo – le dijo, aunque sus propias palabras no llegaban a sus ojos vacíos, ojerosos y oscurecidos por la tristeza y la amargura –. Desearía no hacerlo. Desearía poder matarte o no haberte conocido. Me has roto el corazón tantas veces y aun así, no puedo lastimarte. _Decidí_ no lastimarte. No voy a traicionar este sentimiento, ni siquiera por ti –. Daenerys retiró la mano de su rostro y se incorporó, soltando otro suspiro profundo.

Jon no pudo decirle nada y Daenerys vio como sus ojos oscuros se nublaban por las lágrimas contenidas. Sintió un vacío perforar el centro de su corazón y esperaba que él sintiera una fracción del dolor que ella misma sentía. Por un breve instante, Daenerys deseó que él levantara la mano e intentara detenerla, quiso que llorara y le pidiera perdón, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no serviría de nada, pues aquel día que intentó asesinarla fue muy clara su opinión de ella, fue muy claro que su deber había sido más importante que su amor. Apretó la mandíbula y se alejó, con el latir de su corazón retumbándole en los oídos.

– ¿Qué hay de mí, entonces? – preguntó Tyrion, inseguro y con la voz temblorosa. La expresión de Daenerys volvió a ser severa y no se molestó en mirar al enano. Siguió caminando hasta regresar a su posición original y encaró a los presentes nuevamente.

– Tú mente quizá pueda funcionar ahora que tus hermanos han muerto – le respondió finalmente, con frialdad. Nadie tenía porqué saber que ella había caído en una depresión que había durado semanas y ejecutar a Tyrion había sido la última de sus preocupaciones. Cuando finalmente había acomodado sus pensamientos y había decidido tantas cosas para el futuro de ella y de su pueblo, dejar vivir a Tyrion había parecido lo correcto.

Daenerys miró a Daario entonces y le sonrió levemente, sin humor o alegría en sus ojos.

– Alguien una vez me dijo que mi destino no era reinar sobre el Trono de Hierro… que mi destino era conquistar. Ahora lo entiendo, y eso es lo que haré. Este es mi último obsequio para ustedes. En este reino, seré recordada como la _Reina Loca_, hija y sucesora del _Rey Loco_… sin embargo, villana o no, les dejo el reino para que lo construyan desde cero, desde sus cimientos. Gracias a mí y solo a mí ahora pueden hacer de él un lugar mejor, o pueden destruirlo… en realidad ya no me interesa. – Giró su rostro hasta encontrar a Yara y ella le regresó la mirada, solemne –. Sin embargo, dejaré una cosa muy clara: Las Islas de Hierro permanecerán como un reino independiente… y no se equivoquen, la lealtad es algo que valoro inmensamente. Si los hijos de Hierro llegan a estar bajo algún peligro o cualquiera de ustedes intenta amenazarlos, entonces dejaré caer los cielos y el infierno sobre este reino – finalizó, arrastrando cada palabra con lentitud. Su promesa parecía tan amenazante que estaba segura que nadie creyó que algo de aquello fuera mentira.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Incluso Daario sintió un escalofrío ante aquellas palabras. Miró a su reina con admiración y devoción. Se prometió jamás volver a dejarla, incluso aunque ella se lo pidiera.

– Lord Gendry Baratheon, agradezco su lealtad. Si alguna vez necesita ayuda, no dude en acudir a mí y me aseguraré de hacer lo que esté en mi poder para auxiliarlo. – Gendry la miró con solemnidad, se levantó del lugar donde había permanecido y se arrodilló nuevamente ante ella. Daenerys sonrió levemente y se giró a ver a los presentes –. Tienen mi palabra de que nadie los lastimará mientras permanezcan en Desembarco del Rey, no mientras nosotros sigamos aquí. Sin embargo, tienen prohibido acercarse a mí o a mi gente, y si lo intentan, lo consideraré como una acción hostil y esta vez no frenaré mi ira hacia ustedes – amenazó e hizo una pausa antes de pronunciar sus siguientes palabras, tan carentes de sentimiento que Daario estaba seguro que más de uno sintió escalofríos al escucharlas –. En el futuro, cuando miren atrás en el tiempo… recordarán que Daenerys Stormborn de la casa Targaryen les dio una segunda oportunidad en este reino, en este mundo. Esa segunda oportunidad que ninguno de ustedes me concedió a _mí. _– Nadie dijo nada, más de uno parecía incómodo ante sus palabras.

Daenerys les dio la espalda entonces y apenas avanzó unos pasos, alejándose de ellos, cuando se frenó. Daario la vio suspirar pesadamente y cerrar sus manos en puños, como debatiéndose en decir algo más, sus últimas palabras quizá.

– Tuviste razón todo el tiempo, Jon – susurró, finalmente, con pesadez en la voz. Daario vio como aquel hombre que le había hecho tanto daño la miraba y su expresión parecía tan abatida como la de ella, aunque nadie más que él podía verla –. Tu secreto nunca nos destruyó. Tú secreto sólo me destruyó a _mí_.

Finalmente, y sin esperar respuesta, su Reina de Dragones bajó los escalones de aquella explanada y se acercó a Yara. Extendió un brazo hacia ella y le sonrió levemente. Daario extrañaba sus sonrisas sinceras y el brillo resplandeciente de sus ojos, pero tras presenciar su profundo dolor, verla sonreír ligeramente le llenaba el pecho de una inmensa calidez.

– Le deseo la mejor fortuna en su futuro, mi reina. Las Islas de Hierro siempre le darán la bienvenida – expresó Yara con sinceridad y apretó su brazo con agradecimiento. Después, se separó de su reina y se arrodilló ante ella.

Daenerys suavizó su expresión y le dio la espalda, alejándose de ella y de la explanada. Cruzó al lado de Gusano Gris, quien se llevó un puño cerrado al pecho y se arrodilló frente a ella, haciéndola sonreír con suavidad y agradecimiento. Cuando pasó frente a los Inmaculados que guarecían su alrededor, ellos golpearon la tierra húmeda con sus lanzas y también se arrodillaron en una sintonía que nunca dejaba de maravillarlo. Daario estaba seguro que Daenerys podía sentir la calidez y el _orgullo_ inflarse en su pecho y su expresión se lo confirmó mientras se acercaba hacia él, que ya la esperaba junto a la entrada de aquel edificio en ruinas. Daario escuchó murmullos que no le llegaban realmente a los oídos y sólo se concentró en mirar a la reina a la que le había jurado lealtad tantos años atrás.

Daenerys se detuvo un momento a su lado, y Daario le dedicó una mirada de admiración cuando ella le sonrió ligeramente, su expresión un poco más serena. Se arrodilló frente a ella, de forma solemne.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó él, en un murmullo apenas audible, cuando se incorporó.

– Lo estaré – afirmó ella y desvió sus ojos amatistas hacia Drogon, que también la miraba intensamente, con el cuerpo impasible. El dragón había permanecido ahí, echado, observando aquella reunión con atención, esperándola. Daenerys se acercó hacia él y reposó su mano suavemente sobre su nariz –. Te veré en la Fortaleza Roja, Daario – le dijo finalmente, sin girarse, y se subió sobre el lomo de Drogon con facilidad.

La reina echó una última mirada a los presentes y Daario se giró para ver que discutían algo entre ellos. La más pequeña de las hermanas Stark, el Lord inválido y el chico de piel tostada que no parecía lord, _Gendry,_ la observaban con atención, y justo antes de que su reina alzara el vuelo y desapareciera por los cielos, Daario encontró que Jon Snow la miraba fijamente con una expresión completamente abatida.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

– ¿Estás segura?

Daenerys no lo miró y asintió en silencio, de pie frente al Trono de Hierro y con Daario a su lado.

– Dejaré el reino en sus manos, pero no les dejaré la herencia de mi familia para que la destruyan todavía más, ni siquiera a Jon – dijo con seriedad y decisión reflejada en sus ojos violetas, los cuales parecían arder con ferocidad –. Me lo dijiste casi como una advertencia, sentarme sobre ese trono no me trajo felicidad.

– Podrías permanecer aquí ¿sabes? Y construir tu hogar en estas tierras. Sé… puedo ver cuánto te duele hacer todo esto. Al final de cuentas estás abandonando el sueño que has seguido toda tu vida.

Daenerys se tomó unos largos latidos de corazón antes de contestar, con su mirada fija sobre el Trono de Hierro.

– Si permanezco en este lugar, Daario, tendré que seguir peleando, probablemente por el resto de mi vida… y para ser sincera, estoy _cansada_. He vivido entre _fuego y sangre_ desde que tengo memoria… huyendo, luchando, esforzándome por un sueño inalcanzable y estoy _muy cansada. _Solo quiero irme a casa.

– Nos aseguraremos de que lo consigas, mi reina. – Ella cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró, preguntándose por qué no pudo amar a aquel hombre, todo hubiera sido más fácil para su corazón.

– Ni siquiera puedo prometer que a partir de ahora todo será sencillo. Nos esperan batallas y quizá problemas a lo largo del camino, pero será mucho más fácil que permanecer aquí en Poniente.

Daario asintió y finalmente sonrió.

– Ni siquiera es tan impresionante como lo imaginé – dijo mirando el trono.

– No.

– ¿Deseas que me quede contigo?

Daenerys vaciló un momento y lo miró.

– No. Deseo hacer esto por mí misma. – Su comandante le asintió.

– Estaré fuera si me necesitas.

– Gracias – dijo con sinceridad. Daario asintió y le dio la espalda. Se encaminó a la salida con paso sereno y antes de cruzar el umbral enorme -y destruido- de la sala del trono, le echó una última mirada para después desaparecer entre los escombros.

Daenerys llamó a Drogon a través de su enlace, sintiéndolo muy cerca, y el enorme dragón apareció tras unos breves latidos de corazón para posicionarse sobre la base destruida de aquel recinto. Ella exhaló hondamente, sin mirarlo, y cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, solo había decisión en ellos.

– _Dracarys_ – susurró con cierta frialdad.

Con un gruñido, Drogon echó la cabeza hacia atrás y exhaló aire antes de abrir el enorme hocico y liberar una potente llamarada que destelló sobre ella, y se dirigió agresivamente en dirección al Trono de Hierro. El fuego colisionó con violencia contra el trono y se expandió a su alrededor con un movimiento casi hipnótico y feroz.

Poco a poco, aquella pieza de metal fundido comenzó a tornarse roja en un proceso de fusión ciertamente exquisito. El calor la envolvió de manera reconfortante y las flamas se reflejaban, con cierta agresividad hermosa, en sus ojos violetas.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente, incapaz de retirar sus ojos de aquel increíble espectáculo, donde el metal se fundía y su estado se deformaba con lentitud, destruyéndose poco a poco. Llevándose la ambición que alguna vez sintió, los sueños y la añoranza de su familia destruyéndose con él. Algo le apretó el pecho, algo cálido y a la vez doloroso.

Sintió las mejillas húmedas, con lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos y se evaporaban casi instantáneamente ante el calor abrazador de las llamas de Drogon.

No apartó la vista ni cambió su expresión, a pesar de estar llorando.

No se movió y finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, las llamas cesaron y el Trono de Hierro había desaparecido.

Así, en Poniente, el legado de Daenerys Stormborn de la casa Targaryen terminaba solo en cenizas.

**OoOoO**

* * *

**OoOoO**

**¡****Hola! Esta otra idea se me ocurrió aún en mi ciclo de negación en torno al final de la última temporada de la serie. Aún estoy un poco enojada con el personaje de Jon y como lo maltrataron tanto a él como a Daenerys. Podría dejar la historia de esta forma para que Jon se pudra en la culpa pero quisiera darle un final más agridulce (uno adecuado), y creo que podría hacer otro par de capítulos para esta pequeña historia.**

**Creo que lo que les faltó a los personajes fue comunicación. Es decir, Dany literalmente se aventó a los brazos de Jon en busca de un poco de cariño pero nunca pudieron intercambiar palabras acerca de sus sentimientos ni antes ni después de que él la rechazara, ni ella para decirle lo que necesitaba de él, ni él para consolarla o decirle cómo se sentía. _Púdranse D&D_.**

**En fin, espero que les guste esta idea. Me gustaría explorar un poco más a fondo los sentimientos de Dany y el punto de quiebre que la llevó a la destrucción. **


	2. II Si miró atrás, estoy perdida

**II. Si miró atrás, estoy perdida**

* * *

– Mi reina – susurró Daario, llamando su atención, a sólo unos pasos frente a ella.

Daenerys no levantó el rostro de sus manos y suspiró fuertemente. Estaba sentada sobre los escalones fríos de la plataforma del trono, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas con las palmas fuertemente apretadas contra sus ojos, al lado de los escombros y el metal fundido en el que se había convertido el Trono de Hierro.

– Mi reina – repitió Daario y con otro suspiro profundo, Daenerys levantó su mirada, frotándose la sien con su mano izquierda.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó ella, con cansancio.

– Solo quería informarte que Gusano Gris y algunos Inmaculados acaban de partir con Yara Greyjoy, para traer las provisiones y lo necesario de Rocadragón. – Ella asintió –. En un par de semanas volverán con los barcos restantes y estaremos listos para partir.

– Bien, ¿alguna palabra de la Ciudadela? – preguntó, intentando enfocar su mente en los asuntos pendientes antes de su partida de Desembarco del Rey y no en el desorden de emociones que era su cabeza.

– Sí, los transcritos que has pedido llegarán aquí en unos días, con un par de aprendices que aceptaron viajar con nosotros. – Daenerys hizo una mueca ante la palabra _aprendices_. Claramente, ella hubiera preferido a _Maestres_ con una formación completada, pero quizá debía estar agradecida que alguien hubiera aceptado viajar con ellos en primer lugar. No sabía si alguno de los hombres o mujeres que se encargaban de los heridos en su ejército, pudieran entender el conocimiento de la información que ella había solicitado.

Si iba a tratar de explorar y reconstruir por lo menos una parte de la Antigua Valyria, necesitaba llevar consigo el conocimiento de tratar enfermedades como la psoriagrís. Sabía que era peligroso, las leyendas de los demonios que habitaban las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el Imperio más impresionante de toda la humanidad no eran bondadosas. La maldición de esas tierras le preocupaba, pero en estos momentos, esta nueva meta era también lo único que la estimulaba.

Su plan consistía en regresar a Bahía de los Dragones para reabastecerse, analizar la situación de la ciudad, dejar un asentamiento con su gente y partir de ahí con un grupo pequeño de soldados, Inmaculados y Dothrakis, y algunos de los Segundos Hijos en un primer viaje de exploración hacia las ruinas de Antigua Valyria.

No sería una campaña sencilla. Lo sabía. Tanta gente lo había intentado y tanta gente había fracasado. Pero ella estaba convencida de que podía lograrlo, tenía esa misma convicción que le susurró en su oído en el pasado que ella podría salir de la pira de Drogo viva.

– ¿Daenerys? – le dijo Daario entonces, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– Lo lamento – respondió. Por la expresión preocupada que tenía aquel hombre en el rostro, la había llamado más de una vez. Él se sentó a su lado –. ¿Nuestros invitados? – preguntó finalmente, tras un segundo de vacilación.

Daario se tomó un segundo antes de contestar.

– La mayoría sigue en la ciudad. El príncipe de Dorne se ha marchado esta mañana y hemos estado atentos al ejército que aún permanece a las afueras de la ciudad. Han levantado campamentos pero no parecen tener intenciones de atacar después de tus palabras de advertencia – comentó, y parecía completamente convencido –. Además, al parecer una parte de los caballeros del Valle se han marchado también esta mañana, aunque Lord Royce fue visto hace poco al lado de la regente de Invernalia, quizá se fueron con su pequeño Lord.

Daenerys asintió con un alivio sincero. De verdad no quería otra batalla, no tenía cabeza para eso en estos momentos.

– Las cosas parecen marchar correctamente – dijo y sonrió ligeramente, con un sentimiento que desde hacía algunos meses, no le llegaba a los ojos.

– ¿No deseas saber a quién han elegido como gobernante? – Ella lo miró un momento y agitó la cabeza.

– No – dijo con firmeza. Y así era, no le interesaba. Si por ella fuera se marcharían esa misma tarde, sin embargo, entre los heridos aun recuperándose y las provisiones que necesitaban, aun no podían zarpar hacia el Mar Angosto. Entre menos supiera de Poniente, mejor. Le daba igual si nombraban a un caballo como nuevo Rey –. ¿Has conseguido hablar con Samwell Tarly?

– Sí y ha aceptado tener una reunión contigo en cuanto lleguen los aprendices de la Ciudadela. – Ella asintió, aliviada. Esperaba que él pudiera aconsejarlos sobre las enfermedades que podrían esperarlos en su viaje. Jorah había confiado en él, ella confiaría en él también. Por lo menos para esto.

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos y ella se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, esta vez fue consiente de las miradas furtivas que Daario le estaba dedicando. Suspiró profundamente, como se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

– Estoy bien – dijo, con cierto cansancio. Él asintió, no muy convencido.

– No deberías estar aquí… – dijo entonces y ella lo miró.

Sí, pensó ella, estar sola en ese lugar tan sombrío era ciertamente patético. La sala estaba en completas ruinas, con nieve y cenizas por todas partes, el trono destruido y ella se encontraba sentada en el piso ¿Cuándo se había convertido en aquella criatura tan indefensa y vulnerable?

– Estoy bien, sólo necesitaba un sitio para meditar – murmuró. _Necesitaba estar sola con sus tormentos y los fantasmas que la perseguían._ Él la miró y levantó una de sus pobladas cejas. Daenerys dejó escapar aire por enésima vez en esa tarde –. Necesitaba estar sola, Daario. Agradezco tu preocupación y sé que debo hacer acto de presencia entre los soldados. Pronto lo haré.

– Pronto – reafirmó él y se levantó. Titubeó, – Ninguno de los Stark se ha marchado de la ciudad – susurró finalmente, sabiendo que era algo que ella deseaba saber.

Ella no lo miró y asintió.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

– Necesito hablar con ella – les repitió Jon a sus hermanas y a Tyrion esa tarde, mientras descansaban de la larga reunión que habían mantenido hacía unas pocas horas.

En las afueras de Desembarco del Rey, Jon, sus hermanas y Tyrion se encontraban sentados dentro de una pequeña tienda que había sido asignada para las reuniones del nuevo consejo que se había formalizado aquella tarde. Había apenas unas cuantas sillas alrededor de una mesa de roble, la cual tenía mapas, pergaminos y notas extendidas por todas partes.

Ser Davos había decidido acompañar a Bran a su tienda, nombrado Rey por unanimidad aquella misma tarde, y dado que Ser Brienne había sido asignada como la Comandante de su Guardia Real, se había marchado también con ellos. Lord Royce y Edmure Tully se estaban encargando de verificar la situación de los soldados y Sam se había retirado con su familia, que lo había acompañado. Todos los demás Lores que habían atendido a la reunión ya se habían marchado de la ciudad. Los que quedaban estaban esperando a que Daenerys zarpara hacia el Mar Angosto y se marchara, como había prometido, para que ellos pudieran ocupar Desembarco del Rey. El ejército que Sansa había invocado, permanecía atento, guareciendo la seguridad de su nuevo Rey, aunque Bran había asegurado que Daenerys iba a mantener su palabra y no los pensaba enfrentar.

– No entiendo por qué, si intentas acercarte, te matará – le respondió Sansa a su hermano, _primo_, por enésima vez, con cansancio, viendo los ojos de Jon, rojos y ojerosos.

– Si ella se marcha de esta forma, no podré vivir nunca en paz conmigo mismo – susurró él, pasándose una mano sobre el cabello en señal de frustración.

– Jon, ella cometió un terrible error. Cometió una atrocidad y tú actuaste de la forma en la que deberías haber actuado. Ella… era peligrosa, para ti y para el reino, y tú eras el único que podía detenerla – aseguró Arya, dándole una palmada en la espalda, brindándole un poco de apoyo. A Jon se le ensombreció el rostro.

– Ella tenía razón ¿saben? Ninguno de nosotros le dio una oportunidad – susurró, como si no pudiera escuchar ninguna de las palabras de ánimo que sus hermanas trataban de brindarle –. Yo no le di una oportunidad. Ustedes no lo entienden… yo, ella intentó acercarse a mí. Intento refugiarse en mí. Estaba tan sumido en mis propios sentimientos hacia ella, que la rechacé y la hice a un lado. No pude brindarle lo que ella desesperadamente buscó de mí. – Sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas y las reprimió lo mejor que pudo, recordando aquel encuentro con Lord Varys en la playa, donde él mismo le había dicho que _ella no debería estar sola_ y, sin embargo, él no pudo estar con ella.

– Aun así no es tu culpa. La ambición la corrompió, suele pasar muy a menudo cuando se tiene tanto poder – le reafirmó Tyrion que tomaba una copa de vino, aunque su expresión también parecía sombría y su voz carecía aquel carisma que lo caracterizaba.

Sansa suspiró pesadamente y Arya la miró, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que su hermano se sintiera mejor.

– Jon… – empezó Sansa, cuando de repente, él se levantó de su lugar con brusquedad. Ella se sobresaltó un poco.

– Quizá tú puedas vivir con un juramento roto, Sansa, pero yo no puedo. La traicioné. Nosotros la traicionamos – le reprochó con la voz estrangulada.

– Hice lo que en ese momento creí que sería mejor para nuestra gente. Para nuestra familia. Lo haría de nuevo si pensara que alguno de nosotros corre peligro – susurró ella, rehuyendo su mirada.

– Sé que ella nunca te cayó bien pero estoy seguro que lo que menos te gustaba de ella era la idea de cederle el poder. Sé que intentabas proteger a nuestra gente, lo sé. Pero nunca intentaste comprenderla o ponerte en su lugar – le recriminó, llevándose una mano a los ojos y limpiándose las lágrimas con brusquedad –. Todo comenzó cuando decidiste conspirar a sus espaldas, a mi espalda, y después Tyrion y Varys decidieron hacer lo mismo. Nosotros éramos lo único que ella tenía y la traicionamos – dijo y se pasó de nuevo la mano sobre el cabello –. Por supuesto que iba a quebrarse, es un ser humano. Sacrificó a su ejército por gente que la despreciaba. Perdió a su mejor amiga, a su mejor consejero y a dos de sus dragones, ¡sus hijos!

– Todos hemos tenido nuestras batallas y hemos luchado contra nuestros propios demonios – susurró Sansa, con menos convicción que antes, aun sin poder mirarlo –. Y hemos sobrevivido de alguna forma sin matar a miles de inocentes.

– Así es, pero tampoco hemos tenido esa clase de poder – dijo, con amargura –. Ninguno de nosotros podrá ponerlo a prueba nunca. Cada uno de nosotros ha matado a alguien por dolor, venganza o _justicia_, aun así decidimos juzgarla con esta facilidad tan _frívola. _Como si fuéramos o actuáramos mejor que ella.

– Tú lo has tenido – repitió Tyrion lo que le había dicho aquel día lejano en su celda. Jon ahora veía la respuesta a aquellas palabras con mayor claridad –. Has tenido esa clase de poder, te hago de nuevo la pregunta ¿actuarías como ella lo hizo?

– Si, lo tuve. Tuve el poder para pelear contra los espectros y los Caminantes Blancos – dijo con dureza –. Nunca tuve esa clase de poder después de creer que mi mundo se estaba desmoronando poco a poco a mí alrededor, consumido por la venganza o viviendo entre personas que me despreciaban completamente solo por el apellido que llevaba. Es más sencillo decir que nunca haría algo sin haberlo vivido en carne propia – terminó, entre dientes –. Tú creíste una vez en ella. Tú sabes lo que ella _es_. Definitivamente no es un monstruo. – Tyrion asintió y no dijo nada más, solo bebió un poco más del vino de su copa.

Arya suspiró, pensando en la rabia y el dolor que sintió cuando su padre había sido apedrado, humillado y finalmente ejecutado. En ese momento, mientras la multitud se burlaba de él… quizá si ella hubiera tenido el poder… Lo único que le importaba era su familia, después de todo.

– Puedo ayudarte a pasar a los guardias – susurró finalmente, resignada y era claro que no parecía convencida con la idea.

Sansa la miró con horror y a Jon le cruzó una ligera luz de esperanza por los ojos.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

– ¿La encontraste? – preguntó Daenerys al día siguiente, sentada sobre los escalones del estrado del trono nuevamente, sola y en medio del frío. Aquel día había amanecido particularmente nublado y una capa ligera de neblina cubría la ciudad. El día perfecto para una tormenta, quizá.

Daario la miró y ella lo vio apretar los labios. Sabía que estaba preocupado por ella, y no lo culpaba. Cuando él había llegado a Desembarco del Rey hacía ya más de un mes, la había encontrado destrozada emocionalmente y en el estado más vulnerable que la había visto jamás. Ella intentaba recuperar parte de esa fortaleza que alguna vez había tenido, pero sabía muy dentro de sí que aquella persona había desaparecido completamente. Esta guerra había tomado tantas cosas de Daenerys Targaryen y parte de su alma había sido una de ellas. Tragó saliva y se irguió en su lugar queriendo parecer más segura, no estaba lista para abrirse de esa forma con él.

– No, mi reina, pero seguimos buscando entre los escombros – murmuró y se acercó, tomando asiento a su lado. Ella le asintió y entrelazó las manos encima de sus piernas antes de escucharlo suspirar –. Aun no comprendo del todo para que quieres esa espada.

– Creo que es tiempo para que yo lleve mi propia espada. – Lo miró –. Esta expedición es muy peligrosa, no puedo depender de mis guardias todo el tiempo. Ya no seré solo una reina, Daario.

– Deberías dejar que yo me ocupe de tu seguridad, no voy a perderte de vista. Eso te lo prometo – dijo y le sonrió. Daenerys le devolvió el gesto ligeramente –. Tú ya tienes a tu dragón, mi reina.

– Ya hemos discutido esto. Necesito la fortaleza para demostrarle a mi gente que podemos hacer esto. No pondré en peligro a Drogon si no es necesario – murmuró –. No estoy diciendo que me volveré la mejor guerrera de todos los tiempos, pero debería poder defenderme sola. – Lo que él no sabía es que ella no pretendía depender de nadie de la forma que había hecho toda su vida. Había dependido tanto de sus consejeros y sus guerreros que, estado completamente sola, había destrozado todo de ella.

Daario sonrió de nuevo y asintió. Levantó una mano para retirarle un mechón de cabello del rostro y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ligeramente agitada. Él suspiró, dejando caer la mano.

– ¿Estás segura siquiera que esa espada está aquí en la ciudad? – preguntó, tratando de aligerar la tensión que se había formado entre ambos.

– Lo último que supieron de ella es que estaba en manos de Tommen Baratheon. Así que sí, debería seguir dentro de la fortaleza – respondió, tras un momento de silencio, sintiendo los músculos de su espalda ligeramente tensos. Daario había intentado tocarla en varias ocasiones, la mayoría del tiempo con gestos insignificanticos, pero ella no estaba lista para eso tampoco. Al principio la había abrazado, sí, y recordaba vagamente que la había cargado, pero en aquellos momentos ella no era consciente de su alrededor y se había perdido en su mente, bloqueando su exterior. Ahora, definitivamente no quería eso de él, a pesar de ver el anhelo en sus ojos castaños.

Él, tanto como Gusano Gris, eran algo así como su lugar seguro ahora que sus emociones estaban completamente en desorden. Pero nada más. No después de Jon Snow.

Estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando ambos giraron la cabeza en dirección hacía un ruido que había surgido de entre los escombros de aquel recinto, cerca de la entrada. Daario se levantó de un salto y ella también se incorporó tras su espalda.

– ¿Dónde está Drogon? – le preguntó él mientras lo veía tomar el pomo de su _arakh_.

– Salió a cazar. No le gusta el frío – susurró ella, ligeramente preocupada, sin apartar su mirada de las esquinas oscuras del recinto, escrutando la oscuridad.

Daario avanzó, en posición defensiva, cuando ambos vieron una figura emerger de entre las sombras, vestido como Inmaculado pero dejando en claro que no era uno de ellos. Daenerys alargó un brazo hacia su guerrero y lo detuvo con firmeza cuando aquella figura removió el yelmo de su cabeza, dejándolo caer a sus pies, y los rizos oscuros cayeron sobre su rostro.

– Espera – ordenó ella, con voz temblorosa, sintiendo como su corazón daba un vuelco. Daario intentó zafarse de su agarre pero entonces ella se adelantó y le puso una mano sobre el pecho, viéndolo con seriedad – Daario – insistió, con urgencia.

Él no apartó la mirada de la figura que se había detenido a unos metros de ellos pero se quedó quieto ante la petición de su reina, con el _arakh_ desenvainado en su mano derecha.

Daenerys aspiró varias veces antes de encontrar las fuerzas para girarse, aun delante de Daario, y ver a Jon Snow, _Aegon Targaryen,_ a solo unos pasos de distancia.

– ¿Cómo entraste aquí? – preguntó, tras unos segundos de silencio. Daario se removió y ella presionó su mano fuertemente sobre su pecho –. ¿Estás loco acaso? Mis guardias tienen órdenes de matar a cualquier intruso que entre sin permiso. – Apretó la mandíbula y Jon la miró, con ojos tristes y expresión desolada.

– Necesitaba verte, hablar contigo – susurró Jon. Daenerys apenas lo escuchó.

– ¡Daario, basta! – exclamó, de repente. Él finalmente la miró y dejó de moverse. Ella lo miraba con seriedad pero sus labios temblaban ligeramente. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo si él quisiera soltarse de su agarre y Jon parecía desarmado, por lo menos hasta lo que ella podía observar.

– No deberías estar aquí, Jon – dijo ella entonces, con la respiración levemente agitada y sin mirarlo.

– ¿Cómo evadiste a los guardias? – habló Daario con agresividad, apretando fuertemente la empuñadura de su arma hasta tener los nudillos blanquecinos por el esfuerzo.

– Tuve ayuda… – respondió, en un murmullo. Daenerys lo miró y él dio un paso al frente.

– Jon, ¡maldición, no te acerques! – Daenerys cerró su mano libre sobre el puño que Daario mantenía sobre su arma y le dio un firme apretón, ordenándole en silencio que bajara el _arakh_. Lo observó apretar la mandíbula fuertemente y finalmente dio un paso hacia atrás, con resignación, sin embargo, no guardó su arma.

Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, martillando en su cabeza con aprehensión y _dolor_. Daenerys no esperaba ver a aquel hombre nunca más y su presencia la afectaba más de lo que le gustaría aceptar. Aunque no le guardaba odio alguno por su autodestrucción –ese era un pecado que iba a cargar ella sola– su existencia le generaba cierta amargura y rencor al ser la fuente principal de su miseria. Jon le había roto el corazón, _la había intentado matar_, a pesar de que ella le había entregado todos los sentimientos que ni siquiera sabía que poseía y se había abierto a él como una niña enamoradiza, _y estúpida._

Él le había dado esperanzas y la había hecho soñar en cosas que ni siquiera sabía que quería. _Y él la había rechazado, la había traicionado_. Y así de fácil le había arrebatado de las manos todos esos sueños absurdos y esperanzas irrealistas que se habían clavado en su cabeza y corazón.

Aun así, cuando dio otro paso cauteloso hacía ella y al observar sus ojos oscuros llenos de tristeza, Daenerys no pudo reprimir el vuelco que dio su corazón con un sentimiento parecido al _anhelo. _

– Necesito hablar contigo… – murmuró él de nuevo, deteniéndose al ver que ella retrocedía un paso, alejándose de él a pesar de que aun los separaban varios metros de distancia.

– Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – dijo e intentó sonar firme, aunque sentía como la voz le temblaba.

– Por favor, no vengo a hacerte daño… – miró a Daario durante un par de latidos de corazón y regresó su atención a ella –. Solo quiero hablar.

– La última vez que nos encontramos en este mismo lugar, yo creí que solo íbamos a conversar y todo resulto de forma distinta – murmuró ella, con amargura. Jon frunció el ceño con frustración y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

– No pienso irme de aquí, Dany, – ella apretó las manos ante aquel mote cariñoso y un nudo se le formó en la garganta –. No hasta que me permitas hablar contigo o me mates – la miró, suplicante –. Por favor.

Daenerys apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que los dientes empezaron a dolerle. Con frustración, cerró los ojos unos segundos y se apretó la sien con una mano. _¿Por qué le tenía que hacer esto?_

– Daario… – Él la miró con sorpresa y amargura.

– De ninguna maldita manera.

Ella suspiró con fuerza y apretó su puño libre, con la frustración creciendo a cada minuto. No tenía cabeza para esto, ni para él ni para Jon, pero tampoco le quedaban fuerzas para discutir con ninguno de los dos. No en el estado tan frágil en el que se encontraban sus emociones y sus pensamientos.

– Es una orden, Daario. Solo será un momento. – Intentó sonar segura, pero la voz le falló y él se dio cuenta.

– No.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y cubrió sus ojos con cansancio. Suspiró nuevamente, con mayor fuerza que la vez anterior y lo miró, dejando resbalar sus palmas abiertas hacia la parte trasera de su cuello, donde sentía una creciente tensión muscular.

– No – repitió él de nuevo, mirándola con determinación. Ella dejó escapar un gruñido y desvió la mirada, pensando por un momento.

– ¿Por qué no vas a aquella esquina y esperas? De esa forma podrás darme un momento de privacidad con él y al mismo tiempo estarás al pendiente si sucede algo – concedió ella finalmente, consiente que aquel hombre castaño no iba a aceptar otra opción. Daario pareció pensarlo por un momento y desvió su mirada para observar a Jon, que continuaba esperando sin moverse de su lugar. Algo en su mirada pareció suavizarse ligeramente y finalmente asintió.

– Cualquier movimiento en falso y eres hombre muerto – lo amenazó, caminando hacia él. Lo agarró de las solapas del gambesón oscuro que tenía puesto debajo de la armadura de los Inmaculados y lo acercó a él con fuerza –. No te maté antes por _ella_, pero será todo un placer cortarte la garganta y enviarles tu cabeza a tus hermanas como regalo. – Jon lo miró y aunque no se movió ni se resistió al agarre de Daario, una fiereza resplandeciente apreció en sus ojos oscuros.

– No le haré daño.

El guerrero tyroshi lo soltó, revisó que no trajera ningún arma y con resignación, y echándole una última mirada a su reina, se alejó de ellos hasta quedar a una distancia prudente, donde aún podría obsérvalos pero Daenerys estaba casi segura que apenas podría escucharlos. Él se recargó contra la pared y empezó a jugar con su estilete, sin apartar la mirada de ellos. Daenerys suspiró de nuevo y miró a Jon. Él tragó saliva.

– No pretendo hacerte daño… – susurró él, reafirmando sus palabras como una promesa.

Ella asintió y para sorpresa de él, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se sentó en su lugar 'favorito' sobre los escalones del trono y soltó otro suspiro profundo, resignada.

– No creo que seas tan estúpido. Si intentas algo, él – señaló a Daario –, te matará. Si me matas, él se asegurará de vengarse de todo Poniente. Te lo aseguro, mi ejército lo seguirá. No es un guerrero honorable o benevolente y no tiene el autocontrol de Gusano Gris, quien se crio bajo el yugo de esclavistas y maestros.

Su voz era fría y aunque apretaba las manos para frenar el temblor de su cuerpo, levantó la barbilla con dignidad y cierto _orgullo. _A Jon le recorrió un escalofrío.

– Habla, _sobrino_ – dijo y arrastró la última palabra con cierta amargura –, no tengo todo el día para perder contigo. – Quizá si lo tenía, pero definitivamente no quería –. ¿Ahora que necesitas de mí?

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Fue como si ella hubiera golpeado directamente el centro de su estómago. Jon apretó las manos con fuerza y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Tras unos latidos de su corazón, los abrió y la miró, soltando un suspiro amargo. Otra vez, ella vestía casi completamente de negro, con la capa roja carmesí cayendo sobre su espalda y la cadena plateada con las tres cabezas de dragón que adornaban su hombro. La palidez de su rostro resaltaba enormemente las bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, rojos por el cansancio, y su cabello, recogido en una descuidada trenza, con mechones sueltos que caían sobre sus hombros, parecía más plateado de lo que él recordaba. Sus pálidos labios dejaban escapar vaho cada vez que respiraba y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas por el frío. Estaba más delgada, incluso a pesar de que solo hacía una semana que la había visto, y parecía _tan _cansada que Jon sintió como algo le apretaba el pecho con dolor.

Y sus _ojos_. Dioses, odiaba esos ojos. Odiaba el vacío en ellos. Alguna vez ella estuvo tan llena de vida, de fiereza y determinación. Ahora, su expresión fría y resignada, y los ojos sin sentimiento alguno le rompían el corazón. _¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Qué le había hecho él?_ Tragó saliva, sintiendo una resequedad repentina en la parte trasera de su garganta.

– No vine a pedir nada de ti, Dany…

– No me llames así – murmuró ella, con frialdad, entrelazando fuertemente sus manos sobre sus rodillas y apoyando la barbilla sobre ellas, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Jon suspiró de nuevo, encontrando casi imposible ordenar sus sentimientos para pronunciar todo lo que quería decirle. Levantó una mano en dirección al seguro de la armadura y lo desabrochó, sintiendo la molestia de su peso inaguantable, con un calor y una tensión creciendo en su espalda, incluso a pesar del frío y la gruesa neblina helada que los cubría, que traía consigo una ligera capa de humedad.

Dejó caer el peto de la armadura a su lado y estiró un brazo para deshacerse levemente de la tensión de su espalda. Daenerys lo miró, impasible.

– ¿Cómo lograste entrar aquí? – preguntó ella, finalmente.

– Arya me ayudó. La neblina ayudó también. – Daenerys asintió y él se dio cuenta que ella hizo una especie de nota mental para evitar que esto se repitiera en el futuro.

Por un momento, se sintió estúpido, no era tan fácil expresar todo lo que quería y tampoco sabía muy bien por dónde comenzar. Suspiró de nuevo.

– Veo que tienes un nuevo consejero – dijo y se arrepintió casi al instante. Definitivamente eso no era de lo que quería hablar. Ella frunció el ceño, posiblemente pensando que la estaba haciendo perder el tiempo con su plática corta, pero aun así le contestó:

– Daario no es mi consejero, – desvió su mirada hacia él, que continuaba recargado en una esquina lejana y apretó los labios –. No es que te importe, pero es… algo así como mi jefe de guerra – murmuró y regresó su mirada hacia Jon, que asintió. Dio un paso hacia ella y la vio erguirse, tensa, en su lugar. Él se llevó una mano al cabello, con frustración. – Daario debería haber estado conmigo desde que llegué a Poniente, él habría servido mejor que Tyrion para planear mis estrategias.

– Tyrion es una buena persona, creo que sus intenciones nunca fueron malas… cometió errores como todos nosotros.

– Nunca debí darle tanto poder sobre mi ejército, sobre mis decisiones o sobre mí. Ese fue mi propio error – murmuró, con amargura.

– Supongo que no. – Daenerys entrecerró los ojos.

– ¿Te mandaron para sacarme información? – preguntó y Jon parpadeó un par de veces, ligeramente sorprendido.

– ¿Q-Qué? ¡No! Dioses, Daenerys, claro que no. – Se revolvió el cabello, frustrado –. Hay tantas cosas que deseo decirte, tanto que no sé por dónde empezar. Lo siento, maldita sea, no sabes cómo siento todo lo que pasó. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo y hacer todo de forma diferente, lo haría.

Ella, aun con ojos fríos, asintió.

– Ambos sentimos muchas cosas. – Dio otro paso hacia ella y se frenó, indeciso.

– ¿Puedo acercarme a ti?

Daenerys sólo lo miró y, tras unos largos segundos, asintió despacio.

– No tan cerca.

Jon asintió y se aproximó a ella. Escuchó el ruido de Daario moviéndose en su lugar y tragó saliva. Se sentó a su lado, a una distancia que le pareció lo suficientemente prudente.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Jon finalmente habló:

– Destruiste el trono…

– Así es.

Daenerys se llevó una mano al rostro e inhaló aire con fuerza. Cuando lo exhaló, con un jadeo leve, lo miró, ladeando levemente la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí, Jon? – preguntó, casi en una súplica. A Jon se le revolvió el estómago y sintió un ligero temblor en las manos.

– Nunca podré perdonarme lo que estuve a punto de hacerte. Necesito que lo sepas, necesito que lo entiendas.

Ella apretó las manos y miró hacia arriba, hacia el cielo nublado que se dejaba entrever por el techo destrozado. Jon pudo ver que el rostro de Daenerys se cubría con una ligera capa de tristeza. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que le retumbaban los oídos.

– Si lo que buscas de mí es satisfacer tu propia autocompasión, estás perdiendo el tiempo. Si buscas redención, perdón o algo que te permita vivir tus días sin culpa, estás perdiendo el tiempo_ conmigo. _Ya no tengo más de mí para darte – dijo, cerrando los ojos.

Jon se quedó callado, pensando que quizá lo que ella decía era lo que verdaderamente buscaba. Algo de ella que le permitiera encontrar redención. Se sintió patético y trató desesperadamente de encontrar algo que decirle.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Ante su silencio, Daenerys apretó la mandíbula y abrió los ojos, girando su rostro para verlo. Por un momento, la desesperación de su mirada oscura y el anhelo de sus gestos, intentando buscar las palabras para decirle algo, casi la impulsan a estirar la mano y tocarle el rostro. Se levantó, con la garganta seca y una furia emergiendo desde su estómago.

Tragó saliva y exhaló aire fuertemente. Se pasó una mano sobre los ojos y apaciguó sus emociones para girarse y mirarlo de nuevo.

– Lo que siempre deseé es que tú pudieras encontrar tu felicidad – le dijo él, en apenas un murmullo estrangulado. Ella cerró los ojos por un breve latido de corazón antes de hablar.

– ¿Quieres saber por qué me encuentro siempre en este lugar? – preguntó y miró lentamente a su alrededor. _Destrucción, soledad, tristeza. _Eso es lo que cualquiera pensaría de aquel recinto que alguna vez fue majestuoso, antes de que ella lo convirtiera en escombros y cenizas – Desde hace unos días, he seguido el impulso de venir y quedarme aquí, sola. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

Jon solo la miró, con aquellos ojos desolados y expresión sombría. Daenerys respiró profundamente el aire helado que corría suavemente sobre ellos, el cual le refrescó la garganta.

– Vengo aquí, todos los días, porque me duele. Me arde en el pecho. A veces es insoportable, otras veces pareciera que es parte de mí. – Apretó la mandíbula –. Y a pesar de sentir que me destroza poco a poco, vengo aquí y me ahogo en mis propios sentimientos porque _sé_, con todas mis fuerzas, que eso es lo que merezco.

Jon la miró con algo parecido a la desesperación.

– Tú no merecías nada de esto. Ni el dolor, ni el sufrimiento, – él se levantó y quedó a un paso de distancia frente a ella. La miró con lágrimas en los ojos. – Ni la traición. Desearía haberte dado lo que merecías. El amor que desesperadamente buscaste en mí cuando yo mismo estaba perdido en mis problemas.

– Tú y yo, ambos cometimos errores. Yo tampoco intenté entender por lo que estabas pasando – dijo con dolor en la voz. – Intenté… intenté no alejarme de ti, pero era demasiado tarde para ambos.

– Debí haber elegido mi amor por ti – murmuró con una expresión completamente destrozada. Daenerys no pudo frenar el impulso desesperado que la consumió y contra su voluntad, alargó una mano y acunó su mejilla en su palma. La simple caricia le dio una descarga cálida que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

– Te necesitaba, como nunca necesité a nadie en mi vida, pero tu amor no fue suficiente para que me eligieras a mí – exhaló aire con un jadeo ahogado y separó su mano de él.

Jon se llevó una mano al rostro y cubrió sus ojos para esconder sus lágrimas.

– A pesar de todo, no deseo que seas infeliz, Jon. Yo… yo caminé por la ciudad después de que te arrestaran aquel día, como me dijiste… y lo _vi_. Lo vi todo. – Se detuvo y dejó escapar otro suspiró ahogado, llevándose una mano al rostro para apretar su sien. La cabeza le palpitaba dolorosamente –. Sé lo que hice, nunca quise convertirme en un tirano y luché toda mi vida para ser algo mejor, pero al final, esto – extendió sus brazos para señalar a su alrededor, aunque él no la estuviera mirando –, esto es en lo que me convertí. Fuego y sangre. Cenizas y destrucción… y por eso, lo siento. No quiero manchar tu mundo con mis pecados, así como tampoco pretendo que mi gente cargué con ellos.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Jon la miró con un profundo dolor en el centro de su pecho. El dolor que sentía emanar de cada una de sus palabras destrozaba cada parte de su alma. Nunca deseó verla tan infeliz, tan desolada, tan _destrozada. _Evocar el recuerdo de estar a punto de quitarle la vida le rompía el corazón. _¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido para dejarse llevar por las palabras de Tyrion? _Ella no estaba loca, había estado sufriendo. Seguía sufriendo. Sus ojos vacíos representaban lo que ella sentía en su corazón. Lo que le quedaba. Él lo entendía.

¿Por qué no la eligió? La amaba. ¿Cómo había sido suficiente para ella pero no para él?

De repente sus propios problemas no parecían importantes. En aquel momento Daenerys había perdido gente preciosa para ella, había perdido a sus hijos y la habían traicionado. Había estado desolada, había necesitado un escape. _¿Ambición?_ _No. _Él entendía ahora que ella había necesitado un lugar seguro para su corazón. Ella había hecho lo único que sabía hacer… sobrevivir. Seguir adelante. A pesar de que su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, ella intentó seguir adelante como pudo, sin la ayuda de nadie. A diferencia de él.

Jon había peleado contra su propio infierno, no saber quién era, descubrir que había vivido en una mentira toda su vida y que había aguantado desprecios por esa mentira. Pero aun así y a pesar de que sus problemas se podrían haber resuelto si él se hubiera detenido a procesarlo todo, Jon no pudo seguir adelante. _Oh, que insignificante parecía ahora. _En aquel momento, él ni siquiera podía aguantar estar cerca de ella y olvidó que la verdad de su linaje también había sido devastador para Daenerys. Aun así, ella intentó seguir adelante y él no pudo. Hizo lo único que él sabía hacer: esconderse dentro de sí.

Y con eso solo logró apartarla. _Cobarde. _

– Solía repetirme esta frase cada vez que sentía que no podría seguir adelante: _Si miró atrás, estoy perdida _– murmuró Daenerys tras lo que parecieron unos largos minutos en silencio. Se había sentado de nuevo sobre los escalones del trono y miraba fijamente hacía el piso cubierto de nieve. – Ahora, no puedo dejar de mirar atrás. Estaría completamente perdida de no ser por la persona que me sacó de mi colapso emocional. ¿Sabes quién fue?

Jon desvió su mirada hacia aquel guerrero castaño que seguía mirándolos con fiera atención, con las intenciones de llegar con ellos y detener su conversación en cualquier momento. Ella también siguió el rumbo de su mirada pero negó con la cabeza.

– Daario no había llegado en ese momento. No – suspiró. – Fue Gusano Gris. El estoico e impasible comandante de los Inmaculados. Después de entender lo que había hecho, después de que intentaras acabar con mi vida y deseando que lo hubieras logrado. Estaba _destrozada. _No sabía cómo levantarme, cómo encontrar de nuevo mi camino. Y de repente, tras unos largos días en depresión, Gusano Gris llegó y me abrazó. Lloré, como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida… y él estuvo ahí, sosteniéndome.

Jon quiso abrazarla, su mirada y la amargura de sus palabras le rompía el corazón. Se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella sin decir nada. Descansó ambas manos en las rodillas de ella pero no se atrevió a tocarla más allá de eso. La miró y Daenerys le regresó la mirada, tan cerca de él como no habían estado en toda su conversación. Sintió un alivio inmenso cuando ella no lo apartó.

– Entendí que no podía darme por vencida, por él, por Missandei, por mi gente. Por todos los que me siguieron hasta este continente y por la memoria de todos los que murieron por mí. Necesitaba pelar contra mí misma por ellos – susurró y cerró los ojos por un par de latidos de corazón –. Con la presencia de Daario, todo fue más fácil, aunque no perfecto. Sigo adelante porque tengo que expiar mis pecados, pero estoy _tan cansada_. Todavía hay momentos en los que desearía que me hubieras matado aquel día. – Jon apretó la mandíbula fuertemente y apretó ligeramente las manos sobre sus rodillas.

– No digas eso – pidió con voz estrangulada, con el torrente de emociones arremolinadas en su pecho. Ella suspiró.

– Deseé reinar los Siete Reinos porque me hacía sentir poderosa. Toda mi vida antes de que nacieran mis dragones, todos a mí alrededor me recordaban el poco valor que significaba mi vida. Mi hermano no dejaba de repetírmelo. – Jon tragó saliva y vio como ella, con cautela, descansaba sus manos sobre sus hombros, respirando profundamente por varios segundos –. Los Dothraki me enseñaron la fortaleza que necesitaba para ser una reina, pero también me enseñaron que no podía ser débil o vulnerable. Amaba a mi esposo, a la idea de alguien que me protegía, al ensueño de que él me defendía de la crueldad de mi hermano y del mundo, a pesar de todo el dolor que tuve que soportar para ser digna de ellos. _Si miró atrás, estoy perdida,_ me repetía_. _Una y otra vez.

Jon sintió como las manos de Daenerys apretaban ligeramente sus hombros y la vio cerrar los ojos con pesadez, inmersa en los recuerdos.

– Desearía poder deshacerme de todo tu dolor.

– Eso sería agradable – sonrió ligeramente y abrió los ojos para mirarlo, pero su expresión seguía cubierta de tristeza. La vio suspirar nuevamente y tragar saliva, eligiendo sus siguientes palabras con cautela –. La verdad sobre ti me destruyó porque me hizo sentir _inferior_. De repente, la meta de mi vida, por lo que luché y por lo que sufrí con sangre y lágrimas, ya no me pertenecía. Lo único por lo que era _digna_, ya no era mío. Y mis consejeros me dieron la espalda, me traicionaron, por la idea de un heredero varón. Un heredero varón que era más digno que yo, que tenía más valor que yo. Un _hombre _que ni siquiera quería el trono, que no pensaba en ser rey y que era más digno de ese título sin haber luchado o sufrido por él. Me destrozó. Peleé toda mi vida para no volver a sentirme inferior, a no sentir esa vulnerabilidad y aun así, me destrozó tan fácil que no pude escapar.

– Lo siento tanto. Y-yo no sabía – dijo él en un murmullo, con un dolor palpitante en el pecho. Las lágrimas pelearon por salir de sus ojos pero Jon intentó frenarlas con todas sus fuerzas.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Daenerys cerró los ojos y sin querer frenar sus impulsos, bajó la cabeza y descansó su frente sobre la de Jon, con un anhelo desesperado por un poco de su cariño. Apretó un poco más las manos sobre sus hombros, más delgados de lo que recordaba, y exhaló aire varias veces, reprimiendo sus inmensas ganas de llorar.

_Si miró atrás, estoy perdida._

Él empezó a frotar sus muslos con ambas manos, en un gesto que pretendía reconfortarla. La garganta se le secó y apretó la mandíbula reprimiendo sus emociones. Fue levemente consiente de que había empezado a nevar y la temperatura había descendido considerablemente. Sentía las manos frías y entumidas, y su cabello había empezado a humedecerse. Nada de eso le importó y para Jon tampoco parecía importante.

– Amarte ha sido lo más correcto que he sentido en toda mi vida. Y me rompe el corazón pensar que nos perdimos el uno al otro porque cada uno se sumió en su propio dolor. Siento lo que hice. Lo siento porque jamás quise lastimarte. Me hiciste tan feliz que me duele intensamente pensar que te lastimé con mis decisiones y mi debilidad – le dijo, necesitaba que él lo supiera, a pesar de que no pudieran estar juntos nunca más. Ella lo amaba, lo amaba y le dolía. Él era lo que siempre había querido y sin embargo, él veía su relación con _repulsión_. Ella lo sabía, lo supo desde que la había rechazado. Quizá por eso había sido tan fácil para él la idea de asesinarla cuando creyó que ella era demasiado peligrosa para el mundo.

Para ese momento, las lágrimas que tanto quiso reprimir escaparon de la prisión de sus ojos, bajando por sus pálidas mejillas sin su consentimiento. Apretó los labios y los ojos, y no hizo ningún sonido por unos minutos. Si los hubiera abierto, hubiera visto que Jon la miraba, con sus propias lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y el corazón roto por verla de esa forma.

– ¿Eres el nuevo Rey? – preguntó en un susurro, con la voz estrangulada.

– No. Jamás lo hubiera aceptado. Te amo, Daenerys Targaryen y mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá. Lamento que sea tan tarde para decirte esto, pero es la única verdad. Te amo.

Cuando fue demasiado para ella, Daenerys se inclinó hacia adelante y Jon se incorporó ligeramente, sintiendo su rostro húmedo enterrándose entre su hombro y cuello mientras la mano de él se enroscaba fuertemente en su cabello plateado, abrazándola tan fuerte como ella se lo permitió, brindándole el consuelo y el amor que tan desesperadamente merecía.

**OoOoO**

* * *

**OoOoO**

**¡Hola! Lamento la demora, esto de escribir y actualizar apenas está regresando a mi rutina. Primero que nada agradezco a todos los que apoyan esta pequeña historia, a los que dejaron comentarios y a los que leen para liberar esos sentimientos amargos que nos dejó la serie. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Bueno, como había dicho en el capítulo anterior, quise explorar un poco lo que Dany está sintiendo después de darse cuenta de lo que hizo. Lo que me hubiera gustado de ella es ver como se sentía, destrozada y arrepentida, por todo lo que había causado, porque eso de que Daenerys abandonara su humanidad así de la nada pues… no, o sea, no. Más bien su estado emocional quedaría muy frágil, y así quiero transmitir que intenta salir adelante como puede y estando con Jon no tiene que pelear contra sus sentimientos de vulnerabilidad. Además, quiero demostrar que ella puede tomar sus propias y buenas decisiones, sin la necesidad de sus consejeros. **

**Alguien escribió por ahí que puse a Daario en la historia porque sería buen personaje para darle celos a Jon. Jaja, me sacaste una buena sonrisa. Pero no, aunque suene como buena trama para otra clase de historia, la verdad decidí incluirlo porque odié que Tyrion fuera tan inútil en crear estrategias. Hasta Gusano Gris hubiera sido mejor que él y definitivamente Daario también, ya que antes se había probado como un gran guerrero. También decidí incluirlo porque en los libros está implícito que Dany desarrolló una dependencia emocional con él y para que ella pudiera seguir adelante en esta historia como _nuestra_ Dany, necesitaba alguien que conectara con ella a nivel emocional y que sinceramente la apoyara. Y Daario la ama. **

**También me gustaría explorar la hipocresía de los personajes más a fondo. Es decir, estuvimos viendo una serie épica de fantasía que trataba temas de política y guerra, y aun así, Tyrion y Jon parecían siempre querer ganar la guerra sin pelear. Siempre tuve la noción que Daenerys era la única consiente que estaban peleando una guerra. O sea, a Jon no le importó matar a toda esa gente contra la que luchó para recuperar el hogar de su familia pero de repente le importaba un montón que Daenerys matara y luchara contra sus enemigos. Y Tyrion está peor. Si ella le dejó bien en claro lo que tenía intención de llevar a Poniente, el desgraciado este va y le dice que cree en ella y que confía en ella y al final resulta que le tiene miedo. Y lo peor es que la traiciona porque la realidad es que sus hermanos siempre nublaron sus decisiones, se diera o cuenta o no. Tyrion, ¿qué te hicieron? Bah, púdranse D&D. Maldición, por eso leemos y escribimos fanfiction. **

**Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo. Aun no sé cuántos escribiré, quizá dos más. No lo sé. Ustedes me dirán qué tanto quieren que haga de esta historia.**


	3. III Resurgiré de las cenizas

**III. Resurgiré de las cenizas**

* * *

Le pareció que transcurrieron horas en esa posición, refugiándose en los brazos del otro, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Se sobresaltó e inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, mirando al guerrero castaño que le regresaba la mirada con algo parecido a la simpatía o... compasión. No estaba seguro.

Jon aflojó su agarre en el cuerpo de Daenerys y permitió que Daario la tomara de los hombros y la incorporara con delicadeza, separándola de él. Aquel hombre le susurró algo a su reina, sosteniéndola con fuerza como si pensara que ella se fuera a desmoronar, y Daenerys desvió la mirada hacia un costado, fuera de la visión de Jon. La vio sacudir ligeramente la cabeza y se aferró a los brazos que la sostenían dejando escapar lo que pareció ser un suspiro pesado.

Pasaron unos segundos antes que Jon se incorporara, sintiendo las rodillas adoloridas y el cuerpo pesado. Los ojos le ardían y se limpió el vestigio de las lágrimas que había dejado escapar de sus ojos. Daario soltó a su reina y la incitó a moverse colocando una mano detrás de su espalda.

Ella no lo miró cuando pasaron a su lado y Jon no pudo moverse.

Escuchó el eco de los pasos mientras se alejaban de él y por un momento se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer.

– Si deseas regresar al campamento de _tu _gente, espera aquí. Mandaré a unos guardias para que te escolten fuera de la ciudad, – escuchó que le dijo Daario y Jon solo atinó a parpadear fuertemente, saliendo de su trance. Se giró a mirarlo. Daenerys ya no estaba con él –. Por otro lado… – dudó, mirándolo –, si aún no estás listo para marcharte… sígueme.

Jon asintió en silencio, sin pensarlo dos veces, y lo siguió. Cuando salieron de entre los escombros del recinto, fue consciente de que nevaba, y aunque los copos caían suavemente a su alrededor y se desintegraban al tocar el suelo, la temperatura había descendido lo suficiente para recordarle a sus días en la Guardia de la Noche. Mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta que le temblaban las manos.

Sintió un ligero temblor debajo de sus pies y escuchó el feroz rugido de Drogon reverberar por entre las paredes. Miró a la distancia y lo vio, con Daenerys a su espalda, ascendiendo entre la neblina y la nieve, como una sombra magnificente en el cielo.

– ¿A dónde se dirige? – El guerrero castaño lo miró y sonrió de lado.

– ¿Te preocupa que ataque a tu familia? – Jon le regresó la mirada y apretó la mandíbula.

– Lo que me preocupa es que ella vuele con Drogon en este clima – murmuró Jon con amargura. Daario asintió sin borrar su media sonrisa y miró hacia el cielo, donde la figura de la majestuosa bestia había desaparecido.

– Ella… hace esto todos los días.

Jon miró hacia el cielo también, donde sólo podía ver neblina y nieve, y permaneció callado por unos momentos antes de suspirar, pensativo.

– Creí que no confiabas en mí. Podrías matarme si así lo quisieras en este momento.

– No me agradas, Jon Snow, ni remotamente. Y no confío en ti. Preferiría verte muerto por todo lo que le has hecho a Daenerys, por romperle el corazón de la forma que lo hiciste… pero ella, mi reina, no quiere que nadie te lastime. – Daario lo miró de nuevo e hizo una mueca –. Y _yo_, a diferencia de muchos, sí cumplo sus deseos. Le juré mi lealtad, mi espada, mi vida y mi _corazón_.

Jon lo miró fijamente, siendo consciente de la forma que arrastró la última palabra como queriendo echarle en cara algo. Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula mientras un dolor profundo se le arremolinaba en el pecho.

– Nunca quise lastimarla.

El guerrero tyroshi lo miró con incredulidad y Jon lo vio apretar la empuñadura de su _arakh_ con una ferocidad que debería haberlo sobresaltado, pero no lo hizo.

– La traicionaste. Intentaste matarla… ¿cómo es eso no intentar lastimarla?

Jon sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, resignado y abatido.

– Fui un estúpido y me dejé manipular por las palabras de los demás. Ella se volvió… peligrosa. Cometió una masacre… y yo, yo estaba tan desolado y _aterrado_ por todo, que no pude tomar la mejor decisión con respecto a ella – dijo mientras apretaba las manos en puños y fruncía el ceño con una mueca de dolor, evocando recuerdos que prefería enterrar en su memoria –. Me arrepiento, me arrepiento tanto por eso, por la forma que la decepcioné y la abandoné. Sería más fácil si ella me hubiera ejecutado… o tú, podrías hacerlo en este momento y todo sería más sencillo para todos. – Pronunció las palabras como queriendo reafirmarse algo para él mismo más que para aquel hombre que no conocía.

– Sería más sencillo para ti, quieres decir – replicó Daario, aflojando el agarre de su arma. – No creo que tu muerte le traiga paz a la reina. Tú… tú no fuiste el que la levantó del suelo, o el que la vio derrotada, destrozada y sin fuerzas de seguir adelante. La última vez que la miré en otro continente, en una época que parece tan lejana, ella era… majestuosa, perfecta. Una Diosa dispuesta a tomar lo que era suyo con fuego y sangre y fortaleza… y cuando la volví a ver… cuando finalmente regresé con ella, estaba _tan _vulnerable y… rota. Y tú y todos los malditos malagradecidos de este reino tomaron todo de ella sin parpadear. Oh, _Jon Snow_, matarte sería liberarte. Mereces sufrir y pudrirte en la miseria. Me encargaría personalmente de castigarte pero ella no me lo permite.

Jon no pudo decir nada y sintió nuevamente las lágrimas en los ojos. Escondió el rostro en una de sus manos y apretó la mandíbula de nuevo peleando contra todas las emociones que le apretaban el centro del corazón, rehusándose a quebrarse enfrente de aquel hombre que parecía escupir veneno.

– Ella es demasiado buena para ti o para todos en este reino. Y después de enterarme de todo lo que pasó… al pensar que ustedes básicamente conspiraron para tomar cada parte de ella, uno por uno… solo me reafirma la idea de que ustedes obtuvieron a la Daenerys Targaryen que merecían – escupió Daario esa última afirmación con rabia en los ojos.

– ¿Por qué me permites seguir aquí entonces? – preguntó Jon mientras tragaba fuertemente, sintiendo una resequedad molesta detrás de la garganta mientras levantaba la vista hacia aquel guerrero. No necesitaba que él le dijera nada de eso, Jon lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien. Lo sentía quemarle en la piel.

El fuego y la furia en los ojos de Daario parecieron apaciguarse ante la pregunta. Jon lo vio suspirar profundamente como resignado a una idea que no le gustaba. Aquel hombre le regresó la mirada y soltó un gruñido entre dientes antes de hablar.

– No me gusta la idea de dejarte estar cerca de ella. En realidad, odio esa idea pero… he tratado, todos estos días, durante semanas, he tratado de ayudarla. De apoyarla. Ella no me deja. En realidad, no deja que nadie lo haga. Ella está sufriendo de una forma que no puedo comprender, pero no me deja ayudarla. Hago lo que puedo, pero ella se rehúsa a dejarme cruzar su muro de sentimientos. Tengo miedo de que ella solo enfrente la realidad porque necesita hacerlo por su gente… y tengo miedo de que cuando ella no tenga por lo que pelear, se dé por vencida. – Se detuvo un momento y respiró profundamente. Jon vio algo en sus ojos que no pudo comprender y él mismo tragó saliva fuertemente –. Pensé… creí que con el tiempo ella podría recuperarse, que me dejaría entrar. Aun quiero creerlo… pero entonces te observé con ella y lo _entendí. _A pesar de haberla visto en depresión todos estos días… yo… yo jamás la había visto llorar de esa manera. O de _aferrarse _a alguien como lo hizo contigo. La forma tan fácil en la que se refugió y se abrió contigo.

Jon tragó saliva de nuevo y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, no sabiendo como sentirse ante las palabras que le atravesaban el corazón como dagas sin compasión. Se le partía el corazón escuchar todo aquello. Jon apenas podía mantenerse él mismo en pie. Daenerys era más fuerte que él ¿cómo podría él ayudarla?

– Desde que la conozco, ella odia sentirse vulnerable. Odia mostrarse débil. Ella aprendió a siempre usar una máscara de frialdad, una máscara que le daba fortaleza o por lo menos eso pretendía. Pero contigo… no lo entiendo, no me gusta. No la mereces y sin embargo, ella sólo pudo refugiarse en la persona que le rompió el corazón. – Daario lo tomó de las solapas del gambesón y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Jon ni siquiera se había percatado cuando se había acercado a él –. Tienes la responsabilidad_… _no, tienes la obligación de ayudarla. Ayúdala. No sé qué tanto te lo va a permitir, pero tienes que intentarlo. – Lo soltó y Jon aspiró fuertemente, temblando –. Se lo debes.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Daenerys se sentía avergonzada. Quería odiar a Jon pero no podía. Quería olvidarlo pero no podía. Quería apartarlo de su mente y de su corazón pero no podía. Se desmoronó enfrente de él, _de nuevo_. Y le daba miedo. Estaba horrorizada al pensar que él tenía tanto poder sobre ella. Por esa razón se había apartado de su lado lo más pronto que pudo cuando Daario la había separado de sus brazos, aterrada de mirarlo o sucumbir al impulso de quedarse con él. Aterrada ante la idea de que Jon Snow, _Aegon Targaryen_, tenía el poder de destruirla si así lo quisiera.

Cerró los ojos y se aferró a las espinas dorsales de Drogon con fuerza, sintiendo el viento helado sobre el cuerpo, entumiéndole las manos, brazos y el rostro sin compasión. No le importó. La sensación del frío quemándole la piel la hacía sentir viva.

Abrió los ojos y solo vio blanco. Entre la nieve y la neblina, no sabía a dónde iba o qué había enfrente de su camino. Lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos por el viento helado y entrecerró los ojos, confiando en su _hijo _y dejando que él dictara el camino.

Volar la relajaba, la hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas aunque también le regresaba recuerdos más felices que a veces deseaba enterrar en la parte más oscura de su memoria. Le recordaba a sus _hijos _caídos, le recordaba a tiempos más felices. Y aunque eran memorias felices, en esta nueva realidad le dolían en lo más profundo de su ser. Añoraba regresar a esos tiempos donde todo era más cálido y fácil, pero era imposible. Solo le quedaba abrazar esos recuerdos y no dejarse hundir en ellos, porque era tan fácil perderse y desmoronarse en esas memorias.

Ya era imposible para ella no mirar atrás.

Nunca lidió con muchas cosas de su pasado, siempre enterró muchos de esos recuerdos para evitar consumirse en el dolor de enfrentarlos. Ahora que no podía dejar de evocarlos, sentía la aflicción y la miseria de toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos y aplastarle el corazón, apenas dejándola respirar.

Recordaba dolor, dolor y más dolor. Recordaba los días bajo el frío, de dormir en las calles, de sentir el hambre quemándole el estómago cuando era una niña. La desesperación y el miedo por los asesinos del usurpador siguiéndole los talones a ella y a su hermano. El dolor ante los maltratos de su hermano, _'No despiertes al Dragón, Dany'_ era la frase que hacía eco en su cabeza. Recordaba el dolor de sus músculos cabalgando con los Dothraki, o las noches aterradoras antes de enamorarse de Drogo. Traición, muerte, más traición. Quería aferrarse al sueño de la puerta roja y el árbol de limones, pero era un sentimiento tan inalcanzable que a veces temía perderse en eso también.

Apretó la mandíbula y se inclinó hacia enfrente, escondiendo su rostro entre las escamas de Drogon y descansando su mejilla en ellas.

Ella debía ser fuerte. Daenerys no podía dejarse ganar por todos los sentimientos que le quemaban en el cuerpo de una manera que jamás había sentido, no podía derrumbarse de nuevo. Su pueblo la necesitaba, Drogon la necesitaba. Si ella se perdía a si misma de nuevo, las muertes de Jorah, Missandei, de sus dragones, sus jinetes de sangre, sus inmaculados… todas esas muertes serían en vano.

Era tan difícil.

Daenerys Targaryen se había convertido en ceniza junto con Desembarco del Rey.

El viento helado empezó a escocerle la piel y Drogon rugió, sintiendo la incomodidad de su madre a través de su enlace mental. El dragón echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás para aspirar profundamente antes de dejar escapar una llamarada magnificente frente a su cuerpo. El calor la envolvió cuando cruzaron entre las llamas que flotaron sobre la neblina con destellos resplandecientes. Sintió que parte de su abrigo se incendiaba pero resultó ser una sensación reconfortante y cerró los ojos, dejando que las llamas le brindaran el calor que necesitaba.

Sí, Daenerys se había convertido en ceniza, pero de las cenizas debía resurgir. Nunca más para ella, no, para la gente. _Su gente._

Sintió lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas, escapando de sus ojos, esta vez con su permiso y acarició suavemente las escamas que tenía a su alcance de la cabeza de Drogon, agradecida con él.

Cuando sintió la oscuridad de la noche caer sobre ellos, después de lo que parecieron horas desde que había dejado a Jon y Daario en la sala del trono, decidió regresar. A través del enlace con su dragón, le pidió que la regresara al castillo, a su habitación de una de las torres de la fortaleza roja que apenas había permanecido en pie. Una habitación pequeña, sin muchos lujos. Ella había destruido todo lo demás.

Drogon desvió entonces su rumbo y Daenerys sintió el vértigo tan característico en la base de su cabeza. Se aferró a las espinas de su _hijo _con fuerza y lo incitó a aumentar la velocidad, sintiéndose libre.

El dragón tuvo que dejar escapar fuego nuevamente desde el fondo de su garganta para mantener el calor de su madre y evitar que el frío y la nieve la lastimaran antes de que pudiera visualizarse levemente la torre donde estaban sus aposentos.

Drogon rugió ferozmente antes de aterrizar sobre la azotea de la torre de un movimiento seco y con ayuda de una de sus alas, Daenerys descendió del lomo de su _hijo _sobre el pequeño balcón que le daba acceso a su habitación. Drogon la miró y acercó su rostro hacia ella para permitir que Daenerys le acariciara la parte superior de su nariz con cariño.

– _Gracias, cariño_ – le susurró dulcemente en Valyrio, descansando su frente sobre la base de su enorme nariz, al lado de donde descansaba su mano –. _Sin ti estaría pérdida, mi amor._

Se separó de él después de unos latidos de corazón y lo vio alzar el vuelo para acomodarse en algún lugar, nunca demasiado lejos de ella, para pasar la noche.

Daenerys suspiró pesadamente viendo como Drogon se perdía entre la neblina antes de girarse y abrir los enormes ventanales de la habitación para cruzarlos y refugiarse en el calor que ésta le brindaba.

Al principio, sumida en sus pensamientos, no se percató de la figura que permanecía sentada en una de las sillas de madera en la esquina de la habitación, al lado de una pequeña mesa. Por eso, cuando escuchó su voz, se sobresaltó y se golpeó la parte baja de la rodilla contra la base de la cama. Jadeó de dolor y lo miró.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Jon se levantó de un salto, preocupado al verla. Su ropa estaba ligeramente quemada y su pálido rostro estaba cubierto de hollín. Su cabello plateado estaba húmedo y sus labios estaban partidos por el frío, con rastros de sangre seca sobre ellos.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, acercándose a ella con cautela.

Daenerys lo miró, parpadeando varias veces antes de sacudir su cabeza y salir de su trance, ignorando el dolor palpitante de su rodilla.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó, nerviosa, sin dejar de mirarlo e ignorando su pregunta. Jon se acercó más a ella y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, inspeccionándola. Daenerys sintió un escalofrío ante el contacto de su piel bajo sus manos y se separó de él casi al instante. Jon suspiró pesadamente y le dirigió una mueca.

– Estás helada ¿estás bien? – preguntó de nuevo. Ella asintió con la cabeza y miró a su alrededor por unos segundos.

– ¿Cómo entraste aquí? – murmuró, dándole la espalda para dirigirse a un pequeño lavadero con agua limpia que contenía un aceite aromatizante. Tuvo tiempo suficiente para lavarse las manos y el rostro antes de que Jon respondiera a su pregunta.

– Tu comandante me dejó entrar.

– ¿Daario te dejó entrar? – Se sorprendió y se giró a mirarlo con sospecha, secándose las manos con un pedazo de tela. Jon asintió y tragó saliva.

– Estuviste mucho tiempo fuera.

– No hice nada que deba preocuparte – respondió ella de inmediato, secamente. Jon suspiró profundamente.

– Eso no es a lo que me refería… – Daenerys apretó los labios.

– No deberías estar aquí, _otra vez._

– Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esto, Daenerys – murmuró él, frotándose la frente con frustración e ignorando el impulso de acercarse nuevamente a ella.

– Sí, tuvimos un momento, Jon – murmuró con frialdad y se acercó a la cama para sentarse sobre ella –, pero aun así no sé qué pretendes que pase entre nosotros. No sé y no entiendo qué esperas de mí.

– Deseo, desde lo más profundo de mi ser, que me perdones por lo que pasó. Lo lamento, de verdad – dijo y se alejó de ella para acercarse a la chimenea, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para que ella pudiera dejarlo cruzar la armadura que se había forjado sobre ella misma. Le dio la espalda y se frotó los ojos con una mano, cansado.

– Ya sé que lo lamentas.

– ¿Lo haces? ¿De verdad? Empiezo a pensar que no me crees – se giró a mirarla, con la frustración y el cansancio plasmado en cada musculo de su rostro, haciéndolo ver mucho mayor de lo que realmente era.

Daenerys apretó los labios y cerró ambas manos en puños, conteniendo la furia y la aflicción que empezaba a nacer en el centro de su estómago.

– No es tan fácil para mí como parece, Jon – murmuró con amargura, sin dejar de mirar en su dirección.

Jon suspiró profundamente y se acercó a ella nuevamente.

– Lo siento, Daenerys… yo… cuando me enteré de la verdad sobre mis verdaderos padres, y-yo no supe cómo manejarlo. Este tipo de cosas nunca se me han dado particularmente bien. No sabía cómo manejar tantas emociones y lo único que pude hacer fue encerrarme en mí mismo y aunque no lo pretendía, te lastimé y te alejé de mí. Lamento no haberlo hecho diferente. Fui un cobarde porque no pude lidiar con mis propias emociones correctamente. Con la preocupación del Rey de la Noche, mi lucha interna contra mi propia identidad, con mis sentimientos hacia ti… todo fue tan sobrecogedor para mí que yo… te arrastré junto con mi dolor en contra de mi voluntad… y lo lamento. Lo lamento de verdad.

Daenerys lo miró intensamente, con comprensión reflejada en sus ojos violetas, y se relajó.

– Yo… yo también lo lamento, – suspiró ella y la tensión de la espalda de Jon se aflojó ligeramente –. Desearía haber estado para ti de la forma que me necesitabas cuando te enteraste de la verdad. Desearía haber podido decirte lo que necesitabas escuchar de mí, al ser la única Targaryen viva que podía haberlo hecho… pero apenas podía mantenerme a mí misma en pie, al filo de un abismo. Sabía que estaba a punto de desmoronarme, lo sentía y no podía ayudarte. – Jon dejó escapar aire con pesadez y se arrodilló frente a ella para obligarla a encontrar su mirada.

– No deberías haber hecho nada, Dany, tú no tenías que preocuparte de mí de esa forma.

– Tú tampoco, Jon, – aspiró aire profundamente y lo miró con seriedad –. Yo tendría que haber sido _más_ _fuerte. _No debí necesitar de ti o de nadie. – Jon se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y suspiró pesadamente con la frustración creciendo en el centro de su estómago. Después de sólo un par de latidos de corazón, le regresó la mirada, serio.

– Te equivocas, Daenerys, nunca debiste cargar sola con la clase de cosas que te ocurrieron. _Debí _haber estado para ti. Podría haber compartido tu carga emocional y _quizá _todo hubiera sido diferente.

Ella desvió la mirada de sus ojos oscuros, incómoda con su presencia, y dejó escapar aire con cierta tristeza. Se relamió los labios por unos segundos antes de compartir algo que sabía que la dejaría completamente vulnerable ante él.

– Cuando perdí a mi esposo, entendí que siempre estaría sola. Asimilé ese sentimiento con la frente en alto y-y… después, te conocí. Tras tantos años de estar sola, te conocí. Me enamoré tan profundamente de ti que fue sobrecogedor. Me permití soñar en cosas que nunca creí merecer. Me hiciste feliz y a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, a pesar de tener el corazón destrozado por tu traición y tu rechazo… No pude odiarte, te seguí amando tan fuertemente que solo deseaba estar a tu lado. Sé que me desprecias, sé que nuestra relación te causa repulsión, y-yo– Jon le tomó las manos fuertemente y frenó sus palabras regresándole una mirada intensa, obligándola a que lo mirara.

– Te dije que te amaba. Te amo – dijo y apretó los dientes –. Lo demás ya no importa.

– ¿Lo hacías? ¿Enserio? En ese momento no lo parecía. Me diste la espalda tan fácilmente que me pregunto si alguna vez me amaste tanto como yo a ti – retiró las manos de su agarre y se separó de él, respirando profundamente. Se levantó de la cama y le dio la espalda, con la frustración atorada en la garganta.

Jon se dio cuenta de que ya no hablaban de cómo él la había apartado y rechazado en Invernalia. Un sentimiento doloroso le cruzó el pecho pero se obligó a levantarse y enfrentarla como ella se merecía en estos momentos. A pesar de lo difícil que le resultaba.

– Yo… fui _tan_ débil. Fui un idiota. Intenté hablar contigo aquel día en la sala del trono y tus argumentos y la falta de arrepentimiento de tus palabras fue… aterrorizante. Creí que debía matarte, después de la masacre que ocurrió, si yo no lo hacía, alguien más lo intentaría. Creí que era mi deber, creí que era lo correcto. – A Jon se le quebró la voz y miró hacia el piso, arrepentido de su estupidez.

– ¡Intentaste hablar conmigo una vez y decidiste matarme cuando no coincidiste con mis palabras! ¡¿Qué clase de amor es ese?! – se giró a mirarlo, agitada, y apretó sus manos con fuerza, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados –. Si me amaras de verdad, no te hubieras dado por vencido de esa forma. – Daenerys cerró los ojos y se tomó unos segundos para controlar sus emociones. Lo miró, relajando ligeramente su expresión. Lo último que deseaba en ese momento era reprocharle por todo lo que había pasado –. Lo siento, Jon. Y-Yo… no quiero excusar mis acciones. Sé que es mi culpa también. Sé lo que soy y lo que hice. – Jon le regresó la mirada, con incredulidad. Apretó la mandíbula, molesto y dio un paso hacia ella, tembloroso.

– ¡Daenerys, por favor! – pidió, con la voz entrecortada y con las lágrimas nuevamente tratando de escapar de la prisión de sus ojos –. Vine aquí con la intención de ganarme tu perdón y lo único que he recibido son disculpas tuyas, como si todo hubiera sido tu culpa. Déjame ganar esta discusión sin una pelea, por favor. Déjame tomar responsabilidad de mis decisiones y mis propios pecados. Lo siento, maldición, lo siento tanto. Me equivoqué. Tú eras suficiente para mí, más que suficiente. Debí hacer muchas cosas de diferente manera, amarte correctamente, como lo merecías, – suspiró pesadamente antes de volver a hablar, con una resolución diferente brillándole en los ojos y se acercó hacia ella –. Yo soy el que no te merecía en ese momento y ciertamente no te merezco ahora, pero soy lo suficientemente egoísta para querer estar contigo, _déjame_ estar contigo. Déjame expiar mis pecados y te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo, mi corazón te pertenece y lo puedes hacer pedazos si así lo quieres o _necesitas_, sólo déjame permanecer a tu lado y te probaré que soy digno de tus sentimientos y tu confianza.

Daenerys apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que le dolió. Sintió la sangre hervir nuevamente por la furia y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, de desesperación, de tristeza... de anhelo.

– ¡Estuve a punto de morir en tus brazos, Jon! – exclamó, sobresaltándolo –. Ahora lo entiendo, ahora entiendo por qué tuviste el impulso de hacerlo, por qué elegiste ese camino aunque hubiera deseado que me eligieras a mí por encima de tu _honor_ o deber, – desvió la mirada de esos ojos oscuros que la observaban con dolor y respiró profundamente varias veces para _intentar _recomponer sus emociones –. Pero en ese momento… no lo entendía. Estuve a punto de morir sola, traicionada y con el corazón roto. – _Incluso Cersei Lannister murió amada en los brazos de su hermano_, pensó con amargura, pero no lo dijo. Los ojos y la expresión desolada de Jon le dolían en lo más profundo de su alma –. Tengo una herida en el corazón que no está ni cerca de sanar. No puedo estar contigo, por más que lo anhele. No puedo, Jon. Necesito ser una _Reina_, la fría y controlada Reina de Dragones. No tengo la fuerza para ser solo Dany, y si estoy contigo me caeré a pedazos, _de nuevo_, y por el momento no puedo permitírmelo.

– Lo lamento tanto – murmuró él, con la voz entrecortada y un ligero temblor en los labios. Jon entendió que nada podría hacer que estuvieran juntos de nuevo, no en ese estado, no en ese momento. Y no sabía que más hacer o decir para convencerla de lo contrario.

– Sí, yo también lo lamento – susurró ella con suavidad y resignación.

Ambos se habían lastimado mutuamente, ambos estaban heridos y ninguno podía sanar la herida del otro. No sabían cómo.

– Hoy me toca elegir a mí, y no puedo elegirte a ti, Jon. N-No puedo – sollozó ligeramente y se cubrió el rostro con una mano, tratando desesperadamente de reprimir las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

– Lo entiendo – Se sintió estúpido por sus palabras y se reprendió mentalmente por su inhabilidad de formular pensamientos, o exponer coherentemente las palabras que quería pronunciar. Se inclinó hacia ella y la abrazó, enroscando la mano en su cabello plateado y atrayendo su rostro para acomodarlo debajo de su barbilla. Pasó su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura y sintió como ella se aferraba a sus hombros, llorando quedamente sobre su cuello – Te amo – susurró contra su cabello plateado y él mismo sollozó.

_También te amo, _fueron las palabras que se quedaron en la punta de su lengua, ansiosas por salir de entre sus labios, pero Daenerys, entre lágrimas, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Jon y solo pudo abrazarlo con fuerza. _No merezco ser feliz después de todo lo que hice, _se repitió y frenó todo impulso de dejarse consumir por sus sentimientos hacia él. Por más fuertes que fueran.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Sansa se frotó la sien mientras observaba a su hermana Arya pasearse impacientemente por la habitación. Suspiró profundamente antes de alcanzar su copa de vino y darle un sorbo, ocupando sus manos para esconder su propia preocupación.

Jon había desaparecido todo el día y ninguna de ellas había tenido alguna noticia de él. Para su alivio, tampoco parecía que dentro de Desembarco del Rey hubiera habido revueltas o ejecuciones o nada de eso. Jon era el norteño más honorable y estúpido que pudiera existir, de eso no había duda.

– Fue una idea estúpida – masculló Arya tras detener su andar impaciente por unos segundos –. ¿Qué tal si de verdad intenta ejecutarlo?

– Creo que ya hubiéramos tenido noticias si ese fuera el caso – dijo Sansa en un intento de tranquilizarla, aunque ni siquiera ella estaba convencida de sus propias palabras.

– ¿Debería ir a buscarlo? – preguntó la pequeña Stark de repente, moviendo las manos de manera nerviosa –. Quizá lo encarcelaron de nuevo…

– Arya – la llamó Sansa para que su hermana volteara su rostro y encontrara sus ojos –. No puedo tener a dos hermanos en peligro. Si no regresa al amanecer yo misma me encargaré de preparar a nuestro ejército para un posible enfrentamiento. No recorrimos todo este camino para simplemente esperar a que nuestro hermano perezca por un impulso suicida. Lo prometo. Por el momento debemos confiar en él.

Arya asintió, sin estar totalmente convencida.

– Lo mantuvo vivo por más de un mes ¿no es verdad? Quiero creer que no lo va a asesinar por esto. Incluso aunque no confíe en ella… – Sansa suspiró pesadamente y tomó otro sorbo del vino de su copa.

– También deseo creer eso.

Después de unos largos minutos, Arya se sentó al lado de su hermana, pensativa.

– ¿Piensas que hicimos algo mal con ella, Sansa?

– Aunque ese fuera el caso, lo que está hecho ya no puede cambiarse – murmuró ella, incómoda por la pregunta.

– Lo sé, pero a veces me pregunto si tomamos algunas malas decisiones con ella.

– Quizá – concedió Sansa, jugueteando con la copa en su mano –. A veces me pregunto si le hicimos lo mismo que los Lannister le hicieron a nuestra familia.

Arya la miró y frunció el ceño.

– Protegimos nuestro hogar y nuestra familia –. Sansa asintió –. Hiciste lo que creíste correcto para el Norte. Es diferente.

– No pretendo defenderla ni mucho menos compararnos con Cersei o su familia pero… no puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que dijo Jon. Nunca intenté comprenderla… yo no estaba pensando en sentimientos o emociones cuando lidié con ella. Y quizá, solo quizá, sus acciones no eran completamente políticas como las mías… no tenía por qué ayudarnos y aun así vino y lo hizo. Cuando la conocí creí ver una verdad aterradora sobre ella que ya no estoy segura si era realidad o no… ¿Era mentira todo lo que me dijo? En ese momento estaba completamente segura que solo quería manipularme, ahora… ahora realmente no lo estoy y no sé qué pensar, – Arya suspiró pesadamente –. La destruimos en el proceso, supongo. O por lo menos ayudamos a que se destruyera a sí misma – terminó y dejó su copa vacía sobre la mesa.

– Supongo que ella tenía su propia pelea interna como todos nosotros. – Arya se levantó de nuevo y desenvainó su daga del cinturón. Comenzó a juguetear con ella mientras se paseaba nuevamente por la estancia –. Me hubiera gustado ver con mis propios ojos la grandeza de la cual hablaba todo el mundo. Tyrion, Jon, toda su gente la ama de una forma que no logro comprender. He visto el poder que tiene, _sí_. Pero esa devoción que tienen por ella es tan genuina que me abruma.

– Ella protegió y salvó a mucha gente. – Ambas hermanas giraron el rostro ante la el sonido de aquella voz y se encontraron a Tyrion entrando a la tienda con pasos tambaleantes. Tenía una botella trasparente en una mano, casi vacía, y una copa en la otra. Tomó asiento en una silla de madera que quedaba justo frente a Sansa y dejó su vino en la mesa antes de tomar otro sorbo de su copa –. Mis Ladies – saludó con la voz rasposa, sin darles oportunidad de hablar –. A veces, Daenerys era despiadada pero también era bondadosa. Odiaba la esclavitud y la injusticia, supongo que el mundo nunca le dio nada mejor como para mostrar misericordia hacia la gente con poder.

– Aun así, tuviste miedo de ella cuando sus impulsos empezaron a salirse de control – recordó Sansa, entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo –. ¿Te arrepientes de eso, mi Lord?

– Sí. Quizá… no lo sé. Tuve miedo cuando ella estaba sufriendo ¿qué clase de persona hace eso? Debí ayudarla… pero tenía miedo porque nunca había conocido a alguien digno de reinar y ella tenía tanto poder. Tiene – se corrigió antes de tomar un sorbo profundo de su copa, causando que el líquido carmesí resbalara ligeramente por su pronunciada barba –. Pero ella se sentía sola y asustada. La amaba, como pueden ver, pero a veces olvidaba que ella también era una mujer de carne y hueso… la reina sufrió y perdió muchas cosas y como dije, a veces todos a su alrededor lo olvidábamos. Esperábamos tanto de ella que era muy fácil juzgarla cuando cometía cualquier tipo de error, – Tyrion se sirvió lo que quedaba del vino de su botella y miró el líquido con el ceño fruncido –. Ahora entiendo que a veces tenía miedo de creer en ella. Cometí errores por mis propios impulsos hacia mis hermanos y ella seguía escuchándome, – se encogió de hombros y suspiró profundamente –. Yo quería que ella… deseaba que no trajera la guerra. Me avergüenza aceptarlo pero me atormentaba ver morir a nuestros enemigos en Poniente pero no sentía nada cuando los Dothrakis o Inmaculados caían en la batalla. Es decir… no lo sé – murmuró lo último, abatido.

– A pesar de todo, ellos eran tu gente – le dijo Sansa, entendiéndolo. Tyrion asintió.

– Traté de hacerla ganar una guerra con paz, pretendiendo que mi hermana era digna de esa confianza… juzgué a Daenerys cuando no mostraba piedad, como si mi hermana hubiera sido mejor… y… fui un tonto – dijo y suspiró pesadamente. Las hermanas Stark se miraron y no dijeron nada más.

Se quedaron unos minutos callados, los tres inmersos en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente, Sansa suspiró también.

– Como dije, lo que está hecho ya no puede cambiarse.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

– No fue mi culpa ¿sabes? – susurró Daenerys tras lo que parecieron horas en silencio, con el crepitar de la chimenea haciendo eco en la habitación. Ambos se encontraban sentados en la cama, un poco más tranquilos después de desahogarse el uno con el otro. No se miraban, pero estaban apenas unos centímetros de distancia del otro, lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el ligero calor emanar de sus cuerpos.

Al principio, Jon no entendió lo que ella quiso decir y la miró, incitándola a elaborar más sus palabras. Daenerys le regresó la mirada, con sus ojos aun vacíos de sentimiento, rojizos por haber llorado, y la expresión apagada.

– No fue mi culpa que resultaras ser el hijo de mi hermano, quiero decir – murmuró y desvió de nuevo sus ojos violetas hacia la nada. Jon parpadeó varias veces antes de girar su cuerpo y levantar una mano para tocar su suave mejilla, obligándola gentilmente a regresar su mirada hacia sus ojos.

– Yo sé que no fue tu culpa, Dany. Lo siento. Nunca pretendí hacerte sentir culpable por eso, – ella asintió quedamente y Jon levantó su otra mano para acunar sus pálidas mejillas entre sus palmas –. Necesitaba tiempo y ahora ya hice las paces con esa verdad.

– Lo entiendo.

– Puedo sentir que no me crees, Daenerys. – Ella levantó sus manos y las colocó encima de los brazos de Jon, intentando apartarlo de ella sin mucho esfuerzo, pero él se resistió.

– Ya no importa, Jon, – dejó de resistirse y por un momento se perdió en sus ojos oscuros, suspirando pesadamente antes de volver a hablar – Ya no significa nada.

– Sí importa. Importa para ti y para mí. Quiero que sepas que lo entiendo, entiendo que no puedo estar contigo en estos momentos, pero eso no va a evitar que espere a que estés lista para aceptarme de nuevo – dijo él, quedamente, y Daenerys sintió algo cálido recorrer su espalda hasta llegar a sus extremidades. Sin embargo, no estaba lista para confiar en sus palabras, la aterraba la simple idea de confiar en él de nuevo.

– ¿Qué pasa si nunca estoy lista? – preguntó, con más ansiedad de la que le hubiera gustado aceptar.

– No importa, estaré esperando por ti de todas formas. Por el resto de mis días si es necesario. Si… si estás lista antes de eso, solo tienes que enviarme una señal e iré contigo a cualquier parte del mundo donde te encuentres. Esta vez, Dany, esta vez yo iré hacia ti – le prometió antes de acercar su rostro hacia el de ella, con cautela, y depositar un corto y cálido beso sobre sus labios. Ella apenas reaccionó –. Sólo necesito que no te des por vencida, mi amor, por favor, has lo que tengas que hacer y no te des por vencida. Te prometo que esta vez no me daré por vencido contigo.

Daenerys rehuyó de sus ojos e intentó separarlo nuevamente, pero él se lo impidió, afianzando el agarre sobre su rostro. La desconfianza de sus ojos violetas le atravesaba dolorosamente el corazón, pero no pensaba dejarla huir de él.

– Déjame demostrarte que realmente te amo, Daenerys, que ya no me importa nuestra relación de sangre. Déjame demostrarte que no voy a dejar de pelear por ti aunque mañana decidas echarme de tu vida. – Su cálido aliento provocó que Daenerys sintiera un escalofrío que recorrió cada parte de su ser y una necesidad inmensa creció en la parte baja de su abdomen ante el suave murmullo de sus palabras. Tragó saliva e intentó separarse de nuevo de él, aterrada de sucumbir a sus palabras.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Jon no permitió que ella se apartara de él y separó una de sus manos de su rostro para bajar y envolver su cintura, afianzándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Él inclinó nuevamente su cabeza sobre la de ella y unió sus labios en una suave caricia. Esta vez, Daenerys se paralizó bajo sus brazos y Jon se aventuró a mover ligeramente sus labios sobre los de ella. Despacio y con calma, se dedicó a besarla hasta sentir que ella relajaba su cuerpo, dejando escapar un suspiro suave entre sus labios.

Con un poco más de valor, Jon deslizó suavemente su lengua sobre los cálidos labios de Daenerys, pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca. Ella gimió suavemente contra él y separó los labios permitiéndole profundizar el beso.

El corazón empezó a palpitarle con fuerza y sintió que la respiración empezaba a fallarle, pero no detuvo sus movimientos, temeroso de romper la magia del momento. Deslizó la mano que había descansado suavemente contra la mejilla de ella hasta colocarla firmemente sobre la parte trasera de su cuello, atrayéndola más hacia él, complacido cuando las manos de ella se aferraron sobre sus rizos oscuros con un anhelo desesperado.

Sus lenguas danzaban la una con la otra, convirtiendo su suave caricia en un beso profundo y apasionado. Cuando el aire empezó a ser completamente indispensable, se separaron, ambos con la respiración entrecortada, lo suficientemente cerca para sentir la caricia aterciopelada de los labios del otro y mezclando el cálido aliento de su respiración.

Jon descansó su frente sobre la de ella y besó brevemente su mejilla, subiendo hasta depositar un suave beso sobre los parpados cerrados de ella, donde sintió el sabor salado de las lágrimas retenidas. No dijo nada y abrió los ojos, encontrándose los ojos violetas de Daenerys que lo miraban con intensidad.

Algo cálido le recorrió el centro del corazón al ver que, por primera vez desde que la había visto aquel día en Pozo Dragón –cuando lo había liberado–, sus ojos no estaban vacíos e inexpresivos y más bien tenían un ligero destello de deseo, de anhelo.

La besó de nuevo, profundo y con ansiedad. Asió su nuca para atraerla hacia él y poder sumergirse más en su boca. Sintió las manos de ella sobre su cuello, sobre su cabello, suaves pero con su misma ansiedad. Separó su mano de su pequeña cintura e intentó llevarla hacia los lazos de su abrigo negro, dispuesto a desabrocharlos… cuando de repente, como si se hubiera explotado la pequeña y mágica burbuja en la que se habían sumergido ambos, sintió el cuerpo de Daenerys erguirse con los músculos completamente tensos mientras la mano temblorosa de ella cubría su muñeca con fuerza, paralizándolo momentáneamente.

Se separaron y ella respiró profundamente, casi al borde del pánico. Jon miró sus ojos violetas, vacíos del destello de deseo que habían tenido hacia solo unos segundos antes, y lo que vio en ellos le partió el corazón.

_Terror_, un absoluto y profundo _terror_.

Jon desvió su mirada hacia abajo y vio su muñeca encerrada en la mano temblorosa de Daenerys. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho tiempo, no era necesario. Vio de nuevo sus ojos, llenos de miedo, y lo entendió.

_Eres mi reina, hoy y siempre. _

Jon cerró los ojos, con unas inmensas ganas de llorar, a pesar de pensar que no tenía ni fuerzas para hacerlo. Se inclinó hacia ella, sin intentar soltar su mano de su agarre y presionó su frente contra el hombro de ella, suspirando repetidamente con pesadez cuando la sintió temblar bajo su cercanía.

– No volveré a intentar lastimarte, Dany… por favor, cree por lo menos eso de mí – suplicó y ella soltó su mano, aunque la tensión y el temblor de su cuerpo no desaparecieron.

Ella no dijo nada pero tras lo parecieron horas para él, finalmente sintió el cuerpo de Daenerys relajarse ligeramente ante su cercanía, aunque podía notar como ella no estaba cómoda con él todavía. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos más, sin que él deseara romper ese momento con ella, sin querer arruinarlo si intentaba decirle algo más.

Finalmente, la primera que decidió romper el silencio fue ella.

– Deberías irte, Jon… – Ante aquellas palabras que le atravesaron el pecho, él se apartó finalmente de su hombro y se atrevió a levantar la cabeza para buscar sus ojos, cerrando fuertemente las manos en puños para frenar el dolor que sentía por sus palabras. Daenerys rehuyó su mirada por unos segundos, y él se dio cuenta que ella se obligó a mirarlo para, quizá, intentar demostrarle que tenía el valor de enfrentarlo –. Tu hermana podría utilizar tu ausencia como una excusa para incitar un enfrentamiento – susurró finalmente, aunque Jon podía notar que ella no creía completamente en sus propias palabras.

Jon se relamió los labios, con una repentina resequedad en la parte trasera de su garganta y se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar, sin dejar de mirarla.

– Voy a respetar tus deseos, Daenerys – dijo y tomó sus manos entre las suyas –. Por favor, recuerda lo que te dije, esperaré por ti, – Jon le soltó las manos con un suspiró y la miró con tristeza mientras se levantaba de la cama. La repentina lejanía de sus cuerpos pareció afectarles de la misma forma a los dos, pero ninguno hizo nada para cambiarlo –. Por favor… por favor no olvides que mi corazón siempre va a pertenecerte, no importa donde estés. No importa qué tan lejos estemos el uno del otro.

Jon vio como Daenerys apretaba sus manos en torno a las sabanas de la cama, pero no había furia o miedo en su mirada, ahora solo había una profunda tristeza en sus ojos violetas.

– Adiós, Jon – fue lo único que dijo y él suspiró con dolor, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de ella con pasos derrotados. Deseó de todo corazón que ella lo detuviera, que le dijera algo más, pero supo que no lo haría cuando su cuerpo llegó con pesadez a la puerta de la habitación y su mano encontró el pomo frío.

Cruzó el umbral de madera sin girarse a verla por última vez, sabía que estaría perdido si la miraba de nuevo, podría fácilmente derrumbarse a sus pies si encontraba de nuevo sus ojos. Le dolió físicamente la noción de estar perdiendo algo, el corazón retumbó en su cabeza con dolor cuando dejó que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él. Sintió las lágrimas en los ojos cuando caminó despacio, alejándose de la habitación, de ella, atravesando los pasillos un pie delante del otro, ignorando el eco de los pasos que lo seguían a una distancia prudente, pasos de los inmaculados que al parecer lo escoltarían fuera de la ciudad.

– Adiós, Jon – repitió Daenerys en un murmullo, una vez que él se había marchado y la había dejado en la soledad de la habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama, observando el techo sin interés y con lágrimas de tristeza sin derramar en los ojos, con el sentimiento de estar a punto de derrumbarse de nuevo. Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que Jon, a metros de distancia y lejos de ella, se detenía en los oscuros pasillos de la torre y golpeaba la pared hasta hacerse daño en ambas manos.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Dos semanas después de su encuentro con Jon, y aun después de perderse en la planeación de su viaje, de distraerse en mostrar su presencia entre su gente, visitar a los heridos, agradecer a sus guerreros, incluso después de entretener su mente en otros asuntos, en los momentos de soledad como aquel, Daenerys no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Se encontraba parada en el centro de la sala del trono, viendo al cielo, a la nada, esperando. Tragó saliva con dificultad y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para despejar su mente e intentar sacarlo de su cabeza por más difícil que fuera.

Escuchó pasos antes de escuchar una voz llamándola y se giró para observar a Daario cruzando los escombros del recinto para acercarse a ella.

– Mi reina – saludó con una sonrisa, escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda. Gusano Gris se acercó detrás de él y también le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, inclinando su cabeza hacia ella. Los labios de Daenerys se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba, en una sonrisa cálida y genuina.

– ¿Está todo listo? – preguntó y observó como Daario miraba brevemente en dirección a Gusano Gris y sonreía nuevamente, asintiendo en dirección a ella.

– Si, mi reina, estamos listos para partir.

Daenerys giró su cuerpo y les dio la espalda nuevamente, observando el estrado donde el metal fundido del Trono de Hierro descansaba sin forma ni decoro. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente por unos segundos antes de abrirlos y erguir su cuerpo, lista para abrazar la nueva etapa que sus vidas iban a tomar.

– Antes de eso, tenemos un regalo para ti, mi reina. – Con cierta curiosidad, Daenerys se giró a verlos nuevamente justo al tiempo que Daario le mostraba lo que había estado ocultando tras su espalda.

Ella dio un paso hasta estar justo frente de él, sin apartar su mirada de las dos hermosas dagas que Daario sostenía hacia ella. Daenerys las recibió, asombrada por lo liviano de su peso entre sus pequeñas manos. Eran dos hermosas dagas lo suficientemente largas para pasar como espadas pequeñas en las manos de la reina, con empuñadoras rectas de hueso de dragón y cuero, y con incrustaciones metálicas que formaban cabezas de dragón en la base. Los colores de ambas empuñaduras eran diferentes, una teniendo incrustaciones de un metal negro lustroso y brillante, con dos hermosos rubíes incrustados en lo que serían los ojos del dragón negro, y la otra tenía aleaciones de un color rojo carmesí, con gemas de turmalina oscura en los ojos del dragón. _Un dragón rojo y uno negro_, pensó, orgullosa ante el detalle de ambos hombres frente a ella, honrando los colores de la casa Targaryen. El acero valyrio brillaba bajo los ligeros rayos del sol, permitiéndole distinguir destellos claros de diversos colores ondulando con el movimiento. Las hojas de ambas dagas relucían con magnificencia y los glifos en Alto Valyrio en cada una de ellas le llamaron la atención. _Fuego y Sangre_, se inscribía con orgullo. Daenerys reprimió con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas de orgullo que quisieron escapar de sus ojos.

– Son hermosas… – susurró despacio, maravillada con las armas que sostenían sus manos.

– Encontramos la espada que buscabas hace casi dos semanas atrás – sonrió Daario, orgulloso por la aprobación de su reina –. Lord Gendry Baratheon nos ayudó a re-forjarla. Gusano Gris y yo creímos que sería mejor separar el acero valyrio de esta forma para que tú pudieras empuñarlas apropiadamente. Ellas son… son perfectas para ti, mi reina.

– Perfectas, sí, supongo que sí, – sonrió ampliamente y sintió las lágrimas nublarle momentáneamente los ojos –. Daario, Gusano Gris, muchas gracias. Son esplendidas.

– No fue nada, mi reina. Estamos honrados por complacerte – respondió el comandante de sus Inmaculados con voz solemne y una calidez que le llenó el pecho de una afección genuina hacia él. Siempre tan leal, su querido amigo.

Daenerys apretó ambas empuñaduras en sus manos y se giró nuevamente hacia el estrado donde había estado alguna vez aquel sueño de una vida que ahora le parecía tan lejana. Suspiró pesadamente una vez más y una repentina nostalgia le llenó el pecho, impidiéndole moverse por un momento. Daario y Gusano Gris se acercaron hacia ella y se colocaron en ambos costados de su cuerpo, viendo en la misma dirección que su propia mirada.

– Tengo que preguntar, Daenerys… ¿estás segura de… dejarlo atrás? – Por un minuto, ella no comprendió bien lo que él quería decir pero la forma en la que pronunció su nombre fue suficiente para llamar su atención. Se giró a mirarlo y la seriedad de sus facciones y la chispa en sus ojos fue lo único que necesitó para que entender qué es lo que él quería decir.

– Nunca me imaginé que querrías empujarme hacia otro hombre, Daario – susurró con una pizca de humor, tratando de sonar menos nerviosa de lo que se sentía.

– Lo único que quiero, mi reina, es que seas feliz. Incluso si eso signifique que estés con otro hombre que no sea yo – respondió, aun con seriedad, incluso con mayor seriedad de la que alguna vez le había visto tener, tanto que la sorprendió –. Puedo ver que aun tienes sentimientos hacia él y claramente él aún tiene sentimientos por ti, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió entre ustedes.

Daenerys se tomó unos segundos para pensar sus palabras antes de contestarle, borrando ligeramente su sonrisa y desviando su mirada nuevamente hacia el frente. Se relamió los labios y suspiró antes de hablar.

– Él… él me hizo sentir sola… asustada y traicionada… – pronunció despacio y lento, tratando de impedir que el dolor de su pecho se propagara hasta cada rincón de su alma. Tragó saliva –. No es tan sencillo. No puedo estar con él en este momento, ni siquiera sé si estar a su lado me pueda hacer _feliz_ de nuevo… ¿me comprendes? – dijo y lo miró. Daario le regresó la mirada y asintió, suspirando con algo de alivio.

Ella sonrió ligeramente y giró su rostro nuevamente hacia el estrado destrozado del trono, expulsando a Jon de su mente e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no arruinar ese momento con sus oscuros y complicados sentimientos. Se quedaron callados por unos minutos y ella cerró los ojos, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás, respirando tranquilamente mientras una ráfaga ligera de viento helado le acariciaba las mejillas.

– Toda buena arma debe tener un nombre – dijo Daario entonces y ella abrió los ojos, viendo momentáneamente hacia el cielo.

Daenerys pensó en sus palabras por un momento y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. Bajó su mirada y dio un paso hacia adelante, girándose para quedar de frente hacia sus más leales guerreros. Apretó las empuñaduras de las dagas que aun descansaban en sus manos y desvió su mirada hacia ellas para estudiarlas por un par de latidos de corazón.

– _Ñuqir hen dārion _– susurró y regresó su ojos hacia Daario y Gusano Gris, paseando su mirada entre ambos –._ Cenizas del Reino… _– dijo, decidiendo que ese nombre iba a ser el recordatorio de uno de sus mayores pecados, pero con suerte, también la ayudaría a recordar en lo que jamás debería convertirse de nuevo. Con suerte, que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, esto sería un recordatorio de la masacre que la llevó a convertirse en alguien mejor.

Ambos comandantes le sonrieron con orgullo.

– Un nombre digno de un Dragón, mi reina – dijo Gusano Gris, mirándola con solemnidad. Ella sonrió en su dirección.

– Tengamos un último paseo por Poniente, amigos míos – les dijo y ellos asintieron al instante.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Daenerys sintió el viento helado entumirle las mejillas mientras cabalgaba entre los escombros y la destrucción de Desembarco del Rey. La nieve había empezado a caer ligeramente desde el cielo, aunque el brillo del sol relucía por entre las nubes.

No recordaba con claridad la última vez que había cabalgado con tanta libertad. Volar con Drogon le daba una libertad en el cielo que nunca cambiaría por nada, pero sentir el caballo bajo su cuerpo, la montura amoldarse a sus piernas, tener el control de sus movimientos en tierra firme bajo las riendas de cuero entre sus manos, todo eso también la hacía experimentar una sensación de felicidad que ni siquiera recordaba haber tenido alguna vez. Quizá con los Dothraki, aunque era un recuerdo tan lejano y estaba tan profundamente guardado en su memoria que no sabía con certeza si era real.

Comandó a su corcel a cabalgar más rápido, escuchando a su pequeña compañía a su espalda, Daario y Gusano Gris junto a un pequeño grupo de Dothraki que los seguían de cerca. No tardaron mucho en alcanzar las murallas de la ciudad y cruzaron el agujero destruido de la entrada, evadiendo escombros y pedazos enormes de concreto en el camino.

Daenerys se frenó cuando estuvieron apenas unos metros afuera de la ciudad, en campo abierto y a una distancia prudente del campamento del ejército de Poniente que esperaba por su partida. Estaban a un poco más de cien metros de distancia de ellos, pero vio con cierta satisfacción como eran completamente conscientes de su presencia. Vio movimiento a la distancia, hombres mirando en su dirección con andares temeros, escuchó barullo y gritos pero no sintió miedo, o no sintió nada al verlos en realidad. No confiaba en ninguno de ellos, y su ejército y su gente habían empezado a moverse hacia los muelles para abordar las embarcaciones que los transportarían hacia el Mar Angosto, con destino a Essos, dejándolos momentáneamente vulnerables si el ejército que estaba frente a ella decidiera emboscarlos por la espalda.

Descendió de su montura con una gracia majestuosa y le tendió las riendas de su caballo a Gusano Gris, quien había llegado para posicionarse a su costado, sin desmontar su propio caballo. El comandante de sus Inmaculados la miró con preocupación por un momento y ella le dirigió una ligera sonrisa antes de asentirle de forma reafirmante con la cabeza.

Se separó de él y avanzó unos pasos, alejándose del grupo que la había acompañado. Observó a la distancia y pudo notar que varias personas de caras conocidas se habían congregado y miraban en su dirección. Reconoció aun en la lejanía y entre los copos de nieve a Sansa, Bran y Arya Stark, a Lord Tully y a Lord Royce, Samwell Tarly y su esposa, a Brienne de Tarth y finalmente a Lord Davos Seaworth al lado de… Jon. Todos ellos lideraban a un grupo de soldados que de igual manera la miraban con caras de sospecha o de temor mientras ella seguía caminando tranquilamente en su dirección.

A casi medio camino y con la respiración ligeramente agitada, Daenerys se frenó, capaz de distinguir con mayor claridad los rostros de las personas que la miraban con desconfianza. Aspiró aire helado profundamente y levantó su mirada al cielo, cerrando los ojos por solo un par de latidos de corazón.

Antes de abrirlos, sintió el aire a su alrededor envolverla de forma errática y sintió el ligero temblor tan conocido bajo sus pies antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la majestuosa forma de su _hijo_, que había descendido a su lado. Drogon llevó su enorme hocico hacia ella y Daenerys descansó cariñosamente su mano sobre la base de su nariz sin pronunciar palabra. Vio sus enormes ojos con calidez antes de girar su rostro hacia el grupo de soldados que la habían acompañado y que aun esperaban por las órdenes de su reina. Ella asintió en dirección a Daario y a Gusano Gris, que estaban posicionados frente a los Dothraki y ellos le regresaron el gesto con mayor seguridad, ahora que Drogon estaba a su lado.

Daario dirigió unas palabras a los jinetes a su espalda y tras una última mirada a su reina, comenzaron a cabalgar hacia los muelles a toda velocidad. Daenerys los observó alejarse por unos minutos, resguardada bajo una de las enormes alas de Drogon hasta que los vio perderse detrás de una de las murallas. Levantó su mirada hacia su _hijo _y empezó a subir a su lomo para acomodarse en su espalda.

Miró hacia el frente y sintió la desesperada ansiedad de Drogon para ascender a los cielos y llevarla a volar entre las nubes. Le palmeó el cuello y lo incitó a ser paciente, aunque el carácter de su _hijo _no era particularmente fácil. Aun así, Drogon aceptó la petición de su madre y dirigió su enorme hocico en dirección al ejército que casi en su totalidad los miraba con terror. Daenerys vio como algunos soldados desenvainaban sus espadas, por poco que sirvieran contra el enorme dragón que los observaba con fiereza y ella sonrió con humor.

Estuvieron en esa posición por largo tiempo hasta que vio como alguien se acercaba a ella con paso decidido. Daenerys no se sorprendió al ver quién era pero tampoco se sintió particularmente contenta. Jon la miraba fijamente mientras avanzaba y por un momento tuvo que apretar la mandíbula fuertemente para evitar consumirse entre los sentimientos que empezaron a fluir por su cuerpo.

– _Dracarys_ – susurró apretando los dientes y Drogón echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un potente rugido que reverberó como un eco ensordecedor en el aire, justo antes de liberar una poderosa llamarada que colisionó contra el suelo enfrente de sus cuerpos, derritiendo la capa ligera de nieve que se había amontonado.

Jon, aún bastante lejos de ellos, se sobresaltó y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás hasta frenar su avance, demasiado lejos como para sentir apenas el calor de las llamas de Drogon en sus mejillas. La miró, entre consternado y asombrado y ella le dirigió una mirada fría y seria.

Daenerys escuchó murmullos a lo lejos y el movimiento de los soldados empezó a ser un poco más frenético. Aun así, ella permaneció en su posición mientras la nieve que caía ligeramente sobre ella se derretía al contacto con su rostro por el calor de las flamas de Drogon, que se reflejaban con fiereza en sus ojos violetas. Sintió el ligero peso de las largas dagas entrecruzadas y envainadas firmemente a su espalda, empoderando su presencia frente al vasto ejército que empezaba a tomar posiciones más defensivas.

Jon salió de su estupor y cuando intentó dar otro paso hacia el frente, Daenerys negó ligeramente la cabeza, sin apartar sus ojos de él y Jon se frenó en seco. Ella no estaba ahí para hablar con nadie, no quería despedidas, no quería hablar con él de nuevo, temerosa de seguir sus impulsos y permitir que él atravesara la armadura que tanto trabajo le había costado construir para poder levantarse y seguir adelante.

Estuvieron mirándose por varios y largos minutos. Ella lo vio suspirar varias veces, como debatiéndose si debía intentar acercarse de nuevo pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo y ella agradeció internamente que él lo entendiera.

Derrotado, lo vio regresar sobre sus pasos e intercambiar algunas palabras con la gente que esperaba a su espalda, en lo que paulatinamente pareció convertirse en una discusión acalorada pero que terminó brevemente ante unas palabras de Bran Stark.

Daenerys permaneció en su posición por lo que bien pudo ser una hora más, complacida al ver que los soldados aceptaban ligeramente la idea de que ella no presentaba un peligro hacia ellos mientras no intentaran acercarse a su posición.

Cuando Drogon parecía estar a punto de perder su paciencia y lanzarse a los aires, Daenerys escuchó el sonido de un cuerno cruzar el horizonte y alcanzar sus oídos. Inhaló profundamente, sintiendo el aire helado entrar reconfortantemente a sus pulmones y exhaló mientras colocaba la palma de su mano sobre las escamas del cuello de Drogon.

– _Vuela, mi amor, es hora de irnos de aquí_ – le susurró quedamente en Valyrio y Drogon extendió sus alas con regocijo. Daenerys miró hacia el frente por una última vez y sus ojos se encontraron con los oscuros de Jon –. Adios, Jon – susurró mientras que Drogon ascendía de un potente aleteo.

Cerró los ojos cuando Drogon se alzó hasta las nubes y el viento helado acarició sus mejillas. Su _hijo_ liberó un potente rugido cuando sobrevoló encima del ejército que se movía agitado sobre ellos y en un impulso por dejar en claro su poder, Drogon exhaló aire antes de abrir el enorme hocico y liberar una potente llamarada que nació desde la parte trasera de su garganta. Las flamas danzaron con destellos de colores enfrente de ellos y Drogon las atravesó en un vuelo seguro y majestuoso. Daenerys sintió el calor de las flamas envolverla y sonrió a pesar de sentir como el fuego incendiaba su ropa ligeramente.

Escuchó gritos debajo de ella, pero poco le importó. Drogon hizo una pirueta y se alejó del ejército, atravesando con fiereza las ruinas de Desembarco del Rey, alcanzando en poco tiempo la bahía y dejando atrás tantas cosas que Daenerys deseó olvidar con el tiempo.

– Mi nombre es Daenerys Stormborn de la casa Targaryen y prometo que resurgiré de estas cenizas – dijo despacio en una promesa para ella misma mientras veía los barcos zarpando en la lejanía.

**OoOoO**

* * *

**OoOoO**

**¡Hola! Primero que nada, disculpen la tardanza. Me fui de vacaciones y no pude terminar el capítulo hasta ahora que regresé. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios de apoyo, me anima mucho saber que hay tanta gente que busca como yo un mejor desenlace para la historia que la que recibimos de la serie. También agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia o le dan en favoritos, saber que hay lectores ahí me anima a continuar. **

**He leído varias historias donde Daenerys vuelve a la vida y a veces me sorprende la facilidad con la que la gente piensa que ella puede perdonar a Jon o viceversa. Es decir, aquí ella nunca muere, pero creo que hay tantos sentimientos entre los dos además de 'amor', que me cuesta trabajo dejar que estén juntos tan rápido. Ella necesita tiempo para volver a confiar, además de sentir la culpa de la masacre de Desembarco del Rey y aquí va a tener su tiempo a solas antes de poder permitirse ser feliz otra vez, porque también necesita perdonarse a ella misma y lidiar con todas las cosas de su pasado con las que nunca ha lidiado. Y Jon tiene conflictos también, así que aunque no se dé cuenta, necesita tiempo para analizar algunas de sus decisiones. **

**Tengo un sentimiento tan agridulce hacia ciertos personajes que me cuesta mucho trabajo escribirlos, espero que entiendan por qué me centro tanto solo en Jon y Daenerys. (Sí, hablo de ti, Tyrion). **

**En fin, espero que disfruten el capítulo. ¡Nos vemos pronto! Prometo apurarme con el siguiente (quizá solo falte un capítulo más y un epílogo, aun no estoy del todo segura). **


	4. IV A veces, el poder es terrible

**IV. A veces, el poder es terrible**

* * *

**_1 año después_**

– Están de pie frente a la _Reina Daenerys Stormborn de la casa Targaryen, primera de su nombre, madre de Dragones, Khaleesi del Gran Mar de Hierba, la que no arde, protectora de los inocentes y rompedora de cadenas._ – Cuando la voz de la chica de piel bronceada se apagó a su lado, Daenerys reprimió el impulso de voltear los ojos. Los títulos eran meramente formalidades y desde hacía algún tiempo le molestaba la forma en que sonaban de la boca de alguien que no fuera Missandei. La hacían sumergirse en memorias amargas de un pasado que luchaba diariamente por enterrar en su cabeza.

Apretó ligeramente la mandíbula y se obligó a poner toda su atención en los tres hombres que la miraban a los pies de los escalones del trono donde ella permanecía sentada.

– Lord Connington, bienvenido a Meereen – saludó Daenerys, después de una pequeña pausa. El hombre que se encontraba en medio de los tres hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y sus acompañantes siguieron su ejemplo –. Y bienvenidos… – Miró a los hombres que lo acompañaban con una ceja levantada, cuestionando en silencio su identidad.

– Balaq el Negro, el comandante de nuestros arqueros, su majestad, – Lord Connington señaló al hombre a su derecha, alto, de cabello largo y piel tostada con largas cicatrices en el rostro que lo hacían lucir salvaje y feroz –. Y este es Ser Brendel Byrne, uno de mis sargentos – dijo y se giró al hombre fornido a su izquierda, de cabello corto grisáceo y rostro serio que la miraba con intensidad, estudiándola.

Daenerys les asintió a los hombres con cordialidad y se tomó un par de latidos de corazón para examinar particularmente al hombre que tenía directamente enfrente de su campo de visión.

Lord Connington era un hombre de estatura media, fornido, con barba prominente y cabello largo de color grisáceo con raíces de un color rojizo ardiente y pobladas cejas del mismo color. Sus ojos azules la miraban de forma profunda y cautelosa, y cuando su mirada encontró la suya, sus orbes brillaron con algo que a Daenerys le recordó vagamente a la nostalgia.

– Usted luce exactamente igual que su hermano Rhaegar, su majestad. – Hizo una pausa, sin dejar de mirarla profundamente y sonrió. – Él era… un buen amigo mío. – Daenerys sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, un sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia que hacía largo tiempo no sentía se instaló en el centro de su pecho y estrujo brevemente su corazón.

Entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo, apretándolas fuertemente, y se irguió en su postura, intentando controlar el latir descontrolado de su corazón y mantenerse serena por lo menos en su expresión.

– Tengo entendido que usted era la Mano de mi padre, mi Lord ¿es correcto? – preguntó por cortesía, a pesar de escuchar su propia voz salir fría de sus labios, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta a su pregunta.

– Así es, su majestad, por un corto periodo de tiempo. Mi derrota por las fuerzas rebeldes en la Batalla de las Campanas fue motivo para que su padre me desterrara de Poniente y revocara mi cargo – respondió sin flaquear su sonrisa o dejarse amedrentar por la expresión seria que Daenerys no dejaba de dirigirle.

– Entiendo, mi Lord y por eso mismo no comprendo su presencia aquí, ¿tendría que sentirme amenazada por el ejército que ahora mismo descansa fuera de la ciudad? ¿Por venganza quizá? No sería la primera vez que la Compañía Dorada se declara como enemigo hacia mí o hacia mi gente.

– Le aseguro que no somos sus enemigos, su majestad – respondió rápidamente y dio un paso al frente, sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos violetas a pesar de la postura amenazante de los Dothraki que custodiaban su seguridad. Daenerys sintió a Gusano Gris moverse a su lado y ella levantó rápidamente la mano para reafirmarle que todo estaba bien, encontrando sus ojos brevemente –. Primero que nada, su majestad, permítame contarle una pequeña anécdota – empezó –, intenté llegar a usted, antes de su partida hacia Poniente. Me temo que en mi camino hacia Volantis me infecté de psoriagrís y no pude alcanzarla. Fueron… tres largos años desde entonces, pero finalmente puedo presentarme ante usted y cumplir mi juramento hacia su familia. No todos los miembros de la Compañía Dorada compartimos las decisiones deshonrosas que el comandante Harry Strickland tomó apoyado a la casa Lannister.

– Mi hermano Viserys solicitó la ayuda de la Compañía Dorada y celebró un banquete con sus capitanes. Después de escuchar sus suplicas, ellos sólo se rieron de él… ¿Por qué habría de confiar en ustedes?

– Yo no estaba entre aquellos hombres en esa época, su majestad. Usted es la legítima heredera al Trono de Hierro y la última descendiente de la casa Targaryen. Venimos a jurarle lealtad a usted, mi reina. Nada me complacería más que jurarle mi espada y mi vida en memoria de su hermano Rhaegar. Le fallé a él y le fallé a usted al no llegar a tiempo a su lado, pero pretendo no fallarle de ahora en adelante, si me lo permite.

Daenerys lo observó fijamente por unos minutos, apretando firmemente sus labios en una línea recta con expresión dura y seria. Las manos perdieron su color conforme las estrujaba sobre su regazo y el corazón le palpitaba tan fuertemente que estaba segura que todos en aquel recinto podían notarlo.

_¿Legítima heredera al Trono de Hierro y última descendiente de la casa Targaryen? _Pensó con amargura. La expresión se le ensombreció mientras evocaba el recuerdo de un hombre apuesto de rizos oscuros y ojos profundos. Cerró los ojos mientras el dolor sobre el pecho era casi inaguantable y aspiró aire profundamente antes de abrirlos y exhalar con pesadez, sin borrar aquella expresión fría que le regresaba la mirada en el espejo cada mañana, sorprendiéndola cada nuevo día.

_Algunos fantasmas nunca dejarán de atormentarme, _pensó y se obligó a encontrar los ojos azules de aquel hombre que la miraba con curiosidad y cautela.

– Tal vez sería bueno que habláramos en privado de algunos _nuevos_ acontecimientos, mi Lord. Sería un honor si me acompañara durante el almuerzo para conversar cómodamente – ofreció, forzando una sonrisa –. Después podemos discutir el tema de las lealtades.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Arya observó cómo su hermano Jon se dejaba caer sobre el césped con los brazos y las piernas extendidas, dejando que su larga espada _Garra_ se deslizara por entre sus dedos y mirando el cielo mientras Fantasma se revolcaba alegremente a su costado. Él se pasó la mano para secar el sudor de su frente y se cubrió ligeramente los rayos del sol, aspirando aire por las fosas nasales y exhalándolo profundamente por entre los labios, recomponiendo su respiración después de su entrenamiento.

Ella se sentó a su lado, dejando descansar su espada _Aguja_ a solo unos centímetros de distancia, y también levantó su mirada hacia el cielo despejado, sonriendo ligeramente. Cuando escuchó el profundo suspiró de su hermano, se giró a mirar su rostro de nuevo.

Ver sus ojos y su frente fruncida bajo una capa de melancolía hacía que Arya sintiera una presión incómoda en el pecho. Había una nube negra y sombría que siempre perseguía a su hermano desde que _ella _se había marchado hacía poco más de un año, y por más que intentara distraerlo o ayudarlo, él parecía incluso más taciturno que antes.

– ¿Sigues pensando en ella? – preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Jon suspiró y descansó la palma abierta de su mano sobre sus ojos cerrados.

– Todos los días.

Arya reprimió el gruñido de frustración que se atoró en su garganta y tosió para esconder su molestia. Tomó agua de la cantimplora de cuero que siempre llevaba en su cintura y se la ofreció a su hermano antes de hablar.

– Jon, ha pasado más de un año – murmuró entre dientes, desviando su mirada hacia Fantasma, que disfrutaba la sombra refrescante de un árbol –. Ella está en otro continente, es hora de que sigas adelante – dijo, sin querer lastimarlo. Odiaba verlo en ese estado. Jon, de entre todo el mundo y tras todo lo que había sacrificado y hecho, merecía un poco de felicidad. Y gracias al fantasma de _ella, _su hermano parecía no poder encontrar esa paz que tanto necesitaba –. Dentro de unas semanas Sansa regresará a Invernalia y he… he estado pensando en ir con ella. Por una temporada, por lo menos, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotras? Te hará bien regresar a casa.

– Sabes que no puedo, Arya… necesito estar aquí – murmuró él como única respuesta.

Arya dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro de frustración y lo miró de nuevo.

– ¿Por lo menos has considerado la realidad de que ella nunca regrese? – preguntó, con exasperación en la voz.

Jon abrió los ojos y la miró, haciendo una mueca, con aquella tristeza profunda ensombreciéndole la mirada.

– Ella nunca va a regresar, Arya. Eso lo tengo muy presente.

Arya frunció el ceño y, con resignación, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el césped dispuesta a dejar el tema por la paz, sin entenderlo completamente.

La ansiada primavera en Desembarco del Rey había sido recibida con los brazos abiertos. Finalmente la brisa helada se había convertido en una brisa refrescante bajo un sol lo suficientemente cálido y acogedor que ambos hermanos disfrutaban cada tarde en sus entrenamientos. Sansa, Arya y Jon habían permanecido en la ciudad para acompañar y ayudar a su hermano Bran a reconstruir el reino, resolver algunos problemas políticos, lidiar con Lores ansiosos de poder y ayudar a todos los inocentes que habían recibido el daño colateral de la guerra… aunque en realidad, Sansa y Tyrion se habían encargado de toda la logística del reino y la política junto a Bran, y Arya, Jon y Ser Davos se habían enfocado a las necesidades del pueblo y a la seguridad. Asimismo, con una pequeña prosperidad restableciéndose poco a poco, Sansa finalmente había decidido regresar a Invernalia como la nueva Guardiana del Norte.

¿Y Jon? Bueno, su hermano había solicitado un puesto en el consejo del rey, sin ningún título en particular, a veces tomaba parte de la Guardia Real sin haber ofrecido ningún tipo de juramento, otras veces solo daba opiniones o ideas para ayudar a las necesidades de la población, y el Rey Bran y el consejo en general se lo permitía. El antiguo bastardo de Invernalia era un héroe en los ojos de muchas personas, no solo por su victoria en el Norte contra el Rey de la Noche, sino, para disgusto de él, por su participación en derrocar a la reina tirana Cersei Lannister y en la posterior derrota y expulsión (como a muchos les gustaba pensar) de la Reina _Loca_ de Dragones y su ejército extranjero.

La mayoría de la población sabía el poder que había tenido la última descendiente fémina de la dinastía Targaryen y alguien (Arya sospechaba que bajo las ordenes de su hermana) había divulgado el rumor de que Jon de las casas Stark y Targaryen se había rebelado contra su reinado después de la masacre en Desembarco del Rey, lo que había causado su aprisionamiento, para posteriormente negociar la paz con ella y convencerla de marcharse de Poniente sin mayor derramamiento innecesario de sangre.

Arya sabía muy en el fondo que mucha gente creía aquellos rumores solo por el placer de construir una falsa realidad con la que pudieran conectar o satisfacer su imaginación. Ella no sentía ningún placer en particular escuchando las palabras venenosas y el rencor de la gente hacia Daenerys Targaryen, tampoco es que le interesara demasiado, a decir verdad, pero su hermano parecía cada día más miserable por eso y a ella se le retorcía el corazón solo de verlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo para aligerar el ambiente taciturno que se había construido alrededor de ellos, Jon se adelantó y habló primero:

– Aquel día en el Trono de Hierro, yo la hubiera matado ¿sabes? – le confesó, con voz rasposa. Se relamió los labios con pesadez y perdió su oscura mirada en el cielo –. Si ella no se hubiera apartado de mí, yo la hubiera matado. Dudé, con la daga en mi mano, por un instante dudé, pero ella fue la que se apartó. Cuando encontré su mirada, en mi cabeza sólo pasaron imágenes de cómo haría para acercarme a ella y matarla sin pelear… me parte el corazón, recordar eso.

– Jon – dijo Arya, pronunciando su nombre con apremio, – hiciste lo que creíste correcto en ese momento. Ella no estaba bien y tú sabías que debías detenerla por un bien mayor.

– No se siente correcto, Arya. Ella confió en mí y estuve a punto de matarla – dijo, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Arya había escuchado esas palabras más veces de las que podía recordar –. El recuerdo del dolor en sus ojos me perseguirá por el resto de mis días. Casi pude ver como se rompía algo en su interior y aun así en mi cabeza solo se repetían las palabras: '_es mi deber'. _

Arya tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y Jon le dio un ligero apretón sin dejar de mirar el cielo, en un agradecimiento silencioso.

– Ella me veía como su única familia y la traicioné y rompí mi juramento hacia ella. Conozco ese sentimiento… yo… – tragó saliva, como si le doliera físicamente pronunciar aquellas palabras –. Mis hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche me apuñalaron hasta la muerte y aun así intenté hacerle lo mismo a la mujer que amaba... que amo, – se corrigió –. No importan las circunstancias. Ese tipo de traición es… horrible y sólo… sólo quiero mantener mi promesa está vez, incluso si me toma toda la vida. Necesito estar aquí por si ella me necesita – murmuró y Arya solo pudo suspirar con pesadez –. Estoy cansado de elegir el deber por sobre todo lo demás.

– Intentaste hablar con ella, Jon. Has hecho todo lo humanamente posible para redimir tus errores, no deberías sacrificar toda tu vida o felicidad por ella.

– No es suficiente – dijo y se giró a verla, sus ojos se oscurecieron –. Lo único que me trae paz en estos momentos es saber que ella está viva en algún lugar del mundo y sólo deseo que encuentre su felicidad sea como sea.

– Tú definitivamente eres un norteño honorable y estúpido – dijo, resignada, y Jon le sonrió ligeramente, aunque el humor no le llegaba a los ojos. Finalmente, como si no le quedara otra cosa que argumentar, dijo: –. Estaré de regreso en unos meses, hermano, cuida a Bran por nosotras.

Jon asintió y tras unos segundos, ambos se levantaron al tiempo que las campanas de la recién remodelada Fortaleza Roja anunciaban el medio día, lo que indicaba que Jon tenía poco tiempo para llegar a la reunión del consejo de aquella tarde.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Lord Connington la miraba con una expresión entre sorprendida e incrédula. Daenerys tomó un sobro de su té de menta y se relamió los labios disfrutando el ligero sabor dulce y cálido de su bebida, manteniendo una mirada impasible sobre su acompañante.

El Lord, que estaba sentado justo en su extremo contrario, carraspeó ligeramente y se removió en su lugar.

– ¿Un hijo legítimo, dice? – preguntó, aunque ella había contado la historia de Jon con lujo de detalles.

– Así es – respondió, pacientemente.

– Es increíble… – la miró –, es decir, estábamos en guerra… definitivamente no hubo tiempo de hablar de esas cosas. Nunca creí esas mentiras que dijeron sobre él, siempre pensé que era una clase de farsa que se utilizó como excusa para iniciar la rebelión. Yo lo conocía bien, Rhaegar siempre odió la violencia – afirmó y dejó escapar un suspiro –. Ned Stark debió ser un buen padre para el príncipe. Era uno de los hombres más honorables que tuve el placer de conocer.

Daenerys dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa y llevó sus manos a su regazo, pretendiendo alisar las ondulaciones de su vestido blanco de seda, cuando en realidad quería esconder el nerviosismo que le causaba recordarlo a _él_.

– Jon… _Aegon _es el hombre más honorable y honesto que conozco, tanto que a veces era irritante, – logró articular y forzó una sonrisa. Lord Connington le regresó la sonrisa y asintió en silencio, de acuerdo con su declaración –. Tuvo una buena infancia, mi Lord, se lo aseguro. Aunque las dificultades de la guerra afectaron cada rincón de Poniente y eso no lo excluyó a él.

El hombre la miró y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pensativo.

– Hay algo que no entiendo, escuché que un Stark se declaró Rey de los Siete Reinos.

– Seis – corrigió Daenerys, cortésmente. El hombre frunció el ceño.

– Creo que me falta parte de la historia, su majestad. Muchos rumores suenan en todo Essos acerca de su regreso – dijo y llevó una mano hacia la copa de vino que descansaba sobre la mesa. La levantó y se quedó mirando el líquido carmesí claro por un par de latidos de corazón antes de decidir dar un ligero sorbo.

– ¿Cuáles son los rumores, mi Lord? Yo podría llenar con gusto los huecos faltantes.

Él levantó su mirada de nuevo hacia ella y le sonrió ligeramente.

– Se dice que usted conquistó Poniente.

– No creo que eso sea enteramente la verdad – dijo y tomó de nuevo su té entre sus manos, aunque sólo se dedicó a observar el líquido y a tamborilear los dedos sobre los bordes finos de la taza –. Intenté… salvar Poniente… solo que… fallé – admitió con un suspiro pesado.

– Usted se fue de aquí con tres enormes dragones y un vasto ejército, y regresó con un dragón y la mitad de sus fuerzas – dijo, aunque no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación más para sí mismo que para ella –. Pero usted tomó venganza contra los Lannister, su majestad, tomó venganza en nombre de su familia ¿no es eso verdad? ¿Cómo es que falló?

Daenerys titubeó antes de hablar –. Así es, mi Lord, derroqué a Cersei Lannister del trono pero también destruí Desembarco del Rey en el proceso.

– ¿Qué dijo el príncipe Aegon de todo esto? – preguntó con curiosidad tras unos largos segundos en silencio, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, como intentando unir los puntos dispersos de todos los rumores que había escuchado.

Daenerys sintió una punzada de dolor en el centro de su pecho ante aquellas palabras, tanto por el nombre que alguien más había utilizado para referirse a Jon, como por las implicaciones y los recuerdos amargos que evocaba aquella pregunta.

– No estuvo muy contento por eso, mi Lord. – _Furioso, a decir verdad, _pensó amargamente y tragó saliva, intentando por todos los medios que la voz no le fallara –. _Yo_ no estuve contenta por eso y tampoco estoy orgullosa.

– ¿No estuvo de acuerdo que usted vengara a su familia, mi reina? – preguntó, sorprendido.

Daenerys lo miró por un segundo antes de suspirar profundamente. Dejó la taza nuevamente sobre la mesa, incapaz de pretender que aún había algo que beber y apretó las manos sobre su regazo. Por alguna razón, hablar sobre esto con alguien que pretendía jurarle lealtad resultaba extremadamente difícil.

– Puede llamarme Daenerys, mi Lord, ahora solo soy reina de mi gente, – ofreció y soltó otro suspiro pesado antes de continuar –. Tras todo lo que he revelado este día, usted y yo sabemos que vino a jurarle lealtad a la Targaryen equivocada, aunque dudo mucho que Jon acepte completamente la herencia de su sangre. Me temo que él es un Stark más que un Targaryen – dijo y se llevó una mano a la sien para apaciguar el dolor que empezaba a palpitarle en el centro de la cabeza –. Maté a mucha gente que no merecía morir. Masacré una ciudad por una ambición y un sueño que me consumieron y me convirtieron en mi padre… incluso en algo peor que él. Por supuesto que Jon no iba a estar contente por eso, mi Lord, como le dije, él es un hombre de honor y justicia.

Lord Connington la miró y aunque Daenerys esperaba encontrar repulsión u horror en su mirada, lo único que encontró en esos ojos azules fue algo parecido a la compasión. Algo que tampoco le gustó, sin duda.

– ¿Entonces Aegon se proclamó Rey bajo el apellido Stark?

– No… es complicado – intentó explicar –. Su hermano Bran Stark es Rey ahora… es decir, su primo – se corrigió –. Jon, _Aegon_ nunca quiso el trono.

El hombre se llevó una mano hacia el mentón y se quedó callado por unos minutos, procesando detalladamente la información recién adquirida. Daenerys esperó pacientemente a que él encontrara nuevamente su mirada antes de hablar.

– Estaré eternamente agradecida por su lealtad a la casa Targaryen, mi Lord, pero no puedo prometerle gloria bajo mi reinado. Estoy tratando de dejar esos días en el pasado.

– Su majestad… Daenerys, tú no eres tu padre – dijo y pronuncio cada palabra lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla con intensidad. A Daenerys le recorrió un sentimiento que hace un año podría haberla dejado al borde de las lágrimas. Apretó los labios y se irguió un poco más en su lugar, sintiendo los músculos de su espalda tensarse dolorosamente.

– No. Como dije, probablemente me convertí en algo peor. Tengo la sangre de miles de inocentes en mis manos y me temo que nunca podré expiar esa clase de pecados en lo que me resta de vida.

– No conozco completamente las circunstancias, Daenerys, pero por todo lo que me has dicho y por lo poco que he podido conocerte en este par de horas, puedo asegurarte que no eres tu padre y no eres peor que él – reafirmó y le sonrió ligeramente. De repente y sumamente nerviosa, Daenerys se sintió extremadamente expuesta ante los ojos azules y profundos de aquel hombre. Tragó saliva y tuvo que desviar sus ojos hacia sus manos, las cuales estrujaba fuertemente en su regazo. Incluso el collar de plata con la insignia del dragón de tres cabezas que rodeaba su cuello le resultó repentinamente pesado e incómodo.

Esos sentimientos complicados y dolorosos empezaban a resurgir en su interior y tuvo que pelear con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarlos ganar en contra de ella.

– Sé lo malvado que era mi padre, mi Lord.

– ¿En serio? Dudo mucho que alguien se atreviera a hablar de la verdadera maldad del Rey Loco, mi reina. Todos querían simplemente olvidarlo. – Ella levantó los ojos nuevamente para mirarlo, y tras un suspiro tembloroso, se obligó a recuperar su compostura.

– Mi padre asesinó niños frente a sus padres. Sé que imponía su propia forma _cruel _de justicia y disfrutaba de una forma retorcida quemar a las personas con fuego salvaje. No dejemos fuera el hecho que planeaba quemar Desembarco del Rey durante la rebelión, antes de que Jamie Lannister decidiera salvar miles de inocentes de su locura y lo asesinara. Sé, mi Lord, como fue que mi padre se ganó su nombre – murmuró fríamente, con un nudo amargo en la garganta. Sus siguientes palabras le penetraron el corazón de una forma tan dolorosa que tuvo que pelear con todas sus fuerzas para que las lágrimas no se derramaran de sus ojos –. Lo único que hice en Poniente fue terminar lo que él empezó.

– ¿Lo disfrutaste? – Daenerys tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de procesar su pregunta y encontrar las fuerzas para responderle.

– Por supuesto que no – respondió con apremio y apretó tan fuerte la mandíbula que los dientes le dolieron. Sintiendo su incomodidad, Gusano Gris se removió en su lugar a unos pasos de ella.

– Bien… no eres tu padre, entonces. ¿Sabías que Aerys Targaryen era celoso, cruel y sumamente desconfiado, incluso desde joven? Sí, mi reina, su padre _disfrutaba_ quemar vivas a las personas y torturarlas de las formas más viciosas. Tenía una fascinación repugnante por el fuego, temo decir. – Daenerys tragó saliva con dificultad, encontrando insoportable la resequedad molesta de su garganta –. ¿Sabías que tu padre abusaba de tu madre, Daenerys? Los rumores decían que la forzaba a mantener intimidad y la golpeaba. Nunca fueron felices, pero su matrimonio se tornó tan cruel que era imposible no sentir lastima por la reina, la propia hermana del rey.

Él se detuvo un momento, tratando de dejar que ella pudiera procesar lo que estaba escuchando. Daenerys sintió algo tan fuerte aplastarle el pecho que la dejó al borde del pánico, impidiéndole respirar como ella lo necesitaba.

Gusano Gris estuvo a su lado en un solo latido de corazón y le ofreció un vaso de agua. Ella aceptó el líquido refrescante y le dio un ligero apretón a la mano reafirmante que el comandante de sus Inmaculados colocó sobre su hombro. Dejó el vaso de agua sobre la mesa con manos temblorosas y encontró de nuevo esos ojos azules que la miraban con comprensión, incitándolo a continuar.

– Tu padre no confiaba en Rhaegar, su propio hijo ¿sabías eso? Tampoco en su amigo de la infancia y su primera Mano de Rey, Tywin Lannister. Ese era el extremo de su desconfianza. Creía que todos a su alrededor conspiraban contra él. La demencia se notaba en su rostro, Daenerys, en sus últimos años ni siquiera parecía él mismo. Menos después de ser prisionero por seis meses en la Resistencia del Valle Oscuro. Seis meses, mi reina, seis meses que ayudaron a cultivar su locura. Estaba flaco y demacrado y raramente consumía alimentos porque tenía esta absurda paranoia de ser envenenado. Tampoco permitía que hubiera objetos afilados cerca de él, rehusándose a cortarse el cabello, la barba o incluso las uñas… ¿puedes imaginar eso, Daenerys? ¿Alguien te lo había dicho? ¿Alguien te había dicho que tu padre realmente irradiaba su locura, con su barba larga y cabello enmarañado o esas repulsivas uñas largas? ¿Lo sabías?

– Deténgase – pidió Daenerys, apretando las manos tan fuertemente hasta que los nudillos perdieron su color. Sintió de nuevo las incontrolables ganas de llorar y su pecho se retorció por el dolor. Gusano Gris le dio un ligero apretón con la mano que no había retirado de su hombro y eso logró mantener la poca compostura que le quedaba –. ¿Por qué está diciéndome todo esto?

– Tu hermano me confió muchas cosas, Daenerys y muchas otras tuve la desgracia de verlas con mis propios ojos. Te digo todo esto porque quiero que entiendas que _tú_ no eres tu padre_. _Tienes la misma expresión de tu hermano Rhaegar ¿sabes? y a pesar de tantos años, años que parecen una eternidad, aun puedo reconocer sus mismos gestos en ti y puedo ver que estas luchando desesperadamente contra un dolor y una culpa que al parecer te tienen atada al pasado. Las personas suelen actuar de una forma muy distinta cuando están sufriendo, mi reina ¿eso te ocurrió a ti, quizá? ¿Te arrepientes de lo que sucedió?

– Todos los días.

– ¿Quieres saber porque empujé esta verdad hacia ti entonces, Daenerys? – Ella exhaló aire bajo un jadeo ahogado y asintió, sin confiar de nuevo en su voz –. Llegué a tus puertas con un ejército a mis espaldas, ofreciéndote mi lealtad ciegamente y recibí un adorable almuerzo con una mujer completamente honesta que trató de convencerme desesperadamente que alguien más merecía mi lealtad. Si fueras como tus ancestros, podrías haber tomado ventaja de la situación pero decidiste contarme la verdad. Según entiendo… Aegon… ¿Jon? No reconoce su propia dinastía y al parecer tiene una familia que lo hace feliz… espero que algún día puedas contarme la historia completa, Daenerys, pero entiendo lo suficiente para ver que él está bien y lo más importante, no está solo. _Un Targaryen solo en el mundo es algo terrible_.

– No estoy sola – logró articular ella tras comprender lo que él quería decir, aunque sus palabras habían causado que la resequedad de su garganta regresara y los ojos le ardieran, dejándola tan vulnerable que ella sólo deseó salir y encerrarse en algún lugar para llorar.

– No, mi reina, ya no. No le fallaré a tu familia está vez.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

**_2 años después_**

Todo empezó con Volantis, la más antigua de las ciudades libres. _No tan libres como dice su nombre_, había pensado Daenerys con furia en aquel momento_. _Solo había bastado ver a los niños magullados, abusados y encadenados bajo los pies de hombres gordos adinerados para que la ira de la Reina de Dragones se liberara.

La ciudad era un punto clave en el comercio de esclavos y por más que ella intentó voltear el rostro de las atrocidades que pasaban en el mundo, algo dentro de su ser impidió que lo hiciera. Al principio había sido una advertencia, Daenerys se rehusaba a empezar otra guerra y había exigido amablemente que cesaran la esclavitud y la violencia desmedida, pero el gobierno de los Triarcas se había reído de ella y habían regresado la cabeza del emisario que ella había enviado.

Cuando una sacerdotisa roja de la fe de R'llor entró a sus puertas, débil y cubierta de sangre, y le contó las atrocidades que ocurrían detrás de las edificaciones de la Muralla Negra o el plan macabro del feudo de los autoproclamados _Antigua Sangre_ que se forjaba entre las sombras para derrocarla, Daenerys no tuvo mucha alternativa ante la petición.

La batalla había terminado tan rápido como había empezado. El enlace mental que Daenerys mantenía con Drogon se había afianzado tanto en estos últimos años, que ella se sentía más segura y poderosa sobre su lomo. Había aprendido a ver de una forma diferente a través de las sensaciones de su _hijo_ o a sentir sus alrededores como él las sentía. Había empezado a controlar sus complicadas emociones o pelear contra el instinto animal que a veces surgía del temperamental dragón. La profundidad del enlace que compartía con Drogon era tan mágico como terrorífico. A veces, Daenerys _sentía _todo. Incluido el dolor, la aflicción o la aterradora excitación por sangre y fuego que comúnmente él sentía antes de una batalla. Era difícil de explicar, pero en los cielos y entre las nubes, volando libremente con él y experimentando todas esas sensaciones, ella se sentía como un verdadero dragón.

La ciudad de Volantis era defendida por guardias esclavos conocidos como las Capas de Tigre. Cuando la horda de Dothraki se acercó a las murallas y el majestuoso dragón sobrevoló la ciudad y destruyo parte de las edificaciones de la entrada, los esclavos se rebelaron contra los maestros y las Capas de Tigre le juraron lealtad en ese mismo momento.

Los jaques adinerados y nobles arrogantes fueron destituidos de sus posesiones y títulos y Daenerys comisionó emisarios y representantes de un pueblo libre para fomentar un nuevo tipo de gobierno. Ella no deseaba cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado, y bajo la guía de su fiel consejero, Lord Connington, Daenerys se volvió más cautelosa y experimentada en la política.

Aquel hombre podía llegar a ser extremadamente peligroso si se lo proponía, pero había llegado a ganarse la confianza de Daenerys con su capacidad innata para liderar. Era cauteloso pero honorable y tanto su compañía como sabiduría le otorgaba un cierto equilibro de armonía a su vida.

Sin embargo, Daenerys se había prometido ser mejor que depender de los demás. Escuchaba a sus _'consejeros'_ con paciencia, asimilaba las palabras y opiniones de aquellos a su alrededor, pero nunca les otorgaba el poder de controlar o contradecir sus decisiones y con eso se alzaba cada día un poco más.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Jon arrojó el pergamino al fuego crepitante de la chimenea y Fantasma levantó la cabeza para obsérvalo con curiosidad. Le acarició la cabeza a su enorme lobo huargo y se sentó sobre una silla de madera con pesadez. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y presionó fuertemente sus ojos y frente para intentar controlar todos los sentimientos que surgían desde el centro de sus entrañas.

Aunque el fuego consumió el pergamino con facilidad, las palabras escritas retumbaban en su cabeza y memoria.

_'Se nos informó sobre el inicio de una guerra civil en Volantis bajo el mando de Daenerys Targaryen.' _

– Por los siete infiernos, Dany ¿estás bromeando? – preguntó en un murmuro a la soledad de la habitación.

Se levantó sin poder mantenerse quieto y pateó la silla con frustración, asustando a Fantasma, que giró su cabeza hacia su dirección y le gruñó con indignación.

Jon pasó los dedos por entre su cabello y le dirigió a su compañero una mirada de disculpa.

Después de un poco más de dos años, Jon había decidido finalmente regresar a Invernalia a tomarse un _descanso_ de sus responsabilidades en Desembarco del Rey. Esta vez, había accedido a la suplicas de su hermana Arya para acompañarla en uno de sus recurrentes viajes para _inspeccionar _a su hermana Sansa.

Jon había dudado, como siempre lo hacía, pero tras la aparente tranquilidad que empezaba a formarse en el reino y exhausto de sus responsabilidades como consejero del rey, él no había podido negarse.

Pateó de nuevo la silla y se revolvió el cabello con frustración. Dos largos años habían pasado desde la última vez que la había mirado y las únicas noticias que habían llegado desde Bahía de Dragones eran que Daenerys había estado trabajando para reestructurar su gobierno. Muchos de los informes eran simples rumores, al parecer la proclamada reina de Meereen había empezado a limitar las filtraciones de información, consiente que podrían estar siguiendo todos sus pasos en Poniente. Cada vez que le preguntaba a Bran por Daenerys, él simplemente respondía que _'ella estaba bien'_.

Era tan malditamente frustrante.

En más de una ocasión, Jon había querido tomar un barco para zarpar a través del Mar Angosto y reunirse con ella, pero en más de una ocasión se había frenado, convenciéndose mentalmente que necesitaba mantenerse firme en su promesa.

Se paseó por la habitación sin dejar de estrujar sus manos y dejó escapar un suspiro profundo, preguntándose porqué de todas las malditas cosas que Daenerys pudo elegir para seguir adelante, la guerra había sido su primera opción.

Recordaba todas las historias que ella había compartido con él sobre Essos, antes de que todo empezara a desmoronarse entre ellos. En aquel momento había quedado completamente maravillado por la forma en la que ella deseaba la libertad de las personas y se había enamorado de su gran corazón, comprendiendo lo extraordinaria que era. Nunca olvidaría el brillo intenso de esos ojos amatistas cada vez que ella le presumía cada uno de sus logros con una sonrisa.

Por los siete infiernos, como la extrañaba.

Se frotó de nuevo la frente con una mano, tratando de impedir que todos los sentimientos de nostalgia, tristeza y resentimiento que intentaba enterrar en su interior, escaparan a la superficie. Hasta el momento estaba fallando.

Trataba desesperadamente de entender cómo es que ella quería seguir este camino después de todo lo que había ocurrido, después de todas las batallas que habían enfrentado, o de todas las muertes y el sufrimiento que habían presenciado. Él estaba tan cansado de la guerra y no podía comprender cómo es que ella tenía las fuerzas para seguir en lo mismo. Comprendía el motivo, era un motivo noble, pero… Dioses.

Empezó a empacar sus cosas con frustración, decidiendo que al día siguiente marcharía de regreso a Desembarco del Rey, con la aprobación de sus hermanas o sin ella.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

**_3 años después_**

Daenerys se separó de los labios de aquel hombre con una frustración que empezaba a ser insoportable. Suspiró con pesadez, descansando las manos sobre el pecho de Daario y giró su rostro para cerrar brevemente los ojos.

– No puedo – dijo en un murmullo suave, suspirando nuevamente mientras mordía su labio inferior para detener el temblor incontrolable de sus labios.

– Es bueno que sea un hombre paciente – susurró él acercándose a su oído. Daenerys no pudo reprimir el temblor de su cuerpo, aunque los motivos eran diferentes a lo que ella hubiera deseado sentir.

– Yo… no creo que pueda seguir intentando esto, Daario.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

Daenerys no contestó de inmediato y se levantó de la cama, abrochándose los lazos sueltos que sujetaban a su cuello el vestido azul claro que llevaba puesto aquel día. Se sirvió un poco del vino endulzado con miel que siempre tenía a su disposición en su habitación y suspiró profundamente sin intentar girarse para encontrar los ojos castaños de su fiel guerrero.

– Yo sólo… no creo que esto vaya a funcionar, Daario – susurró, revolviendo distraídamente el vino de su copa mientras aspiraba el ligero aroma a alcohol que éste desprendía.

No se giró cuando escuchó el rechinar de la madera de su cama cuando Daario se puso de pie, ni cuando sintió sus brazos envolver su cintura, jalándola hacia él. Era tan reconfortante, el calor de su cuerpo musculoso contra su espalda, pero Daenerys sabía que no era suficiente para ella. Daario había sido paciente, increíblemente paciente. Tuvo que pasar un poco más de un año antes de que ella pudiera permitir que él la besara. Siempre empezaba igual: en una caricia lenta, profunda y cómoda. Después de todo, él sabía lo que hacía. Pero siempre terminaba antes de que ella pudiera permitir que la intimidad escalara, tras una caricia en su cuerpo, una mano en su pecho o un beso sobre su cuello. Siempre terminaba igual: abrupto y con una sensación amarga que la dejaba temblando, y eso la llenaba de frustración.

A veces, su cuerpo reaccionaba sin que ella le diera permiso, el calor de su vientre bajo le decía lo dispuesta que estaba a que aquello funcionara, pero la presión de su pecho y el dolor que la estremecía de pies a cabeza le impedía dejarse fundir en los brazos de aquel hombre. Le dolía pensarlo, pero en la soledad e intimidad de su cabeza, tenía que aceptar que anhelaba que los abrazos y las caricias que Daario le brindaba, fueran de otro hombre. El hombre incorrecto, por supuesto.

– Puedo esperar a que estés lista – susurró él contra su cuello, justo antes de depositar un tibio beso debajo de su oreja. Daenerys cerró los ojos y suspiró nuevamente.

– No va a pasar, Daario – afirmó, completamente segura, sin abrir los ojos y cerrando sus manos sobre los antebrazos que le rodeaban la cintura –. Me he estado esforzando mucho, pero no puedo obligar a mi cuerpo o a mi mente a esto… y no creo que sea justo para ti tampoco.

– No te preocupes por mis sentimientos. Tú vales la paciencia, mi reina – murmuró y mordió el lóbulo de su oído. Daenerys abrió los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, separando los brazos de Daario de su cuerpo y girándose para mirarlo. Él suspiró también y dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados –. ¿Todavía lo amas?

Daenerys tuvo que desviar sus ojos de la intensidad de su mirada por unos breves latidos de corazón y se esforzó en reprimir sus propios sentimientos –. Eso no importa – dijo y regresó su mirada hacia él, dejando la copa de vino sobre la mesita y desistiendo de fingir que quería beber de él.

– Importa si eso te impide seguir adelante, mi reina – murmuró y Daenerys pudo escuchar la frustración de su voz. Él se abrochó los botones de su camisa de algodón clara y ella no supo muy bien que contestarle –. Mereces algo mejor que el tormento de seguir pensando en él.

– No es tan simple, Daario – logró responder, abrazándose a sí misma y tratando de expulsar la desesperación y la frustración que le provocaba evocar ese tipo de recuerdos amargos –. Desearía poder amarte de la forma que tú lo deseas, o poder casarme contigo… a veces desearía haber amado a Jorah. Sé que podría haber sido feliz de esa manera… pero no puedo forzarme a nada de eso ni soñar en el '_hubiera'_ – susurró quedamente –. Es solo que… a-algunas veces… recuerdo sus manos, sus caricias, sus labios… y-y l-luego _siento _su daga perforar mi piel, incluso aunque eso no haya pasado. Después puedo _sentir_, puedo _ver _la sangre de todos esos inocentes en mis manos y recuerdo porque intentó matarme en primer lugar.

Daario tomó su rostro entre sus manos mientras las lágrimas nublaban su visión, pero ella se obligó a reprimirlas.

– Nadie te culpa de nada aquí, mi reina. Has estado intentando hacer el bien todos estos años y _es _suficiente. Necesitas dejar de vivir en ese pasado, esa persona ya no eres tú.

– No es algo que me agrade, Daario, s-solo… no es suficiente. No todavía. No estoy lista para esto… _Esto _me hace recordarlo, recordar su traición, y recordarlo significa recordar todo lo que me destruyó – dijo y ella vio como él suspiraba, resignado, y separó sus manos de ella. Daenerys tragó saliva y expuso una preocupación que empezaba a quemar el centro de su estómago –. ¿Te quedarás a mi lado aunque no pueda darte lo que deseas de mí, Daario? – Ella confiaba en él, confiaba en él como confiaba en pocas personas a su alrededor y no estaba lista para perderlo, aunque fuera egoísta de su parte.

– Por supuesto que sí, mi reina. Te juré mi lealtad y mi vida.

– _Pero… _puedes ser libre si así lo deseas, Daario. Te repetiré lo que le dije a Gusano Gris antes de regresar a Essos: no tienes que estar conmigo por un juramente, _eres_ libre. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero eres libre de irte si así lo deseas – le dijo e intentó sonreír, aunque estaba segura de que no lo logró. Daario acortó la distancia entre ellos y la abrazó, pasándole los brazos por sobre los hombros. Daenerys se aferró a su camisa y escondió el rostro en su pecho, respirando profundamente.

– Estoy contigo porque _quiero _estar aquí. Me tendrás por aquí por un largo tiempo, mi reina y veré tu grandeza por el resto de mis días.

Daenerys cerró los ojos, impidiendo que sus lágrimas se derramaran y sintió el alivio recorrer todo su cuerpo. No estaba lista para perder esto, como tampoco estuvo lista para perder a Gusano Gris cuando le ofreció exactamente lo mismo.

– Tienes que enviarme a las ruinas de Valyria, mi reina – susurró él, después de lo que parecieron horas en silencio. Ella se separó de su agarre y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, confundida con su petición. Daario sólo se dedicó a mirarla con resolución –. Sé que la guerra contra Volantis no formaba parte de tu plan inicial, pero Meereen no es tu hogar. _Déjame _encontrarlo por ti. No puedes salir de expedición al borde de la guerra contra las Ciudades Libres, tus ejércitos te necesitan. Pero yo puedo dar el primer paso para este sueño tuyo, mi reina. Tienes que dejar que vaya, hace dos años que todo está listo para esta campaña.

Daenerys lo pensó por unos minutos antes de contestarle con una pregunta.

– ¿Cómo va todo en Volantis?

– Todo está yendo bien, mi reina. Se acomodaron establecimientos para los enfermos, abastecidos con medicina y curanderos preparados como lo ordenaste. Lord Connington se aseguró de que los huérfanos estén siendo atendidos y educados para que puedan encontrar un mejor futuro. La gente está reconstruyendo la ciudad y los cultivos van mejorando cada día. La ciudad está siendo gobernada bajo tu nombre y tu nueva reforma… Pronto, las demás ciudades se unirán – le aseguró –. Los Segundos Hijos regresarán a proteger Meereen mientras yo esté lejos. Y yo regresaré pronto, tan pronto como pueda para ayudarte en la guerra – prometió. Ella se quedó nuevamente callada y después de unos latidos de corazón, suspiró profundamente.

– Sólo… ten cuidado, Daario y regresa, esa es una orden de tu reina.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Un mes después de la partida de Daario junto a un grupo de hombres de los Segundos Hijos, algunos Inmaculados y un sargento de la Compañía Dorada que aseguraba conocer el terreno, las hostilidades contra los gobernantes de las Ciudades Libres de Lys y la poderosa nación de Myr se desataron en una nueva guerra en contra la reina Daenerys y su pueblo. Poco tiempo después, Tyrosh se les unió en las hostilidades y la ex alianza conocida como la Triaquía resurgió para combatir la guerra en contra de la Madre de Dragones y su Ley Antiesclavista. La Triarquía contrató mercenarios y soldados exiliados de todo Essos para reforzar su ejército, invirtiendo casi toda su capital para derrocarla.

Daenerys odiaba la esclavitud sexual de Lys y la hacía recordar a su antigua doncella Doreah, que la había traicionado tantos años atrás, en una época completamente diferente. Este tipo de esclavitud y la cantidad abrumadora de casas de placer eran parte de la cultura y la misma economía de la ciudad, y Daenerys iba a intentar cambiar eso con todas sus fuerzas. Ninguna mujer, hombre, niña o niño iba a ser sometido a ese tipo de esclavitud tan cruel bajo sus ojos.

Myr era una de las Ciudades Libres más poderosas de Essos y recordaba sus calles de cuando Viserys y ella estuvieron en la ciudad por una corta temporada durante su niñez. La ciudad estaba fuertemente involucrada en el comercio de esclavos, como todas las Ciudades Libres, y estaba regida por un consejo de magistrados, elegidos por los nobles más ricos y egocéntricos de la ciudad. Según Lord Connington, la fuerza militar de Myr era poderosa y no debía ser tomada a la ligera. Tendrían que tener especial cuidado de sus ballesteros y sus largas y finas flechas de puntas hechas con vidrio flameado, que podrían ser letales incluso para Drogon.

Deseó en ese momento que Daario estuviera con ella para que pudiera darle una mejor perspectiva sobre la otra ciudad, Tyrosh, una ciudad portuaria igual de grande, poderosa y edificada por el feudo antiguo de Valyria como una fortaleza militar, guarecida por una torre alta y enorme, llamada la Torre Sangrante. La ciudad era gobernada por hombres codiciosos con un estilo de vida de vicios y excesos. Según lo que recordaba de ella, Tyrosh contenía a los mejores mercenarios y asesinos que se podían contratar de todas las Ciudades Libres.

– ¡Deberíamos tomar primero la ciudad de Lys! El poder de nuestro ejército naval es suficiente y estaríamos abriendo el camino para atacar Tyrosh.

– Myr es una ciudad peligrosa, deberíamos darle prioridad. Podemos atacar con los Dothraki y la Compañía Dorada, menguando sus fuerzas por el norte y arrasaríamos fácilmente si los Inmaculados y las Capas de Tigre marchan desde el sur. Drogon podría–

– ¿Y exponer a la reina a una emboscada? ¡Ni hablar! No hemos sabido nada de Pentos, podrían est–

– ¡Suficiente! – Daenerys se levantó de su lugar justo a la cabeza de la larga mesa y miró a sus comandantes de guerra uno a uno antes de exhalar aire con frustración. Todos los presentes se quedaron callados ante su orden y la miraron con cierta sorpresa. Paseó la mirada entre ellos, Gusano Gris se sentaba justo al lado de un sargento de los Inmaculados, siempre impasible y calmado. Al lado de ellos se sentaba un comandante de una compañía formada por una alianza de antiguos esclavos, autonombrados como El Pueblo Libre de Mhysa. Justo frente a ellos tres, Lord Connington se encontraba de pie con las manos sobre la mesa, entre uno de sus sargentos, a su derecha, y el comandante de la compañía de los arqueros, a su izquierda, quien dirigía su miraba cautelosa hacía ella. El general de las Capas de Tigre estaba al otro extremo de la mesa, justo frente a ella, y en otra mesa más pequeña, dos de sus jinetes de sangre se encontraban estudiando el mapa de la región, desinteresados en la discusión que los otros hombres mantenían –. Mis Lords, por favor, necesitamos llegar a un acuerdo. No _arrasaremos _a nadie, lo más importante es convencer a los esclavos a que se alcen en contra de los maestros y sus gobernantes, y entre menos destrozos causemos en las edificaciones, mejor. No quiero que ningún inocente salga herido por un error militar. Esta reunión se terminó, salgan a tomar el almuerzo para que puedan despejarse, los veré de nuevo dentro de dos horas – ordenó en valyrio y repitió lo mismo para sus Dothraki.

Los presentes se levantaron y se marcharon lentamente con una reverencia. Cuando todos, exceptuando a Gusano Gris, salieron del salón, Daenerys se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, frotándose la frente con cansancio. Una muchacha de ojos verdes y piel tostada de color olivo le sirvió un poco de vino endulzado y le trajo una bandeja con pan, fruta, una selección de quesos y un platillo de langostines con mantequilla y especias.

– Acompáñame, Gusano Gris – pidió, dirigiendo sus orbes amatistas hacia los ojos oscuros de su fiel comandante y él asintió en silencio, acostumbrado a ese tipo de peticiones de su reina.

Desde que Daario se había marchado y con Lord Connington tan ocupado con los planes militares, Daenerys se avergonzaba del sentimiento de soledad que muchas veces emergía dentro de ella. Gusano Gris era callado, y se dedicaba principalmente a escucharla, pero resultaba confortante tenerlo a su lado. Le recordaba a Missandei.

– ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento del Pueblo Libre de Mhysa?

– Muy bien, ansiosos de servir a Mhysa – respondió en valyrio y ella le sonrió ligeramente, incitándolo a comer algo –. A Missandei le hubiera gustado esta comida.

Daenerys suspiró y asintió. Sí, ella hubiera amado esta comida.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

**_4 años después_**

La primera vez que la derribaron del lomo de Drogon, fue en la batalla contra el ejército rebelde de Myr y sus mercenarios. Trataban de cruzar las últimas defensas de la fortaleza principal cuando, en un vuelo bajo con su dragón (un error que jamás volvería a cometer), el tiro casi perfecto de un ballestero le asestó en el hombro derecho. Daenerys había gritado de la sorpresa y el dolor, y debido a la profundidad del enlace con su dragón, él había sentido la sensación de la flecha perforando su piel, haciéndolo dar una brusca voltereta en el aire. Dado que Daenerys había apartado las manos del agarre de sus espinas, el brusco movimiento había provocado que se deslizara violentamente del lomo de su dragón, en dirección a tierra firme. Drogon había reaccionado al instante, y extendiendo su ala hacia ella, había intentado amortiguar el golpe que posiblemente la hubiera matado.

Daenerys se había dislocado el hombro con la caída, se había roto un par de costillas y se había ganado una serie de moretones e hinchazones en la cabeza y los brazos, pero había sobrevivido.

Su ejército estaba lo suficientemente avanzado para cuando todo eso pasó, y sus tropas más cercanas se habían apresurado a protegerla. Ella había tenido que montar a Drogon nuevamente, con la sangre y el dolor insoportable del hombro –que uno de sus soldados Dothraki le había recolocado– para retirarse del frente de batalla. Afortunadamente, su enorme ejército fue completamente capaz de atravesar la fortaleza y, con la ayuda de la rebelión de esclavos dentro de las murallas, habían tomado la ciudad.

Una semana antes de la batalla contra las fuerzas restantes y cansadas de la Triaquía, Daario había regresado tras meses de expedición. Los Segundos Hijos se les unieron en la batalla justo frente a las costas de Lys y la ciudad se había rendido ante la colosal fuerza de los ejércitos de la Reina de Dragones. En ese momento, Daenerys había agradecido el final de una exhaustiva guerra, una guerra que había durado meses, casi un año, entre la preparación, los asedios y la enorme batalla.

Como había pasado con Volantis, Daenerys desintegró los gobiernos corruptos, destituyó nobles de sus títulos y riquezas, y asignó emisarios de confianza para alzar las ciudades a una nueva etapa de gobierno. En cada ciudad, ella había extendido las tropas necesarias para mantener la seguridad y el orden, y se había asegurado de dar largos discursos de victoria hacia la población, ordenando una disciplina bajo su nueva Ley. No le pasaría lo mismo que en sus primeros años como gobernante de Meereen y la antigua Bahía de Esclavos. No dejaría que el pueblo que con tanto esfuerzo había liberado, abusara de esa libertad.

Ordenó la construcción de establecimientos para los enfermos y para los huérfanos, y se aseguró de que cada ciudad tuviera el abastecimiento necesario de provisiones y recursos. Uno de sus leales consejeros en Volantis, de los descendientes de la sangre de la antigua Valyria, le presentó el diseño de un nuevo tipo de drenaje y letrinas públicas que se implementó en todas las ciudades. De esta manera, la salud en las calles, el olor y las condiciones de vida mejorarían considerablemente.

Disolvió completamente la esclavitud y, aunque le molestara profundamente, permitió las casas de placer en Lys –ante las peticiones de la misma población–, con la condición de una mejora sanitaria, un límite de edad de dieciocho años y un salario adecuado para sus prestadores de servicios, tanto hombres como mujeres. Quien rompiera esta ley, sería sentenciado a muerte bajo su nombre. _Pueden vivir en el nuevo mundo o pueden morir en el viejo, _recordó con cierta amargura.

Daenerys tomaba estas medidas porque no podía permitir que la población desobedeciera sus órdenes y si algo había aprendido en estos años, es que ser benevolente y complaciente no siempre funcionaba correctamente. Ella debía infundir cierto respeto y temor para que la población aprendiera a seguir normas que nunca habían conocido. A veces, el poder era terrible, pero un gobernante tenía muchas decisiones difíciles que tomar.

A veces, en momentos como aquel donde debía tomar horribles decisiones, recordaba a cierto hombre de rizos oscuros y mirada intensa. A veces, esa mirada la perseguía cuando alguien moría frente a sus ojos o cuando implementaba un castigo hacia alguien que no había seguido la Ley. Los fantasmas en su cabeza aun no desaparecían completamente y a veces, dudaba de sí misma. Sin embargo, hacía mucho tiempo que ella había tomado la decisión de llevar esta carga tan pesada sobre sus hombros y ver cada sonrisa, cada niño alimentado y cada mejora en la vida de la población, solo la impulsaban a seguir adelante.

Finalmente, a casi cinco años desde su regreso a Essos, Daenerys zarpó hacia su ansiada exploración a las ruinas de Valyria. Daario le había traído buenas noticias, diciéndole que había encontrado un área perfecta para el asentamiento de su nuevo imperio. Y así, habiendo dejado órdenes, emisarios por todas las ciudades conquistadas y a Lord Connington a cargo de ciertas responsabilidades en su nombre, Daenerys por fin se había embarcado en la aventura que, esperaba, la dirigiera al lugar al que podría llamar hogar.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

**_5 años después_**

Sintió un mareo repentino mezclado con un dolor agudo en la base de su cabeza y algo caliente se deslizó desde su sien, nublándole momentáneamente la visión. Intentó estabilizar su cuerpo mientras el dolor le punzaba tan fuertemente la cabeza que tuvo que reprimir con toda su voluntad sucumbir a la oleada de nausea que ascendió desde el centro de su estómago. Abrió los ojos para enfocar su mirada, pero sólo vio motas rojas. Una mano tomó firmemente su brazo derecho y evitó que su cuerpo se estampara contra el suelo bajo sus pies.

– Mi reina, ¿estás bien? – Sin reconocer completamente aquella voz, Daenerys parpadeó varias veces, intentando no entrar en pánico al ver que los puntos rojos y los destellos de colores no desaparecían de su visión, y llevó el dorso de su mano –la cual todavía sostenía fuertemente a una de las hermanas _Cenizas del Reino_– hacia su frente, justo por encima de su ojo derecho, donde sentía el dolor palpitar fuertemente y se limpió el líquido carmesí que le había cubierto la mitad de su rostro, dándole un aire salvaje –. ¡Daenerys! – exclamó de nuevo aquella persona y ella por fin distinguió la voz preocupada de Daario, que aún la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo –. ¡Necesitas llamar a Drogon!

Daenerys asintió con la cabeza con aire ausente, sin encontrar su voz todavía y se obligó a separarse de él, tambaleando. Daario la sujeto de nuevo y ella dejó escapar un jadeo ligero mientras apretaba fuertemente la herida de su frente.

– ¡Protejan a su reina! – gritó él y Daenerys apretó los dientes por el palpitar de su cabeza. Una barrera de Inmaculados apareció detrás de ella, apuntando sus lanzas hacia el frente mientras la rodeaban para escudarla del peligro de la batalla.

Se separó nuevamente del agarre de Daario y se estabilizó aun presionando firmemente la herida de su sien. Su mente nublada empezaba a despejarse, así como los destellos de colores de su visión. Acomodó con dificultad una de sus largas dagas en una de las vainas vacías de su espalda y alguien le tendió las riendas de cuero de su corcel plateado.

Daenerys se acomodó encima de la montura con la ayuda de Gusano Gris, al que apenas reconoció, y limpió nuevamente la cálida sangre que aun brotaba de su herida, sosteniendo firmemente la hermana de pomo carmesí de sus _Cenizas del Reino_ con una mano y las riendas de su caballo plateado con la otra. Miró brevemente el cuerpo del guerrero que la había golpeado con la empuñadura de su espada y que ahora yacía muerto a sus pies, degollado por el _arakh_ de Daario, y, sacudiendo su cabeza para despejarse del dolor, giró su rostro para analizar el combate que se llevaba a cabo a metros de distancia.

La visión era un caos, el sonido de las espadas colisionando retumbaba en sus oídos y apenas distinguía los cuerpos de los Segundos Hijos, a sus Inmaculados y Dothraki entre sus enemigos, soldados y mercenarios pertenecientes a la ciudad de Qarth, que se había levantado contra la Reina de Dragones en una alianza con el imperio dorado de Yi Ti y la nación de Asshai. Una alianza poderosa que incluía nigromantes, domadores de sombras y brujos peligrosos.

Una explosión retumbó a unos metros de su posición, haciéndola girar momentáneamente la cabeza para protegerse de los escombros, rocas y tierra que se dispararon hacia ellos por la colisión de una enorme bola cubierta en brea y flamas. El dolor de la sien se acentuó conforme los latidos de su corazón palpitaban dolorosamente en su cabeza y tuvo que apretar fuertemente las riendas de su caballo para no sucumbir al nuevo mareo que la envolvió.

– ¡Envía las catapultas al frente, Gusano Gris! – exclamó con voz ahogada, recuperando precariamente su balance. Miró a Daario, que observaba con una excitación feroz el frente de la batalla y encontró brevemente sus ojos –. ¡Daario, conmigo!

Él asintió mientras montaba otro caballo y se colocó a su lado. Ella no dijo nada mientras comandaba a su corcel a avanzar mientras los Inmaculados que la habían rodeado rompían su formación para permitir su retirada.

Buscó a su dragón mediante su enlace y rápidamente sintió a Drogon no muy lejos de ellos, expectante e impaciente por la batalla y furioso por el dolor de su madre. Daenerys tuvo que presionar toda su fuerza mental para impedir que él se abalanzara contra ellos, a tal grado que sintió la sangre bajar por los orificios de su nariz. Lo último que deseaba era exponer a su _hijo _contra el vasto ejército, nigromantes y hechiceros incluidos, contra el que se enfrentaban, pero estaba cansada y sabía que sus soldados estaban en peores condiciones que ella.

Apresuró el andar de su caballo, cabalgando tan rápido como podía hacia una colina lejana, lejos de la batalla y con Daario siguiéndole los pasos. Se frenó cuando pensó que estaban a una distancia lo suficiente segura y Daario la miró.

– Ve por la Compañía Dorada, las Capas de Tigre y el Pueblo Libre de Mhysa, avancen con el resto de los Dothraki como planeamos. Esta noche tomaremos la Ciudad. – Su comandante tyroshi inspeccionó su alrededor para asegurarse que no corrían ningún peligro y, satisfecho por la soledad de sus alrededores, le dirigió una breve reverencia con la cabeza confirmando que estaban a salvo y se separó de ella mientras Drogon volaba hacia su dirección. Daenerys se bajó de su montura y su caballo se alejó, atemorizado por el rugido reverberante de su dragón en el cielo. Sintió las piernas entumecidas, los músculos de los brazos adoloridos y la cabeza parecía a punto de reventarle. La armadura oscura que llevaba encima le pesaba en ese momento más de lo que le gustaría y el sudor le bajaba incómodamente por la espalda y la frente, mezclándose con la sangre que brotaba ligeramente de su herida.

Envainó la otra hermana de sus _Cenizas de Sangre_ cuando la tierra bajo sus pies tembló fuertemente en el momento que su _hijo _aterrizó al lado de ella y apretó fuertemente su sien con la palma de su mano abierta mientras ascendía hacia el lomo de Drogon. Se acomodó entre sus espinas y se sujetó fuertemente mientras Drogon alzaba el vuelo con ansiedad y excitación.

Aquel día, en aquella furiosa batalla, cayó del lomo de Drogon por segunda vez.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

– ¡Que buena manera de _darse por vencida! _– siseó Sansa mientras arrojaba el pergamino sobre la mesa –. ¡Ella sólo fue a conquistar la mitad del maldito mundo!

Tyrion carraspeó a su lado y tomó un trago profundo del vino de su copa.

– Su ejército aumenta con una peligrosa rapidez, debo admitir. Con un solo dragón ha logrado conquistar casi todo el continente de Essos – dijo Tyrion y suspiró con pesadez. Estudió a los presentes y se detuvo un momento en Jon, que apretaba la mandíbula firmemente y se mantenía en un silencio abrumador. Aquella expresión sombría que siempre cargaban sus ojos, parecía particularmente más oscura. Tyrion bebió más vino y suspiró pesadamente.

– ¿Deberíamos empezar a preocuparnos por ella? Es decir, Jon, sé que no te gusta escuchar estas cosas, pero ella se está volviendo alarmantemente peligrosa. Daenerys Targaryen podría regresar en cualquier momento y tomar venganza de nosotros – dijo Sansa, atropellando las palabras, claramente incómoda de expresar aquello en presencia de su hermano. Tyrion observó cómo Jon sólo apretaba la mandíbula con mayor fuerza y él pudo notar el dolor momentáneo que cruzó sus ojos cuando escuchó el nombre de su antigua reina. Incluso él mismo sentía un dolor y un remordimiento molesto cuando la recordaba.

– Ella no va a volver – respondió él con frialdad, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

– Yo creo que debemos cubrir todas las posibilidades. El comercio con Essos ha empezado a ser muy inestable estos últimos meses. La última campaña de Daenerys Targaryen en contra de la alianza de invasores del oriente le otorgó la rendición y la lealtad de las ciudades de Pentos y Braavos. Al parecer, o le tienen demasiado miedo o le agradecen genuinamente por su protección. Sinceramente, creo que es lo primero – comentó Sansa, con cierta amargura.

– Escuché que Daenerys peleó contra hechiceros y nigromantes. Y al parecer algunos de ellos doblaron la rodilla ante su poder y le juraron lealtad. Aunque bien podrían ser simples rumores, la información llega con mayor dificultad estos días – comentó Tyrion mientras se servía más vino. El Rey Bran lo miró entonces y él sintió un escalofrío como cada vez que encontraba su mirada perdida.

– Debe tener magia cerca, desde hace unos meses no he podido verla claramente. Alguien está bloqueando mis visiones – comentó el Rey y los presentes se quedaron callados por unos segundos, algunos sintiendo escalofríos ante el pensamiento.

– ¡Lo ven! ¡Debemos tener precaución! Esto podría perjudicar a todo Poniente. Estoy segura que su estabilidad emocional va a quebrarse de nuevo en cualquier momento. Lleva cuatro, casi cinco años pasando de guerra en guerra. Creí que estaba cansada de luchar. La ambición ha po–

Un ruido seco y violento detuvo el discurso de Sansa y los presentes se giraron al origen de aquel sonido. Los ojos de Jon resplandecían con furia contenida y sus manos estaban firmemente apretadas sobre la mesa. La silla que se había precipitado al suelo cuando él se había levantado con brusquedad, yacía de espaldas sobre el mármol del piso de la sala del consejo.

Jon no dijo nada y solo se irguió en su lugar, mirando fieramente a su hermana. A su lado, su enorme lobo huargo los miraba con desconfianza, sintiendo la hostilidad de su amo.

– ¡Jon! – Sansa se levantó también, sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada su hermano –. La llaman la _Reina Emperatriz, _por los siente infiernos, deberíamos enviar a al–

– No – finalmente habló él, con voz fría y autoritaria.

– Creo que Lady Sansa tiene un buen punto – empezó Tyrion y Jon le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

– He dicho que no. No vamos a hacer esto de nuevo.

– Nadie está intentando conspirar contra ella pero creo que podríamos tener un pla–

– ¡He dicho que no! – cortó él de nuevo mientras golpeaba la mesa. Tyrion tuvo que aceptar que se sobresaltó con cierto temor ante su molestia. Jon se giró para ver al Rey Bran –. No seré parte de esto, su majestad.

– Por favor, tomen asiento de nuevo. Creo que Ser Davos tiene algo más que informarnos. Quizá esto ayude con esta discusión – tranquilizó Bran, con aquella voz monótona y casi siniestra a la que nunca se acostumbrarían. Sansa tomó asiento, frustrada y Arya le colocó una mano en el hombro para que se tranquilizara. Jon, sin embargo, se alejó de la mesa y les dio la espalda, fingiendo ver una mancha muy interesante en uno de los estandartes plateados del Rey Bran, un cuervo negro de tres ojos encarando a un lobo huargo de la casa Stark.

– Ayer – empezó Ser Davos, aclarándose la garganta –, llegó este mensaje del Banco de Hierro... la deuda de la corona – titubeó, – ha sido saldada. _Es un obsequio, _dice, en nombre de la casa Targaryen.

Tyrion se quedó genuinamente sorprendido. Su hermana Cersei básicamente había dejado un enorme problema sobre sus hombros y con la reconstrucción del reino, ni siquiera habían logrado pagar una tercera parte de la deuda.

– ¿Por qué haría eso? – preguntó, sorprendido, más para él mismo que para alguno de los presentes. Incluso Sansa se quedó en silencio, pensativa. Ser Davos llamó su atención de nuevo y Tyrion se giró para mirarlo, lucía algo preocupado, lo cual no significaba nada bueno.

– Hay… hay otra cosa. El Banco de Hierro retira su relación con la corona… y los comerciantes de Lys y Myr no están dispuestos a seguir haciendo negocios con nosotros tampoco – comentó como si no quisiera decir aquello y carraspeó –. La ruta mercantil con Braavos tampoco parece mejorar y me temo que pronto, todo Essos opte por detener el comercio con nosotros.

Tyrion tuvo que esconder su preocupación bebiendo más vino y Sansa dejó escapar un sonido de frustración.

– ¿Órdenes de la reina, me supongo? – preguntó ella con cierto desprecio y Ser Davos la miró.

– No precisamente… es decir, Daenerys liberó a la gente que ahora gobierna esas ciudades y ellos… la aman y respetan. Según mis informes, ellos decidieron hacer esto en honor a _Mhysa_, signifique lo que signifique.

– Madre – aclaró Tyrion mientras se levantaba para servir más vino en su copa. Sansa le echó una mirada de desconfianza y él tuvo que reprimir el impulso de tomar la botella completa y llevarla a su lugar.

– Bueno… eso. Debemos recordar que ahora el gobierno está dominado por antiguos esclavos. La ambición por el poder y el dinero no es lo primero en lo que están pensando, el comercio con Poniente probablemente no sea indispensable para ellos como lo era para los maestros. Parece que nadie en Essos conoce la historia completa, pero al igual que aquí, la población cree que la reina fue exiliada y deshonrada en este lado del Mar Angosto – dijo y tomó asiento.

– ¿Es una especie de castigo? Suena graciosísimo – dijo Arya y su hermana le dirigió una mirada de reprimenda –. ¿Qué? ¡Los esclavos nos están castigando! – Sansa volteó los ojos.

– Jon, me parece que has tomado una decisión – habló Bran y miró la espalda de su hermano. Jon se irguió un poco más en su posición y giró su cuerpo para mirarlos.

– Yo _sé…_ que por más que discuta con ustedes, no dejarán este tema hasta tener su estúpido plan de contingencia – empezó y miró con especial atención los ojos de Sansa y de Tyrion –. Voy a respetarlo, porque pienso que sus intenciones son en beneficio del reino pero… no voy a formar parte de esto. No de nuevo. Así que voy a renunciar a mi puesto como consejero extraoficial del Rey.

Arya fue la primera en levantarse.

– No tienes que hacer eso, Jon.

– Pero sí tengo que hacerlo, Arya. De todas maneras, hay un lugar al que _necesito_ ir –. Ella parecía tan confundida como Sansa, Tyrion o Ser Davos. Bran lo observaba, impasible.

– ¿A dónde piensas ir?

– A Essos, por supuesto. A Nueva Valyria.

**OoOoO**

* * *

**OoOoO**

**¡Hola! Como siempre, primero que nada agradezco todo el apoyo incondicional de los lectores que siguen esta humilde historia. Intenté publicar este capítulo antes, pero me fue imposible porque me costó más trabajo de lo anticipado. Tuve que investigar algunas cosas y releer otras tantas para poder sacarlo, que al final trabajé en él más de la cuenta, espero que haya valido la pena. **

**Ténganme paciencia por los cambios que me tomé la libertad de acomodar en la historia y también por algunos huecos que, espero, puedan rellenarse en el próximo capítulo. Este, en particular, resultó más largo de lo que inicialmente planeé, así que tuve que recortar algunas cosas y terminarlo en una parte que originalmente no había planeado. Como he venido mencionando anteriormente, pretendo que esta historia sea corta, así que me tomé la libertad de hacer un salto temporal para que avanzáramos hacia el tema principal de todo esto. El siguiente capítulo tendrá una dinámica similar, aunque no pasarán años ni nada de eso… solo, pretendo que sea algo distinto. Como dije, ténganme paciencia.**

**Bueno, pretendía contestar los comentarios uno por uno, pero he decidido mejor exponer algunos puntos que se repitieron un poco entre todos ellos. Quiero que entiendan que lo que estoy a punto de escribir, simplemente es mi opinión y resulta en una combinación de un análisis de la serie y los libros.**

**Primero, me gustaría explicar un poco porque metí y acomodé a Lord Connington en la historia. _Necesitaba _exponer un punto que me molestaba de la serie, es decir, el tema de ****Aerys Targaryen y su locura. Se han hecho varios comentarios de él en la serie pero no creo que fuera suficiente. La dichosa _locura _de Daenerys me _molesta_ por esto precisamente. Su padre _estaba _loco y paranoico desde joven y la crueldad y demencia se cultivó por varios sucesos en su vida. O sea, se construyó realmente un villano. Me molesta que intentaran implementar eso mismo con Daenerys sólo porque era una Targaryen, destruyendo su personaje y su legado como si ella hubiera sido peor que su padre, su padre que violaba a su madre, que quemaba gente por placer, que dudaba de su propio hijo y que no confiaba en nadie… ¿En serio D&D? Esto no parece lógico, es por lo que Daenerys y su pérdida de humanidad se sienten tan fuera de lugar. Una vez leí por ahí un comentario que apoyé completamente: _Me gustaría haber temido de una Reina Loca, no haber dudado de la existencia de una._**

**Bueno, como _intento _seguir con el canon de la serie (me cuesta mucho trabajo, créanme), intento dejar en claro que Daenerys tiene una especie de síndrome postraumático. Y sí, ella es fuerte y podría seguir adelante, pero seamos sinceros, si tienes a alguien a tu lado, apoyándote en los momentos más difíciles, todo es más fácil de sobrellevar. Es más fácil perderse en la depresión si no hay nadie que te apoye, y eso intento expresar aquí. No es sólo que intente forzar una relación entre Daario y Daenerys. **

**A ver, o sea, esta historia es 100% JonxDany. Y tras la ira nublada que tenía cuando escribí el primer capítulo, ahora espero que pueda darles un final mejor a los dos. Juntos. **

**Daario no me cae completamente mal, pero tampoco me cae particularmente bien. Es decir, no tiene honor ni restricciones y sí, empujaba a Daenerys a sacar lo peor de ella, pero lo utilizo a mi conveniencia en esta historia. **

**Drogo… rayos, Drogo es otra historia para mí. En los libros no abusa de ella en su noche de bodas, como en la serie. Después, no es que la viole, Dany sabía su papel en su matrimonio, no es que le gustara (hasta después) o que sea bonito pero… es complicado. Los Dothraki son complicados, no es fácil para mí juzgar a alguien que tiene una cultura completamente distinta a la moral contemporánea. Eran salvajes y así vivían, crecían y morían. Drogo llegó en el momento oportuno para empoderarla, para protegerla de su hermano y después creo que genuinamente se enamoró de ella, pero no era suficiente para cambiar su forma de ver el mundo, pero si su forma de tratarla. Eso es lo que me gustaba de él, como es que Daenerys cambió su forma de verla a ella, no al mundo, a ella. En fin, aun así entiendo lo que Drogo era y lo que hacía, solo respeto y amo lo que hizo por Dany. Ella no conocía ese tipo de cariño o poder o protección, y lo encontró con él y los Dothraki, no fue lo mejor, pero fue lo que le tocó. **

**Y no, no creo que Daenerys haya traicionado a Jon por el trono. No, es sólo… no. Alguien lo puso por ahí, pero no. La primera vez que se encontraron después del festín de victoria, Daenerys ni siquiera lo buscó para hablar sobre su linaje o el trono o la guerra o nada. Ella estaba triste y sólo quería estar con él y hasta que la rechazó, fue entonces que hablaron de todo lo demás. La actitud de Jon fue bien ilógica, ingenua, (malditos D&D), esa verdad era peligrosa, iba a destruirla y Jon no quiso verlo, como nunca quiso ver que Sansa no era la misma de antes. Jon eligió a su familia, su terca familia. ¿Nadie más notó como fue que a Jon ni le importó que Sansa lo traicionara? Nunca le dijo nada, ni se enojó, ni se disculpó por ella… Nada.**

**Me molesta como todos se empeñan en decir que Jon era una amenaza para Daenerys y por eso siempre iba a estar en peligro… o sea, ¿en serio? Que rayos, me parece que vimos series diferentes. Hay muchas cosas que nos gustaría simplemente _dar por hecho_, pero me cansé de excusar la serie de sus errores. ¿En serio? Jon la traicionó y ella no dejó de confiar en él, al contrario, muy en contra de su personaje, Daenerys intentó echarse a sus brazos de nuevo y él la volvió a rechazar, y ella nunca lo amenazó (lo cual, en mi punto objetivo de vista, debería haberlo hecho, porque supuestamente en eso se estaba convirtiendo). En la sala del trono, antes de que él la matara, Daenerys lo miró y sonrió, confió en él _otra vez_. Ella era más inteligente que eso, por favor. Después de todo lo que había pasado, ella debería haber tenido guardias a su alrededor, pero no, por supuesto, no dudó de Jon, que ya la había traicionado y rechazado y vio con buenos ojos que él le haya regresado el beso como si nada. O sea, me parte el corazón, de verdad, porque ella no se merecía eso. Jon ni siquiera la abrazó. Si ella hubiera sido una verdadera Hitler, entonces no hubiera permitido que Jon se acercara a ella en primer lugar. Y por favor, Daenerys no era nada tonta. **

**No pretendo decir que lo que ella hizo estuvo bien, masacrar la ciudad y matar a toda esa gente… pero, es algo que no me entra en la cabeza tan fácil ¿saben? Se sintió tan fuera de lugar que me cuesta aceptarlo por completo. Después de ese capítulo sabía que Daenerys tenía que morir, pero… no quita el hecho que me rompiera el corazón, es decir, la gente de Desembarco del Rey me valía un pepino y ella, pues ella no. Maldición :c En fin, creo que dejo bien en claro en esta historia que ella no es inocente tampoco. **

**Por último (antes de que empiece a escribir un capítulo completo de notas de autor) me gustaría pedirles de favor, que respeten las opiniones de los demás. Sentí una escalada de hostilidad en algunos comentarios y no es necesario, estamos aquí para disfrutar la fantasía de los fanfiction y ya. Esta maravillosa historia de Game of Thrones nos dividió, pero no quiere decir que no podamos intercambiar ideas como gente decente. **

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos, espero no haberlos mareado. Espero sacar el próximo capítulo antes de lo que se esperan. **

**Un abrazo y disfruten la lectura. **

**P.D. Casi lo olvido, cambié la clasificación de la historia… solo para estar seguros. **


	5. V Yo pertenezco a tu lado

**V. Yo pertenezco a tu lado**

**_6 años después_**

Alguien tocó a su puerta y Daenerys suspiró, levantando la cabeza de los informes que estaba terminando de escribir. Dejó la pluma a un lado de su escritorio y cerró el frasco pequeño de tinta negra antes de mirar hacia la puerta cerrada de roble con la insignia metálica de la casa Targaryen.

– Adelante. – Su fiel comandante Gusano Gris atravesó el marco de la puerta y la miró.

– Mi reina, lamento interrumpirte pero hay… hay alguien que llegó a nuestras costas… – le dijo en valyrio, despacio, muy despacio. Parecía incómodo, molesto de cierta forma, algo que era muy extraño considerando que él siempre permanecía tan serio e impasible. Daenerys frunció el ceño.

– ¿Sabes quién es o qué busca en Nueva Valyria? – preguntó mientras enrollaba el pergamino que recién había terminado.

– Mi reina… se trata de Jon Snow.

Daenerys se paralizó en su sitio, separó ligeramente los labios y estaba segura que las pupilas se le dilataron, exponiendo su sorpresa. Temblando contra su voluntad, selló el pergamino enrollado que tenía entre sus manos y lo dejó sobre el escritorio, pretendiendo estar más tranquila de lo que realmente estaba. Quiso creer que había escuchado mal, pero los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos y una sensación molesta, dolorosa empezó a subir desde la base de su estómago, aplastándole el centro del pecho.

_Jon._

_Jon está aquí._

_¿Qué hace aquí?_

Carraspeó, dándose cuenta que Gusano Gris aun esperaba por una respuesta de ella y se llevó la mano derecha para presionar su sien, donde el dolor tan familiar comenzaba a punzarle la base de la cabeza.

– ¿Tú _lo_ viste?

– Sí, mi reina. – Daenerys sintió los músculos del cuello tensársele incómodamente e intentó pasar saliva a través de la sensación de su garganta cerrándose, preocupada de que de un momento a otro no fuera a ser capaz de respirar correctamente.

– ¿Ha dicho que quiere? – logró preguntar y descansó las manos sobre el escritorio, presionándolas con más fuerza de lo que pretendía.

– Quiere hablar contigo. Arya Stark está con él – Daenerys suspiró profundamente y, con manos aun temblorosas, se sirvió un poco de vino endulzado para ayudar a aliviar la resequedad molesta de su boca.

El líquido carmesí le quemó la garganta y apretó los dientes tan fuerte que empezaron a dolerle. Cerró los ojos por unos breves latidos de corazón y se obligó con todas sus fuerzas a detener el temblor descontrolado de su cuerpo, dándose cuenta que estaba al borde del pánico.

_Jon Snow no podía asustarla. _

Aspiró aire profundamente.

_Jon Snow no iba a destruirla._

Exhaló despacio, controlado.

_No de nuevo._

Ella había luchado todos estos años para no sentir de nuevo estas emociones, para no dejarse consumir por la desesperación o el dolor de su pasado.

Ella era mejor.

_Además, Jon era su familia_, se recordó.

Solo tenía que escuchar la razón de su presencia.

Nada más.

_Soy Daenerys Stormborn _se repitió, _soy la sangre del dragón,_ y _no tengo miedo._

_No tengo miedo del pasado._

_No_–

Abrió los ojos y respiró profundamente. Gusano Gris seguía mirándola, expectante y ligeramente preocupado, impasible, pero Daenerys lo conocía bien, había aprendido a leer el brillo ligero de sus ojos cafés y su estoica expresión.

– Déjalo entrar a la ciudad y tráelo directamente aquí, conmigo – ordenó, sintiendo un profundo alivio al escuchar como su voz no flaqueaba. Él no se movió, y ella encontró sus ojos de inmediato.

– ¿Estás segura, mi reina? Podrías simplemente enviarlos lejos. – Él la conocía bien. Antes, en otra época, nunca hubiera dudado de una orden tan abiertamente, pero Daenerys había permitido que un lazo fraternal se profundizara entre ellos y su relación había cambiado desde entonces. Él se preocupaba genuinamente por ella, como ella se preocupaba genuinamente por él.

– Estaré bien, mi fiel amigo. Algún día tenía que pasar… mejor enfrentarlo ahora que después, – intentó sonreír. Por la forma en que él la miró, había fallado y no lo había convencido del todo, pero ella era su reina y él estaría a su lado, obedeciendo sus deseos, así que asintió y se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Antes de atravesar el marco de la puerta, se detuvo, aun sin mirarla.

– Si él intenta lastimarte… – fue lo único que dijo, en una amenaza silenciosa, y se marchó. Daenerys agradeció su lealtad, agradeció su cariño y cerró los ojos, esperando.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Jon avanzó despacio sobre la superficie de la playa de arena fina y oscura. Observó cómo algunos Dothraki tomaban su bote y se marchaban, mirando con desconfianza en su dirección, especialmente a la enorme figura de _Fantasma _que chapoteaba cerca de la marea baja. Los Inmaculados que aun esperaban por él le quitaron su larga espada _Garra _y la daga pequeña que llevaba en su cinturón de cuero. Arya parecía indignada cuando le _exigieron_ entregar su daga de acero valyrio y su espada _Aguja_, pero Jon le lanzó una mirada apremiante y ella no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

Avanzaron solo unos cuantos pasos, siguiendo de cerca a los Inmaculados que apenas les habían dirigido una palabra, cuando su mirada encontró la figura tensa de Gusano Gris a los pies de una escalera de roca caliza, quien parecía estarlos esperando. El corazón empezó a latirle tan deprisa que temió que alguien pudiera escucharlo. Cerró las palmas de sus manos para esconder el nerviosismo que empezaba a consumirlo y se detuvo cuando estuvo a un par de pasos del fiel comandante de Daenerys.

– Tiempo sin vernos – saludó e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza pero Gusano Gris sólo lo miró de una forma tan incómoda y profunda, que Jon se vio en la necesidad de pasar saliva cuando su garganta empezó a sentirse peligrosamente reseca.

Pasaron varios latidos de corazón hasta que Gusano Gris apartó la mirada de él y le dio la espalda.

– La reina accedió a recibirlos – dijo, lentamente. Jon pudo notar el sentimiento reprimido de su voz, y tragó saliva de nuevo, mirando de reojo como Arya fruncía el entrecejo.

Ascendieron las escaleras en silencio y Jon empezó a sentir la frente perlársele de sudor ante la humedad del clima, tan cálido e incómodo que, una vez más durante aquel viaje, deseó que _Fantasma_ no se hubiera empeñado en acompañarlos. Giró la cabeza para buscarlo y lo vio siguiéndolos a sólo unos pasos de distancia, jadeando por el calor.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por entre su cabello, secándose la frente en un gesto que pretendía esconder su nerviosismo. Después de meses de navegación, apenas podía creer que finalmente hubieran llegado a Nueva Valyria. Por fin, después de tantos años, volvería a ver su pálido rostro, su cabello plateado, sus hermosos ojos, y el sólo pensamiento provocó que su corazón se encogiera.

Cuando terminaron de ascender los escalones, más soldados los esperaban en la cima del acantilado. Le tendieron las riendas de un caballo y montó sobre él sin pronunciar palabra. Vio cómo su hermana hacía lo mismo, y posteriormente Gusano Gris los condujo entre enormes árboles y matorrales espesos por lo que bien pudo haber sido una hora. Muchas preguntas empezaron a formársele en la cabeza, aunque sabía muy bien que ninguno de sus acompañantes estaría dispuesto a contestarle.

Los Inmaculados los rodeaban en una formación sincronizada, siguiéndolos al galope tranquilo de los caballos, y por entre los árboles, Jon creyó ver ojos oscuros y brillantes mirando sus movimientos, pero no estuvo seguro si había sido real o no. Después de poco tiempo, a lo lejos pudo escuchar el sonido del agua moviéndose de lo que probablemente sería un arroyo, dado por la fragancia refrescante de tierra y la humedad que aspiró su nariz.

En realidad, era un río ancho y tranquilo de agua color turquesa cristalina, el cual alcanzaron fácilmente solo unos minutos después. Gusano Gris los guio a través de un puente de madera y Jon fue consiente de los sonidos que se escuchaban en la lejanía, reconociendo voces y el eco de gente moviéndose. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de todos esos sonidos, no pudo evitar separar los labios ante la sorpresa de la visión frente a sus ojos.

Era un pueblo. Un pueblo de menos de mil habitantes asentado sobre una especie de pradera, rodeado de altos árboles frondosos y hierba suave bajo sus pies. Las casas eran de muros blancos de estuco y granito, con techos hechos de madera y barro oscuro, de ventanas abiertas cubiertas por simples cortinas y puertas de madera de roble con la insignia de la casa Targaryen forjada en un metal oscuro. Las casas estaban separadas unas de las otras por varios metros de distancia, asentadas entre llanuras de césped corto y suave, y pequeños cultivos. Había caminos de piedra caliza entre las casas y la gente caminaba sobre ellos cargando cestos de fruta y otros alimentos. Había hogueras enormes a cada cierta distancia y las personas las rodeaban, cocinando, hablando y riendo.

Jon estaba asombrado, no sólo por la tranquilidad de aquel pueblo, sino por la falta de lujos o exuberancia de sus habitantes, vestidos con prendas de cuero o telas sueltas y cómodas.

Y, sin embargo, lo que más lo sorprendió fue que, a lo lejos, en la distancia, sobre un risco alto y vertical, justo al lado de la caída de una enorme cascada turquesa, un castillo se erguía con magnificencia y esplendor, con una enorme montaña que se alzaba hasta perderse más allá de las nubes justo detrás de su estructura.

No era un castillo enorme, era más pequeño que la Fortaleza Roja, pero era impresionante. Era una especie de fortaleza-palacio, en realidad, con cuatro torres altas y anchas de techos escarlatas, erigidas en cada esquina de una torre central oscura más alta y ancha que todas las demás. Las murallas defensivas que rodeaban el palacio se componían de almenas construidas con ladrillos oscuros compuestos de lo que parecía ser roca volcánica.

Las altas torres se adornaban con vitrales enormes de colores resplandecientes que brillaban contra el reflejo del sol, con formas impresionantes de dragones de diferentes colores, y los enormes estandartes de la casa Targaryen colgaban a cada lado de una enorme puerta principal de caoba rojiza, tallada con bordes exquisitos, y fortalecida con acabados de metal oscuro.

El único acceso para ascender hacia el impresionante castillo eran unas escaleras altas y empinadas de roca volcánica, construidas al extremo contrario de la hermosa cascada, protegidas en la base por dos columnas en forma de dragón que se encaraban la una a la otra y que sostenían una gruesa puerta alta y pesada de acero que era guarecida por dos Inmaculados.

Descendieron de sus caballos antes si quiera de poder adentrarse en aquel poblado y Jon pudo notar las miradas curiosas y de desconfianza que muchos habitantes empezaron a lanzarles, claramente poco acostumbrados a los forasteros. Los Inmaculados que habían estado siguiéndolos se separaron de ellos, y Jon giró la cabeza asegurándose que _Fantasma _permanecía cerca de él, encontrando brevemente la mirada de su hermana antes de seguir a Gusano Gris por entre los caminos de aquel lugar.

– Esto definitivamente no luce como un _Imperio _– murmuró Arya a su lado y Jon tuvo que estar completamente de acuerdo. Sin embargo, algo cálido se extendió por su pecho, pues aquel lugar se veía… mucho más _acogedor _que un Imperio.

– Nuestra reina construyó este lugar para que fuera el hogar de su pueblo y el de ella – dijo Gusano Gris con voz rasposa, aun dándoles la espalda. Tanto Jon como su hermana se sorprendieron por su repentina respuesta, pero lo miraron atentamente esperando a que continuara –. Su _Imperio _está por todo Essos.

Jon no supo cómo sentirse ante aquellas palabras, pero Arya parecía bastante conforme con esa respuesta. Caminaron en silencio por los siguientes minutos hasta alcanzar las puertas de roble y acero que les darían acceso a las empinadas escaleras de roca volcánica y Jon se impresionó incluso más al observar de cerca las estatuas de dragón finamente esculpidas que guarecían aquella entrada. Los guardias Inmaculados intercambiaron unas cortas palabras en valyrio con Gusano Gris y abrieron las puertas para concederles el paso.

Ascendieron despacio detrás del comandante de los Inmaculados y para cuando llegaron a la cima del risco, los rizos oscuros de su cabeza estaban completamente húmedos por el sudor.

Una enorme planicie los recibió justo frente a las enormes puertas de caoba rojiza que les permitirían el acceso a través de las murallas frontales de aquel palacio-fortaleza. En ese momento, Jon pudo escuchar el rugido reverberante de un dragón en el cielo y giró su cabeza hacia las nubles, creyendo ver la sombra enorme de Drogon sobrevolar sobre ellos, demasiado lejana y borrosa como para poder confirmarlo.

Regresó su vista hacia la explanada por la que se movían, caminando detrás de Gusano Gris, con su hermana y fantasma siguiéndole los talones, cuando notó un área enorme donde la hierba estaba seca y aplastada, como si algo hubiera estado descansando justo en ese lugar, y Jon entendió que así era. Aquel lugar probablemente servía de descanso para el enorme dragón que sobrevolaba por algún lugar entre las nubes.

_Que mejor guardia que Drogon, _pensó, mientras caminaba despacio.

Notó que la cascada de color turquesa que caía desde la cima de aquel risco, solo era la continuación de otra enorme cascada que se perdía en la enorme montaña que protegía las espaldas del castillo, y una amplia laguna cristalina descansaba junto a las murallas oscuras de la fortaleza.

Atravesaron las puertas después de que unos guardias las abrieran para ellos y tanto Jon como Arya exhalaron aire con sorpresa ante la hermosura y magnificencia de lo que tenían delante de sus ojos. Jon pudo apreciar los patrones complicados y exquisitos de las paredes y las estatuas de dragón que eran apenas visibles sobre las murallas. Las cuatro torres que rodeaban la torre central del palacio, se unían a ella con murallas menos amplias, decoradas con vitrales y ventanales enormes, formando lo que sería una enorme '_equis' _vista desde el cielo.

Caminaron por un enorme jardín cubierto de flores de diferentes colores y un alto árbol frondoso de limones, hasta llegar a la entrada de la torre principal, una puerta alta de caoba con un enorme emblema del dragón de tres cabezas de la casa Targaryen tallado finamente sobre la madera.

Gusano Gris se detuvo y giró su mirada hacia ellos, un par de guardias Dothraki los habían seguido una vez que habían cruzado las murallas y también se detuvieron a sus espaldas.

– Tu lobo tiene que quedarse aquí – le dijo el comandante de los Inmaculados y Jon bajó su mirada hacia _Fantasma, _rascándole la cabeza por un momento.

– Quieto – ordenó Jon. Miró brevemente a los Dothraki, que los observaban con cautela, y después dirigió sus ojos preocupados hacia Gusano Gris, que entendió de inmediato lo que él quería preguntar.

– No será lastimado – aseguró, aunque su voz no dejó entrever ningún sentimiento. Jon, dubitativo, asintió y suspiró. Tendría que conformarse con eso por el momento.

– Volveré pronto, _Fantasma. _

– Síganme, la reina está esperando.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Daenerys selló otro pergamino y suspiró profundamente, dejando descansar su cuerpo en el respaldo de su silla. Levantó la mirada hacia el techo y se llevó una mano a los ojos, cansados después de una larga tarde de leer informes y escribir respuestas.

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que el comandante de sus Inmaculados se había retirado de su estudio, y sabía que en cualquier momento iba a tocar su puerta de nuevo, anunciado la inesperada visita que muy dentro de sí misma, deseaba rechazar.

Había parecido muy valiente diciéndole a Gusano Gris que tenía que enfrentar a Jon Snow tarde o temprano, pero interiormente no estaba tan segura de nada de eso. Sentía un agujero incómodo en el estómago y el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez que repetía su nombre en su cabeza. Un calor molesto se extendía sobre su pecho y tenía los hombros tensos por la anticipación y el nerviosismo.

Estaba agitada y temía entrar en pánico cuando viera su rostro.

_Tenía miedo de enfrentarlo_, se había tenido que aceptar muy en el fondo, después de pelear tercamente contra esa realidad.

¿Estaría molesto con ella por el rumbo que había dirigido su vida?

Había tantas muertes en sus manos y sabía que las noticias habían llegado a Poniente, de una manera u otra. ¿Estaría aquí por eso? Quizá venía a juzgarla una vez más, enviado como verdugo para acabar con su vida.

Después de tanta guerra, tanta sangre derramada, tantas vidas tomadas… quizá Jon venía a terminar el trabajo que una vez comenzó.

_¿Eso estaría tan mal? _Se preguntó, de una forma ligeramente retorcida. Sacudió la cabeza y expulsó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Ella no podía morir todavía, aún no, sus responsabilidades aún no habían terminado.

Por lo menos debía acabar con su trabajo de redención antes de morir, por lo menos debía dejar un mejor mundo para la gente y aun le faltaba mucho qué hacer.

Sin embargo… tenía miedo de Jon Snow, de lo que él representaba para ella, después de tantos años, aun sentía una vulnerabilidad hacia él que normalmente no sentía por nadie más.

Y no quería eso, no lo _necesitaba_. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para sobreponerse a su pasado, a él. Y no podía con la idea de que el solo recuerdo de su rostro o su voz pudiera sacudir todo su mundo. _Si miró atrás, estoy perdida, _recordó que solía decirse, como un himno para seguir adelante. Pero ahora, temblando, entendió que no era tan sencillo.

Ella había salido adelante porque impuso una misión en su camino, porque la gente a su alrededor la necesitaba. Se volvió fuerte por ellos, pero desde hacía muchos años había aprendido a vivir con la realidad de que su ser se había quebrado en mil pedazos aquel día en Desembarco del Rey y nunca podría repararlo.

Jon representaba todo el fracaso de su vida, todo lo que pudo ser y nunca fue_. _

Ella_ lo intentó, _lo intentó todos los días por tres largos años. Intentó ser ella misma de nuevo, recuperar lo que perdió, pero cada nuevo día fallaba y cada nuevo día caía en un abismo oscuro del que no podía salir. Daario, Gusano Gris, Lord Connington, sus jinetes de sangre, sus doncellas… ellos habían sido testigos de cuánto lo había intentado… hasta que un día, cansada, simplemente dejó de hacerlo. Siguió adelante, peleó, cayó, se volvió a levantar con la frente en alto y siguió viviendo con la certeza de que nunca podría recuperar lo que una vez perdió en Poniente… y ella estaba bien con eso, había aprendido a vivir con eso, había hecho las paces con su realidad.

Ella había aprendido a caminar junto a los fantasmas de su pasado, a dormir con sus pesadillas y había aprendido a vivir con el retumbar molesto de las campanas resonando en sus oídos cada vez que un atisbo del pasado se colaba a su presente.

¿Por qué, entonces, tenía que venir _él _precisamente a sacudir el precario balance que había construido para ella misma? ¿Por qué era tan fácil que su recuerdo pudiera atravesar su armadura?

_Porque todavía sientes algo por él, _le dijo una voz dentro de su mente.

Sacudió la cabeza, molesta por ese pensamiento, aunque muy en fondo, Daenerys tenía que aceptar que probablemente nunca lo había superado. Los sentimientos que experimentó en sus brazos y los sueños que se permitió tener habían sido tan profundos y genuinos que era muy difícil desecharlos así de sencillo.

Ella sólo había escondido esa parte sobre él en un lugar muy profundo dentro de su cabeza, con el deseo verdadero que se perdiera en la nada. Pero no podía mentirse toda la vida, menos en ese momento, con él tan cerca de ella.

_Tenía que enfrentarlo. Tenía que hacerlo._

Después de tantos años, quizá por fin pudiera seguir adelante de _él_. Y quizá, algo que deseó con todo su corazón, podría dejar de fingir que lo había olvidado y que no estaba simplemente escondido en los confines de su mente. Quizá, por fin, podría seguir realmente adelante de todos esos sentimientos que se negaba a reconocer.

Cuando el suave golpeteo de la madera cruzó la estancia, Daenerys cerró los ojos, sintiendo el latir descontrolado de su corazón retumbar en su cabeza. Cerró las manos en puños y apretó los ojos, inhalando y exhalando unas cuantas veces para serenarse. Cuando abrió los ojos, mirando el techo, se repitió de nuevo en su cabeza: _Soy la sangre del dragón. _

– Adelante – dijo finalmente, tras unos largos momentos, y se irguió en su lugar, expectante. Se puso la máscara de nuevo, lista para enfrentarlo como la reina Daenerys Targaryen, no como Dany, nunca más como Dany.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Lo primero que vio al cruzar la puerta, fueron sus ojos. Esos hermosos y fríos ojos del color de la amatista. Los ojos que recordaba vacíos y sombríos de su último encuentro, ahora solo tenían puestos una máscara de frialdad: brillantes y feroces.

Le quitaron la respiración.

Ella en su esplendor, le robó el aliento.

Estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba, su cabello plateado caía en cascadas sobre sus hombros desnudos, con dos simples trenzas que mantenían su frente descubierta. Notó de inmediato los ligeros cambios de su rostro: la cicatriz delgada y rosada que reposaba justo por encima de su ojo derecho, y otra línea pálida y más pequeña por debajo de su barbilla, claros recordatorios de que la mujer frente a él había estado peleando todos estos años.

Su tersa piel estaba ligeramente bronceada por todos los años que había pasado bajo el sol del desierto y sus labios suaves, rosados, se presionaban en una firme línea, manteniendo una expresión fría y seria.

Ella llevaba puesto el vestido más sugestivo que jamás le había visto usar, de un color blanco de seda que cubría únicamente la parte superior de su torso, resguardando menos piel de la que debería, con tirantes azules cruzados que se sostenían de sus hombros y bajaban en un pronunciado escote con forma de 'uve' más allá de lo que Jon pudo soportar mirar. Ella no se había levantado de su lugar detrás de su escritorio, pero él alcanzaba a ver la piel descubierta de su estómago por el corte del vestido, que parecía ondularse y extenderse hasta el suelo de mármol.

Sintió un calor subirle desde el cuello hasta el rostro y levantó los ojos para encontrar de nuevo su mirada, avergonzado al darse cuenta que la había observado más tiempo de lo prudentemente necesario. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago al ver como ella escondía una sonrisa burlona, consciente del efecto que había tenido sobre él, aunque fue un gesto que desapareció tan rápido, que por un momento pensó que lo había maginado.

Arya carraspeó a su lado y le dio un codazo, intentando regresarlo a la realidad. Tuvo que parpadear para controlar todas las sensaciones poco decorosas que empezaba a sentir, pero a pesar de su batalla interna, él no fue el primero en pronunciar palabra.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi Lord, mi Lady – saludó Daenerys en un tono cortés mientras entrelazaba sus manos sobre su escritorio, lleno de pergaminos, tinta y libros. Jon apenas se dio cuenta que Gusano Gris se había posicionado a la espalda de su reina, con gesto solemne.

– Es Arya, su majestad, mi hermana Sansa es Lady, no yo – respondió Arya, cortésmente. Daenerys mantuvo su expresión seria pero Jon pudo observar un brillo peligroso en sus ojos ante la mención de su otra hermana.

– Entonces considero apropiado que me llames Daenerys, Arya. No soy tu reina ni pretendo serlo – dijo fríamente y dirigió sus ojos nuevamente hacia los de él, dando por terminada su corta conversación con Arya. Jon tragó saliva –. La última vez que nos miramos, me dijiste que esperarías por mí el resto de tu vida ¿puedo preguntar qué haces aquí entonces?

Jon frunció el ceño y tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar, consciente de que había perdido momentáneamente la capacidad de pronunciar palabra ante el sonido melodioso de su voz.

– _Sigo _esperando por ti. Recuerdo que dije algo como '_no importa qué tan lejos estemos el uno del otro'._ Nunca prometí que estaría lejos de ti por el resto de mi vida – logró articular con voz rasposa, más osado de lo que creyó ser capaz. Los ojos violetas de Daenerys resplandecieron con un brillo peligroso.

– Eso parece demasiado conveniente para ti – dijo ella y entrecerró los ojos, claramente molesta.

– Tal vez – concedió, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder, sintiendo los molestos latidos de su corazón retumbarle los oídos, como si su corazón quisiera atravesar su pecho en cualquier momento –. Aun así, creí que necesitabas un pequeño recordatorio.

Daenerys se quedó callada por unos segundos, estudiándolo con la mirada, como si esperara encontrar algo en sus gestos o su expresión, algo que él no estaba completamente seguro de entender.

– ¿Esa es la única razón por la que ustedes dos están en mi ciudad? – preguntó finalmente, apretando la mandíbula. Jon intercambió una breve mirada con Arya y cerró sus manos con fuerza.

– ¿Por qué otra cosa estaría aquí? – preguntó con cautela, entendiendo ligeramente lo que ella intentaba decirles y sintiendo una punzada dolorosa sobre el pecho.

– Podrías tener muchas razones, una de ellas particularmente sospechosa. Me imagino que las noticias aun llegan a Poniente, de otra forma no habrías sabido dónde encontrarme.

– Te he dicho la verdad. Estoy diciéndote la verdad, estoy aquí por _ti_, no porque alguien me haya ordenado _algo _– respondió Jon, seriamente. El corazón le dolió ante la insinuación de que él estuviera buscándola para _lastimarla. _Suspiró –. Mi hermana está conmigo porque no pude deshacerme de ella.

– ¡Oye! – Arya lo golpeó en el brazo y Jon curvó los labios en una sonrisa ligera, complacido por la forma en la que los ojos violetas de Daenerys brillaron brevemente con algo parecido al humor y porque la tensión en la habitación pareció aligerarse. Arya se giró hacia la reina y le dedicó una mueca –. Mi hermano habla con la verdad. Hemos venido en paz_. _Yo solo me aseguro que no lo maten.

– Podrían estar mintiendo.

– Pero no lo hacemos – aseguró Jon y le dedicó una mirada suplicante –. Tienes mi palabra.

Jon observó cómo Daenerys fruncía el ceño y sus ojos se ensombrecieron antes de responderle.

– No estoy segura si tu palabra significa algo para mí. – Sus palabras le dolieron más de lo que hubiera anticipado, como si le hubiera golpeado físicamente el centro del estómago. Pasó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y apretó la mandíbula fuertemente.

– Por algo has aceptado vernos – dijo Arya, viendo que él no podría responder –. Si así lo quisieras, podríamos estar de regreso en Volantis antes del atardecer, o peor, muertos. No podríamos hacer nada para evitarlo. Así que debes tener una razón para tenernos aquí, incluso podría ser un atisbo de confianza en él ¿o me equivoco?

– No me malinterpreten. Tenía curiosidad, hace años que no sé nada de Poniente y creí que podría aprovechar la oportunidad – dijo de manera mordaz y les dedicó algo parecido a una sonrisa, aunque aquel gesto no reflejaba ningún tipo de sentimiento, al contrario, ver aquella sonrisa vacía le provocó escalofríos –. Dime, según las noticias que recibieron… ¿Este lugar era lo que esperaban encontrar?

– Ni de cerca, por la forma en que sonaba, esperaba llegar a un enorme Imperio ostentoso y terrorífico – confesó Arya sin dejar de mirarla. Jon observó cómo Daenerys torcía la boca en una sonrisa, tan vacía como la anterior, pero sus ojos brillaron brevemente.

– Sé que nunca pudimos conversar apropiadamente en el pasado, Arya, pero no sé qué pensabas de mí en aquel entonces. Ya no importa, por supuesto, pero no sé si entiendes el hecho de que nunca fui una princesa mimada que vivió en un palacio lleno de lujos y riquezas. Todo lo contrario en realidad, era una princesa exilada, sin un hogar, que dormía en las calles, padecía hambre y que se la pasaba huyendo de los asesinos del usurpador. _Esto _es lo que quise toda mi vida, y nunca me importó tener miles de sirvientes, caros vestidos o lujosas joyas a mi disposición – dijo, con una expresión seria. A Jon se le rompió un poco el corazón después de sus palabras, aun después de tantos años, esos recuerdos parecían seguir atormentándola. Después de unos segundos, Daenerys suspiró –. Mi gente disfruta la vida simple, los Inmaculados no buscan una vida de opulencia y los Dothraki son felices mientras tengan un techo donde dormir y comida para alimentar a sus familias y caballos. Por lo menos los convencí de construir una ciudad de piedra y ladrillo, de lo contrario hubieran caminado entre un asentamiento Dothraki.

– ¿Qué hay acerca de este palacio? No es enorme, pero es increíble, y si me disculpas, _Daenerys_, no es precisamente humilde – dijo Arya nuevamente y aunque Jon deseó que su hermana fuera un poco más amable con sus palabras, internamente le agradeció el tiempo que estaba brindándole al hablar con Daenerys. La presión sobre su corazón aún era demasiado dolorosa como para que él pudiera pronunciar palabra.

– No, por supuesto – aceptó Daenerys y se recargó contra el respaldo de su silla de caoba, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo –. Soy una reina después de todo, hay cosas que no puedo pasar por alto. Tengo demasiados enemigos por _todo_ _el mundo_. No puedo permitirme vivir en un lugar que no me ofrezca la mayor protección, obviamente.

Arya se quedó callada por unos momentos, procesando sus palabras, aparentemente satisfecha con ellas. Para desgracia de Jon, ese silencio le dio tiempo a Daenerys para que dirigiera su atención nuevamente hacia él.

– ¿Qué hay acerca de ti, Jon? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que encontraste? – preguntó y él estuvo seguro de que vio cómo su labio inferior temblaba. Fue tan imperceptible que si él no hubiera estado viendo sus labios, no se habría dado cuenta.

– ¿_Miedo?_ – preguntó, desconcertado y ligeramente distraído. Ahora que lo notaba, Daenerys parecía inquieta y mantenía su cuerpo rígido y tenso. Jon había tenido la oportunidad de conocer todos los ligeros cambios de su expresión o el brillo de sus ojos que solía expresar su humor y sus emociones, imperceptibles para todos menos para él, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

– Miedo, sí. Tengo mucho _poder_ ahora… ¿no es eso lo que temían de mí en el pasado? _¿De mi poder?_

– ¿Piensas que he… que he venido a lastimarte?

– Intento descifrarlo aún, – se encogió de hombros, queriendo restarle importancia, aunque él estuvo casi seguro que fue un gesto involuntario para deshacerse de la tensión de su espalda –. No puedo bajar la guardia, me temo que no puedo darme ese tipo de lujo.

– Por los siete infiernos, Daenerys, _NO estoy aquí para lastimarte _– dijo desesperado y suspiró con frustración, llevándose ambas manos al rostro –. ¿Es tan difícil de creer?

Tras una ligera pausa, donde ella aparentemente consideró algo, su voz hizo eco en la habitación con mayor suavidad que cuando se había dirigido hacia él o hacia su hermana.

– Mi fiel amigo, ¿podrías llevar a Arya afuera para concederme un momento de privacidad con nuestro invitado? – pidió Daenerys repentinamente, dirigiéndose al comandante de sus Inmaculados y girando su cuerpo para encontrar sus ojos cafés. Sus palabras le sorprendieron tanto a él como a Gusano Gris.

El comandante le respondió algo en valyrio, claramente disconforme con su petición, dada la tensión de su voz y su ceño fruncido. Jon observó por unos largos segundos como Daenerys y su comandante mantenían una breve discusión. Finalmente, tras quedarse en silencio y viéndose intensamente por un par de latidos de corazón, Gusano Gris exhaló aire con un gesto parecido a la molestia y asintió con la cabeza. Jon jamás creyó ver a aquel fiel Inmaculado _discutir _algo con su reina.

– Estoy segura que estoy mejor armada que él, _Torgo Nudho. _Prometo que solo serán unos minutos – dijo ella entonces, dirigiendo sus fríos ojos violetas nuevamente hacia él. Jon sintió un escalofrió cruzar su espina dorsal, consciente de que ella había vuelto a hablar en la lengua común para que él entendiera sus palabras.

Arya encontró sus ojos de inmediato y él asintió, asegurándole con la mirada que estaría bien. Jon observó cómo ambos salieron de la habitación y cuando el eco de la puerta cerrándose atravesó el aire, a él le costó un par de segundos encontrar el valor de girarse y enfrentar la mirada que se clavaba en su espalda. Cuando lo hizo, suspiró, con la molesta presión sobre su pecho.

– Luces bien – susurró y curvó sus labios en un amago de sonrisa. Ella no respondió y tampoco cambió su expresión seria, mirándolo con una intensidad que lo incomodó –. Veo que has… has estado peleando. – Cuando las palabras escaparon de sus labios, quiso golpearse la frente casi de inmediato, irritado por su incapacidad para pronunciar algo más coherente.

– He ganado nuevas cicatrices en el camino, sí – respondió ella simplemente y se llevó una mano hacia la frente, pasando los dedos suavemente por la línea pálida que adornaba la parte superior de su ojo derecho.

Jon se fijó por primera vez en la forma que los músculos de su delgado antebrazo se tensaron firmemente ante el movimiento, una muestra clara de que su cuerpo había cambiado, convirtiéndose en una guerrera más que una simple reina. Dioses, quería besarla, abrazarla. Miró sus ojos amatistas de nuevo y ella parecía estarse debatiendo con algo. Tras unos segundos, la vio exhalar aire con resignación e inclinó su cuerpo hacia el frente, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y descansando la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas, sin dejar de mirarlo.

– Aquel día – empezó, en apenas un susurro –, en la sala del trono, te dije que conquistaría el mundo… y te pedí, te _imploré_ que estuvieras a mi lado y me ayudaras a construir uno nuevo. Quisiste matarme entonces, rechazando mi visión del mundo y, sin embargo, aquí estoy, – suspiró de nuevo –. Conquisté esta parte del mundo sin pretenderlo, liberé ciudades y masacré _monarcas_, _esclavistas y tiranos. _– Cerró los ojos por un par de latidos de corazón y los abrió, esta ocasión mirando hacia abajo. _¿Estaba avergonzada?_ – Gran parte de Essos es libre y se gobiernan a sí mismos bajo una _única_ _Ley_ que impuse sobre ellos. Una _Ley_ que creo justa y correcta. No les permití elegir sobre eso, como prometí, como te dije que haría. A veces, el poder es terrible y, sin embargo, me aman, mucha gente en este lado del océano me ama por lo que he hecho. Nunca pretendí hacer esto, buscar esto de nuevo, pero no podía ignorarlos cuando regresé y entendí que sólo yo tenía el poder de ayudarlos. Una vez me juzgaste por hacer algo similar, ¿tienes miedo ahora, por lo que me convertí?

– ¿Intentas _asustarme_ con tus palabras? – preguntó Jon tras unos segundos de silencio, pensando detenidamente en sus siguientes palabras antes de pronunciarlas –. Estás fallando, Daenerys. Sé _qué_ has hecho, sé qué tipo de gente has matado… pero también sé a quienes has salvado y sé cuál es tu nueva reforma… _"No más esclavitud. No más injusticia. No más violaciones o saqueos. No más bajo la protección de Daenerys Stormborn de la casa Targaryen". _– Daenerys encontró de nuevo su mirada y Jon entendió que ella le había dicho todo aquello porque estaba poniéndolo en una especie de prueba, sus ojos amatistas aun parecían buscar algo en él, y Jon se iba a asegurar de demostrarle que sus sospechas estaban equivocadas –. Lo lamento, ¿sabes? Cuando las noticias sobre lo que estabas haciendo llegaron a nosotros, tuve una buena cantidad de tiempo para pensar sobre todo, y llegué a la conclusión (una que me avergüenza), de que nunca puse mi corazón en tu causa. Estaba tan enfocado en la guerra contra el Rey de la Noche, que cuando lo vencimos, todo lo demás parecía tan banal y sin importancia que al final yo… yo solo me movía por inercia. Solo _intenté_ cumplir mi promesa hacia ti… pero nunca puse mi corazón y nunca quise entender el peso de lo que estabas haciendo. Quizá si te hubiera apoyado correctamente todo hubiera sido diferente, no lo sé… pero lo siento porque nunca te lo había dicho. Por los siente infiernos, ni siquiera lo había entendido.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

– Solo quiero que sepas, que no vine aquí para juzgarte de nuevo, Dany.

Esas palabras causaron que algo dentro de ella se rompiera.

_Dany. Dany. Dany._

Había estado _tan _bien desde que él había cruzado las puertas, se había mantenido firme, completa y había sido capaz de encontrar sus ojos sin ponerse a temblar como una niña pequeña ante las pesadillas que se escondían debajo de su cama.

Hasta que él decidió decirle esas palabras y llamarla por _ese _nombre.

Ella había estado lista para su resentimiento, para su amargura, para que él volviera a juzgarla… _Dioses, _incluso había estado lista para su _odio_. Ella había intentado empujarlo hacia eso.

Pero no estaba lista para esa mirada. Esa comprensión, esa suavidad, esa… _calidez. _

Daenerys quería confiar en él, de repente, todo lo que quería hacer era confiar en sus palabras, pero estaba aterrada. Hacía menos de una hora se había convencido que este momento era su mejor oportunidad para superar esta parte de su pasado que solía torturarla.

Verlo de nuevo tras todos estos años había resultado más difícil de lo que su imaginación le hubiera permitido pensar. Sus fuertes brazos, su hermoso rostro, sus facciones firmes, esos rizos oscuros sueltos tapándole levemente la frente, y esos ojos oscuros, esos ojos que tantas veces la atormentaban en sus sueños, finalmente le regresaban la mirada de una forma tan intensa y profunda que ella estaba segura que podría ponerse a llorar solo del sentimiento que causaban dentro de su cabeza y su corazón.

Tuvo que esconder sus manos sobre su regazo para evitar que él viera el temblor descontrolado que empezó a extenderse por su cuerpo. Su expresión se descompuso, y tuvo que apretar los dientes para impedir que su mandíbula temblara sin su consentimiento. Un ataque de pánico enfrente de él era lo último que necesitaba.

Sin embargo, supo que estaba perdida cuando sus ojos empezaron a nublarse e intentó pelear contra las lágrimas cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Inhaló y exhaló aire varias veces, dejando que éste fluyera libremente por sus pulmones. Tras un par de latidos de su frenético corazón, exhaló profundamente y abrió los ojos.

Creyó que la armadura que había construido alrededor de su corazón impediría que estos molestos sentimientos de desolación y desesperación volvieran a consumirla.

_Era tan débil. _

_Su mente era tan débil, su corazón era tan débil. _

_Incluso su cuerpo, sucumbiendo a un ataque de pánico, era tan débil. _

Se obligó a encontrar de nuevo su mirada oscura y la sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de sentir la visión borrosa por las lágrimas contenidas. Apretó tan fuertemente los dientes que la mandíbula empezó a dolerle y el nudo en la garganta se hizo más incómodo. No podía respirar correctamente, e intentó con toda su voluntad no entregarse al pánico que estaba consumiéndola.

Cuando él volvió a hablar, el sonido de su voz la sobresaltó.

– ¿Estás bien? – Daenerys no pudo contestar de inmediato, parpadeó, aspirando y exhalando profundamente en un ritmo controlado, hasta que el temblor de su cuerpo empezó a ceder ligeramente.

– Solo dame un minuto. Estoy bien, – logró articular y sintió un inmenso alivio cuando la voz no le falló. Jon frunció el entrecejo y se acercó un par de pasos en su dirección, tomando entre sus manos la botella de vino endulzado que se encontraba sobre una mesita, sirviéndole un poco del líquido carmesí en la copa olvidada sobre su escritorio. Jon empujó la copa hacia ella y Daenerys estuvo casi segura que sintió el calor de su cuerpo demasiado cerca del suyo –. Gracias – murmuró.

Suspiró profundamente y sintió, con inmenso alivio, como la tensión de la espalda empezaba a aligerarse. Tomó la copa de vino endulzado entre ambas manos y sorbió con apremio, disfrutando el dolor refrescante de su garganta al contacto con el líquido carmesí. El nudo seguía ahí, pero el temblor había disminuido, y ahora podía respirar con normalidad. Jon la miraba con preocupación y ella sintió una punzada en el pecho.

– Vine aquí porque empezaba a preocuparme por ti. Maldición, Dany, se suponía que vendrías a buscar un lugar para vivir _finalmente _en paz. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, de lo que _hemos _pasado… lo único que _mereces _es estar descansando, _mereces _alejarte de la guerra, de las muertes… ¿Qué estás haciendo entonces? ¿Por qué? – Él sonaba claramente desesperado, genuinamente preocupado, y el corazón se le encogió.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, contemplando en sí debía contestarle o no. Al final, suspiró derrotada, decidiendo ser lo más honesta posible con él.

– Para contestar a tu pregunta necesito mostrarte algo primero ¿te importaría llamar a Gusano Gris? – De repente, su voz sonaba demasiado abatida. Las emociones que había experimentado hacía solo unos minutos la habían consumido completamente.

Jon, aun con el ceño fruncido y la expresión claramente preocupada, atendió a su petición y abrió la puerta de la habitación para que Gusano Gris pudiera ingresar nuevamente.

El comandante de sus Inmaculados cruzó el marco de la puerta casi de inmediato y la miró, sus ojos brillando con preocupación. Ella intentó dirigirle una sonrisa, aunque no estaba segura si lo consiguió. Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera decir cualquier cosa, se aclaró la garganta y habló:

– Daremos un pequeño paseo, _Torgo Nudho, _¿Podrías acompañarnos? Me vendría bien un brazo para sostenerme – pidió y se alegró de que su voz hubiera regresado casi a la normalidad, aunque la sensación de la garganta aun le molestaba y los ojos le ardían.

– Por supuesto, mi reina – le respondió en valyrio, casi de inmediato. Daenerys dejó la copa de vino sobre el escritorio y puso ambas manos sobre la madera de éste para impulsarse. Gusano Gris estuvo a su lado de inmediato, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

El dolor tan característico cruzó rápidamente por su cadera y se extendió hasta su muslo derecho. Los músculos se le tensaron brevemente antes de sentir como el dolor cedía y suspiró profundamente cuando estuvo completamente de pie, rodeando el brazo de su fiel comandante para apoyar parte del peso de su cuerpo sobre él.

Cuando levantó la mirada, los ojos oscuros de Jon no perdían detalle de sus movimientos.

– ¿Estás herida? – preguntó y ella vio cómo su expresión se distorsionaba.

– Es una vieja herida de guerra… no ha sanado apropiadamente porque he sido… algo imprudente, – no quiso ofrecer nada más, aunque por su expresión, Jon tenía demasiadas preguntas al respecto. Suspiró de nuevo, repentinamente cansada –. El dolor y la molestia solo aparecen tras haber estado sentada por mucho tiempo, después es… _mejor. _

No dijo nada más y caminó hacia la salida de la habitación cojeando ligeramente, sosteniéndose fuertemente del brazo de Gusano Gris. Arya los esperaba en el pasillo con impaciencia, cruzó una mirada sorprendida con ella cuando los vio cruzar el marco de la puerta y después buscó los ojos de su hermano, intercambiando algún entendimiento silencioso con él, porque los siguió en silencio mientras descendían las escaleras de la torre principal donde se encontraba el ala de sus aposentos privados y su estudio. Después de unos minutos, como había dicho, el dolor y la contorsión de su cuerpo empezó a menguar y su andar se volvió ligeramente más fluido, aunque no perfecto. Aligeró su agarre sobre el brazo de Gusano Gris y él le dirigió una ligera sonrisa.

Dos guardias Dothraki los encontraron en la planta baja de la torre, y los siguieron mientras cruzaban la sala principal en dirección a la salida de la fortaleza.

Lo primero que alcanzó su mirada al cruzar las puertas hacia los jardines del palacio, fue a la enorme bestia de pelaje blanco como la nieve que se encontraba echada debajo de una sombra, aparentemente a la espera de su amo.

Daenerys se detuvo cuando _Fantasma _caminó hacia ellos y tuvo que contener el aliento ante su enorme figura. Casi sintió a Jon sonreír a su lado.

– Nunca pude presentarlos apropiadamente en Invernalia – dijo y ella vio como se le ensombrecía la mirada –. Este es _Fantasma, _Daenerys.

– ¿Decidiste traer a tu lobo huargo a través del Mar Angosto? Me cuesta trabajo imaginar eso – murmuró y levantó una mano cuando el enorme lobo estuvo enfrente de ella. Su enorme hocico a la altura de su pecho. El cuerpo de Gusano Gris se tensó a su lado.

_Fantasma_ olisqueó el dorso de su mano y dejó que ésta se presionara sobre su nariz. Con cautela, Daenerys deslizó sus dedos hacia arriba y los hundió sobre el pelaje detrás de sus orejas. El lobo pareció complacido con la atención y se apoyó más contra ella, ansioso por las caricias. Una sonrisa sincera se formó en su rostro y cuando levantó la mirada, Jon la observaba con un brillo tan intenso en los ojos, que por un momento su pulso se aceleró violentamente.

Carraspeó, incapaz de sostener su mirada y alejó la mano de la enorme criatura.

– Es hermoso. Lo recuerdo de cuando estuvimos en el norte… sólo que, bueno, había muchas otras cosas en las qué preocuparnos.

– Ciertamente – suspiró él y le dedicó una mueca. Ninguno de los dos muy seguros de cómo abordar los recuerdos del pasado, por desgracia tan importantes para su presente.

Siguieron caminando hasta cruzar las puertas de caoba de la muralla frontal y salieron de la fortaleza para caminar sobre la extensa planicie que servía de descanso para Drogon durante las noches.

Se soltó del brazo de su comandante y se agachó brevemente para deshacerse de sus sandalias y poder hundir los pies sobre el suave pastizal. Era consciente que los hermanos Stark la observaban curiosamente a su espalda, pero poco le importaba, al final de cuentas ella intentaba mostrarles algo.

Caminó despacio hasta alcanzar el borde del risco donde se elevaba su castillo y entrelazó las manos en su espalda, fijando su vista hacia el pueblo que se extendía a solo unos metros debajo de ellos y esperando pacientemente a que sus acompañantes la alcanzaran.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, disfrutando del olor refrescante del viento, el sonido armonioso de la cascada, el chapoteo del agua sobre las rocas, las voces a su alrededor, las risas… abrió los ojos y miró a su derecha, hacia donde Jon estaba mirándola. Su pulso se aceleró de nuevo.

– Me gustaría que entendieras lo que estoy haciendo de la forma que yo lo hago simplemente viendo este lugar, – desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia el pueblo frente a sus ojos y sonrió levemente. Observó por el rabillo del ojo como Jon seguía su mirada, aunque él sólo dejó escapar un suspiro profundo.

– Estoy feliz por ti, Daenerys. Lo estoy… sólo… pensé que estabas cansada de pelear – dijo en un suave murmullo. La tensión que había sentido entre ellos hacía solo unos minutos, parecía empezar a desvanecerse.

Observó cómo _Fantasma _y Arya se habían alejado de ellos para dirigirse hacia la pequeña laguna que se formaba en la base de la cascada, mientras que Gusano Gris seguía fielmente a su espalda y solo a unos pasos más atrás, sus jinetes de sangre se mantenían firmes y alerta a cualquier tipo de peligro.

– No malentiendas mis acciones, Jon, _estoy _exhausta – respondió y aspiró profundamente, desviando su mirada brevemente hacia el cielo. Podía sentir a Drogon volando no muy lejos de distancia a través de su enlace, ligeramente malhumorado por la incomodidad que ella estaba sintiendo con la presencia de Jon a su lado.

– No entiendo entonces, ¿por qué sigues haciéndolo? Has construido un lugar esplendido donde puedes vivir tu vida pacíficamente ¿entonces por qué? – preguntó, contrariado. Daenerys giró su rostro nuevamente hacia él.

Suspiró lenta y profundamente, se tomó unos minutos para contestar, dándole a entender que sus siguientes palabras eran el resultado de un análisis amplio y profundo, y no simples ideas vacías. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, seria y esperando demostrar la resolución implacable que sentía en su interior en cada una de sus facciones.

– Dime algo ¿Has visto la esclavitud?

– Me imagino que no de la misma forma que tú la has visto, no.

– Sé que has visto la guerra, la muerte y el sufrimiento, pero no estoy hablando de eso. Yo he sido testigo de cada forma de crueldad existente en este mundo, a estas alturas estoy segura que no me ha faltado ninguna – dijo y una sensación inquietante empezó a nacer en el centro de su pecho como cada vez que hablaba de este tema –. Aquí la gente _nace _en cadenas, _vive _en cadenas y _muere _en cadenas. Yo he sido esclava toda mi vida, de una forma u otra. Sé lo que se siente. Fui esclava de mi hermano y de mi apellido, de los Dothraki… incluso por un tiempo, fui esclava de mi propia ambición, – hizo una pausa, sumida en sus pensamientos, al final, exhaló aire profundamente –. ¿Has visto, Jon… has visto mujeres ser violadas y profanadas? Decenas de mujeres, niñas y adultas, siendo violadas, abusadas y maltratadas, con sus gritos de agonía cruzando el aire, gritos de sufrimiento y miradas desesperadas pidiendo simplemente morir porque nadie las puede ayudar, ¿has visto algo parecido?

Él apretó la mandíbula, sin desviar sus ojos de ella, con un fuego peligroso bailando en sus orbes oscuras. – No.

– …¿has visto niños pequeños, hombres y mujeres crucificados, pudriéndose bajo el sol, desangrándose y muriendo lenta y tortuosamente? ¿Puedes imaginar algo parecido? – Jon suspiró pesadamente, y Daenerys vio como los labios le temblaban.

– No.

– Me temo que yo sí… y sé que tú también has visto cosas horrorosas, _vivido _cosas horribles, no quiero pretender que no lo has hecho. Sólo intento decirte que existe una crueldad vil y despiadada en ciertas personas, y he sido testigo de ella. Este mundo me ha demostrado una y otra vez que existe gente con poder que comete atrocidades porque piensan que ellos valen más que todas esas personas menos afortunadas, – se detuvo y sintió cómo el pecho empezaba a dolerle, como a sus pulmones les faltaba aire, y tragó saliva –. Si pretendo que nada de esto está sucediendo, entonces no soy mejor que ellos. Y estoy tratando, con todas mis fuerzas, estoy tratando de ser algo mejor – dijo, en apenas un murmullo, más suave y bajo de lo que inicialmente pretendió. Pero Jon la había escuchado, sus ojos y su expresión contorsionada se lo decían –. Trabajo diariamente para enmendar mis errores del pasado, y sé que he cometido muchos pecados y he lastimado a tanta gente de la que podría si quiera esperar compensar algún día… pero estoy tratando, sigo luchando por eso.

– No puedes seguir luchando toda tu vida, Dany – dijo, casi con ansiedad, comprendiendo algo en sus palabras. Ella aspiró aire pesadamente, permitiendo que sus pulmones se llenaran de la frescura del ambiente, y desvió sus ojos de él.

– Tengo qué – respondió, mirando hacia el frente, hacia un grupo de niños que jugaba justo donde la continuación de la cascada se conectaba con el río debajo de ellos –. Solo yo poseo esa clase de poder y tengo los medios al alcance de mis manos… pero lo que hace la diferencia, Jon – lo miró –, lo que hace la verdadera diferencia, es que yo tengo la _voluntad_ de hacerlo. No voy a darles la espalda, no cuando puedo darles algo mejor, una vida y un mundo mejor.

– ¿Qué hay acerca de tu propia felicidad? – preguntó. Su rostro estaba visiblemente perturbado y Daenerys tuvo el impulso de alargar la mano y deshacer las arrugas de su frente. Cruzó los brazos enfrente de ella y desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia los niños que chapoteaban cerca de la caída de la cascada.

– Encuentro felicidad en sus sonrisas, en su bienestar y su seguridad. No es una vida fácil, la que he elegido, pero… sólo me queda atesorar este tipo de momentos de tranquilidad, estos momentos donde puedo compartir la felicidad con mi gente. Si mañana me toca marchar otra vez a la guerra, lo haré sabiendo que estoy luchando por ellos. Hago esto, tomo las decisiones difíciles y mancho mis manos de sangre para que ellos no tengan que hacerlo. Es una carga que llevaré con gusto por ellos, por el resto de mis días. Ellos no serán responsables por mis pecados – terminó y exhaló aire profundamente, sin atreverse realmente a mirarlo. Jon la miraba con intensidad y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como él abría y cerraba la boca por unos segundos antes de que pudiera encontrar las palabras para volver a hablarle.

– Es una causa noble – susurró él, despacio –, pero debes saber que nunca tendrá fin, es una causa que nunca podrás ganar completamente y en algún momento… en algún momento te va a destruir, ¿estás al tanto de eso? – preguntó, casi con incredulidad, con una pizca de desesperación.

– Sí… lo estoy. – Lo sabía y estaba lista para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Esta vez… esta vez estaba completamente segura de ellas –. Aunque anhele profundamente la paz… el poder y el orden siempre me arrastrarán a la violencia. Lo sé. Pero soy la _reina_. Hago los sacrificios necesarios para que mi gente no tenga que hacerlos.

– Mereces algo mejor que eso, Daenerys – le dijo, ahora con más desesperación que antes. Ella lo miró de nuevo y le dedicó una mueca –. Por los siete infiernos, tengo la impresión que sólo intentas castigarte a ti misma y… no me gusta. De hecho, _lo odio_. – Se pasó una mano por el cabello, con clara frustración. Ese mismo gesto que lo había visto hacer tantas veces en el pasado, y tuvo que reprimir otro impulso de alargar la mano y pasar sus propios dedos entre sus rizos oscuros. Su corazón se volvió a encoger.

– Eso no importa, Jon. Nada en mi vida ha sido fácil o bueno por mucho tiempo. Tal vez pienses que es… triste o… miserable, pero es la mejor forma que tengo para vivir – susurró, ligeramente incómoda. Tener esa clase de vulnerabilidad la molestaba, incapaz de recordar en ese momento cuántos años habían pasado desde que se sintió tan… _expuesta._ Pero intentaba ser honesta con él. Tragó saliva.

– No puedes seguir torturándote por el resto de tu vida. Todos comentemos errores, tú _puedes _tener algo mejor – urgió, tratando de convencerla de… _algo. _Daenerys frunció el ceño, una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho. Sintió un temblor en las manos y las apretó para frenarlo.

– Mis errores le quitaron la vida a miles de personas… ¿en realidad crees que merezco algo mejor? – susurró en respuesta, ligeramente irritada. Desvió sus ojos de nuevo, incapaz de soportar la mirada que él le dirigía… ¿Compasión? ¿Tristeza? No estaba segura.

– ¡Demonios, claro que sí! – exclamó, claramente perturbado. Daenerys permaneció impasible y se concentró en los niños que seguían jugando debajo de ellos. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta cuando evocó algunos recuerdos amargos y apretó los dientes con fuerza para pelear contra la tristeza que amenazaba con envolverla.

– De hecho creo que tengo más de lo que merezco. _Tú _lo sabes, intentaste asesinarme pensando algo similar – dijo, tras unos largos segundos en silencio, sin reproche en la voz, solo una especie de triste aceptación.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

La garganta se le cerró ante aquellas palabras, y por unos largos segundos fue incapaz de mirarla a la cara. Estaba seguro que ella no había intentado herirlo, en realidad, su tranquilidad le ponía los pelos de punta y ese tipo de honestidad había sido lo último que hubiera esperado de ella en aquellas circunstancias. Los ojos le escocieron y ella pareció darse cuenta de su incomodidad, aunque sus siguientes palabras le rompieron un poco más el corazón

– No es mi intención intentar recriminarte por esto. Al contrario, me gustaría que entiendas que_ no me he dado por vencida… _esta es mi forma de seguir adelante – susurró quedamente. Él tragó saliva y peleó contra las lágrimas antes de poder levantar su mirada hacia sus ojos violetas –. Es mejor de lo que suena, Jon – dijo entonces y pareció malinterpretar algo en su mirada, porque agregó con algo de ansiedad –: No pretendí que sintieras compasión por mí. _Lo estoy intentando_.

– Eso no es lo que siento por ti, Daenerys.

Ella no le contestó, simplemente se dedicó a mirar hacia el horizonte mientras él se dedicaba a observar su perfil. Los rayos rojizos del atardecer bañaron su expresión taciturna, con sus pálidos labios apretados en una firme línea y sus ojos del color de la amatista brillando con el reflejo del sol. Jon pensó que ella no podía verse más hermosa, a pesar de la frialdad de sus ojos y la dureza de su rostro.

Suspiró profundamente y sintió las lágrimas intentando escapar de sus ojos oscuros, pero las reprimió, no queriendo quebrarse ante ella como un niño pequeño, preguntándose cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había hecho. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que escuchó su voz nuevamente, sobresaltándolo ligeramente.

– ¿Qué harás ahora?

– Me quedaré contigo – dijo, recuperando su voz. Ella lo miró.

– ¿Realmente crees que puedas aceptar mi forma de vida? – preguntó suavemente. Jon se quedó callado por unos minutos y desvió su mirada hacia el cielo.

– Lo intentaré, pero al mismo intentaré hacerte cambiar de opinión, – suspiró nuevamente y dejó caer los hombros, derrotado –. Antes de que dejaras Desembarco del Rey, intenté ganar de nuevo tu corazón y recuperar tu amor hacia mí – susurró, tan despacio que por un momento creyó que ella no lo había escuchado, pero Daenerys apretó la mandíbula, claramente incómoda ante el recuerdo –. Fue un error, en ese momento creí que era lo que necesitábamos los dos… sin embargo, tiempo después caí en cuenta de que antes de eso necesitaba recuperar tu confianza… No voy a darme por vencido esta vez, Dany, te lo prometí y esta vez… esta vez lo voy a cumplir. No me importa si tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida demostrándote que _eres _lo único que necesito. Que eres suficiente y que no necesitas castigarte por todo lo que ocurrió. No necesitas pelear sola contra esto. _No estás sola._ No volveré a cometer ese error otra vez.

– No tienes que hacer eso… – susurró ella, evitando su mirada. Jon vio como sus ojos amatistas brillaban con las lágrimas contenidas, pero a pesar de eso, su rostro se endureció con una máscara de frialdad. Él no podía creer lo extremadamente fuerte que era ella y el poco crédito que parecía darse a sí misma por eso.

– Claro que sí. Solo quiero que sepas… que _entiendas,_ que yo pertenezco a tu lado.

Se quedó callada de nuevo, pero todo su cuerpo pareció relajarse y su expresión se suavizó. Vio como dejaba escapar un suspiro largo y profundo, y miró el cielo, con el crepúsculo tiñendo de sangre todo el horizonte.

Pasaron varios y largos latidos de corazón antes de que ella le respondiera, aunque en ningún momento regresó su mirada hacia él.

– Son bienvenidos a quedarse por el tiempo que deseen, tú y tu hermana – dijo, aparentemente derrotada –. Desgraciadamente no tengo habitaciones para huéspedes en el castillo, pero el pueblo tiene muchas casas disponibles que tendrán lo suficiente para que ambos puedan vivir cómodamente – terminó entonces, despacio y con voz monótona.

La vio girarse y le comandó algo a uno de sus jinetes Dothraki, que se acercó a él rápidamente. Vio cómo su hermana Arya lo observaba en la distancia y se acercaba a ellos con el ceño fruncido.

– No me hagas arrepentirme de mi hospitalidad, Jon – murmuró ella aun sin mirarlo y antes de que él pudiera contestar algo, el Dothraki a su espalda lo incitó a caminar. Arya estuvo a su lado casi al instante y Jon suspiró, derrotado, entendiendo que esto era todo lo que iba conseguir de ella este día.

Mientras se alejaban, él vio como ella cerraba los ojos mientras la brisa del atardecer movía su plateado cabello y la simple visión causó que algo le apretara el centro del pecho, justo por encima de su corazón.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

La siguiente semana desde su llegada a Nueva Valyria pasó rápidamente mientras él y su hermana se ajustaban a la forma de vida de los habitantes de la ciudad. Jon apenas había visto a Daenerys en la distancia y no había podido hablar con ella desde aquel día.

A pesar de la amable bienvenida de la población, algunas personas aún los miraban con cierta desconfianza y la mayoría de los guardias, tanto Inmaculados como Dothraki, vigilaban atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Daenerys había ordenado que ambos hermanos estuvieran escoltados por dos de sus jinetes de sangre, que prácticamente los seguían como sus sombras. Arya estaba completamente indignada por esto y claramente molesta, pero Jon había podido convencerla de mantener la calma, pues esto era solo parte del _castigo_ que debía aceptar hasta ganarse de nuevo la confianza de Daenerys. Y _Dioses_, era lo que más deseaba.

Para el inicio de la segunda semana, Daenerys los había invitado para que ambos hermanos la acompañaran durante sus almuerzos en el castillo. Mantenían conversaciones cortas y cómodas, pero cada vez que él intentaba abordar un tema del pasado, ella siempre desviaba la conversación hacia temas superficiales sobre el estado político de Poniente o respondía amablemente a las preguntas de Arya sobre Essos. Para el tercer día de la segunda semana, Jon se había dado ligeramente por vencido de lograr atraer su atención de esa manera y se había dedicado a disfrutar esos preciados momentos con las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.

Se había enterado que Nueva Valyria tenía otro poblado asentado en el extremo contrario de la isla, donde residía la mayor parte de su ejército de Inmaculados y una parte de la horda de los Dothraki, justo donde se encontraba un puerto comercial que recibía los envíos de las otras ciudades de su imperio. Jon había expresado su preocupación por la poca defensa que parecía rodear la isla, pero Daenerys lo había mirado con una ceja levantada, ligeramente incrédula ante sus palabras.

– Tengo una flota naval bajo el mando de las Capas de Tigre en Volantis protegiendo los mares del oeste y la flota de Bahía de Dragones protegiendo el extremo este, y no olvidemos que los navegantes aún temen acercarse al Mar Humeante. Nueva Valyria está mejor protegida de lo que imaginas, – hizo una pausa y entrecerró los ojos –, ¿alguna vez has oído hablar de los demonios que supuestamente habitaban las ruinas de Valyria? – le había preguntado entonces y él sólo había fruncido el ceño, dedicándose a tamborilear la mesa con los dedos.

– Por supuesto.

– Gente enferma, _trastornada. _Gente que a los ojos de los demás ni siquiera parecen humanos. Muchos murieron en la primera excursión que hicimos en la isla, pero muchos más que aun mantenían su cordura juraron su lealtad ante mí cuando les presenté el prospecto de una mejor vida. Sin embargo, me temo que ellos tomaron la decisión de esconderse en las sombras y sólo aceptan reuniones conmigo y con unos cuantos de mis generales.

– ¿Y confías en ellos? – había preguntado, ligeramente horrorizado.

– Después de todo lo que han sufrido y padecido, merecen una oportunidad. Son exiliados y enfermos que buscaban un lugar para morir. Les ofrecí un hogar y un lugar para _vivir_. Es suficiente para ellos y es suficiente para mí. Residen en la parte abandonada de la isla, donde se encuentran las ruinas de la antigua Valyria, y protegen la ciudad desde las sombras. – Jon sintió un escalofrío al recordar los ojos que había sentido por entre los árboles del bosque cuando recién habían llegado y tragó saliva.

– Eso es suficiente escalofriante, tengo que aceptar.

– Así es, por lo cual les recomiendo no deambular más allá de los caminos principales. No tienen afección por los desconocidos y, créeme, son extremadamente peligrosos.

Arya lo había mirado entonces, con ojos brillantes por la curiosidad, pero él solo había fruncido el ceño, jugueteando con la copa de vino que sostenía con su mano derecha. Daenerys lo miró y curvó ligeramente sus labios en una sonrisa orgullosa, casi arrogante.

– No olvides a Drogon, por supuesto.

Jon no lo olvidaba, claro. Casi todas las noches, veía a la majestuosa criatura aterrizar sobre la planicie frontal de la fortaleza, donde se acomodaba para descansar frente a la entrada del castillo, guareciéndolo en la oscuridad. Los rayos de la luna resplandecían sobre sus escamas oscuras y sus enormes ojos brillantes observaban todo con peligrosa atención.

Para el final de la tercera semana, Jon se había acostumbrado a la dinámica pacífica de la población, y él y su hermana Arya pasaban sus días entrenando y dedicándose a las labores más mundanas del día a día, desde ayudar en las cosechas, en la recolección de madera o ayudar con la reparación de hogares o la construcción de nuevas edificaciones.

Los almuerzos con Daenerys pasaron a ser una especie de tradición cotidiana y Jon empezaba a sentir una paz que ni siquiera había sentido en Desembarco del Rey. Tenía que aceptar que deshacerse de las responsabilidades tan pesadas que había puesto sobre sus hombros desde que había decidido unirse al consejo del rey, lo habían liberado de una forma que ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba.

Daenerys parecía ocupada todos los días, pero cada cierto tiempo bajaba con la gente y caminaba entre las casas, saludaba a las mujeres, conversaba con los soldados y disfrutaba la compañía de los niños. Jon sentía un vuelco en el estómago cada vez que la veía sonreír genuinamente y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa felicidad se alargara para toda su vida, aunque sabía que la tranquilidad que estaban viviendo era meramente momentánea. Daenerys no era una reina de un pequeño poblado, sino una reina de un enorme imperio. Se había percatado de las oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos amatistas y el rostro de cansancio que escondía con sus sonrisas y sus gestos.

Esa mujer extraordinaria era de la que se había enamorado hacía tantos años atrás, y la que seguía removiendo su mundo con su mera presencia. Cada vez que la miraba no podía evitar sentir como su corazón se rompía al recordar de qué manera la habían quebrado, sabiendo que la fortaleza que mostraba enfrente de la población era sólo una fachada de una mujer perseguida por fantasmas y arrepentimientos que aún estaban lejos de abandonarla.

Para la cuarta semana, Daenerys empezó a permitir que él pasara más tiempo con ella, y después de sus almuerzos, a veces acompañados por Arya y a veces no, daban un paseo por la ciudad o caminaban cerca del río seguidos de Gusano Gris y un par de sus guardias Dothraki. Nunca decían mucho, y muchas veces se sentía más como su escolta que como su acompañante, pero él disfrutaba esos momentos con ella y no los cambiaría por nada.

Jon podía sentir como ella empezaba a relajarse un poco más con su presencia, pero sabía que todavía debía proceder con cautela. Aun deseaba saber tantas cosas de sus años separados, o incluso de los años antes de conocerla, pero sabía que todavía no alcanzaban ese punto de confianza.

Un día, durante un almuerzo, Arya, con su actitud tan imprudente, por fin abordó un tema que incluso él había deseado preguntar desde la primera vez que la había vuelto a ver, pero siempre se había frenado no intentando traer amargura o dolor a la cara de Daenerys.

– Escuchamos que pagaste la deuda de la corona de Poniente ante el Banco de Hierro – dijo Arya, masticando un pedazo de pan con mantequilla y miel, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Jon desvió sus ojos hacia Daenerys y la vio erguirse, ligeramente tensa en su lugar. La vio tomar un sorbo de su jugo de arándano, aparentando tranquilidad y carraspear antes de contestar.

– Lo hice.

– ¿Por qué?

Ella se quedó callada por un momento y paseó su mirada entre los dos, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro profundo, en un claro gesto derrotado.

– Pensé que… podrían utilizar el oro para reconstruir la ciudad. La destrucción fue… mi culpa después de todo y tengo más oro y riquezas de las que necesito. Además, básicamente el Banco de Hierro me pertenece, – terminó y le dio otro sorbo a su copa de jugo. No ofreció nada más y Jon notó la sombra que cubrió sus ojos, lo que causó que una punzada le atravesara el pecho. Arya, sin embargo, tenía más dudas.

– ¿Qué hay acerca del comercio? – preguntó y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué pasa con él?

– Debes saber que muchas ciudades detuvieron sus negocios comerciales con las ciudades de Poniente. _Bajo tu nombre._ – Daenerys se mantuvo impasible y lo miró por un latido de corazón antes de regresar sus ojos hacia el rostro de Arya.

– Yo no les ordeno qué hacer o cómo manejar sus negocios. Mi rol como reina no es controlarlos, es el de mantener la paz, proveerlos con seguridad, alimentación y mejor calidad de vida, y a cambio les exijo que obedezcan la Ley que he impuesto sobre ellos. Mis emisarios y consejeros se encargan de mantener el orden bajo mi nombre, y parte de mis ejércitos se encargan de su seguridad.

Daenerys lo miró de nuevo y él se removió ligeramente en su lugar, incómodo.

– ¿Quieres que les ordene retomar el comercio con Poniente? – preguntó finalmente, con frialdad, y por el temblor de su ojo y el brillo peligroso de sus ojos, Jon entendió que se había molestado. Arya tomó otro pedazo de pan y le untó mantequilla, sin inmutarse por la molestia de la reina.

– No – contestó ella, mordiendo el pedazo de pan y masticándolo con lentitud –. Solo tenía curiosidad – dijo y se encogió de hombros. Jon suspiró.

Sabía que ellas no eran particularmente amigas, y en cada uno de sus encuentros conversaban cortésmente y él sabía que Arya estaba conociéndola, y _poniéndola a prueba,_ para medir qué clase de persona era, y Daenerys lo permitía porque hacía exactamente lo mismo con su hermana. Ninguna de las dos había tenido el tiempo suficiente la primera vez que se conocieron para aprender quién era realmente la otra y, ahora, las dos parecían tratarse con una cautela meticulosa, dispuestas a permitirlo.

Jon había aprendido que Daenerys hablaba con más cautela y premeditación que hacía seis años, dándose tiempo para pensar cada una de sus palabras y respuestas. Nunca dejaba que las conversaciones entre ellos escalaran a temas complicados o profundos y generalmente respondía cortésmente a sus preguntas pero nunca ofrecía más de lo que consideraba necesario que supieran. Muchas veces su actitud lo hacía preguntarse qué clase de ganancia obtenía ella con dejarlos vivir en su ciudad, pero su frialdad y compostura le impedían leer sus intenciones. La mayoría del tiempo podía descifrar su humor por los ligeros y casi imperceptibles cambios en sus facciones o el brillo de sus ojos, pero aparte del pánico que la había consumido el día que se habían reencontrado o la honestidad con la que le había hablado hacía poco más de un mes, Daenerys no había vuelto a mostrar ese lado vulnerable de ella enfrente de él.

Su corazón le dolía cada vez que observaba la tristeza momentánea que a veces ensombrecía sus ojos amatistas, o los suspiros pesados y profundos que dejaba escapar sin siquiera notarlo cuando parecía recordar algo que no era particularmente placentero. La mayoría del tiempo sus ojos solo brillaban cuando se mezclaba con su pueblo o cuando se agachaba a conversar con los niños de la ciudad, a veces brillaban cuando veía a _Fantasma _o cuando hablaba de Drogon, pero fuera de eso sus ojos parecían estar siempre apagados, careciendo de… _algo._

Jon no soportaba ver la forma tan desesperada que ella intentaba enmascarar todos esos sentimientos, y no soportaba el pensamiento de que ella fuera la única que parecía estar pagando todos los errores que se cometieron en el pasado. Mucha gente, él incluido, había ayudado en la destrucción y caída de Daenerys Targaryen y aun así, la única que seguía lamentándose por el pasado era ella. Ni Sansa, ni Tyrion, ni su hermano Bran, _ni siquiera él_, pensaba con amargura, se habían detenido un momento a pagar por sus errores. Todos habían seguido adelante sin detenerse un momento a ver el pasado, y era tan fácil para todos ellos caminar pisoteando el legado que ella tan desesperadamente había intentado dejar en Poniente que el mero pensamiento le provocaba nauseas.

Desde la conversación que habían mantenido, había entendido que Daenerys sólo vivía buscando _redención. _Luchaba por encontrar un equilibrio en el mundo de mierda en el que vivían y a pesar de todos los recuerdos oscuros que pudiera tener por ella, nada podría impedir el surgimiento de la admiración tan grande que aquello le provocaba.

Esa y más razones eran las cuales lo impulsaban a buscar la forma tan desesperada de ayudarla, de borrar su dolor y sus penas, de demostrarle cuánto la amaba y cuánto daría por ella. Una vez puso su _deber _por encima de su corazón, pero ahora la pondría por delante de cualquier cosa, porque sabía, _entendía_, que hacer eso no significaba sacrificar sus propios valores. No. Ponerla por delante significaba apoyarla, guiarla y sostenerla en los momentos difíciles, y a veces no tenía nada que ver con su honor o su deber. _Y, dioses, como extrañaba la alegría de sus ojos o la calidez de su sonrisa_.

Una noche, varios días después, donde el sueño no parecía querer encontrarlo y había decidido salir a tomar un poco de aire, escuchó el rugido de Drogon en la lejanía. Levantó la cabeza y apreció su oscura y magnificente figura sobre su posición normal en el borde del risco, guareciendo la entrada del castillo con ojos amarillos resplandecientes bajo el cielo nocturno. Lo vio extender sus enormes alas bajo el brillo de las estrellas para posteriormente ascender con un rugido reverberante hasta perderse en la oscuridad de una luna nueva apenas visible en el cielo. Estaba a punto de comenzar una caminata para relajar sus músculos y encontrar el sueño, cuando el movimiento de una sombra oscura y casi imperceptible llamó su atención.

La oscuridad, la altura y la lejanía apenas lo dejaban distinguir su esbelta figura, pero su inconfundible cabello plateado resplandecía bajo las estrellas. Daenerys estaba de pie justo en el lugar donde Drogon había estado hacía sólo unos segundos y Jon no lo pensó dos veces antes de caminar con paso apresurado en dirección a las escaleras que lo llevarían hacia ella. Escuchó a su _guardia_ Dothraki seguirle los talones y se detuvo, girándose para encontrar su oscura figura.

El jinete de sangre no entendía nada de lo que él pudiera decirle, aunque no parecía particularmente muy platicador, pero Jon decidió levantar un brazo y señalar hacia la cima del risco, donde la figura de Daenerys no se había movido. Tampoco es que quisiera que aquel Dothraki pensara que él estaba intentando escabullirse para hacer… _algo. _

El hombre siguió la dirección que él le señalaba y le regresó la mirada con aire peligroso. Jon pensó por un momento que no iba a ser posible para él llegar hasta arriba, pero tras un par de latidos de corazón, el hombre le asintió con la cabeza y Jon dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con alivio.

No es como que Arya o él mismo fueran prisioneros en la isla, pero la fortaleza de Daenerys, _Cumbredragón_, recordó que se llamaba, tenía ciertos límites que aún no podían cruzar. No tenían permitido entrar al castillo sin una escolta y sin la aprobación de ella, y apenas había podido ver los jardines, donde siempre tomaban el almuerzo, y el estudio donde Daenerys los había recibido el primer día. Fuera de eso, Jon no había podido ver más allá del salón principal de la _Torre del Crepúsculo_, nombre de la torre central donde sabía que estaba el salón de guerra, los aposentos de la reina y su estudio. Jon se había enterado por Daenerys que la torre, que era la más alta del castillo, había sido nombrada de aquella forma porque su estructura era lo último que se bañaba con la luz del atardecer antes de extinguirse completamente.

Llegaron a la base de las escaleras para ascender hacia el castillo y aunque los guardias Inmaculados que protegían la puerta de acero y madera lo miraron con desconfianza, lo dejaron pasar tras unas cortas palabras con el guardia Dothraki a sus espaldas.

Ascendió con apremio, temeroso de ya no encontrar a Daenerys en la cima, subiendo los escalones de a dos en cada paso, lo que provocó que su respiración se agitara rápidamente y perdiera brevemente el aliento. Cuando finalmente alcanzó el último escalón, sintió las gotas de sudor resbalar por su frente y la brisa nocturna refrescó su rostro y sus pulmones mientras caminaba hacia la figura que afortunadamente mantenía su misma posición.

Se acercó a ella con grandes zancadas y en algún punto fue plenamente consciente que Daenerys tenía su rostro inclinado en su dirección, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, observándolo con curiosidad en la oscuridad. La ciudad estaba casi en completas penumbras, salvo por algunas antorchas moviéndose entre las casas, pertenecientes a los guardias que daban sus rondas nocturnas y al brillo leve de las antorchas acomodadas en las murallas que rodeaban el castillo.

Jon se detuvo a unos metros de distancia de ella y aspiró aire profundamente para recomponer su respiración. Inclinó su cabeza hacia Daenerys para saludarla y vio dos sombras moverse a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Antes de dirigirse hacia él, Daenerys le dijo algo al guardia Dothraki que se había detenido a solo unos pasos de ellos y casi de inmediato, Jon escuchó como éste se alejaba con andar cauteloso.

– Pusiste una sombra extra a mis espaldas, debo admitir – murmuró y encontró sus ojos, curvando sus labios en una ligera sonrisa. Ella sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y desvió su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– No podía dormir – respondió él y dio un paso hacia ella, sin dejar de ver su perfil. Llevaba puesto un ligero vestido azul claro de tirantes que ondeaba suavemente con la brisa nocturna, iba descalza y su cabello se mecía libremente salvo por las dos trenzas sencillas que ya se había acostumbrado a ver en ella – ¿Y tú?

– Tampoco podía dormir.

– ¿Pesadillas? – aventuró, sabiendo que él mismo perdía el sueño por sus propias pesadillas más noches de las que le gustaría recordar. Observó como ella giraba su rostro para encontrar sus ojos y asentía lentamente.

– Todas las noches – respondió, impasible, y su corazón se encogió. Desvió de nuevo sus ojos amatistas de él y la vio suspirar profundamente –. Siéntate conmigo un momento, Jon.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces para que él cerrara la distancia entre ellos y estuviera a su lado para tenderle una mano y ayudarla a sentarse. Las últimas semanas había sido testigo de cómo había dicho la verdad acerca de su herida aquel día de su reencuentro. Ella parecía normal la mayoría del tiempo, pero a veces la veía hacer muecas de dolor cuando intentaba levantarse de algún lugar o inclinarse para jugar con los niños, o sentarse.

Ella vaciló al ver su mano extendida y Jon suspiró pesadamente. Finalmente, cuando creyó que Daenerys rechazaría su ayuda, ella alcanzó su mano y se apoyó en él para sentarse sobre el suave pasto, aunque retiró la mano de la suya más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, dejándolo con un sentimiento de vacío tan incómodo, que tuvieron que pasar unos largos minutos antes de que la sensación desapareciera completamente.

Se sentó tan cerca como pudo de ella con las piernas extendidas, completamente consiente que los guardias a su alrededor lo penetraban con la mirada, y se apoyó en sus brazos para mirar el cielo. Las estrellas y la hermosura del horizonte le recordaron con melancolía al cielo de Invernalia, pero sacudió la cabeza para evitar evocar esas memorias. Se giró y encontró la mirada de Daenerys, que lo observaba con curiosidad.

– Es hermoso ¿no lo crees? – le preguntó y miró el cielo.

– Sí – respondió él en un susurro, aunque no dejó de mirarla. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, escuchando la respiración acompasada del otro, el correr armonioso del agua de la cascada y el movimiento de los árboles.

– ¿No extrañas tu hogar? – preguntó ella, sin dejar de ver el cielo y él exhaló aire, disfrutando la sensación que inundó sus pulmones.

– A veces. Sin embargo, hace mucho tiempo que no estoy en Invernalia.

– ¿En serio? – dijo, y parecía genuinamente sorprendida –. ¿Por qué?

– Pensé que era obvio… estaba, bueno, esperando por ti –. Ella lo miró y parecía no saber qué contestar, aunque Jon le dirigió una sonrisa –. Aunque lo que más extraño es la comida, a decir verdad – dijo, y eso pareció disminuir la tensión que aparentemente había causado su anterior comentario, porque ella se relajó visiblemente.

– Eso es lo último que extrañaría del norte, la comida era horrible, Jon – dijo y sonrió con humor. Jon sintió una calidez inundarle el pecho y deseó poder hacerla sonreír de esa manera por el resto de sus días.

– Bueno, es que todo es más sencillo y _normal_, aquí la comida es… _tan _colorida. La mitad de las cosas que consumimos ni siquiera sé qué son… y no empecemos con los alimentos del mar, tantos alimentos del mar – sonrió, aunque hizo una mueca.

– Algún día deberías probar las langostas de Meereen, son deliciosas.

– Lo haría, pero tendrías que llevarme, – se aventuró a decir y vio como ella parecía pensar seriamente en sus palabras.

– Podría considerarlo, – sonrió finalmente y Jon tuvo el impulso desenfrenado de besarla, aunque lo reprimió, considerando que no sería lo más prudente en esos momentos.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – cuestionó, después de unos segundos de silencio. Ella asintió, mirando el cielo y él suspiró antes de hablar –. ¿Me dirías que te ocurrió?

Daenerys frunció el ceño y regresó su mirada hacia él.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– A tu herida, tu pierna ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Ella suspiró antes de contestar, tomándose un segundo para elaborar su respuesta.

– Me rompí la cadera.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – preguntó, horrorizado.

– Me… caí del lomo de Drogon.

Jon la miró, tan horrorizado por el pensamiento que le costó trabajo regresar al hilo de la conversación.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó, con voz ahogada. Daenerys suspiró pesadamente.

– Hace… un año, cuando intentábamos tomar la nación de Asshai, un grupo de nigromantes tenían en su poder esta especie de… cuerno para controlar dragones. Drogon y yo estábamos sobrevolando las murallas de la ciudad cuando algo estalló en mis oídos y perturbó mi enlace con él. Drogon perdió el control y hasta este día todavía puedo escuchar sus alaridos de dolor, – se frotó la frente antes de continuar y Jon pudo sentir el dolor en su voz al recordar aquello y, por un momento, se arrepintió de haber preguntado –, no pude sostenerme y él no pudo evitar que me deslizara de su lomo. Estábamos tan alto que si no hubiera sido porque Drogon recuperó brevemente la conciencia y extendió un ala hacia mí para amortiguar la caída, probablemente hubiera muerto.

Jon dejó escapar un jadeó ahogado y sintió un escalofrío.

– Me disloqué el hombro y me rompí la cadera. No es una de mis mejores victorias – susurró y se frotó el cuello –. Drogon estaba tan molesto que se sobrepuso al control de los nigromantes y empezó a consumir todo con sus llamas.

Se quedó callada entonces y Jon supo que no le iba a decir nada más. Suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo la garganta reseca y pensando que seguramente esa sólo era una de muchas anécdotas de ese tipo. Algo molesto le aplastó el pecho y en un impulso, levantó la mano hacia ella, aprovechando que la cercanía de sus cuerpos no parecía molestarla, y le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Daenerys se sobresaltó ligeramente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándolo con sorpresa. Jon intentó no sentirse herido y suspiró de nuevo, señalando su frente para intentar desviar la atención del rechazo que le había encogido un poco el corazón.

– ¿Cómo conseguiste esa? – preguntó, en apenas un susurro y Daenerys se llevó la mano hacia la frente, pasando su dedo índice sobre la pálida línea que cruzaba sobre su ojo derecho.

– Alguien me golpeó – respondió y dejó caer la mano, regresando su mirada hacia el frente, observando la noche estrellada mientras doblaba las rodillas hacia su pecho y las abrazaba con ambos brazos. Jon dejó caer los hombros, reprimiendo el sonido de frustración que se quedó atorado en su garganta y levantó de nuevo la mano, señalando la pálida cicatriz de su barbilla.

– ¿Y esa? – Ella no se giró a mirarlo, pero pareció entender sin problema lo que él quería decirle.

– Alguien me golpeó de nuevo – respondió y Jon se frotó los ojos, repentinamente cansado.

– Dioses, Daenerys, se supone que yo soy el que es malo con las palabras ¿sabes? – dijo y para su sorpresa, ella se rio. Fue una risa ligera, un sonido amortiguado por sus labios, pero fue suficiente para que la sensación molesta de su pecho cambiara por una calidez que lo abrumó por unos segundos. Con una osadía renovada, Jon levantó la mano de nuevo y la colocó sobre su mejilla. Esta vez, Daenerys no se echó para atrás y en cambio, giró su rostro hacía él para encontrar sus ojos. Jon sintió unas repentinas ganas de llorar, pero las reprimió con la poca voluntad que le quedaba –. Te extrañé – susurró entonces y acarició suavemente su mejilla con el dedo pulgar.

Acostumbrado a la oscuridad, pudo distinguir mejor las facciones de su pálido rostro y se dio cuenta que Daenerys lucía realmente cansada. Ella levantó el brazo y cerró sus dedos entono a su muñeca, ejerciendo presión para retirar su mano de su mejilla. Jon cedió, ligeramente derrotado, pero enlazó sus dedos con los de ella intentando alargar la sensación de poder tocar su suave piel de nuevo. Ella suspiró, pero permitió que él sostuviera su mano y Jon decidió aprovechar la oportunidad lo más que pudiera.

– Quiero que las cosas mejoren entre nosotros, Dany. Dime qué hacer para hacerte sentir mejor, para hacer que confíes en mí de nuevo. – La vio dirigir sus ojos violetas hacia sus manos entrelazadas, y por un momento, Jon pensó que ella no iba a decirle nada.

– Tampoco sé qué hacer, Jon. La realidad es que nunca creí que volvería a verte. Sólo es… muy difícil todavía – respondió finalmente y sus palabras le sorprendieron, pero también causaron que una pequeña punzada de esperanza naciera desde el centro de su estómago. Quiso decirle cuánto la amaba todavía, pero decidió que no era prudente presionarla sabiendo que aquella noche había obtenido algo muy valioso.

– Esperaré tanto como lo necesites, pero esta vez no me apartaré de tu lado. Sólo debemos ir poco a poco.

– Poco a poco – repitió ella en un susurro y apretó ligeramente su mano antes de soltarla completamente.

Así, casi tres meses después de su llegada a Nueva Valyria, Jon sintió que por fin había dado un paso hacia adelante en su relación con ella.

**OoOoO**

* * *

**OoOoO**

**¡Lo siento tanto por la demora! Fueron vacaciones, verano, _la vida_. Demonios, sinceramente nunca quise que pasara tanto tiempo pero simplemente no pude publicar antes. De una vez también me disculpo si el final de este capítulo parece un poco abrupto, pero ni siquiera entiendo cómo pasó que resultó ser tan largo que tuve que cortarlo. No encontré cabida para el POV de Daenerys (que en realidad es importante para entender por qué están pasando algunas cosas), pero quedará pendiente para el siguiente. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que disfruten de este pedazo de imaginación, a pesar de que a veces siento que estoy bastante oxidada para hacer esto. Al principio no sabía bien el rumbo que tomaría esta historia, pero ahora tengo todo un poco más claro y tengo muchas ideas que aun quiero explorar, y a pesar de que a veces intento _saltarme _situaciones para darle más enfoque a los personajes principales, no sé si resulta fluido todo el tiempo. Aun así, agradezco enormemente su apoyo, confianza y paciencia, y quiero decirles que disfruto mucho leer todos sus comentarios. A pesar de que no conteste ninguno independientemente, quiero que sepan que tomo muy en cuenta cada uno de ellos, y a veces intento exponer mi punto de vista escribiendo argumentos en la historia. **

**_Un personaje moralmente ambiguo, _****me encanta cómo lo puso alguien por ahí :), describe perfectamente lo que siento acerca de cómo trataron a Daenerys. **

**Antes de terminar estas notas de autor, me gustaría dejar dos cosas claras: primero, lo siento si no expresé correctamente que Daenerys no se acostó con Daario, porque no, no lo hizo, y mi intención era dejar en claro que ella no podía acercarse íntimamente a nadie porque tenía cierto trauma al respecto, pero que lo había intentado. Además, _aclaré _que yo estaba utilizando a Daario como mejor me convenía en la historia. No entiendo por qué hay gente _tóxica _que no puede aceptar que Daenerys tenga un acercamiento íntimo con alguien más que no sea Jon en una historia de redención. No tiene nada que ver con crear algo romántico o desarrollar una ilusión del hombre perfecto, es solo un reflejo realista y _normal _de cuando alguien _quiere seguir delante _de otro alguien_._ Pero nunca quise darle otro significado, sólo fue una pisca de realismo. **

**Segundo, nunca expresé que yo _aceptara _lo que eran los Dothraki, o que lo viera correcto. Simplemente dije, de buena manera, que por lo menos para mí, es complicado porque necesitas ver la historia con otros ojos. Toda esa cultura es sumamente perturbadora, sí. Pero no quita el hecho de que Daenerys se haya empoderado con ellos, nos guste o no, o que se haya sentido libre con ellos hasta eventualmente, "_enamorarse"_ de su esclavista, nos guste o no. No es correcto, es algo un poco triste, es retorcido, y muchas veces no sé siente bien leerlo, pero al final es un reflejo de nuestra propia historia. Es decir, por ejemplo, aquí en México aún existen ciertos pueblos indígenas que siguen apegados a una cultura que utiliza los intercambios, donde la familia del novio o pretendiente ofrece ganado y dinero a cambio de la mano de la novia. Aunque suene extraño, sigue siendo una realidad.**

**En fin, respeto todos sus puntos de vista, pero al final de cuentas lo importante es intercambiar ideas de una forma educada. Game of Thrones es una historia abierta para muchas interpretaciones y da paso a muchos debates morales, y, lamentablemente, he aprendido que su fandom a veces cae en un agujero _muy_ tóxico. Me da gusto como la mayoría de los que me escriben sepan argumentar bien sus puntos de vista, y créanme, lo que más disfruto es intercambiar ideas inteligentes con las personas. **

**El siguiente capítulo será un poco más _cálido_, aunque seguro muchos ya se dieron cuenta que me gusta meterle drama al asunto. Quiero intentar reconstruir la relación de Jon y Daenerys de una manera lenta y tranquila, y explorar situaciones más mundanas entre ellos. Es decir, Daenerys aun siente algo por Jon, y como alguien puso por ahí, fue el único que le otorgó un amor sincero, pero por eso mismo tiene miedo de volver a abrirse con él. Es decir, para mí aún es difícil visualizar una forma correcta de emparejarlos después de todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos, porque Jon le rompió el corazón a Dany mucho antes de que ella se quebrara completamente en Desembarco del Rey. Así que… ténganme paciencia. También quiero dejar en claro que no asumiré que estos dos hablaron de _todo _entre ellos, como su niñez o sus dificultades y problemas, demonios, a veces pienso que ni siquiera hablaron bien de sus sentimientos, así que voy a explorar algunas de esas cosas.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo :) y hasta la próxima. **


	6. VI Lentamente seguimos adelante

**VI. Lentamente seguimos adelante**

* * *

Aquella noche, antes de que Jon apareciera delante de ella de entre las sombras, Daenerys había perdido el sueño tras una de las recurrentes pesadillas que la atacaban desde que él y su hermana habían llegado a Nueva Valyria. Había llegado con Drogon buscando consuelo y refugio, temblando con una tormenta de emociones abrumándole el centro del pecho. La calidez de la enorme figura de su dragón había logrado menguar el dolor de su cabeza y el pánico de su cuerpo, y se había relajado lo suficiente para tranquilizar todos los sentimientos amargos que estrujaban su corazón. Cuando Jon se había acercado a ella después de que Drogon decidiera alzar el vuelo en la oscuridad, su primer instinto había sido el de darse media vuelta y huir de él, y, sin embargo, cuando observó sus ojos oscuros del color del ónix brillando con anhelo, ella simplemente no pudo rechazar su presencia. De cierta forma, su voz y su compañía le brindaron una armonía que raramente sentía con él y que aceptó con los brazos abiertos, cansada de resistirse a toda la vulnerabilidad que Jon causaba en ella.

Su tacto había sido suave, sus palabras dulces, su mirada anhelante y, por un breve latido de corazón, Daenerys se vio a sí misma confiando en sus palabras, cediendo a su mirada, entregándose a sus sentimientos, creyendo que esta vez ella sería suficiente para él, que él sería suficiente para ella, suficiente para cerrar sus heridas… pero _no_ podía, aún no se creía capaz de moverse hacia todo ese panorama tan inalcanzable para ella. Intentarlo era simplemente… _muy difícil_.

Y decir que había sido _difícil_ lidiar con los fantasmas de su pasado con la presencia de ambos en Nueva Valyria era una subestimación. La primera semana después de haberlos aceptado en la ciudad había sido una de las más difíciles que había tenido desde que había dejado Poniente. Al principio, Daenerys no había podido soportar la forma en que Jon la miraba, con sus ojos grandes y oscuros viéndola como si quisiera ofrecerle su consuelo y su lástima. Lo último que necesitaba es que alguien, menos él, sintiera pena por ella.

Sí, ella había tenido momentos difíciles, había lidiado con la oscuridad de su corazón y había estado al borde de la destrucción más veces de las que podía recordar. Se había desmoronado una y otra vez, pero había resurgido del fuego y las cenizas.

¿Qué clase de reina sería si no podía ni mantener su dignidad y compostura?

En el fondo de su mente, una voz la empujaba a aceptar lo que Jon pudiera ofrecerle, ese amor que parecía ser tan honesto y genuino, pero que le aterraba hasta empujarla al filo del abismo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado abandonar. _No_, se repetía una y otra vez. No podía aceptarlo de esa forma, dudaba que su corazón fuera lo suficiente fuerte para soportarlo.

Sin embargo, la segunda semana había decidido dejar de esconderse, quería mostrar que ella había salido adelante, que podía enfrentarlos con la frente en alto. Había aceptado su presencia y había permitido que ambos _hermanos_ permanecieran a su lado. _Porque era mejor tener a sus enemigos cerca, _se había convencido_._

Los almuerzos con ellos habían empezado incómodos, silenciosos. Ella respondía cortantemente a sus preguntas y evitaba indagar demasiado sobre sus vidas, aunque de vez en cuando recibía información sobre el estado político de Poniente, pretendiendo que le interesaba, cuando en realidad intentaba interpretar las intenciones de sus huéspedes.

_¿Por qué les había permitido quedarse en Nueva Valyria? _Le había preguntado Gusano Gris. Con Daario y Lord Connington fuera de la ciudad, la opción parecía ligeramente peligrosa para su fiel comandante, pero Daenerys había sucumbido a los deseos de su corazón, enmascarándolos con la media verdad de mantenerlos cerca de ella para fines políticos. Si ellos estaban con ella, quizá sus enemigos de Poniente pensaran dos veces antes de intentar algo en contra de su reinado. Por lo menos eso había respondido, y si podía confiar en la forma en la que ella podía interpretar los sentimientos del comandante de los Inmaculados a través del brillo de sus ojos, entonces sus palabras no lo habían convencido.

Daenerys no había tratado de mentirle, más bien trataba de mentirse a ella misma, se había aceptado al final. ¿Qué beneficio le traía que Jon estuviera tan cerca de ella? Ninguno. En realidad, su presencia desestabilizaba su armonía emocional como nadie más lo hacía, y la mayoría del tiempo la irritaba porque no le gustaba cómo la hacía sentir. Sin embargo, había sucumbido a cualquiera que fuera su anhelo interior y para la tercera semana, incluso había aprendido a relajarse ligeramente con la compañía de ambos _hermanos_, aunque nunca pasaba más de un par de horas al día con ellos.

Para finales del segundo mes, Daenerys había recibido noticias de Lord Connington sobre las negociaciones pendientes con el Imperio dorado de Yi Ti y la inminente guerra que se avecinaba en contra de ellos. Cuando habían tomado el reino de Asshai, ella se había lesionado antes de poder avanzar hacia Yi Ti para tomar la ciudad. En ese entonces, sin la protección que ella les ofrecía desde los cielos en el lomo de Drogon, había decidido iniciar las negociaciones pacíficas de rendición de la población yitiense para evitar que sus ejércitos marcharan sin ella a la batalla, esperando que el imponente ejército fuera suficiente para que el autonombrado dios emperador cediera ante la Reina de Dragones.

Sin embargo, según los informes de Lord Connington, el emperador era obstinado y con Daenerys y Drogon lejos del campo de batalla debido a sus heridas, la confianza que tenía en su imperio había aumentado con soberbia. Tanto Lord Connington como ella eran conscientes de la desventaja que el terreno representaba para sus soldados, no importaba el número de hombres que tenía su increíble ejército. El imperio de Yi Ti estaba rodeado de una espesa jungla que escondía criaturas terroríficas de leyenda, protegida por las Montañas de los Huesos en un flanco y las Tierras Sombrías por el otro. En esa zona, el Mar de Jade era difícil de atravesar para una armada naval y la única ventaja que tenían sobre ellos era Drogon.

Daario había estado más que dispuesto a ir a la guerra sin ella, pero Daenerys se había rehusado a permitirlo. Había estado más que segura que enviarlos a atacar la ciudad sin la protección de Drogon y la ventaja de sus ojos en el cielo, hubiera sido lo mismo que enviarlos a su propia muerte.

Daenerys había estado lejos del campo de batalla por más de un año, y apenas seis meses atrás aún le había costado enorme esfuerzo caminar. Sin embargo, aunque aún no estuviera completamente recuperada, el resultado desastroso de las negociaciones no le dejaba otra alternativa. Ella marcharía nuevamente a la guerra, y su mente la atormentaba porque no podría soportar la mirada de Jon cuando éste se enterara, segura que estaría decepcionado de ella una vez más. _No le debía nada_, a veces se repetía, pero sabía que no era tan simple como eso.

Le costaba trabajo admitirlo, pero durante el tercer mes de la estadía de los _hermanos_ Stark en Nueva Valyria, ella se había permitido pasar más tiempo con ellos, especialmente con Jon, afligida principalmente porque le preocupaba _ligeramente_ la perspectiva de no volver a verlo en una larga temporada, a pesar de que todo fuera tan complicado en su _relación_.

Aquella noche se había retirado con un atropellado '_buenas noches' _y se había adentrado al castillo sin mirar atrás. Tras encerrarse en su habitación, y con un suspiro largo y profundo, Daenerys tomó finalmente la decisión de que al día siguiente procedería a retirar a los guardias Dothraki que habían estado siguiendo a los _hermanos_ Stark como sombras durante estos últimos meses. Aun no estaba completamente segura de cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia Jon o incluso hacia Arya, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que por el momento ninguno de los dos representaba un peligro para ella o para su pueblo. Y a pesar de que aún se sentía intranquila con su presencia, tampoco pretendía tratarlos como cautivos en una ciudad que intentaba representar todo lo contrario.

Suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer en su cama, sintiendo como la cabeza le palpitaba nuevamente. Estaba cansada de la lucha interior que constantemente le aplastaba el estómago y el corazón, cansada de que todo fuera tan difícil, tan complicado. A veces estaba convencida que no podía estar con Jon, y a veces se permitía añorar todo lo que él la hizo sentir alguna vez. No sabía bien por qué, pero lo único de lo que estaba segura era de no querer volver a ver la desaprobación y la decepción en los ojos oscuros de Jon Snow… _Aegon Targaryen, _se recordó. _Otra conversación que tendría que tener con él eventualmente, _se dijo, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía apresurado por abordar el tema.

Tuvo que sostenerse la cabeza con ambas manos cuando el dolor de la sien empezó a ser realmente insoportable y cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de obligarse a descansar, convenciéndose mentalmente que lo último que necesitaba era caer enferma antes de marchar para reagruparse con sus ejércitos.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Arya amaneció tan temprano aquella mañana que decidió salir a entrenar sin su hermano. Se estiró mientras cruzaba el marco de la puerta y dejó escapar un bostezo mientras se alejaba unos pasos de la casa que se había convertido en su hogar por los últimos tres meses. Muchas veces se encontraba extrañando Invernalia, o Poniente, pero había aprendido que Nueva Valyria era un lugar tan acogedor y pacífico que era casi imposible no dejarse perder en su tranquilidad.

Se encaminó con dirección hacia la pequeña zona que los Inmaculados habían establecido para entrenar, cuando fue completamente consiente que había algo que hacía falta a sus espaldas. Se detuvo un momento y revisó sus alrededores con el ceño fruncido, cayendo en cuenta que su guardia Dothraki no estaba siguiéndola. Observó a algunos soldados caminando entre las casas y algunas mujeres empezando tranquilamente su día tan temprano como ella, y frunció más el ceño.

Reanudó su camino una vez se había asegurado de que nada fuera de lo normal estaba pasando y se preguntó si la reina Daenerys había decidido que, tanto ella como su hermano, ya no necesitaban tener a un par de hombres como niñeras siguiéndolos a cada paso que daban.

Llegó al campo de entrenamiento y se decepcionó ligeramente al no encontrar a nadie ahí todavía. Observó las espadas de madera que estaban acomodadas en un cesto de mimbre y dejó caer los hombros, repentinamente desanimada e igualmente irritada al pensar en su propia espada, prisionera a manos de los guardias de la reina. Se preguntó entonces si su hermano se molestaría nuevamente con ella por presionar ligeramente el tema de su espada y su daga. Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que había empuñado un arma de verdad y empezaba a desesperarse más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Muchas veces, irritada como en esos momentos, se preguntaba por qué seguía en ese lugar. Al principio, cuando su hermano había declarado su deseo de embarcarse en aquel viaje, Arya había estado al borde del pánico al pensar que iba buscando su propia muerte. Le había costado semanas convencerlo de aceptar su compañía, pero lo hubiera acompañado si bien él hubiera aceptado o no. Cuando zarparon de Volantis en un pequeño bote, Arya había pasado días preocupada por lo que les esperaba en Nueva Valyria, y sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Daenerys Targaryen los había recibido con una sorpresiva tranquilidad.

La mayor parte del tiempo, era _muy _difícil mantener una conversación con aquella reina de ojos fríos, palabras cautelosas y presencia atemorizante, pero Arya se había dado cuenta que en realidad muchas de esas '_cualidades'_ eran el resultado de una vida dura y llena de dificultades. A pesar de toda la sangre, muerte y fiereza que perseguía a Daenerys Targaryenٕ, Arya podía entender por qué su gente parecía tan devota hacia a ella. La magnificencia que Daenerys transmitía era ciertamente embriagante. El amor hacia su gente parecía completamente genuino y cada vez que la observaba descender de su castillo y caminar entre el pueblo, el respeto que empezaba a desarrollar por aquella reina crecía un poco más cada día.

Sin embargo, Arya no entendía muy bien qué era lo que Jon y Daenerys pretendían el uno con el otro. Era claro para ella que la reina aún mantenía sentimientos por su hermano, dado que a veces capturaba sus miradas furtivas cuando creía que nadie le estaba prestando atención, pero Jon era tan sumiso con sus propios sentimientos que Arya se encontraba con ganas de patearle el trasero más veces de las que quisiera admitir.

No podría si quiera comprender a qué grado se habían lastimado el uno al otro, pero entendía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que había una sombra oscura que siempre perseguía a la reina Daenerys y algunos fantasmas oscuros y dolorosos parecían torturarla diariamente. Su hermano había viajado medio mundo para reunirse con ella, y sabía que intentaba ser paciente porque su culpa lo perseguía de la misma forma que a la reina, y conociéndolo, esa paciencia podría durarle toda la vida. Lo entendía, _pero era tan endemoniadamente desesperante. _Su tonto y honorable hermano.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración y pateó un cuenco de madera que estaba en su camino, consiente de qué no podría irse de Nueva Valyria hasta asegurarse de que su hermano hubiera encontrado _esa _felicidad. La situación era incómoda algunas veces, pero tenía que aceptar que hacía muchos años que no veía tanta tranquilidad en los ojos de Jon, y esperaba que esa felicidad pudiera escalar cuando la obstinada reina decidiera reconocerlo.

Cuando decidió que sus ánimos podrían regresar si conseguía desayunar una guarnición de esos deliciosos cerdos asados con miel y especias que una mujer Dothraki estaba cocinando, escuchó unas risas en la distancia y el chapoteo del agua del río la distrajo de todo cometido.

Se sorprendió enormemente cuando vio la esbelta figura de la reina sentada bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol sobre el borde del río, pies descalzos sumergidos en el agua turquesa y a _Fantasma _medio sumergido en la corriente, chapoteando alegremente.

La imagen causó que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa involuntaria, y antes de darse cuenta, se acercó a Daenerys con pasos decididos. Cuando estuvo lo adecuadamente cerca, se aseguró de hacer el suficiente ruido para alertar de su presencia al leal comandante de la reina, que giró su rostro hacia a ella y le dirigió una mirada que la atravesó con claro desdén y desconfianza.

Daenerys giró su rostro hacia a ella y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el brillo de sus orbes violetas se apagó y la ligera sonrisa de sus labios desapareció. Arya pudo notar como el cuerpo de la reina se tensaba ligeramente mientras se acercaba, sin embargo, lo ocultó inclinando la cabeza en su dirección, con su mirada siguiéndola con curiosidad.

– Buenos días, Arya – saludó cortésmente. Arya también inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, regresándole el saludo con respeto y le sonrió de medio lado, intentando dispar ligeramente la tensión que aparentemente había causado su presencia.

– Su majestad, buenos días. Se ha levantado muy temprano.

– Daenerys – corrigió la reina, como siempre lo hacía. Arya curvó sus labios en una sonrisa ligera y asintió, como siempre hacía ella en respuesta. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a llamar a la reina de uno de los imperios más impresionantes de toda la humanidad con tanta confianza, menos sabiendo que difícilmente mantenían una relación amigable –. Tú también has amanecido temprano – comentó, sin dejar de mirarla.

Arya se encogió de hombros y desvió su atención hacia la enorme figura de_ Fantasma_ que en ese momento sumergía su enorme hocico en el agua, claramente buscando algún pez para desayunar y su sonrisa se acentuó.

– Él luce bastante feliz – dijo, rompiendo el silencio, y dirigió sus ojos nuevamente hacia Daenerys, que asintió curvando sus propios labios en una tenue sonrisa.

– Le gusta el agua fría, le ayuda contra el calor – le respondió y desvió su atención hacia el enorme lobo huargo. Arya dio un par de pasos hacia Daenerys y observó por el rabillo del ojo como Gusano Gris se tensaba en su posición, siguiendo sus movimientos con una mirada penetrante. Soltó un suspiro profundo y se recargó en el árbol justo al lado de la reina, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho –. Puedes sentarte si lo deseas – ofreció ella, encontrando sus ojos nuevamente y Arya sacudió la cabeza, negando amablemente.

– Temo que tu general vaya a cortarme la cabeza en cualquier momento – comentó sonriendo y Daenerys le regresó la sonrisa. Arya notó por primera vez las oscuras bolsas debajo de sus ojos violetas, resaltando el cansancio de su rostro, y se preguntó si habría dormido aquella noche.

– Él solo está siendo demasiado sobreprotector – contestó y su atención se desvió hacia su comandante. Arya pudo darse cuenta del cambio en su mirada, la cual brilló con una calidez que pocas veces podía percibir en sus ojos fríos.

En ese momento, _Fantasma _decidió acercarse hacia ellas y salió del río, salpicando a Daenerys en el proceso mientras meneaba ligeramente la cola. A la reina pareció no importarle, pues sonrió ampliamente y hundió sus dedos en el pelaje blanco de su cuello cuando el lobo se echó a su lado.

– A él realmente le agradas – dijo Arya y estaba genuinamente sorprendida.

– Creo que me utiliza porque lo dejo entrar al castillo – respondió Daenerys sin mirarla, acariciando a _Fantasma _detrás de las orejas –. Me parece que le encanta la frescura de la fortaleza. Además, estoy segura que se escabulle a las cocinas de vez en cuando y mis cocineros lo alimentan. – Arya sonrió con humor y miró al enorme lobo presionar su hocico contra la mano de la reina, complacido con las caricias que estaba recibiendo.

– Con razón has estado engordando tan rápido, _Fantasma _– bromeó. El enorme lobo levantó su mirada hacia ella y echó las orejas hacia atrás, respondiendo al sonido de su nombre, y Arya no pudo evitar reírse –. Alguien se pondrá realmente celoso de él – dijo entonces, sin borrar su sonrisa y Daenerys se giró para verla con curiosidad y cautela.

– No creo que Jon piense que quiero robarle a su lobo, por más adorable que sea – dijo ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y tomó el enorme rostro de _Fantasma _entre sus manos, sonriendo mientras miraba sus enormes ojos rojos –. Sí, eres adorable – le dijo y dejó que el lobo recostara su enorme cabeza sobre su regazo.

– No me refería a eso. Jon se pondrá celoso de él, no por él – aclaró con una mueca, consciente de que Daenerys no quería reconocer lo obvio en su comentario –. Mi hermano te ama, no es necesario pretender que ambas no lo sabemos.

Arya vio con una pizca de desesperación como Daenerys tensaba su cuerpo ante sus palabras, y se obligó a no voltear los ojos, pensando que probablemente eso sería muy inapropiado. Frustrada como se sentía, decidió presionar un poco más las cosas y se acercó para sentarse a su lado.

– ¿Acaso ya no sientes nada por él? – cuestionó y Daenerys la observó con sorpresa, incrédula y aparentemente incómoda por su pregunta.

– Eso no… eso no importa – respondió finalmente, tras unos largos segundos en silencio. Arya dejó escapar un gruñido entre dientes y echó los brazos hacia atrás, sosteniéndose en ellos mientras levantaba la vista hacia el cielo, el cual se teñía de un manto de tonalidades azules, rojizas y amarillentas mientras el sol salía lentamente en el horizonte, bañando todo a su paso con una calidez reconfortante.

– Yo creo que _sí_ importa. Cruzó medio mundo para encontrarte, y vi de primera mano cómo estuvo esperando por ti todo este tiempo ¿ni siquiera pretendes reconocer eso? – dijo y la miró. La reina desvió su mirada, incómoda y Arya intentó ignorar el dolor que pareció cruzar sus ojos violetas.

– Nunca le pedí que hiciera eso – susurró mientras continuaba acariciando a _Fantasma_, y por la forma en la que su mandíbula se tensaba, Arya sabía que posiblemente había estropeado toda la tranquilidad que hacía solo unos minutos habían estado disfrutando_. _

– Sí, pero él es un _tonto. _Y lo conozco lo suficiente como para asegurarte que seguirá haciéndolo hasta el final de sus días, lo desees o no – aclaró, lo más suave que pudo, intentando no perturbarla más de lo que ya estaba –, ¿tienes miedo, acaso? Sé que Jon se arrepiente de todo lo que pasó, por eso está aquí. Sólo tienes que darle una oportunidad, puedo ver que ambos lo necesitan.

Daenerys no encontró su mirada, centrando su atención totalmente en _Fantasma_, y por un momento, Arya estuvo segura que no iba a contestarle. Sin embargo, tras unos largos minutos, la vio suspirar pesadamente y dejó caer los hombros con gesto derrotado, como si lo último que deseara en el mundo era mantener aquella conversación con ella.

– Todos los errores que cometí en Poniente… los cargo como cicatrices, – empezó, en apenas un susurro –. Y sin embargo, lo que pasó con Jon me dejó… una… una herida _diferente_. No he sido capaz de sanar ese agujero en el pecho, y estoy absolutamente segura que nunca sabré como hacerlo realmente.

Arya suspiró pesadamente y una parte de ella se sintió realmente mal por la honestidad de sus palabras. La miró de nuevo y vio sin sorpresa la misma sombra que Jon cargaba en sus ojos cuando solía hablarle de Daenerys en Desembarco del Rey.

– Como dije, tienes miedo – susurró, no sabiendo bien qué más decirle.

Se quedaron calladas nuevamente, ambas mirando en dirección a _Fantasma, _que en ese momento había decidido que era hora de regresar al río.

– Fue tan fácil amarlo ¿sabes? Fue un sentimiento inevitable, tan embriagante y profundo. Él era todo lo que siempre quise, todo lo que nunca creí poder tener… y, al final, no fue suficiente – murmuró Daenerys eventualmente, tras una larga pausa –. ¿Crees que es tan fácil dejarme llevar por lo mismo por segunda vez? – preguntó y la miró, seria.

Arya notó como los ojos le brillaron brevemente con un sentimiento que no pudo reconocer. Observó sus orbes amatistas por unos segundos, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para contestar a su pregunta. Finalmente, tras un par de latidos de corazón, Arya desvió su mirada, incómoda.

– Supongo que no – respondió, sólo para romper el silencio, segura que Daenerys no esperaba una respuesta de ella de todas formas.

– Claro que tengo miedo – confesó la reina, doblando sus piernas hacia su pecho y abrazándolas con ambos brazos, recostando su barbilla contra sus rodillas. Su mirada estaba fija hacia el frente, sin perder detalle del chapoteo animado de _Fantasma. _

– Jon nunca intentaría lastimarte de nuevo – murmuró, removiéndose en su lugar. El vacío de los ojos de la reina la disgustaba de una forma que no podía interpretar.

– Me gustaría que fuera tan sencillo confiar en tus palabras, o en sus promesas – dijo, suspirando pesadamente y cerró los ojos –. Jon me rechazó a _mí_, ¿lo entiendes? Él era el hombre más honorable y honesto que he conocido, y una vez le dije que esperaba merecer su lealtad… pero al final, no fui suficiente, y por eso me traicionó y me mintió, ¿cómo puedo _confiar _de nuevo en él? – recalcó, mirándola. Arya no se vio capaz de regresarle la mirada.

– Él hizo lo que cr–

– Hizo lo que creyó correcto, lo sé – la interrumpió, suspirando –. Eso no cambia el hecho de que me rompió el corazón. A veces pienso que no tengo espacio para ese tipo de amor en mi corazón. Por lo menos ya no.

– Él está aquí ahora – murmuró Arya en respuesta, insegura de que aquello fuera suficiente para aliviar la tristeza de los ojos violetas de la reina o borrar su expresión sombría.

Daenerys se quedó callada nuevamente, pero separó los labios como intentando decir algo, aunque finalmente los apretó en una línea firme y suspiró nuevamente.

Viendo que no iba a decirle nada más, Arya decidió hacer algo que hacía algunos días le rondaba la cabeza –. He estado buscando el momento correcto para esto, y creo que no habrá uno mejor que este – murmuró, rompiendo el silencio y fijando sus ojos hacia el frente, recargando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás –. Te debo una disculpa, en mi nombre y en el de Sansa.

– No tenemos que hacer esto, Arya – interrumpió la reina, girando su rostro para verla.

– Sólo déjame hacerlo, _Daenerys_ – suspiró, incómoda –. Lo he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de seguir a mi _hermano _a través del Mar Angosto para encontrarte. Lo vi, aquel día en Desembarco del Rey, cuando decidiste liberar a Jon a pesar de que te había traicionado y había intentado matarte, lo vi. Sansa actuó mal, yo actué mal. Te juzgamos creyendo que sólo lo estabas utilizando, temiendo que tu ambición por el trono terminaría matándolo, incluso antes de saber que él era un Targaryen.

– Tu hermana y tú creyeron que yo no tenía sentimientos, que era una persona incapaz de amar y que tenía la mente nublada por el poder y la ambición ¿no es verdad? – preguntó, apretando la mandíbula tan fuerte que Arya creyó escuchar como sus dientes rechinaban.

– Lo lamento – fue todo lo que pudo decir, sabiendo que lo que ella decía era probablemente verdad –. Ese día entendí que realmente amaste a mi _hermano, _incluso pensando que él era un simple bastardo. Lo amaste sin importar que tuviera un apellido o no, que fuera el Rey en el Norte o no – dijo y sintió una presión molesta en el pecho, consciente de que aquella verdad había perturbado su mente por muchos años –. Jon siempre ha merecido lo mejor. Cuando éramos niños mi relación con él siempre fue diferente que con el resto de mis hermanos, él creía en mí de una forma que ningún miembro de mi familia hacía y lo único que siempre desee fue que él pudiera ser realmente feliz. En el momento que te conocí creí, como Sansa lo hizo, que tú no eras lo que él merecía, que probablemente lo estabas manipulando y que podrías destrozarlo cuando y como quisieras.

– No me conocías – murmuró Daenerys, intentando sonar condescendiente, aunque Arya no se sintió mejor al respecto.

– No – respondió con un resoplido –, pero yo conocía a mi hermano. No confiaba en ti, pero debí confiar en él. Sansa y yo debimos hacerlo, y por eso, lo lamento. Eras una invitada en nuestro hogar, fuiste leal todo el tiempo y nos ayudaste en el momento que más te necesitábamos, incluso aunque perdieras tanto en el proceso. Aun así te dimos la bienvenida con hostilidad, te dimos la espalda y mi hermana traicionó la confianza de Jon en tu contra. Me gustaría pensar que fuimos educados mejor que eso – suspiró y miró hacia Daenerys, que la miraba con cierta sorpresa –. Creo que Sansa no se dio cuenta de cuánto te debíamos en aquel entonces hasta que fue realmente muy tarde.

Las pupilas de Daenerys se dilataron brevemente y suspiró ahogadamente antes de hablar.

– Yo… gracias, Arya, aprecio tus palabras – respondió en un murmullo y desvió su atención nuevamente hacia el frente. Arya se dio cuenta que apretaba la mandíbula fuertemente, intentado controlar algún sentimiento que claramente no parecía placentero –. Significan más de lo que crees.

Arya sólo atinó a asentir, avergonzada por el giro que había tomado la conversación e incómoda por el agradecimiento sincero en el rostro de Daenerys. Permaneció en silencio, insegura en cómo seguir hablando con ella. El correr del agua del río, el chapoteo de _Fantasma _y el lejano canto de las aves sobre los árboles era lo único que sus oídos procesaban con claridad. Cuando Daenerys se estiró y Gusano Gris estuvo a su lado para tenderle la mano, Arya fue completamente consciente de que habían hablado más tiempo de lo que pensaba, y la gente del pueblo no tardaría en comenzar sus labores matutinas.

Levantó la mirada, intentando encontrar los ojos de la reina y se incorporó para llamar su atención, con un pensamiento cruzando repentinamente su cabeza mientras observaba cómo Daenerys deslizaba sus pies húmedos nuevamente en sus sandalias.

– Mi hermano te eligió está vez, _Daenerys_ – dijo, causando que la reina encontrara sus ojos con el ceño fruncido –. Él renunció a muchas cosas por estar aquí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo elegir vivir en paz como consejero de Bran, pudo elegir regresar a Invernalia con Sansa y conmigo, pudo elegir vivir sin las responsabilidades del reino. Pudo elegir muchas cosas, pero te eligió a ti, y por primera vez, creo entender por qué.

Los labios de la reina temblaron brevemente y aunque intentó ocultar el dolor que la consumió, Arya fue capaz de ver el torrente de emociones que expresaron sus ojos violetas.

– Yo también lo hubiera elegido por encima de todos – murmuró y se le quebró la voz. Arya tragó saliva, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, pensando que Daenerys parecía completamente sincera y vulnerable. La reina desvió sus ojos de ella y los cerró por unos segundos, suspirando profundamente.

_Fantasma _salió nuevamente del agua turquesa y sacudió el exceso de humedad de su pelaje antes de acercarse a Daenerys y presionar la base de su cabeza contra su mano. La reina soltó una risa ahogada y abrió los ojos, con sus labios curvados en una gentil sonrisa aunque sus ojos estaban perturbados por la tristeza.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – cuestionó Arya en apenas un murmullo, observando como la reina acariciaba a _Fantasma _con afecto. Daenerys asintió a su petición, aunque en ningún momento tuvo la intención de regresar sus ojos violetas hacia ella –. Temía por la vida de Jon, en aquel entonces. Creí que lo matarías en cualquier momento porque él representaba una amenaza para tu reclamo al trono. Si él… si él no hubiera intentado… matarte… ¿qué hubieras hecho con él? – preguntó finalmente y apretó los labios, sin desviar su mirada del perfil de la reina, tan impasible por su pregunta que algo amargo estrujo sus entrañas.

– Jon es mi familia – respondió Daenerys con un suspiro, tras una larga pausa –. Quizá no lo entiendas, pero eso significaba mucho más para mí de lo que te imaginas. Era tan correcto… y fue tan difícil porque todos lo eligieron por encima de mí y creyeron que él era más digno que yo, pero nunca lo hubiera lastimado – dijo e inhaló aire con pesadez, antes de encontrar el valor para mirarla de nuevo, con seriedad –. Me hubiera casado con él, Arya, si Jon me hubiese aceptado.

Arya separó los labios, incapaz de esconder su sorpresa. Daenerys sostuvo su mirada por unos momentos, y finalmente, tras unos largos latidos de corazón, inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, entrelazó su brazo con el de su comandante y se dio media vuelta para marcharse seguida de cerca por _Fantasma_.

Mientras la observaba alejarse, Arya no pudo reprimir el sentimiento de desolación que le envolvió el corazón, incapaz de recordar la última vez que había sentido esa clase de tristeza por alguien más que no fuera un miembro de su familia.

_Por los siete infiernos. _

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

– ¿Alguna vez te lo has imaginado? – preguntó Jon de repente.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Daenerys de regreso, frunciendo el ceño mientras dejaba la copa del agua endulzada que estaba bebiendo sobre la mesita de caoba.

Estaban sentados bajo la sombra del frondoso árbol de limones en el jardín del castillo, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de aquel día después de haber terminado una partida de cyvasse, que Daenerys había ganado, por supuesto. Jon apenas había tenido oportunidad de estar con ella después de su encuentro la noche que habían hablado, y a una semana después, era la primera vez que tomaban el almuerzo juntos.

Desvió brevemente sus ojos y miró como Arya estaba al lado de uno de los guardias Dothraki, discutiendo algo sobre su _arakh_. Alargó su mano y tomó una uva de la vasija de plata que tenía enfrente, masticando lentamente antes de atrever a girar su rostro para ver los ojos de Daenerys, que lo estudiaban con confusión.

– Qué hubiera pasado si Robert Baratheon no hubiese ganado la rebelión. Tú y yo hubiéramos crecido juntos – dijo, con precaución, cociente de que podría estar entrando a un terreno peligroso.

Daenerys tomó distraídamente una nuez entre sus dedos y le dio vueltas varias veces antes de llevársela a la boca.

– Sí, lo he hecho – respondió sin verlo y suspiró –. Intento no vivir en los '_hubiera'_, pero claro que ha pasado por mi mente.

Jon esperó, expectante de lo que ella pudiera decir a continuación y tomó entre sus manos su propia copa, la cual contenía el jugo de una fruta que no conocía.

– ¿Por qué la pregunta? – preguntó ella y lo miró, levantando una ceja.

– Curiosidad – respondió, revolviendo el líquido de su bebida distraídamente –. Algunas veces me pregunto si así, – levantó la mirada y la paseó por los alrededores, observó las altas murallas guarecidas por los Inmaculados, el amplio y hermoso jardín que se extendía alrededor de ellos, la fruta exótica y las nueces que tenían sobre la mesa al lado del tablero de cyvasse, a _Fantasma _enrollado a los pies de Daenerys, y fijó finalmente sus ojos de regreso en ella –, es como se hubiera sentido crecer en la Fortaleza Roja, contigo.

Daenerys sonrió tristemente y bajó la mirada, observando detenidamente a _Fantasma. _

– Probablemente – dijo y lo miró de nuevo, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa ligeramente burlona, o eso le pareció a Jon –. Tú y yo quizá hubiéramos terminado comprometidos, si entiendes eso, ¿verdad?

Jon hizo una mueca y se dio cuenta muy tarde que probablemente su expresión podría malinterpretarse, pues Daenerys borró su sonrisa al instante y algo parecido al dolor cruzó momentáneamente sus ojos violetas, aunque lo ocultó rápidamente.

– Lo lamento – dijo, casi de inmediato, incómodo –. No pretendía insinuar que eso me molestaba.

– No te preocupes – respondió ella, con un suspiro, y aunque Jon quiso decirle algo más para borrar la expresión sombría de su rostro, ella continuó sin darle oportunidad –. Somos quienes somos por la vida que nos tocó. Vi como la ambición por el Trono de Hierro destruyó la sanidad de mi hermano, y a pesar de todas las buenas intenciones que tuve, me arruinó de una forma parecida – murmuró y desvió su mirada en dirección hacia donde Arya continuaba conversando con el guardia Dothraki –, eres quien eres porque creciste sin ese tipo de ambición, Jon. De haberte educado como un Targaryen podrías haber terminado como uno de nosotros dos.

Jon tuvo el impulso de alargar la mano y enrollar sus dedos con los de ella, pero se contuvo.

– No me malinterpretes, amo a mis hermanos, y siempre consideraré Invernalia como mi hogar. Aprendí a apreciar todo lo que tuve y entendí lo afortunado que fui cuando empecé a perderlo todo – dijo y empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa –. Sólo… intento decirte que también sé lo que se siente buscar el lugar al cual deseas pertenecer.

– Lo sé – murmuró con una sonrisa ligera, aunque los sentimientos no parecían regresar a sus ojos –. Tienes suerte de tener a tu hermana contigo, puedo ver cuánto se preocupa por ti. Empiezo a encontrar su encanto, aunque a veces lo hace muy difícil – dijo entonces y sonrió amablemente.

Jon desvió sus ojos hacia Arya, que en ese momento había girado su rostro hacia a ellos y le dirigía una sonrisa juguetona, que él regresó volteando los ojos.

– Sí, ella es… increíble a su propia manera – respondió, soltando una risa entre dientes. A Daenerys le brillaron los ojos con humor –. Ella sacrificó mucho por venir conmigo, ¿sabes? No lo dice, pero sé que extraña el Norte. A veces lo esconde muy bien porque siempre deseó ver el mundo y tener aventuras, y a veces puedo ver esa emoción en sus ojos – dijo y sonrió cálidamente hacia su hermana –. Estoy seguro que nunca te lo diría, pero ella solía admirar con fervor a una de tus ancestros, Visenya Targaryen… _nuestra_ – se corrigió al instante, sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago cuando vio como Daenerys suspiraba hondamente.

– No tienes por qué hacer eso, Jon – dijo ella, mirándolo con comprensión –. Eres un Stark, y siempre serás un Stark. No tienes que ser un Targaryen si no lo deseas. Dioses, yo mejor que nadie conozco el peso que representa llevar el nombre de nuestra casa sobre los hombros, – se detuvo y suspiró de nuevo, desviando su vista hacia el cielo –. A veces pienso que nuestra dinastía está verdaderamente maldita.

En ese momento, Jon decidió seguir sus impulsos y alargó su brazo para tomar la pequeña mano de Daenerys entre la suya, dirigiéndole una mueca cuando ella se estremeció bajo su tacto. Ella sólo lo miró, apretando los labios fuertemente.

– Ya hice las paces con la verdad sobre mi identidad, Daenerys – dijo y apretó su mano cuando ella quiso separarse de él –. No es fácil acostumbrarme, no conozco lo suficiente sobre _nuestra_ familia y aún me siento como un extraño bajo este linaje – dijo, esta vez con mayor confianza –. Crecí como un Stark, me eduqué como un Stark, y me temo que algunas veces es la única manera de la que sé actuar. Lamento si te ofendo, créeme que no es mi intención.

Cuando ella quiso separar su mano nuevamente de la de él, Jon suspiró derrotado y la soltó, consciente que Gusano Gris apretaba la empuñadura de su daga a sólo unos pasos a su espalda. Daenerys tomó la copa de su bebida entre sus manos, nerviosa, y lo miró.

– Tienes la oportunidad de ser lo mejor de las dos familias. Tienes la humildad por haber crecido como un bastardo, la nobleza y honor de los Stark, y por todo lo que he escuchado sobre mi hermano Rhaegar, tienes su misma bondad y valentía – dijo calladamente y le dirigió una sonrisa tenue –. Entiendo lo que intentas decir, mi hermano Viserys fue el único que estuvo ahí para guiarme acerca de la _importancia_ de ser un Targaryen, y ahora comprendo que muchas de las historias que me contaba eran probablemente medias verdades.

Jon se quedó callado por un momento, procesando sus palabras. La miró con curiosidad, intentando no parecer demasiado entremetido aunque la realidad era que deseaba con todo su ser conocer absolutamente todo de ella.

– No sueles hablar mucho de él, me refiero a Viserys – dijo suavemente y esperó.

– No hay muchas cosas placenteras qué decir sobre él – empezó ella tras exhalar aire. Jugó con la copa entre sus manos por un momento, aparentemente incómoda, antes de continuar –. Aún recuerdo las noches donde Viserys solía contarme historias para ayudarme a dormir, o cómo solía cargarme sobre su espalda cuando estaba cansada tras un largo día. Solía alimentarme y cuidarme cuando el único sentido de nuestra vida era huir de los asesinos de Robert Baratheon. Sé que en algún momento, él fue un buen hermano, cariñoso y amable… hasta que un día, dejó de serlo – suspiró y una sombra de tristeza cayó sobre sus ojos. Jon sintió un dolor repentino aplastarle el pecho y por un momento se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Tuvo el impulso de alargar la mano y acariciar su rostro, pero se contuvo de nuevo, sabiendo que ella probablemente lo rechazaría –. A veces, en mis momentos más oscuros, incluso lo extraño. ¿No te parece bizarro? – preguntó, aunque Jon sabía que no esperaba una respuesta de él, porque continuó –: Me amenazaba, me abusaba física y emocionalmente, y antes de morir amenazó con sacar a mi hijo de mi vientre… aun así, una parte de mí no puede evitar extrañarlo algunas veces.

– Era tu familia – respondió Jon, sin realmente saber qué más decirle. No podía ni siquiera imaginar que un miembro de su familia pudiera haberla lastimado cuando apenas era una niña. Jon pensó en sus hermanas, y no pudo concebir la idea de que Robb o él mismo hubieran podido dañarlas de aquella manera, pero sabía que Daenerys siempre anheló un hogar y una familia, y su abominable hermano era lo único que había recibido –. Lo lamento.

Ella le sonrió ligeramente, aunque sus ojos seguían oscurecidos por algún sentimiento amargo que no supo muy bien cómo interpretar.

– Alguna vez creí que había nacido en una familia de monstruos, pero cuando me enteré que mi hermano Rhaegar no había cometido todos los crímenes de los que se le acusaban, me sentí… aliviada, contenta, – exhaló y lo miró intensamente –. Me hubiera gustado conocerlo. Probablemente él fue el mejor de nosotros tres, a pesar de todos los errores que cometió – dijo y desvió su mirada hacia el frente.

Jon observó detenidamente su perfil, queriendo decirle que él no pensaba lo mismo, pero creyó que sería mejor no contradecirla, convencido que Daenerys no necesitaba que alguien le recordara que su hermano mayor había iniciado una guerra y había abandonado a su familiar por otra mujer. Frunció el ceño y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. Como no queriendo la cosa, ella regresó sus ojos violetas hacia él.

– Te das muy poco crédito, Daenerys – murmuró con comprensión –. Has peleado duro por conseguir todo lo que tienes, por cambiar el mundo en el que vivimos. Eventualmente tendrás que perdonarte a ti misma por todos los errores que has cometido en el pasado.

Daenerys se tensó y su rostro se endureció. Sus ojos se cubrieron con una frialdad que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en ella, y fue tan repentino que Jon parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido. El aire entre ellos parecía más pesado de repente, y la incomodidad era prácticamente palpable. Jon sintió el corazón latiéndole en los oídos y un temor empezó a formarse en la base de su estómago cuando Daenerys dejó la copa sobre la mesa e hizo el amago de levantarse.

– Tengo… algunos asuntos que atender – proclamó apresuradamente y estuvo de pie en un latido de corazón –. Pueden quedarse en los jardines el tiempo que deseen y–

Jon apenas fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo cuando estuvo de pie frente a ella, mirando sus iris violetas dilatadas por la sorpresa cuando él la tomó de la cintura con una mano y presionó la otra sobre su cuello y mejilla para evitar que escapara de su mirada.

– Dany, no hagas eso – susurró, respirando profundamente sobre su rostro, plenamente consciente que sus alientos se mezclaban por la cercanía. Daenerys puso ambas manos sobre su pecho, como intentando apartarlo de ella, pero Jon no sintió ningún tipo de presión por su parte –. Cometí el error de dejar que te atormentaras por el dolor y la tristeza una vez, y sé que te hice sentir abandonada y sola. No planeo dejar que eso pase de nuevo, cariño – prometió, con la voz rasposa, lo más honesto que pudo –. Cada vez que recuerdas el pasado, intentas esconderte dentro de ti misma. Solía hacer lo mismo que tú, y te prometo que no sirve de nada. Habla conmigo, Dany, no huyas de mí.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Jon sintió una presión dolorosa sobre su cuello. No tuvo que indagar mucho de qué se trataba, pues giró ligeramente sus ojos hacia su derecha y se encontró con los fríos ojos de Gusano Gris, que lo amenazaban silenciosamente.

Jon soltó a Daenerys y dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo el filo de la daga perforar ligeramente la piel de su garganta. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Arya y un par de guardias se acercaban hacia ellos con expresiones perturbadas y él suspiró, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

Escuchó los latidos de su corazón retumbar en su cabeza y sintió la sangre bombeándole furiosamente. La voz de Daenerys hizo eco en sus oídos, aunque no entendió lo que había dicho, y apenas un latido después de su frenético corazón, la presión sobre su yugular desapareció y Jon dejó escapar el aliento que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de estar conteniendo. Arya estuvo a su lado de inmediato y _Fantasma _se levantó, gruñendo.

Jon miró hacia el frente y se encontró con la furiosa mirada del comandante de los Inmaculados, que permanecía al lado de su reina. Los guardias Dothraki se acercaron, listos para cortarle la cabeza, pero Daenerys levantó una mano y los tranquilizó. Ella lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

– ¿Estás loco? Por los siete infiernos, Jon – espetó y respiró profundamente –. Podemos hablar de esto… después. Realmente hay asuntos que requieren mi atención – dijo, con mayor suavidad y Jon estuvo seguro que había cierta suplica en sus ojos, pidiéndole en silencio que dejara el tema por el momento. Jon cedió, inseguro de poder hacer otra cosa de todas maneras.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

_Dioses_. Él estaba haciendo todo tan endemoniadamente difícil.

La tarde del día anterior, Jon la había tomado completamente desprevenida. No era tonta. Había notado las miradas largas y profundas que él le lanzaba, la manera insistente que tenía de tocarle la mano, el cabello o el rostro. Muy dentro de sí, Daenerys sabía que él no intentaba presionar nada entre ellos. Dioses, en realidad era tan paciente que algunas veces la sacaba de quicio.

La forma en la que se habían enamorado había sido tumultuosa, apasionada y apresurada. Ambos se habían aferrado el uno al otro al ser conscientes de que podrían morir en cualquier momento. Jon había tenido el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y sus preocupaciones le habían inhibido cualquier inseguridad sobre su relación. Daenerys era consiente que ahora, sin todas esa preocupaciones encima, estaba mostrándole una nueva faceta de él que ella desconocía. Era paciente, cuidadoso… y actuaba de una manera casi tierna todo el maldito tiempo. Nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras, y ella nunca hubiera esperado nada poético de él. Era un hombre de acción, vehemente, y Daenerys se encontraba insegura de esta nueva personalidad que le estaba mostrando. Estos últimos meses habían compartido cosas íntimas entre ambos que anteriormente no habían tenido tiempo de compartirse el uno con el otro, y muchas veces la hacía sentir vulnerable y completamente expuesta de una forma que no le gustaba en absoluto.

Amarlo siempre había significado eso para ella, ser vulnerable. Toda su vida había aprendido a ser fuerte, a no mostrar emociones, a tener una armadura dentro de su corazón. Por eso mismo todos sus sentimientos por Jon habían sido tan abrumadores, y les había dado la bienvenida con el corazón abierto, segura en ese momento que valía la pena. Ahora, sin embargo, realmente no sabía si podía o _quería _esa vulnerabilidad de nuevo. Alguna vez eso la había destruido, y tenía miedo de que algo parecido volviera a ocurrir.

Le dolía, la mayor parte del tiempo. Verlo, sentirlo, escucharlo. Le dolía porque creía que nunca podría recuperar lo que tenía con él de nuevo. Tenerlo tan cerca le atemorizaba porque cada día su presencia le reafirmaba que posiblemente nunca podría amar a nadie tanto como lo había amado a él.

Daenerys se dejó caer en la silla detrás de su escritorio y suspiró pesadamente. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Últimamente no había podido conciliar el sueño apropiadamente, y temía estar exigiéndole demasiado a su cuerpo, consciente que tenía que estar en las mejores condiciones para marchar hacia el Imperio de Yi Ti en cualquier momento.

Se sobresaltó cuando alguien tocó su puerta. Giró su rostro y los colores rojizos y amarillentos del atardecer se pudieron entrever por la ventana alta de la habitación. Frunció el ceño y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

– Adelante – pronunció, lo suficientemente alto para que su voz pudiera atravesar la gruesa puerta de roble con la insignia metálica de la casa Targaryen. Gusano Gris apareció un momento después e inclinó la cabeza cuando estuvo enfrente de ella. Daenerys le dirigió una cálida sonrisa –. Mi fiel amigo, ¿necesitas algo? – Él asintió.

– Me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo, mi reina – le dijo en valyrio y ella levantó una ceja, curiosa. Señaló la silla de madera tallada enfrente de su escritorio y Gusano Gris tomó asiento casi de inmediato.

– Habla, _Torgo Nudho_, sabes que no necesitas mi permiso para hacerlo – respondió también en valyrio y le sonrió de nuevo, entrelazando sus manos sobre su escritorio.

– Jon Snow pidió verte, mi reina – empezó y frunció el ceño. Ella pudo notar que eso no era lo que parecía tener inquieto a su comandante, así que esperó a que él continuara –. Sólo estaba preguntándome si estás… _bien. _

– ¿Qué estás tratando de decir, _Torgo Nudho?_ – preguntó, repentinamente inquieta.

– Puedo notar qué es lo que él quiere, mi reina. Puedo notar la forma que intentas aferrarte a él, no lo sé, ¿a lo que él te hace sentir? No soy un hombre sabio – dijo, sin dejar de mirarla seriamente –. Sólo me estoy preguntando si estás bien. Juré que acabaría con cada uno de tus enemigos y aún en este momento me sigo preguntando si él lo es o no.

Daenerys lo miró por un par de latidos de corazón antes de echar su cuerpo hacia atrás y descansar su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Suspiró profundamente por enésima vez en esa tarde y se frotó el puente de la nariz, cansada.

– Creo… creo que él no es nuestro enemigo – murmuró –. Intento no dejar que mis emociones nublen mi juicio con Jon Snow, mi fiel amigo, eso te lo prometo, – tragó saliva, sintiendo un repentino nudo en la garganta –. Yo… yo sólo intento hacer lo correcto. Sabes que soy más fuerte que en el pasado, emocional y físicamente. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para manejar esta situación – prometió, intentando dirigirle una mirada sincera. La mirada comprensiva de su fiel comandante le llenó el corazón de una calidez reconfortante. –. Si Daario estuviera aquí, estoy segura que querría exiliarlo de la ciudad o cortarle la cabeza, pero al final, Jon sigue siendo mi familia… ¿Crees que estoy cometiendo un error?

– Creo que no necesitas que nadie te diga qué hacer, mi reina – dijo Gusano Gris, ofreciéndole una tenue sonrisa, aparentemente más relajado –. Si tu corazón decide confiar en él nuevamente, yo también confiaré en él. Sea como sea, no dejaremos que nada malo te suceda. Lo juro – dijo con honestidad y sentimiento, y Daenerys sintió los ojos calientes por las lágrimas que no se derramaron. Gusano Gris la miró profundamente y pareció dudar un momento antes de pronunciar sus siguientes palabras –. No soy un hombre inteligente, mi reina, pero sé que si yo tuviera la oportunidad de tener a Missandei de nuevo a mi lado, no desaprovecharía ni un segundo.

Daenerys cerró los ojos y asintió.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Jon ascendió los escalones de piedra volcánica con precaución. La última vez que había recorrido este camino había sido más de cuatro meses atrás. Mientras avanzaba, las antorchas parpadeaban débilmente, iluminando los muros oscuros del interior de la _Torre del Crepúsculo _en una suave luz de color naranja pálido. A comparación del exterior, el interior del castillo era frío y de cierta forma reconfortante. Entendía perfectamente porque _Fantasma _solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Daenerys, escondiéndose de los particularmente calurosos días del verano en Nueva Valyria.

Las noches solían ser refrescantes, por lo menos, aunque algunos días eran lluviosos y húmedos, _como aquella tarde_, se recordó mientras sentía las botas ligeramente húmedas por la llovizna de verano que azotaba el exterior. Según Daenerys, el invierno en la región era más frío de lo que se podría pensar, dado que la ciudad estaba justo por debajo de una de las montañas más altas de la isla. Después de escuchar eso, Jon no había podido esperar lo suficiente a que el invierno llegara, aunque estaba seguro que no se podría comprar jamás al frío gélido de Poniente. Se pasó una mano por los rizos húmedos y siguió a Gusano Gris en silencio.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, alcanzaron la puerta de roble que separaba el pasillo exterior del estudio de Daenerys más rápido de lo que recordaba. Gusano Gris tocó la puerta enfrente de él antes de girarse y mirarlo con esos ojos fríos y penetrantes a los que empezaba a acostumbrarse. El general de los Inmaculados se acomodó al lado derecho de la puerta, sin intenciones de cruzarla y le dirigió una mueca indescifrable.

– La reina espera por ti – dijo, arrastrando las palabras con su acento pesado y voz fría. Jon asintió y se pasó una mano por el cabello, acomodando una vez más sus rizos húmedos fuera de su frente. Aspiró aire antes de empujar la pesada puerta de roble e ingresó a la habitación.

Daenerys levantó la vista hacia él en cuanto lo escuchó e inclinó la cabeza en su dirección a modo de saludo. Estaba sentada enfrente de una pila de pergaminos, libros y algo que parecía un mapa de una ciudad que no reconoció. Jon se aclaró la garganta pero antes de poder pronunciar alguna palabra, su vista se distrajo al ver a la enorme figura de pelaje blanco que se encontraba echada en una esquina de la habitación.

_Fantasma _levantó la mirada hacia él y lo miró con sus ojos rojos brillando de alegría. Movió la cola un par de veces, pero no se incorporó ni se movió de su lugar. Encontró a Daenerys mirándolo con cierta timidez, ofreciéndole una tenue sonrisa y Jon sólo pudo curvar sus labios en una sonrisa similar, con cierto humor.

– No puedo creer lo apegado que se ha vuelto de ti – dijo, y era verdad. _Fantasma _no solía ser tan amigable, aunque nunca había sido particularmente hostil hacia los demás.

– Lo lamento, no pretendo tenerlo todo el tiempo conmigo. Lo encontré esta mañana cerca de la entrada y me ha seguido desde entonces.

– No, no tengo problema con eso, al contrario, espero que no te moleste – se apresuró a aclarar, consciente de que quizá Daenerys lo dejaba deambular en el castillo porque no tenía el corazón de echarlo.

– Claro que no – le respondió ella, acentuando ligeramente su sonrisa –. En realidad, encuentro su presencia realmente agradable. – Jon sonrió, entendiendo lo que ella quería decir. _Fantasma _tenía el mismo efecto en él mismo.

– De hecho, empiezo a creer que él está molesto conmigo, – se rio y giró su cuerpo para observar a su lobo huargo –. _Fantasma, _te recuerdo que tu insististe en venir conmigo, compañero. No es mi culpa que tengas calor todo el tiempo – lo regañó con cariño y el lobo sólo movió su cola, reaccionando al sonido de su nombre.

– Él es leal y obstinado como su amo – dijo ella en lo que quería ser un comentario ligero, pero ambos cayeron en cuenta del significado tan profundo de esas simples palabras. Jon sintió una pesadez llenarle el pecho y desvió sus ojos de ella, incapaz de seguir viendo el dolor en su rostro cada vez que recordaba su traición de una manera u otra. Daenerys había borrado su sonrisa, pero de alguna manera, pareció forzarse a seguir la conversación –. El verano casi termina, después el calor no será tan malo – prometió, claramente tratando de disipar la tensión que repentinamente había caído sobre ellos. Se incorporó de su silla y Jon la miró con atención mientras ella rodeaba el escritorio y se acercaba con aparente tranquilidad hacia él –. Me hace extrañar cuando mis dragones solían ser tan pequeños que los podía tener todo el tiempo entre mis brazos – le dijo, con otro tipo de tristeza, pero la escondió rápidamente, desviando su atención hacia _Fantasma_.

Se quedaron callados por un momento mientras escuchaban el suave eco de la lluvia golpear contra la ventana alta de habitación y, tras un par de latidos de corazón, Daenerys finalmente dirigió sus ojos violetas hacia él y lo miró, suspirando. Se cruzó de brazos y recargó su cuerpo contra el borde del escritorio antes de hablar.

– ¿Querías verme?

– Así es – respondió él con voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, forzándose a recordar por qué estaba ahí frente a ella en primer lugar –. Quería ofrecerte una disculpa, por lo que ocurrió el otro día. Lo último que deseaba era ofenderte – empezó con voz atropellada, y casi quiso golpearse internamente –. Lo lamento, no pretendía incomodarte.

Daenerys exhaló aire de nuevo y se llevó una mano para masajearse la frente.

– No estoy molesta. – Jon frunció el ceño.

– No te he visto estos últimos días, asumí que–

– Jon – lo interrumpió, pacientemente –. _No estoy molesta_. He estado genuinamente ocupada con asuntos que han requerido mi atención – dijo con voz casi condescendiente, dejando caer los hombros –. También te debo una disculpa, no debí reaccionar como lo hice. Sólo es… no me gusta recordar el pasado – murmuró y desvió sus ojos de él, cruzando de nuevo los brazos sobre su pecho –. Esos recuerdos significan un tormento para mí que quizá no puedas entender.

Jon suspiró pesadamente y se acercó hasta quedar enfrente de ella, apenas a medio brazo de poder alcanzarla si así lo deseara. _Lo cual hacía_, _pero probablemente Daenerys no_, se tuvo que recordar, como usualmente hacía para evitar sucumbir a sus impulsos.

– Dany – dijo en voz baja. Ella lo miró de nuevo, sus ojos brillando con una emoción oscura y amarga que no estuvo muy seguro de poder descifrar –. El pasado pertenece ahí por una razón. A veces las memorias del pasado deben recordarse para avanzar hacia el futuro, pero no puedes seguir viviendo en él. _Eres _extraordinaria y en este momento deberías sentirte orgullosa por eso.

Daenerys permaneció en silencio, viéndolo a los ojos con una intensidad que empezaba a ponerlo nervioso. Por un momento se preguntó si lo que había dicho la habría molestado, pero cuando vio sus pálidos labios curvarse en una tenue sonrisa, Jon exhaló aire con alivio.

– ¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabio? – preguntó en apenas un susurro. Jon dejó escapar una risa que se amortiguó contra sus labios.

– Sólo estoy diciéndote la verdad – respondió con sinceridad. De repente, el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando Daenerys alargó su brazo hacia él y removió un mechón de cabello rebelde que había caído sobre su frente.

Se vieron a los ojos por unos largos minutos. El momento pareció eterno en la mente de Jon, sintiendo el latir desenfrenado de su corazón, como si éste quisiera escapar de su pecho en cualquier momento, con la sangre bombeando caliente en todo su cuerpo. Estaba tan cerca de ella que si inclinaba un poco su cabeza podría rozar sus labios. _Y dioses, como lo deseaba. _Lo había deseado desde su reencuentro con ella todos esos meses atrás.

Sin embargo, Daenerys fue la primera en romper la especie de trance en la que se sumieron, como si repentinamente hubiera caído en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Retiró la mano de su cabello con rapidez y se separó de él para regresar a la posición segura detrás de su escritorio.

– Y-yo… – se aclaró la garganta, claramente nerviosa –. Debería regresar a… – señaló los papeles del escritorio y Jon asintió, llevándose una mano a la parte trasera de su cuello.

De repente, quiso ofrecerle su ayuda. Era consciente que no tenía idea de la política de Essos, pero quizá algo podría brindarle que pudiera aliviarla de sus responsabilidades. Desde que su hermana y él habían llegado a Nueva Valyria, Daenerys no había exigido nada de ellos. Todos en la ciudad tenían un papel que desempeñar. Aquellos que no se dedicaban a la construcción, se dedicaban a los cultivos, a la pesca o a la caza. Algunos viajaban diariamente al mercado que se ubicaba al otro extremo de la isla para traer suministros, algunas mujeres tejían o se dedicaban a la cocina. Los Inmaculados entrenaban diariamente con los niños y mujeres, y los Dothraki que habitaban la ciudad tendían a los caballos. Las sombras se encargaban de la protección de los perímetros externos de la isla, aquellos lugares donde estaban las ruinas de la antigua Valyria y los extremos más peligrosos de la selva que los rodeaba.

Se dio cuenta que Daenerys seguía observándolo en silencio, esperando alguna respuesta o movimiento de su parte. Jon carraspeó y desvió la mirada de ella cuando algo en uno de los rincones de la habitación llamó su atención.

Se alejó unos pasos del escritorio y admiró una armadura que se exhibía sobre un torso de madera cromada que estaba seguro de no haber visto ahí la primera vez que había entrado a la habitación. La armadura era del color del ónix, oscura y brillante, y tenía grabados complicados y exquisitos que mezclaban tonalidades opacas de un rojo oscuro que se perdía con el color negro. Adicionalmente, una cota de malla de un color rojo vino, de una aleación visiblemente de alta calidad se dejaba entrever por debajo de la armadura oscura. El logo de la casa Targaryen estaba grabado en la parte frontal del peto, de un color carmesí vibrante que hacía perfecto contraste. Las hombreras eran rectas y puntiagudas, con intrincados adornos pequeños en forma de escamas, y los guanteletes eran suficientemente largos para cubrir todo el antebrazo. Jon cayó en cuenta que los patrones laterales de la armadura tenían forma de alas de dragón y dejó escapar el aire, asombrado.

Giró su cabeza cuando notó que Daenerys lo había alcanzado de nuevo y estaba a su espalda cruzada de brazos, mostrando una sonrisa casi orgullosa.

– Al principio estaba en contra de usar una armadura, pensando que ya era suficientemente incómodo montar a Drogon sin ella, hasta que un día… – se frenó, como dudando si continuar o no. Lo miró unos segundos sin decir palabra, hasta que finalmente suspiró. Para su sorpresa, se acercó a él y retiró uno de los tirantes del vestido de seda lila que llevaba puesto aquel día para exponer su hombro derecho.

Jon contuvo el aliento, consciente que Daenerys le estaba diciendo algo, pero se vio incapaz de formar pensamientos coherentes ante la visión de la piel expuesta de la parte superior de sus pechos. No era que no estuviera acostumbrado a ver su piel expuesta, después de todo Daenerys solía usar vestidos sueltos, con escotes pronunciados. A veces vestía pantalones cortos de cuero y a veces exponía demasiado la piel de su estómago o de sus piernas, pero Jon siempre había desviado su vista, demasiado avergonzado de los pensamientos impuros que ella provocaba en él. Está vez, sin embargo, ella prácticamente lo había invitado a observar su piel desnuda. Tragó saliva, tratando de recomponer sus pensamientos, encontrando todo muy difícil cuando ella no dejaba de mirarlo tan intensamente ni hacía ademán de acomodar nuevamente su vestido.

– ¿Jon?

– ¿Hmm? – fue todo lo que pudo responder, parpadeando ligeramente para salir de su trance.

– ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

– Lo lamento ¿puedes repetirlo? – pidió, aclarándose la garganta mientras se forzaba a fijar su mirada en sus ojos violetas. Daenerys curvó sus labios en una sonrisa burlona.

– ¿Acaso estás sonrojándote, Jon Snow? – se burló. A pesar de sentirse completamente avergonzado, Jon no pudo evitar sonreírle de regreso, contento por su buen humor –. Te estaba enseñando mi cicatriz – aclaró y volteó los ojos, aunque no borró su sonrisa –. En una batalla, una flecha me alcanzó e hirió mi hombro. Obviamente, todos entraron en pánico con la herida. Después de eso, ni Daario ni Gusano Gris me permitieron marchar a la batalla sin tomar todas las precauciones necesarias. Eso, – señaló la armadura –, fue el resultado de esto – terminó y señaló la cicatriz de su hombro, gruesa y amorfa.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Jon levantó una mano y pasó sus dedos suavemente por la cicatriz. Daenerys se puso rígida bajo su toque, pero no se apartó de él. Cuando encontró sus ojos de nuevo, sin dejar de acariciarle el hombro, sintió perder el aliento. Ella había borrado su sonrisa y tenía los labios entreabiertos, la respiración ligeramente errática y lo miraba con una intensidad que podría haberlo dejado temblando.

Por segunda vez en aquella visita, sintió unas inmensas ganas de besarla, de volver a sentir sus labios sobre los de él. Y por primera vez desde que había vuelto a verla, el brillo de sus ojos amatistas le dijo que probablemente ella también lo deseaba.

Cuando se inclinó hacia ella, sin embargo, cansado de pelear contra sus deseos, ella puso una mano sobre su pecho y ejerció presión, deteniéndolo.

– Espera – murmuró, relamiéndose los labios. Jon encontró casi imposible cumplir su petición, pero se quedó quieto, observándola atentamente –. Necesito decirte algo.

Se separó de él entonces y se acomodó el vestido. Jon sintió un retortijón en el estómago, extrañando al instante su calor y cercanía. Sin embargo, algo en su mirada lo preocupó de inmediato. Parecía nerviosa y dubitativa.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Daenerys suspiró.

– Ven conmigo, los informes pueden esperar.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

La sala del consejo era amplia, construida con paredes de mármol pulido, a Jon le recordó vagamente a la nueva sala del trono en Desembarco del Rey, la diferencia es que al fondo de esta sala había una enorme mesa redonda de caoba exquisita de un color cobrizo brillante, con al menos diez sillas acomodadas a su alrededor de respaldos tallados con dragones y otros patrones de alta calidad. La sala se adornaba con columnas cilíndricas con dragones esculpidos que las rodeaban hasta alcanzar el techo, y las paredes exponían dos enormes vitrales de colores que dejaba pasar rayos de luz desde el exterior.

Justo en medio de la sala había un enorme mapa que abarcaba los continentes de Poniente y Essos, tallado con relieves de madera policromada correspondientes al clima de cada región, incluyendo los mares y bahías conocidas. A Jon le recordó ligeramente al mapa de la mesa pintada en Rocadragón, pero este mapa era de mayor tamaño, más exquisito y con mayor detalle en sus relieves. Por un momento se preguntó cuánto tiempo tomaría la creación de aquel mapa tan magnificente, pero se distrajo rápidamente al encontrar los ojos violetas de Daenerys que no perdían detalle a ninguno de sus movimientos. Tragó saliva y carraspeó, desviando su atención nuevamente al mapa que se extendía sobre sus pies, y cuando encontró Invernalia, justo debajo del emblema de la casa Stark, una sensación incómoda le aplastó el estómago.

– Creí que no podría sorprenderme nada más de este lugar, pero esto es increíble – dijo, genuinamente asombrado, y le ofreció una sonrisa. Daenerys dio un par de pasos hacia él y se detuvo a su lado, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada. Se inclinó hacia enfrente y tomó entre sus manos una figura de ébano oscuro en forma de dragón, que observó detenidamente por unos latidos de corazón antes de contestarle.

– Ocho artesanos de Myr la construyeron, les tomó más de dos meses de arduo trabajo hasta que estuvieron satisfechos. Yo sólo les pedí un mapa del mundo, algo similar a lo que teníamos en Rocadragón, – se encogió de hombros y sonrió ligeramente, delineando la forma del dragón entre sus manos –. Ellos se empeñaron en fabricar el mejor mapa jamás creado sólo para mí. No puedo negar que quedé completamente complacida por su trabajo.

Jon sonrió y extendió la palma abierta hacia ella, Daenerys lo miró con una pizca de recelo, pero le entregó el dragón de madera igualmente. Quiso ignorar el calor que sintió cuando sus dedos se tocaron, el momento tan íntimo que compartieron en su estudio aun palpable en su cabeza, y se concentró en lo pesada que era la figura entre sus manos. Observó el dragón por unos minutos hasta caminar hacia un extremo del mapa y se inclinó para colocarla sobre la isla con etiqueta de _Nueva Valyria._

– Has hecho un excelente trabajo con _todo _este lugar – dijo, con sincera admiración. Daenerys paseó sus ojos a su alrededor y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa genuina. Jon sintió un vuelco en el estómago al ver aquel gesto.

– Mucha gente ha trabajado arduamente para construir cada rincón de este castillo. Han sido dos fructíferos años desde que encontramos este lugar. Debo decir que estoy orgullosa de lo que se ha convertido – dijo, y Jon notó como sus ojos brillaron con orgullo.

– Como deberías, es impresionante – aceptó él y le sonrió de nuevo, encontrando casi imposible hacerlo cada vez que la miraba –. Me alegra que hayas encontrado lo que tanto buscabas.

– También yo – respondió, en un murmullo apenas audible.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Jon cayó en la cuenta de algo. Encontró nuevamente sus ojos del color de la amatista y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

– ¿Sin trono? – preguntó y levantó una ceja. Daenerys sonrió de lado.

– Tengo muchos tronos por todas las ciudades de Essos, Jon. Un trono solo es un símbolo de poder y soberanía, y no necesitaba uno aquí – aclaró y se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarlo –, además, normalmente mantengo mis reuniones importantes en Meereen. Aquí solo acuden mis consejeros más cercanos y leales.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Daenerys lo miró procesar sus palabras con una expresión casi complacida. Quiso sentirse genuinamente orgullosa, pero la realidad es que solo sentía inquietud. Cuando había observado el brillo de devoción en sus ojos oscuros antes de que intentara besarla, un sentimiento amargo había estrujado su corazón. Por un momento, hipnotizada por su tacto y su cercanía, había estado a punto de sucumbir finalmente a lo que había ansiado desde hacía mucho tiempo, y sin embargo, algo se había encendido en su cabeza, recordándole que aún no le había contado nada acerca de la situación con el imperio de Yi Ti. Quizá ese brillo de sus ojos oscuros desaparecería después del prospecto de que ella marcharía hacia una nueva guerra, y prefirió enfrentarlo antes de dejar que un atisbo de esperanza se instalara en su corazón.

– ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Yi Ti? – preguntó tras una pausa. Jon la miró y frunció el entrecejo. Lo observó atentamente mientras escaneaba ligeramente el mapa que tenía enfrente hasta señalar la ubicación del Imperio Dorado, justo al lado de las Tierras Sombrías. Daenerys asintió en su dirección y aspiró aire con fuerza antes de proseguir –. ¿Recuerdas la guerra que enfrenté hace más de un año atrás? – Él asintió en silencio, aparentemente confundido del rumbo que había tomado su conversación –. Empezamos tomando la ciudad de Qarth y posteriormente llegamos a la Isla de Leng convenciendo a su _diosa _Emperatriz de tener una audiencia. A los lenguitas no les gustan los forasteros, pero pudimos llegar a un acuerdo pacífico con su soberana. Claro que doblaron la rodilla y juraron su lealtad ante mí después de ver a Drogon y a mis ejércitos marchar hacia sus puertas, – se detuvo y tomó aire. Jon la miraba con atención, aunque una pizca de desconfianza parecía brillar en sus ojos, y Daenerys tuvo que tragar saliva para tratar de aliviar la resequedad molesta que tenía en la parte trasera de la garganta –. Después de eso, navegamos hacia Asshai con la esperanza de rodear el imperio de Yi Ti y forzar su rendición. De las tres ciudades, Yi Ti era la más peligrosa. Tenemos desventaja en el terreno por casi todos los flancos – dijo con seriedad y señaló las Tierras Sombrías al este; las Montañas de los Huesos al oeste; el Gran Mar de Arena, el Mar Menguante y el Mar Sangrante al norte; y el Mar de Jade al sur. Estrujo sus manos y se relamió los labios antes de continuar –. Drogon y yo hemos estado fuera del frente de batalla por más de un año. Daario y uno de mis consejeros más cercanos y leales han intentado llegar a un acuerdo con el autoproclamado _dios_ Emperador, pero no está funcionando.

Hubo una pausa, se miraron a los ojos hasta que ella lo vio apretar la mandíbula.

– Vas a volver al campo de batalla – murmuró, con la realización brillando en sus ojos. Daenerys suspiró.

– Así es – lo vio llevarse la mano y desordenar su cabello con frustración, aunque parecía ser incapaz de formular algo para decirle –. No lo apruebas – proclamó ella, sin sorpresa, y Jon la miró con los labios apretados.

– Dudo que me estés diciendo todo esto porque busques mi aprobación, Daenerys. – A ella no le pasó por alto la forma en que dijo su nombre, dejando escapar toda su frustración en sus palabras –. Estoy preocupado por ti – confesó, dejando caer los hombros –. No entiendo por qué tienes que ir tú, teniendo a tanta gente que puede representarte en la batalla. Ni siquiera entiendo porque debes ir a la guerra en primer lugar.

– Me necesitan. Es mi deber, es mi decisión – suspiró de nuevo, frotándose la sien con una mano, segura que sentiría el dolor punzarle la cabeza en cualquier momento. No tenía ganas de hablar de esto con él –. Y tienes razón, no estoy buscando tu aprobación. Como un invitado en mi ciudad, creí que sería bueno que lo supieras.

– Dany – suplicó –. Sé que puedes demostrarles a tus enemigos que existe una mejor solución, no significa que debas ir nuevamente a la guerra. _Tiene_ que haber otra forma de resolver este conflicto.

Daenerys lo miró con molestia y apretó los dientes.

– ¿Crees que esto es fácil? – espetó, sintiendo la ira nacer desde el centro de su estómago. Cerró sus manos en puños y se acercó más a él –. ¿Crees que encuentro _placer_ haciendo esto? No busco gloria, no es ambición por el poder. Necesito ayudarlos, Jon. Hay niños, mujeres y hombres que están muriendo en estos momentos. Estoy segura que no comprendes la magnitud de lo que está pasando, a pesar de que me digas que lo haces.

– Daenerys, no intento juzgarte – suspiró él con expresión cansada. Sus ojos transmitían calidez, comprensión y por un momento, Daenerys tuvo que desviar la mirada –. Sólo quiero creer que la violencia no es la solución. Quiero creer que puede existir una alternativa que signifique no tener que derramar sangre de inocentes en el proceso. Quiero creer que este mundo puede ser mejor. – De nuevo, ella perdió la poca tranquilidad que había ganado y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, sintiendo la ira brotar en cada poro de su piel. Esto era lo último que necesitaba de él, _otra vez,_ y en ese momento, la furia era más fácil que evocar el dolor.

– ¡No quiero ir a la guerra, Jon! Probablemente no lo entiendas, pero derramar más sangre es lo último que deseo. ¡Les ofrecí una opción y la rechazaron! Lo único que deseo es construir un mundo cuyo futuro signifique detener el sacrificio de miles de inocentes bajo las garras de hombres abominables que creen tener el poder sobre las vidas de los demás. No me importa si no compartes la visión que tengo, no me importa si no puedes apoyarme. ¡Nada de eso me importa! ¡Tú no tienes palabra aquí! ¡No eres un rey, no eres mi consejero y ciertamente nunca pedí tu opinión al respecto! Eres mi huésped y si no estás de acuerdo con mis decisiones, eres libre de marcharte, nadie te está reteniendo en contra de tu voluntad – espetó con ira, y por un breve momento, el rostro de Jon se contrajo de dolor.

– No pretendo ofenderte, Dany, créeme – murmuró, sin dejarse afectar por la forma que ella había levantado la voz –. Este mundo del que hablas es el mismo mundo del que yo hablo. Y creo, con todo mi corazón, que la persona que puede construirlo eres tú. No estoy aquí para juzgarte – repitió. Daenerys respiró profundo y se obligó a tranquilizarse, sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta.

– Tengo una responsabilidad que intento cumplir – empezó, tragando saliva con fuerza y apretando la mandíbula –. Más de una vez impuse mi propia justicia como un acto de mi propia desesperación, y siempre lamenté tener que _reinar _con ese peso sobre mis hombros. Nunca fue fácil tener que cumplir mis deberes como líder, pero nunca encontré placer en tomar decisiones difíciles que parecían crueles o despiadadas y, a pesar de lo que todos creían, créeme cuando te digo que nunca fueron el resultado de un acto triunfal de venganza, – tomó aire y se tensó cuando Jon levantó las manos hacia ella y acunó sus mejillas en sus palmas abiertas, mirándola profundamente. Daenerys cerró los ojos y colocó ambas manos sobre las muñecas de él, sin intentar apartarlo de ella –. Aprendí de la forma difícil que a veces simplemente había personas relativamente buenas que vivían bajo una cultura de tradiciones abominables, y pelear contra eso es más difícil de lo que te puedes imaginar.

– Déjame ayudarte – murmuró Jon y Daenerys abrió los ojos, encontrando su mirada oscura estudiándola con intensidad.

– No puedes.

– Entiendo lo que significa tomar las decisiones difíciles, y tú podrías enseñarme cómo hacer lo demás.

Desvió la mirada de él y se quedó callada por unos minutos. Ni siquiera consideró su ofrecimiento, porque eso era lo último que necesitaba de _Jon Snow_.

– Cuando decidí crucificar a los maestros de Meereen, cometí un error al no abordar el problema de una mejor manera. Estaba realmente molesta en ese momento, pero pretendía demostrarle al mundo que no podían desafiarme de esa forma. Ellos crucificaron a _ciento sesenta y tres esclavos_ por _mí_, niños incluidos – dijo y la voz le tembló. Se relamió los labios y tomó un respiro profundo antes de continuar. Jon la miraba con el ceño fruncido, aparentemente confundido por lo que ella intentaba decirle –. Quería… _necesitaba _demostrarle a mis enemigos que no podían amenazarme de esa forma, porque entonces yo dejaría caer el mismo castigo hacia ellos. Mi intención era frenar el sacrificio de inocentes, de evitar esas acciones aborrecibles de una cultura decadente y cruel. Y funcionó, a pesar de lo horrible que suena, funcionó. Mis enemigos tuvieron demasiado miedo como para volver a intentar tomar esas medidas en contra de mí, y al final, es lo único que me importó.

– ¿Por qué me dices esto? – preguntó en voz baja. Daenerys quería que él dejara de tocarla, pero al mismo tiempo el calor y la suavidad de sus manos lograban tranquilizarla de una manera que se negaba a aceptar.

– Intento decirte que no creo que tengas el estómago para tomar las decisiones que yo he tenido que tomar a lo largo de mi vida – susurró y Jon la miró con los ojos apagados –. Les he dado piedad y misericordia y ellos sólo ven debilidad, les he dado retribución y castigo por lo que han hecho y sólo ven injusticia. Nunca será fácil reinar, pero decidí hacer esto de todas maneras. Sé que es complicado mantener la moralidad o el honor cuando lo que deseas es cambiar el rumbo de un mundo decadente en el que todos están tan acostumbrados a vivir, hacia uno mejor, pero estoy _intentándolo _lo mejor que puedo bajo las circunstancias que se presentan frente a mis ojos. Hago lo que se tiene que hacer, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. He cometido errores, pero nunca he pretendido ser una _tirana,_ ¿entiendes eso? – preguntó, con cierta ansiedad de que él comprendiera lo que ella intentaba decirle.

– Lo hago – susurró, acariciándole el rostro –. Lo lamento, no intento poner en duda tus decisiones o tus motivaciones.

– Siempre quisiste ver el mundo como si fuera solo blanco y negro, pero la realidad es más compleja y más _despiadada_… el mundo solo es una versión de mil tonos de gris. Nadie es completamente bueno y nadie es completamente malo. Siempre amé lo ingenuo que parecías ser… pero la realidad es más dura de lo que parece, Jon.

– Créeme que lo entiendo, créeme que lo aprendí de la peor manera. Lo lamento, sé que es difícil, sé que la carga que llevas es más pesada de lo que parece. Estoy aquí para apoyarte, y lo estoy intentando, a veces simplemente no sé cómo hacerlo – confesó y ella suspiró profundamente por enésima vez en aquella conversación.

– También lo lamento, no pretendía gritarte – murmuró y ejerció presión sobre las muñecas de Jon para separar sus manos de su rostro. Él obedeció, pero ella no se separó completamente de él y, en cambio, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y le dio un firme apretón a sus manos sin dejar de mirarlo –. Algunas veces pierdo el control porque pienso que aun resientes de mí todo lo que ocurrió en Poniente y… no quiero volver a _ese_ _lugar_.

– Daenerys – dijo y ella lo vio apretar la mandíbula –. ¿Crees que estoy aquí porque guardo algún tipo de resentimiento por ti? – preguntó y de cierta forma, parecía horrorizado. Ella desvió la mirada, incómoda –. Dany – repitió, con urgencia en la voz –. ¿Crees que estoy libre de culpa? Ambos cometimos errores, y yo estuve a punto de convertirme en todo lo que juré nunca ser. Has aprendido a vivir con los errores de tu pasado, y yo también he estado intentado enmendar algunas cosas todos estos años – suspiró y para su sorpresa, le soltó las manos y la envolvió en un abrazo, aunque ella no fue capaz de regresarle el gesto. Daenerys cerró los ojos, embriagada por su aroma, y cuando Jon habló de nuevo, su aliento le acarició el oído, haciéndola estremecerse sin pretenderlo –. Nos arruiné el día que te fallé. Yo sé cuánto te decepcioné y te lastimé, mucho antes de todo lo que sucedió en Desembarco del Rey.

– Ambos nos fallamos el uno al otro – susurró ella mientras enterraba su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, amortiguando sus palabras contra su clavícula. Cuando él parecía querer rebatir sus palabras, ella lo interrumpió –. Sea como sea, alguna vez confiaste en que yo haría lo correcto, y te fallé.

Sintió como Jon sacudía la cabeza y ella se vio a sí misma enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, aferrándose a la parte trasera de su túnica gris sin poder evitarlo. Podía sentir las lágrimas, cálidas y pesadas, acumulándose en la esquina de sus ojos, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no lloraba, que estaba segura que no se derramarían.

– Confiaste en mí una vez, confiaste en mi maldito honor y mi lealtad, y te fallé y te traicioné, ¿cómo puedes decir que _tú _me fallaste a mí? – preguntó en apenas un murmullo que se amortiguó contra su cabello y Daenerys cerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en la que su voz se quebró –. Estoy cansado de seguir mí _deber_, cansado de hacer lo que los demás esperan que yo haga porque piensan que soy el _único_ que siempre hace lo correcto – dijo con la voz áspera y tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de continuar –. Ni siquiera hice mi deber cuando debería haberlo hecho… ¿crees que no sé lo que hice? Me arrepiento de tantas cosas, Daenerys, pero lo que más me perturba por las noches es el recuerdo de haber visto cómo te utilizaban y no haber hecho nada para evitarlo, de sentir que _yo _te utilicé… sólo… – hizo una pausa, con sus brazos aferrándose un poco más a ella, y antes de continuar, lo sintió tragar saliva con dificultad –, sólo quiero recuperar mi honor frente a tus ojos. Quiero recuperar tu confianza, tu orgullo hacia mí. Por primera vez en mi vida estoy siguiendo los impulsos de mi maldito corazón. Y mi corazón te pertenece a ti, Dany, sólo a ti.

Ella no le contestó, pero se aferró un poco más a él. Se quedó callada por un momento, disfrutando la sensación del latir de su corazón contra su oído, la calidez de sus brazos alrededor de ella y el miedo disipándose de su interior. Ese miedo que le aplastaba el estómago cada vez que intentaba confiar en él otra vez, o el miedo de aceptar que sus propios sentimientos eran tan profundos que nunca podría borrarlos de su corazón.

– Déjame ir contigo. – Al principio, demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos y en la calidez de su cuerpo, Daenerys no entendió lo que él quería decir. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran en su espalda, y buscó su mirada oscura y profunda, frunciendo el ceño –. Déjame ir contigo – repitió Jon, llevando una mano a su mejilla.

Hubo una larga pausa. Daenerys sintió como los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban.

– No – contestó, con firmeza y frialdad. Sintió como los ojos se le ensombrecían y el corazón empezó a latirle frenéticamente.

– Puedo ayudarte.

Otra pausa. Daenerys sintió la garganta reseca.

– Absolutamente no. Es demasiado peligroso.

– ¿Es demasiado peligroso para mí pero no para ti?

– No voy a permitir que marches a una guerra que no te pertenece, Jon. Eso está fuera de debate. Me dijiste que esos días se habían terminado para ti – dijo, sin espacio para refutar. Vio en sus ojos oscuros que él parecía querer decir algo más, pero pareció contenerse. Ella se separó de su cuerpo completamente y sus brazos cayeron a sus costados, echando de menos casi al instante su calor y cercanía. El rostro de Jon se descompuso, con el rastro de las lágrimas –que ella no había notado– en sus mejillas, y Daenerys quiso llevar una mano hacia él para borrar su expresión desolada, pero se frenó, consciente que debía mantenerse firme en frente de él –. Un soldado más no hará la diferencia para mí.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Algo había cambiado entre ellos.

Lo sabía. Jon sentía una felicidad embriagarle el corazón, pero al mismo tiempo, desde su conversación con ella en la sala del consejo, constantemente se veía a sí mismo sumido en una tormenta de emociones oscuras que no sabía cómo sobrellevar.

Arya lo había mirado mal más veces de las que podía recordar, preocupada y molesta por su silencio y su estado taciturno, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Estaba preocupado por Daenerys, por su seguridad, por la guerra que ella tenía delante. Pensaba en eso casi todo el tiempo, con una ansiedad que no dejaba de estrujarle el estómago y el centro del pecho.

Ella se había rehusado a tocar el tema de nuevo con él, aunque Jon había insistido obstinadamente de convencerla que lo dejara acompañarla, y había fracasado miserablemente en el proceso. Sus palabras retumbaban en sus oídos y sabía que ella tenía razón, quizá él no haría la diferencia, y aunque actuara en contra de sus deseos, dudaba que realmente pudiera llegar hacia el imperio de Yi Ti por su cuenta. Sin embargo, ese conocimiento no menguaba sus preocupaciones.

Y aquella tarde, viéndola entrenar con Gusano Gris cerca de la caída de la cascada a las afueras del castillo, sus nervios no dejaban de aplastarle el corazón. No dejaba de mover su pierna de forma nerviosa mientras la veía bloquear la lanza del comandante de los Inmaculados con agilidad. Nunca la había visto pelear, y se sorprendía constantemente al verla blandir sus dos largas y hermosas dagas de acero valyrio con destreza. No obstante, a pesar de su clara habilidad, Jon había notado que ella parecía mover su brazo derecho con cierta dificultad.

Así que, cuando Gusano Gris dominó uno de sus bloqueos y blandió el final de madera de la lanza hacia sus piernas, derribándola, Jon estuvo de pie de un salto.

Daenerys permaneció tendida sobre el suave pastizal por unos largos segundos, respirando agitadamente y mirando hacia el cielo, aunque se incorporó antes de que él llegara a su lado para ofrecerle su ayuda. Su frente estaba perlada por el sudor, pero aspiró profundamente un par de veces antes de separar sus piernas y levantar sus brazos con las dagas firmemente sostenidas en sus manos, tomando una posición de pelea.

Gusano Gris la miraba con una mezcla de consternación, admiración y orgullo. Jon notó que el comandante también tenía la frente perlada por el sudor, aunque su respiración parecía más controlada. Jon se detuvo a medio camino y se quedó quieto sin atreverse a interrumpirlos.

– De nuevo – dijo Daenerys, y Jon sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

Los observó intercambiar un par de movimientos, y la ansiedad le impidió volver a tomar asiento. Hubiera querido poder admirarla apropiadamente, sin aquellos molestos sentimientos cerrándole la garganta. Hubiera deseado perder sus ojos en la piel expuesta de sus piernas o de su vientre perlado por el sudor de aquella forma tan sensual que debería estar prohibida. Aquella vestimenta de cuero que cubría apenas lo suficiente de su cuerpo, dejaba poco para su imaginación.

Daenerys atacaba con fiereza y bloqueaba con agilidad. Era claro que estaba acostumbrada a entrenar con Gusano Gris, y por un momento, se preguntó cómo habría sido si él hubiera estado con ella para entrenarla. Algo estrujo de nuevo su corazón, pero esta vez fue por algo completamente diferente.

Jon suspiró pesadamente y dejó caer los hombros, sintiendo los músculos de la espalda tensos y adoloridos. Quiso relajarse, intentando convencerse que no había nada malo en qué Daenerys estuviera entrenando. _No es sólo eso_, se recordó con pesadez. Verla empuñar sus armas de esa forma solo le recordaba que ella pronto marcharía a la guerra y que probablemente pelearía en el campo de batalla de _aquella _forma.

Daenerys bloqueó un ataque rápido y particularmente potente de su comandante, pero casi al instante, Gusano Gris blandió con destreza y agilidad el lado contrario de su lanza. El movimiento tomó desprevenida a Daenerys, y con horror, Jon vio como el golpe le asestaba justo el lado izquierdo del rostro. Cuando ella ladeó la cabeza por el impacto y trastabilló unos pasos hacia atrás, Jon apenas sintió como sus piernas se movían hacia ella.

Gusano Gris se quedó paralizado en su lugar, con el rostro descompuesto por la consternación. Jon estuvo de pie frente a Daenerys casi de inmediato, con la respiración agitada y la preocupación carcomiéndole el estómago. Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos con mayor delicadeza de la que se creyó capaz y giró su rostro hacia él.

– Por los siente infiernos, – maldijo y exhaló aire cuando la vio. La sangre, roja y brillante, brotaba por su ceja y le cubrió rápidamente la mitad del rostro.

– Estoy bien – dijo ella y respiró profundamente, separándose de él. Se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano y parpadeó varias veces. Una doncella llegó hacia ellos y le tendió un paño húmedo con una especie de ungüento que olía a menta y especias. Jon lo tomó con apremio y se acercó de nuevo hacia Daenerys.

Le tomó el lado derecho del rostro con una mano y llevó el paño hacia su herida con la otra, presionando firmemente. Ella dejó escapar un ligero gruñido de dolor, pero permitió que él la atendiera. Por un momento, Daenerys cerró los ojos, recomponiendo su respiración, y Jon dejó escapar aire.

– Estoy bien – repitió y abrió los ojos para mirarlo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa tenue. Aún tenía sus dos largas dagas en sus manos y no parecía tener intención de soltarlas –. Es sólo un rasguño. – Su rostro se ladeó ligeramente en dirección al comandante de los Inmaculados, que permanecía tenso apenas a un par de pasos de ellos –. _Torgo Nudho, _estoy bien – dijo y le ofreció una sonrisa –. Está claro que nunca podré vencerte, mi fiel amigo.

Jon vio con Gusano Gris suspiraba profundamente, más relajado que antes, aunque su expresión parecía ligeramente sombría.

– No pretendía lastimarte, mi reina.

– Esto no es nada – proclamó y se giró para mirar a Jon nuevamente a los ojos –. Ustedes dos se preocupan demasiado – dijo y se separó de él, aunque Jon deseó regresarla a la protección de sus manos. Afortunadamente, la herida había dejado de sangrar, aunque su ceja estaba roja e hinchada. Daenerys aceptó un vaso de agua de Gusano Gris y después de beberse el líquido de golpe y entregarle el utensilio a la doncella que los observaba, encaró a su comandante de nuevo –. Otra vez.

– Mi reina, no cre–

– De nuevo, _Torgo Nudho. _

Cuando Gusano Gris dejó caer los hombros, derrotado, Jon dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Respiró profundamente y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Las manos le dolían, así como los músculos de los brazos. El hombro le punzaba, y sentía que la cadera había llegado a su límite. Gusano Gris la miraba con inquietud, y había notado que sus movimientos ofensivos eran cada vez menos constantes. Daenerys inhaló y exhaló aire con fuerza, y le ofreció una sonrisa a su fiel comandante.

– Podemos detenernos ahora, _Torgo Nudho _– le dijo y lo vio suspirar con alivio. Daenerys tuvo que contener otra sonrisa.

Le entregó sus _Cenizas del Reino _a uno de sus jinetes de sangre y estiró varias veces ambas manos para disipar la sensación entumecida de sus dedos. Su mirada se dirigió involuntariamente a la figura de Jon, que aquella tarde permanecía sentado debajo de la sombra de un árbol, con Arya a su lado y _Fantasma _echado a sus pies.

Llevaba dos semanas de arduo entrenamiento, intentando re-acostumbrar a sus músculos a los movimientos de pelea que antes de su herida, su cuerpo había manejado con mayor fluidez y habilidad. Deseaba estar físicamente lista para reagruparse con sus ejércitos, por lo menos lo más que sus heridas le permitieran.

Jon encontró su mirada y le sonrió con timidez, y ella se vio a sí misma regresándole el gesto, consciente que él odiaba verla hacer aquello. Al principio, ver los golpes de su cuerpo, los moretones y la puntada de su casi sanada ceja, parecían haber perturbado a Jon de una forma que la había tomado desprevenida. Por un momento, Daenerys se había permitido molestarse con él, creyendo que estaba en contra de que tomara su seguridad en sus propias manos porque la creía incapaz de hacerlo. Sin embargo, al ver la tormenta de emociones que sus ojos nunca podían esconder, se había dado cuenta de que Jon simplemente estaba preocupado por su bienestar. No había podido hacer nada para aliviar su preocupación, por su puesto, pero al menos le había querido demostrar que no era la misma mujer de antes.

Se giró hacia su fiel comandante y le sonrió con calidez, sabiendo que él tampoco estaba muy contento con ella.

– Has mejorado notablemente, mi reina, a pesar de las circunstancias – le dijo y ella volteó los ojos, sonriendo.

– Ambos sabemos que estoy demasiado oxidada. Mi hombro derecho no parece cooperar desde la última dislocación, – suspiró –. Aunque estoy segura que con un poco más de entrenamiento podré amoldar mejor mis músculos.

Gusano Gris le ofreció una tenue sonrisa, sus ojos ligeramente sombríos. Ella se acercó a él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, tratando de animarlo de alguna manera. Odiaba tener que imponer órdenes sobre él, sobretodo sabiendo que Gusano Gris era demasiado leal para desobedecerla.

– No estés molesto conmigo, mi leal amigo.

Él hizo una mueca, pero asintió ausentemente. En ese momento, Daenerys vio por el rabillo del ojo que Jon se acercaba a ella y se dirigió a otro de sus jinetes de sangre para pedirle algo que desde hacía algunos días pretendía entregarle a Jon.

Se giró cuando él estuvo apenas a un par de pasos de ella, y él pareció genuinamente sorprendido cuando Daenerys tendió _Garra _hacia él. Jon miró la pesada espada de acero valyrio por unos segundos, con los labios ligeramente abiertos, antes de poder extender los brazos y aceptarla.

No hizo amago de desenvainarla y sólo la sostuvo entre sus manos sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Daenerys tuvo que sonreír.

– No… no comprendo – logró articular. Daenerys pudo ver como Arya también se acercaba hacia ellos.

– Me dijiste que deseabas ayudarme.

– Así es – respondió, aunque su voz tenía un ligero timbre de desconfianza. Cuando Arya estuvo con ellos, Daenerys le comandó a su jinete de sangre que le entregara sus armas. Parecía igual de sorprendida que su hermano, pero pudo notar el brillo de alegría que irradiaron sus ojos.

– Apreciaría si pudieras ayudar a Gusano Gris a mantener el orden de Nueva Valyria mientras estoy fuera – dijo y por un momento tuvo que reevaluar en su cabeza si aquello era buena idea. Jon desvió su mirada hacia el comandante de sus Inmaculados, y parpadeó varias veces antes de regresar sus ojos hacia ella, dilatados por la sorpresa.

– Espera… ¿no llevarás al General de tus ejércitos a la batalla? – preguntó.

Daenerys miró brevemente la expresión sombría de Gusano Gris y suspiró. Paseó sus ojos por la parte superior de las murallas, donde algunos Inmaculados hacían guardia, y finalmente miró el cielo antes de contestar.

– Los Inmaculados se quedarán en la ciudad, – lo miró –. Estoy cumpliendo mi promesa hacia ellos. Su único trabajo ahora es mantener la paz y la seguridad de la isla, su _hogar_. Han vivido más guerras de las que deberían, suficientes para toda una vida. Ahora merecen descansar.

– Eso es… – se detuvo, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas –, muy valiente de tu parte. Ellos podrían hacer una diferencia significativa en el campo de batalla.

Daenerys tuvo que sonreír con cierta arrogancia.

– No has visto mis ejércitos, Jon.

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

– Mi horda de Dothraki está marchando hacia el Gran Mar de Arena mientras hablamos. En unos días viajaré con Drogon hacia Meereen, donde me reuniré con la alta sacerdotisa de Volantis y el General de las Capas de Tigre, que zarparán conmigo y la tercera parte de mis ejércitos hacia la isla de Leng. La Compañía Dorada aguarda por mí ahí, mientras que Daario, los Segundos Hijos y el ejército del Pueblo Libre de Mhysa aguardan mis órdenes desde Asshai – dijo y se permitió sonreír de forma triunfal cuando Jon hizo una mueca. Incluso Arya le dirigió una mirada que desbordaba admiración, aunque la escondió rápidamente –. Como dije antes, no has visto mis ejércitos, Jon.

Él la miró intensamente por un par de latidos de corazón, y finalmente le ofreció una sonrisa ligeramente tensa.

– Has cambiado tanto que a veces me aterroriza – musitó y lo vio cambiar el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra –. Eres impresionante, y te amo cada día más por eso, pero logras ser escalofriante cuando te lo propones. – Jon sonrió de forma genuina esta vez y Daenerys sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco. Él nunca había escondido sus intenciones de estar con ella y de recuperar lo que una vez habían perdido, pero desde que había llegado a Nueva Valyria, esas dos palabras que guardaban tanto significado jamás habían salido de sus labios.

– Tú también cambiaste ¿sabes? – se obligó a responder, deseando que el latir desenfrenado de su corazón dejara de retumbar en sus oídos –. Solías estar siempre sumido en tus pensamientos, serio y preocupado por el mundo todo el tiempo, incluso cuando estabas conmigo. A veces parecía que pertenecías a la esquina más sombría de la habitación, – ella sonrió levemente y Jon no pudo reprimir la risa avergonzada que salió de entre sus labios.

– Nunca he sido particularmente bueno para expresarme, y generalmente me mantiene frustrado con la gente a mi alrededor – dijo y su sonrisa se apagó ligeramente, – pero también intento enmendar algunos errores de mi pasado.

_Sí, ambos lo hacemos_, pensó ella antes de sonreír.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

– ¿En serio no has estado en la cama con otra mujer desde lo nuestro?

– ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? – preguntó Jon, entre ofendido y avergonzado. De repente, una pregunta le surgió en la cabeza junto a un sentimiento incómodo y amargo que subió desde el centro de su estómago –. ¿Acaso tú… sí?

– ¿Con una mujer? No, me temo que no – se burló ella sin borrar su sonrisa. Jon sintió un calor incómodo en la base del cuello que subió y se extendió hasta su rostro. Carraspeó y bebió un pequeño sorbo de la cerveza de raíz de su vaso, esperando ocultar el rubor que se instaló en sus mejillas, aunque por la sonrisa burlona de los labios de Daenerys, aparentemente no estaba funcionando.

– Me refería a un… con un hombre – aclaró.

Ella permaneció callada por más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado y Jon empezó a sentir algo parecido al pánico, advirtiendo que probablemente no quería saber la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

– Yo… lo intenté – confesó, aligerando su sonrisa. Hubo un atisbo de tristeza y dolor en sus ojos violetas, pero desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Jon volvió a carraspear, más incómodo que antes –. Pero… no funcionó.

Hubo una ligera pausa antes de que pudiera hablar.

– En realidad, me siento bastante aliviado al respecto… ¿eso suena demasiado egoísta de mi parte? – preguntó, aunque suspiró profundamente, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Más que ofenderse, Daenerys parecía divertida con sus palabras. No le contestó, y desvió sus ojos de él para pasearlos por su alrededor.

Aquella noche, los habitantes de la ciudad habían organizado una especie de festival, una ofrenda de buena fortuna para su reina, que marcharía a la guerra al día siguiente. Había comida por todas partes, música, bailes, risas, y Jon se sentía más en casa como nunca en toda su vida se había sentido.

Miró el perfil de Daenerys y una calidez desbordó de su pecho, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Verla sonreír era lo único que deseaba, lo único que perseguía, y por una noche, decidió dejar de lado sus preocupaciones, queriendo olvidar que por la mañana, ella ya no estaría en la ciudad. Alargó una mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Daenerys apenas se giró a mirarlo y le ofreció otra sonrisa. Jon creyó que ese momento no podía ser más perfecto: ambos sentados frente a una fogata enorme, hablando de cosas triviales, ella sonriéndole y permitiéndole estar de esta forma con ella.

Cuando estuvo a punto de jalarla hacia él para tenerla más cerca, vio algo en la lejanía que llamó su atención y casi lo hace escupir su bebida en el proceso.

– Por los siete infiernos… ¿qué están haciendo? – preguntó con los ojos desorbitados, sintiendo el calor extenderse nuevamente a sus mejillas. Daenerys siguió el rumbo de su mirada y se rió.

– Estoy muy segura que _sabes _qué están haciendo, Jon – le dijo y se volvió a reír.

– Eso… eso no es lo que quise decir – murmuró con un gruñido, desviando su mirada de una pareja Dothraki que parecía muy animada intimando en medio de toda la gente. En realidad, el único que parecía incómodo viendo aquella interacción salvaje e íntima era él. El calor de sus mejillas se acentuó –. Parecen… bastante liberales.

– No existe la vergüenza o intimidad entre los Dothraki – se rió de nuevo, y parecía bastante divertida con su vergüenza –. Ellos creen que todo lo importante en la vida de los hombres debe tener lugar bajo el cielo abierto – sonrió y le dio un apretón a su mano. Jon gimió con frustración, pero sonrió mientras la jalaba hacia él.

Ella le permitió la cercanía de sus cuerpos y la sintió suspirar mientras descansaba su cabeza contra su hombro. Se quedaron callados por unos minutos, y Jon se dedicó a juguetear con sus dedos entrelazados mientras un pensamiento empezaba a tomar forma en su cabeza. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

– Eso significa que… – se detuvo, algo inseguro e incómodo, y ella lo miró –, ¿tú… tú hiciste _eso_…? – señaló a la pareja, aunque no desvió sus ojos de Daenerys. Por un momento creyó que aquello podría ofenderla, pero ella sonrió de manera burlona.

– Estaba casada con un Khal, Jon… yo – se detuvo y suspiró. Nuevamente esa tristeza momentánea pareció aparecer en sus ojos, pero aun así ella mantuvo la sonrisa –. Mi esposo no era particularmente tradicional en la intimidad, pero sí, alguna vez lo hice.

– Oh, lo lamento – dijo sin saber realmente que decir, incómodo.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que no fue un acto consensual? – preguntó, levantando una ceja y él abrió mucho los ojos.

– Lo siento… n-no pretendía… creí qu–

– Relájate, Jon. En ese momento estaba demasiado feliz para que me importara. – Él la miró de manera interrogante y ella volteó los ojos –. Me di cuenta que estaba embarazada, y él y yo estábamos _contentos _con la noticia.

– Oh – fue todo lo que pudo articular, sin realmente saber cómo sentirse al respecto. Desvió su mirada de ella y jugueteó con sus dedos por un par de latidos de corazón. Daenerys le dio un firme apretón, notando su incomodidad y Jon encontró de nuevo sus ojos amatistas.

– Si sirve de algo, no creo volver a hacer ese tipo de cosas en lo que me resta de vida, – se rió y él se relajó visiblemente. Jon se separó un poco de ella y pasó una de sus piernas por encima del tronco en el que estaban sentados, de manera que su cuerpo quedó de frente a ella. Le sonrió y alargó ambos brazos para rodearle la cintura.

Al principio, sintió como el cuerpo de Daenerys se tensaba, pero permitió que él la sostuviera de esa forma. Jon sonrió ampliamente, aprovechando la oportunidad, y se acercó para descansar su frente en contra de su hombro.

– Estás siendo particularmente cariñoso este día, Jon Snow – le dijo y aunque en primera instancia él podría haber pensado que ella estaba reprochándole algo, cuando sus manos se movieron hacia su cabello y empezaron a acariciarlo afectivamente, la idea se disipó casi completamente de su cabeza.

– ¿Eso te molesta? – preguntó en apenas un susurro que se amortiguó contra su hombro y Daenerys se estremeció. Antes de contestar, ella pareció pensar la respuesta por un momento.

– No – respondió simplemente y continuó acariciando sus rizos oscuros –. Es sólo que no recuerdo que fueras particularmente bueno con las muestras públicas de cariño.

Jon se separó de ella lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Paseó ligeramente su mirada a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros.

– No creo que nadie nos esté prestando atención – le dijo con una sonrisa y Daenerys le regresó el gesto con humor.

– Te prometo, Jon, que _sí _nos están prestando atención, incluso aunque no puedas verlos.

Ante sus palabras, Jon se irguió un poco en su lugar, repentinamente avergonzado pensando que los guardias de Daenerys seguro estaban vigilándolos. Antes de permitir que sus pensamientos divagaran a temas que probablemente acentuarían su vergüenza, Daenerys retiró un mechón rebelde de su frente y le sonrió.

– _Así_ es como te recuerdo – se burló y él carraspeó.

– Empiezo a creer que te gusta más mi cabello que yo – dijo tras una pausa, intentando disipar el calor de su rostro.

– Sí, probablemente tengas razón – se rió, y de nuevo, Jon creyó que su sonrisa era lo más hermoso que existía en el mundo.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Daenerys se acomodó por segunda vez los guanteletes oscuros de ambos brazos y suspiró profundamente viéndose al espejo. Una de sus doncellas terminó de ayudarla a atar los lazos de sus botas altas y ella le ofreció una sonrisa en agradecimiento mientras la veía retirarse de la habitación con una inclinación de cabeza.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su reflejo parecía tan extraño para ella. La armadura se sentía pesada y sofocante, su cabello recogido en las complejas trenzas que solía usar para las batallas se sentía incómodo. Sus _Cenizas del Reino _yacían cruzadas a su espalda, y verlas ahí le provocó un sentimiento ligeramente agobiante.

Su doncella regresó tras unos largos minutos y la vio a través de su reflejo, titubeante. Daenerys le dirigió una tenue sonrisa, y la incitó a acercarse. La joven Dothraki la ayudó a acomodar una media capa de color carmesí oscuro que se sostenía a su hombro derecho con un broche plateado. El broche tenía la forma de las tres cabezas de dragón y éste se ensamblaba perfectamente a la armadura.

Daenerys suspiró nuevamente y tomó el último accesorio de su vestimenta del tocador de madera que tenía enfrente de ella. Se lo colocó en la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Gusano Gris la esperaba a los pies de la escalera y la miró con inquietud mientras ella se acercaba hacia él.

– Mi reina – saludó, siempre tan formal, y ella le dirigió una sonrisa. No dijo nada mientras tomaba el brazo que él le ofrecía y en silencio salieron de la torre.

La mayoría de sus jinetes de sangre habían zarpado hacia Meereen un par de semanas atrás. Algunos guerreros Dothraki jóvenes, los Inmaculados y la gente del pueblo esperaban por ella para despedirla en su partida. Daenerys inclinó su cabeza hacia sus guerreros, que formaban dos filas a sus costados mientras ella caminaba hacia la salida de la fortaleza.

A un lado de las puertas de la muralla, Jon, Arya y _Fantasma _también la esperaban pacientemente. Daenerys sintió un vuelco en el estómago, y el corazón empezó a latirle con mayor fuerza. Un mes había pasado desde que Jon y ella habían hablado aquella tarde lluviosa en la sala del Consejo, y desde ese día, absolutamente todo había cambiado entre ellos. Daenerys había estado cansada de esconderse de sus sentimientos por él, de pelear consigo misma, había estado cansada de resistirse a cada uno de los intentos de Jon para acercarse a ella, y aunque nunca daba el primer paso, Daenerys jamás volvió a rechazar ni su compañía ni su cercanía. Ella estaba simplemente exhausta de sus complicados sentimientos y en el fondo, sabía que Jon estaba siendo honesto con ella.

Se detuvieron apenas a unos pasos de ellos y Jon encontró su mirada. Parecía ansioso, preocupado y Daenerys le ofreció una tenue sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, aunque sabía que probablemente no iba a funcionar. Se giró hacia su fiel comandante y también le sonrió. Gusano Gris permanecía impasible, pero ella sabía que estaba nervioso e inquieto. Levantó una mano y le tocó la mejilla.

– Nos veremos pronto, mi fiel amigo – susurró y el rostro del comandante se contrajo en una mueca de consternación. Daenerys lo abrazó y descansó su frente en su pecho, sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía. Dejarlo atrás había sido una decisión difícil y complicada, y era la primera vez que marchaba a la batalla sin sus Inmaculados, pero todos ellos merecían una vida de paz y tranquilidad, y ella se iba a asegurar de que la tuvieran.

Gusano Gris se tensó visiblemente, pero pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura y le regresó el gesto, suspirando profundamente. Se separaron y él le ofreció una sonrisa torcida.

– Cuídate, mi reina.

– Tú también, mi fiel amigo.

Daenerys suspiró profundamente y se apartó de él para alcanzar la salida. Drogon estaba esperándola afuera de las murallas, y era por eso que sus soldados y guardias estaban despidiéndola dentro de la fortaleza. Drogon se había vuelto particularmente huraño con la gente a lo largo de los años, y la mayoría del tiempo ya no dejaba que nadie más que ella se acercara a él.

Antes de salir, se detuvo enfrente de Jon y su hermana y les sonrió, aunque los labios le temblaron. Su corazón retumbaba en su cabeza, y la armadura empezaba a sentirse muy pesada y agobiante.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Cuando Daenerys estuvo enfrente de él, Jon tuvo que apretar las manos para no sucumbir al impulso de tomarla entre sus brazos y evitar que se marchara.

Se veía tan increíble y poderosa con su armadura brillante, sus largas dagas a su espalda y esa preciosa corona plateada que portaba con orgullo. Cuando había admirado su armadura en su estudio la primera vez, Jon se había percatado ligeramente de la ausencia del yelmo, pero no había dedicado mucho tiempo a esa idea. La corona era de un color plateado vibrante, parecía ligera y estaba forjada con la intrincada forma de un dragón. La cabeza descansaba perfectamente sobre el centro de la frente de Daenerys, con ojos de rubíes, y las alas se extendían hasta quedar justo encima de sus orejas. Era exquisita, y servía para realzar su título de Reina de Dragones

– No causes problemas en mi ausencia, Jon – le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, claramente tratando de aliviar su tensión, y Jon no pudo reprimir la risa que escapó de sus labios.

– Trataré, su majestad – musitó, aunque sintió como la sonrisa desaparecía de sus labios. Daenerys parecía querer decirle algo más, pero se mordió el labio y permaneció callada. La vio girar su rostro ligeramente hacia Arya y también le dedicó una sonrisa.

– Supongo que ese tendrá que ser tu trabajo, Arya – bromeó y su hermana sonrió de medio lado.

– No se preocupe, _su majestad_, yo lo cuidaré – dijo y Daenerys volteó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Era tan extraño verlas intercambiar ese tipo de chistes privados, pero dentro de sí, Jon se alegraba de ver su interacción amigable. _Esto_ era lo que hubiera deseado ver aquellos días lejanos en Invernalia, cuando ambas recién se habían conocido.

Sonrió con cierta nostalgia y sintió un ligero dolor en el corazón. Observó cómo Daenerys se inclinaba hacia _Fantasma_, que movía la cola con alegría hacia ella y su pecho se desbordó con algo parecido a la ternura.

– Te extrañaré, cariño – le susurró al lobo y acarició su cabeza con afecto. Se incorporó y sus ojos regresaron hacia él –. Nos veremos pronto – susurró y se relamió los labios. Jon asintió, incapaz de encontrar su voz, con un nudo cerrándole la garganta. Daenerys lo miró por un par de latidos de corazón hasta que finalmente suspiró. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, cuando en un impulso casi desesperado, Jon tomó su brazo y la giró hacia él.

Ella o él, no supo quién se sorprendió más, pero poco le importó. Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y la besó con urgencia. Al principio, Daenerys se paralizó. Jon llevó su otra mano hacia su nuca y la atrajo más hacia él, profundizando el contacto hasta que la sintió relajarse y regresarle el beso. Ella se sujetó a sus hombros, buscando su balance mientras dejaba escapar un gemido callado, y por enésima vez en ese rato, Jon quiso aferrarla a sus brazos y evitar que se marchara de su lado.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Daenerys fue la primera que se separó de él, con los labios entreabiertos y la respiración entrecortada. Sentía el corazón palpitándole en los oídos y la sangre corriendo fervientemente por sus venas. Quiso decirle tantas cosas, pero nada de lo que pasó por su cabeza salió de sus labios.

– En las noches – empezó, lentamente, respirando sobre sus labios y mirando directamente a sus ojos del color del ónix –, mira hacia el cielo, hacia las estrellas y recuerda… recuerda que yo también las estaré observando – murmuró y le acunó las mejillas con ambas manos, acariciando su barba con suavidad.

Jon la besó de nuevo, profunda y desesperadamente, como si la necesitara para respirar, y Daenerys sintió una oleada de calidez que la dejó al borde de las lágrimas.

– Te amo – susurró Jon cuando se separaron nuevamente, con la voz estrangulada. Daenerys dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado. Lo jaló hacia ella y le dio un ligero beso antes de separarse completamente de él.

Lo miró, con la respiración entrecortada y las lágrimas nublándole los ojos. Apretó la mandíbula, las manos y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, había una nueva resolución en su mirada, y ninguna lagrima en sus mejillas. Incapaz de formular más palabras hacia él, se dio media vuelta y se alejó, segura que si no se obligaba a hacerlo en esos momentos, sucumbiría a la desolada mirada que Jon le dirigía.

Llegó con Drogón y subió a su lomo sin dificultad. Su dragón extendió las alas con un rugido largo y fuerte que reverberó por el cielo, el eco del vitoreo de su gente retumbaba a su espalda y el viento golpeó sus mejillas cuando ascendieron hacia las nubes, pero ella no pudo mirar atrás, sintiéndose incapaz de mantener sus sentimientos controlados si giraba su rostro y encontraba de nuevo la mirada de Jon, de su_ hogar. _

**OoOoO**

* * *

**OoOoO**

**¡Lo siento! Me tardé muchísimo, ni siquiera había caído en cuenta del tiempo que había pasado hasta que un amable lector me lo recordó e hizo que acelerara mi escritura. **

**Este capítulo resultó larguísimo, varias veces tuve la intención de cortarlo, pero simplemente no encontraba la forma de hacerlo. Hay cosas que quería escribir que simplemente tuve que acortar y escenas que simplemente tuve que posponer. Sé que dije que quería hacer que Dany y Jon tuvieran un proceso de reconciliación lento, pero también dejé en claro que esta historia no sería muy larga, así que intenté encajar todo en este capítulo. Espero que no sea decepcionante, confieso que me es muy difícil hacer que estos dos personajes se perdonen el uno al otro. **

**El próximo episodio, tentativamente, será el último en esta historia. Aún hay algunos cabos sueltos (¿Poniente? Casi estamos ahí) que quiero tocar antes de despedirme de estos personajes y quizá introducir un pequeño bebé que le dé a Dany la familia que tanto quiere.**

**De antemano, me disculpo por los errores, el capítulo es muy largo y a pesar de que lo he revisado varias veces, estaba un poco ansiosa de subirlo. **

**Gracias a todos los lectores, a sus comentarios y su apoyo. Sinceramente este viaje es más divertido con ustedes por aquí.**


	7. VII Cicatrices del corazón

_Advertencia: este capítulo tiene contenido y referencias sexuales ligeramente explícitas. _

**VII. Cicatrices del corazón**

* * *

– Mi reina. – Lord Connington se acercó a ella para abrazarla en cuanto la vio aterrizar con Drogon sobre el campamento y Daenerys aceptó el gesto afectivo con gusto.

Su fiel consejero había estado en Nueva Valyria apenas un par de meses antes de que Jon y Arya aparecieran frente a sus costas, pero hacia casi un año que no lo miraba, sabiendo de él únicamente por sus cartas que contenían más bien asuntos políticos. Viéndolo frente a ella, con las canas cubriendo su cabello rojizo, sus normalmente fríos ojos azules observándola con calidez y con la sonrisa que únicamente guardaba para ella, Daenerys se dio cuenta de cuanto lo había extrañado. Había algo en él, en su forma de tratarla, guiarla y en su forma de enseñarla, que la hacía pensar en Jorah o en el hermano que nunca conoció. Desde que le había jurado su lealtad tantos años atrás, Jon Connington se había convertido en una especie de mentor para ella, un mentor genuino, a veces despiadado y calculador, pero era lo más parecido a una Mano de la Reina que ella se había permitido tener desde… desde _Tyrion_. No había título oficial, por su puesto, pero ella lo respetaba como tal, y el General de la Compañía Dorada había probado su lealtad hacia ella en más de una ocasión.

– Es un placer volverlo a ver sano y salvo, mi lord – respondió ella con una sonrisa en cuanto se separaron –. Lamentablemente, sé que en este momento no tenemos mucho tiempo para ponernos al corriente. Eso tendremos que postergarlo para después – suspiró y él asintió –. Camine conmigo y dígame cuál es la situación.

Empezaron a caminar por entre el campamento con paso firme y decidido. Daenerys inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza hacia sus soldados, quienes se arrodillaban ante ella mientras iba pasando. Se dio el tiempo de saludar a varios y agradecerles su presencia en la isla de Leng, embriagada con el sentimiento cálido que causaba su genuina lealtad y complacida por su paciencia en esta guerra.

Lord Connington fue elocuente en sus palabras. El autoproclamado _Dios Emperador_ seguía reacio a la rendición. Habían enviado un grupo de soldados de reconocimiento que habían sido acorralados y casi todos habían sido asesinados a sangre fría. Daenerys tuvo que apretar los dientes fuertemente al escuchar aquello y un escalofrío involuntario atravesó su cuerpo cuando su fiel consejero le advirtió del verdadero peligro: Yi Ti había comprado la lealtad de dos compañías de mercenarios que se encontraban escondidos entre las sombras de la jungla y habían instalado trampas que permanecían esparcidas por los alrededores. Lo peor, sin embargo, era que el soberano tenía domadores de sombras y nigromantes leales a su corona.

– Traje a la alta sacerdotisa de la fe de R'hllor desde Volantis para contrarrestar cualquier intento de magia negra. No tengo miedo de la hechicería, mi lord, _yo soy _magia – le recordó entre dientes, intentando contener el mal humor que le causaba pensar en la nigromancia y la magia de sangre.

Apretó la mandíbula mientras escuchaba brevemente el estado de sus fuerzas, con los Dothraki a punto de tomar su posición en la frontera norte del Imperio de Yi Ti y los barcos anclados en el Mar de Jade a la espera de transportar a las fuerzas que descansaban en Leng y en las costas de Assahi. Escuchaba vagamente lo que su consejero le decía, aunque era más consciente de su sangre bombeando fervientemente entre sus venas al evocar el recuerdo de la intervención de los hechiceros en su enlace con Drogon aquel nefasto día. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando enfocar su atención de nuevo en las palabras que Lord Connington pronunciaba, pues esta vez, ella había tomado las medidas para prevenir cualquier error que pudiera aparecer delante de ellos: además de la alta sacerdotisa Kinvara, ella tenía a sus propios domadores de sombras y hechiceros.

_Todo iba a estar bien._

– …las trampas tampoco deben ser tomadas a la ligera. De alguna forma, contienen algo parecido al fugo valyrio y sería muy peligroso que Drogon ocasionara explosiones por toda la zona – terminó y Daenerys tuvo que detenerse un momento para presionar fuertemente el puente de su nariz, sintiendo el molesto punzar de los inicios de un fuerte dolor de cabeza en la base de la sien.

Aspiró aire profundamente, más consiente que nunca de la pesadez de su armadura, ligeramente asfixiante bajo las altas temperaturas de la región. Observó el palacio de Leng a la distancia, alto y magnificente, apreciándolo sin realmente hacerlo, y exhaló.

De repente, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se giró ligeramente para encontrarse de frente con el rostro sonriente de Daario, quien la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Daenerys se vio a sí misma regresándole el gesto de una manera un poco incómoda, recordando repentinamente el rostro de Jon, con sus ojos del color del ónix, cálidos y profundos, y los rizos oscuros ensombreciéndole la mirada.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

– ¡¿Qué?! – Daenerys volteó los ojos.

– Daario – amenazó, irritada. No tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de esto –. No estoy de humor para un ataque de celos de tu parte.

– ¿Celos? – preguntó, de una manera ligeramente cómica –. Maldita sea, Daenerys, ese hombre te traicionó e intento matarte.

– Soy consciente de eso, muchas gracias.

– Y sin embargo, tú le estas dando la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos – siseó, visiblemente molesto –. Podría ser una trampa.

– Cuida tus palabras – dijo y lo miró fríamente –. No soy estúpida, tomé las precauciones necesarias antes de decidir confiar nuevamente en él. Te prometo que no cometeré el mismo error por segunda vez.

– ¡Maldita sea, mujer! – espetó, frustrado. Daenerys, que hasta ese momento había permanecido recargando los brazos sobre una mesa redonda que estaba frente a ellos, se irguió con fuego en los ojos. Lord Connington observaba la discusión impasible, sentado sobre una silla y con una copa de vino en la mano.

– Dije que cuidaras tu lengua, Daario – dijo, gélidamente, y apretó los dientes –. Soy tu reina, por si lo habías olvidado, y vas a recordar dirigirte hacia mí con respeto – amenazó, arrastrando las palabras con lentitud. Por el rabillo del ojo, Daenerys pudo ver como Lord Connington curvaba los labios en una sonrisa.

– Lo lamento, mi reina – respondió de manera más suave aunque chasqueó la lengua. La miró por un par de latidos de corazón, hasta que finalmente dejó caer los hombros, aparentemente derrotado –. Sabes que sólo me preocupo por ti.

– Lo sé, mi leal amigo, – suspiró, forzándose a disipar la tensión de sus hombros, aunque no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada dura y fría –. Créeme cuando te digo que no estoy dejando que mis sentimientos nublen mi juicio en este asunto. – Daario parecía estar dispuesto a rebatirle algo más, pero ella se lo impidió levantando una mano hacia él –. Lo que haga con mi vida personal no tiene importancia en estos momentos.

Daario se giró a ver a Lord Connington entonces, como queriendo que el hombre lo apoyara de alguna manera. Para satisfacción de ella, sin embargo, el general de la Compañía Dorada sonrió en su dirección y negó con la cabeza.

– Ella está en lo correcto, Daario, y tú lo sabes – dijo y depositó la copa de vino sobre la mesa, tan lentamente que era claro que su intención era la de impacientar al otro hombre. Daenerys tuvo que contener una sonrisa –. Ella es la reina, y no necesita que nadie le diga qué hacer o cómo hacerlo – dijo y se tornó serio de repente –. Si este _Jon Snow _pretende algo en contra de la reina, la extensión de nuestro juramento hacia ella es de protegerla… por lo menos esa es mi intención, mi amigo, ¿acaso no es también la tuya?

– Claro que sí lo es – espetó Daario, molesto y la miró de nuevo –. Sabes que lo es.

– Si este hombre intenta hacerte daño, lo cual estoy seguro que podremos descubrir pronto, tu irá no será lo único que caiga sobre él, mi reina – prometió Lord Connington con una media sonrisa, en una amenaza tan verdadera que un escalofrío la recorrió, aunque sus palabras fueron mucho más reconfortantes que aterradoras.

– Gracias, a ambos – les dijo sinceramente, con un nudo en la garganta por la emoción que causaba su lealtad. Sintió las lágrimas nublarle la mirada por un breve latido de corazón, pero como solía pasarle, ninguna escapó de la prisión de sus ojos –. Ahora, – se aclaró la garganta –, me gustaría que atendiéramos este asunto antes de mi encuentro con la emperatriz de Leng, – suspiró y agregó, con cierto cansancio –, y es realmente imperativo conseguir una audiencia con este auto nombrado _Dios Emperador_. Veamos que tiene que decir ahora que la Reina de Dragones está ante sus puertas.

– No creo que sea posible, mi reina, el Emperador es m–

– No estoy preguntando, mi lord, lo que quiero es que se haga posible de alguna forma.

Lord Connington sólo atinó a asentir.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Daenerys estaba esperando en la cima de un acantilado por la llegada del emperador de Yi Ti, ligeramente ansiosa pero principalmente impaciente. Deseaba terminar esta guerra lo más pronto posible, y si era con un acuerdo, mejor. Evitar un enfrentamiento era lo que más añoraba en esos momentos, por más difícil que pareciera.

A su espalda, únicamente Lord Connington y Daario la acompañaban, mientras que sus otros generales aguardaban a bordo de la galera de combate principal, que se encontraba anclada en un punto lejano de la costa. Drogon aguardaba, ansioso y alerta, a varios pasos de distancia, dejando escapar humo denso por los orificios de su nariz y la ranura de su hocico entreabierto.

Cuando parecía que su paciencia estaba alcanzando su límite, el sonido de pisadas la hizo desviar su vista hacia los inicios de la espesa jungla que los rodeaba. Daenerys tuvo que apretar la mandíbula y las manos cuando el emperador entró a su campo de visión.

Por lo menos veinte esclavos cargaban una enorme plataforma de oro que tenía una silla alta y pesada donde estaba descansando el autonombrado _Dios Emperador _al lado de tres hombres que parecían ser sus consejeros, sentados sobre sillas pequeñas de cojines de colores. Varios guardias vestidos de color dorado y negro, con armaduras extravagantes y opulentas de yelmos altos y puntiagudos rodeaban la plataforma, con sus lanzas ondeando al ritmo de sus pisadas. Miraron en su dirección con cautela y recelo, antes de posar su vista en la enorme figura de Drogon, que los miraba enseñando sus enormes y afilados dientes.

Sin embargo, la imagen que más le perturbó la mente, incluso más de lo que le hubiera gustado, fue la visión de una niña pequeña que permanecía encadenada a los pies del emperador, desnuda y temblorosa, que la miraba con sus pequeños ojos almendrados con una expresión completamente aterrorizada. Daenerys fijó sus ojos sobre los del soberano de Yi Ti, segura que relampagueaban con la ira que sentía nacer desde el centro de su estómago. Ella sabía _qué_ significaba la presencia de la pequeña: era un escudo en contra de ella. Uno que servía su cometido y que la hicieron arrepentirse momentáneamente del intento de paz con un hombre tan despiadado como aquel. Sin embargo, no se permitió cambiar su expresión, permaneciendo impasible por fuera, aunque sus entrañas estuvieran retorciéndose en sus adentros, y se forzó a dirigirse hacia los presentes con todo el autocontrol que le quedaba.

El hombre era joven, de cabello corto y lacio de color azabache. Tenía una barba larga y pronunciada, y sus ojos rasgados escondían unos orbes claros de color verde opaco. Vestía una túnica larga de oro, jade y perlas verdes, con cadenas de oro y joyas de diferentes colores y tamaños que adornaban su cuello, sus muñecas y su ropaje tan singular. Llevaba puesto un sombrero alto de color negro, tan extraño y _ridículo _que Daenerys tuvo que voltear los ojos con molestia. Claramente el emperador intentaba presumir sus riquezas, y cuando Drogon dejó escapar un rugido amortiguado, sobresaltando a los presentes, ella tuvo que sonreír con suficiencia.

_Así es como se hace._

Un guardia dio un paso hacia el frente, algo agitado, y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

– Están en la presencia de nuestra deidad Bu Gai, el decimoséptimo emperador azul celeste, soberano y protector de la capital de Yin, y Dios Emperador representante del Imperio de Yi Ti. – Daenerys se contuvo de voltear los ojos de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas, recordándose mentalmente que intentaba llegar a un acuerdo pacífico con aquel emperador y cualquier movimiento corporal inapropiado podría enviar un mensaje equivocado. Sabía qué tan fácil era herir el ego y orgullo de un hombre de ese tipo.

– _Ustedes_ están en presencia de la Reina Emperatriz Daenerys Stormborn de la casa Targaryen, primera de su nombre, madre de Dragones, Khaleesi del Gran Mar de Hierba, la que no arde, protectora de los inocentes y rompedora de cadenas – proclamó Lord Connington y Daenerys forzó una sonrisa, que flaqueó al ver como uno de los esclavos estaba sangrando por la espalda y el costado.

– Su _excelencia_ – empezó, esperando que su voz sonara lo suficientemente tranquila y no irradiara la ira que estaba a punto de explotar en su estómago –. Finalmente tenemos el _placer _de conocernos. Espero que nuestro encuentro sea fructífero – dijo y forzó otra sonrisa. El emperador la miró por unos segundos, con su rostro inexpresivo, frío y con un brillo en los ojos que Daenerys recibió con los dientes apretados y la mandíbula tensa. El emperador se giró hacia uno de sus consejeros y le susurró algo en el oído sin dejar de mirarla. El hombre asintió en silencio y se levantó de su lugar, fijando sus ojos en ella.

– Daenerys Targaryen, su majestad, su reputación la precede. El emperador admira su belleza. – Daenerys levantó una ceja y se giró brevemente para encontrar los ojos de Lord Connington a su espalda. Cuando regresó su mirada hacia el frente, no se molestó en ocultar su desagrado.

– Es muy amable de su parte, su_ excelencia_ – contestó con voz contenida, intentando encontrar la poca paciencia que le quedaba, a pesar de haber estado apenas un corto momento en la presencia de aquellas personas. El emperador se inclinó de nuevo hacia su consejero y le dijo algo en voz baja. Daenerys apretó los labios cuando el consejero se dirigió nuevamente hacia ella.

– El emperador desea que este día podamos salir todos satisfechos tras la audiencia. ¿Qué tal si pro–

– No sabía que el emperador no tenía lengua para hablar por sí mismo – espetó Daenerys con voz fría, interrumpiéndolo. Los tres consejeros la miraron con nerviosismo, y posteriormente dirigieron su mirada hacia el emperador, que la miraba con ojos resplandecientes.

– El emperador n–

– Me dirigiré al emperador por mí misma, mi lord – lo volvió a interrumpir, dejando en claro que no hablaría más con él. Fijó nuevamente sus ojos sobre los del emperador y le dirigió una sonrisa de medio lado. Estaba segura que sus ojos flameaban –. Tenía la noción de que _su excelencia_ era un hombre valiente y respetable que no se amedrentaba con la presencia de una _reina_ o se escondía detrás de una niña pequeña.

El emperador dejó escapar un sonido de disgusto y se levantó de su lugar. La pequeña a sus pies se encogió ante el movimiento y los guardias que rodeaban a la comitiva dieron un paso hacia enfrente, las manos fuertemente entornadas en los pomos de sus cortas espadas o sus largas lanzas. Daenerys escuchó como Lord Connington y Daario se acercaban, pero ella levantó la mano sin girarse, deteniéndolos. Drogon emitió un ligero gruñido y los guardias retrocedieron.

– Creí que venías a discutir los términos de tu rendición, Daenerys Targaryen, no a repartir insultos e insolencia.

– Oh, caray, _sí_ puede hablar – se burló, aunque en el fondo no sentía humor ni le apetecía reírse. Sus ojos violetas se desviaron ligeramente hacia los rostros sudorosos de los esclavos, cuyas expresiones denotaban su cansancio y sus piernas parecían temblar debajo del peso de la plataforma. Daenerys regresó su mirada hacia el emperador y supo que aquella audiencia sólo serviría para reafirmar su decisión con respecto a lo que _debía_ hacer por el Imperio de Yi Ti –. Vine aquí para discutir los términos de _su rendición, _su _excelencia_, no los míos.

El emperador sonrió. Su sonrisa era siniestra, demasiado segura, como si todo el ejército de Essos no estuviera rodeando su Imperio y amenazara sus puertas por todos los flancos posibles, y Daenerys no pudo evitar sentir el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, advirtiéndole que algo andaba mal.

– Te ofrezco paz en estos momentos, Daenerys. Date la vuelta, déjanos en paz y regresa a tu amada isla.

Daenerys permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, pretendiendo considerar su propuesta.

– Agradezco su ofrecimiento… sin embargo, debo ofrecer algo mejor: arrodíllense ante mí y les doy mi palabra de que ningún daño llegará hacia ustedes. Sólo pido que reconozcan mi autoridad e implementen mi ley en su Imperio. Lo único que deseo es mejorar la vida de las personas, no importa su estatus social, color de piel o religión – dijo y rechinó los dientes cuando el emperador hizo a un lado a la niña con algo más que brusquedad.

– Esta es mi última advertencia, Daenerys, de otra forma, al finalizar esta guerra, _tú_ te arrodillarás ante mí de más formas de las que te imaginas – dijo y sonrió de una forma grotesca e insinuante. Daario estuvo a su lado de inmediato, tenso y molesto, y la poca paciencia que le quedaba se esfumó en un latido de corazón.

Su mirada se deslizó hacia la pequeña que aun temblaba a los pies del emperador y por la forma en la que el hombre se encogió cuando sus ojos regresaron hacia él, Daenerys supo que la repulsión y la sed de sangre que sentía en sus adentros se reflejaban en sus orbes amatistas.

– Ahora ha sido absolutamente grosero, su excelencia. Me temo que tendré que _pedir _un obsequio de buena voluntad de su parte para mitigar la ofensa – dijo, amenazante, tomándose el tiempo de arrastrar cada palabra de una manera falsamente cordial –. Me llevaré a la pequeña – sonrió, dejando en claro que no era una petición. Daenerys estaba segura que su _sutil _amenaza no había pasado desapercibida, porque observó con macabra satisfacción como la sonrisa del emperador flaqueó y su expresión se tensó ligeramente.

– ¿Qué harás si no concedo tu petición? – preguntó, y su voz sonaba áspera y temblorosa.

– Te mataré aquí mismo.

Los soldados se tensaron alrededor de su emperador y los consejeros la miraron con terror. El soberano la miró con furia en los ojos y Daenerys vio como la vena de su frente sobresalía por el coraje.

– Debí prever que eras una mujer sin honor, Daenerys Targaryen. Amenazando de muerte en una audiencia pacífica – dijo, chasqueando los dientes. Daenerys curvó sus labios en una sonrisa de lado –. Si intentas matarme, la niña morirá – escupió en una amenaza.

Daenerys regresó sus ojos hacia la pequeña, quien ahora la miraba con cierta esperanza, y le dirigió una sonrisa genuina, tratando de transmitirle un poco de conforte.

– Entonces ella sería libre de todas maneras – proclamó, sin dejar de mirar los ojos asustados de la pequeña. Escuchó un sonido ahogado y no se molestó en ocultar su satisfacción, pues aquí y ahora, ella necesitaba que ellos le tuvieran _miedo. _

– Si me matas ahora, _todos _en la ciudad morirán – amenazó el emperador de nuevo, intentando amedrentarla de alguna forma. Daenerys lo miró fríamente.

– Correré el riesgo.

Hubo una larga pausa y Drogon se irguió un poco en su lugar. Los soldados alrededor de la comitiva se removieron, incómodos y asustados, y miraron a su gobernante con aprehensión.

– Tendría que haber adivinado que no eras la salvadora que todos piensan que eres. Al final, solo piensas en el poder y la gloria – escupió con furia.

– No estoy libre de pecado – le respondió lentamente, tensando la mandíbula, y sintiendo como sus adentros se retorcían –. No existe la absoluta bondad y misericordia en la guerra, su excelencia. – Sin esperar respuesta, repitió –: Libera a la niña y te doy mi palabra que tus hombres y tú se marcharán de este lugar sin un rasguño.

Otra pausa, aunque esta vez el emperador parecía estar seriamente considerándola.

– ¿Cómo sé que no me matarás de todas maneras?

– Yo no rompo mis promesas – aseguró con voz fría.

Muy dentro de sí, Daenerys sabía que nunca podría dañar a la pequeña o a los esclavos que estaban rodeando, vulnerables, al emperador. _Un sacrificio por un bien mayor, _pensó con amargura, evocando brevemente recuerdos sombríos de un pasado que desearía poder enterrar completamente. Nunca podría hacerlo, era una línea invisible que nunca podría volver a cruzar. Daenerys estaba segura que de hacerlo, se quebraría de una manera de la que nunca podría recuperarse de nuevo.

– Un obsequio – ofreció finalmente el emperador, tras intercambiar unas silenciosas miradas con sus consejeros –. De buena voluntad – afirmó con una sonrisa, aunque su voz sonaba dudosa y era claro que estaba asustado. Daenerys quiso soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo, pero se frenó, rehusándose a mostrar cualquier signo de vulnerabilidad frente aquel hombre.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, uno de los guardias ascendió los escalones de la plataforma y abrió las cadenas que aprisionaban a la pequeña. La tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta arrojarla sin delicadeza hacia la tierra bajo sus pies. Daenerys apretó la mandíbula, mirando como la pequeña trastabillaba hacia ellos, temblorosa y asustada. Lord Connington la recibió y le pasó su gruesa capa sobre los hombros para ocultar su desnudez. A lo lejos, detrás de los árboles, Daenerys vislumbró figuras removiéndose entre las sombras, y sintió la mirada apremiante de Daario a su lado. _Tenían que marcharse. _

– Cuando esta guerra termine, su_ excelencia _– dijo en un siseo, arrastrando las palabras lentamente –, me aseguraré de que te arrodilles ante mí de una manera u otra, y después de eso, no podrás arrodillarte ante nadie nunca más. Eso es una promesa – terminó en una amenaza que borró momentáneamente la sonrisa del emperador. Daenerys miró a los esclavos por una última vez, con una culpa aplastándole el centro del pecho, y se dirigió hacia ellos –: Sean pacientes, amigos míos, pronto serán libres.

Se dio media vuelta sin molestarse en dirigirse al emperador por última vez, cerrando brevemente los ojos y apretando fuertemente la mandíbula cuando escuchó el sonido de un látigo golpear la piel expuesta de alguien a su espalda. Daario puso una mano en su hombro y la empujó ligeramente, evitando que se girase, recordándole en silencio que ese no era el momento de cometer una imprudencia.

El corazón se le rompió, sabiendo que no podía salvar a los esclavos a menos de que quisiera incinerar a todos en ese mismo momento, exponiéndolos al peligro. Las lágrimas se acumularon en la esquina de sus ojos mientras subía en el lomo de Drogon, con Lord Connington, la pequeña niña y Daario a su espalda.

_Ella era mejor, _se recordó, una y otra vez, con la aflicción apretándole el pecho, y escuchando el sollozo callado de la niña a su espalda. _Ella era mejor. Ella era mejor. No podía perder el control. _

Ascendieron hacia el cielo con un rugido reverberante de Drogon que cruzó las nubes y se perdió en la nada.

_Ella era mejor. _

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

– El emperador se estaba burlando de mí – espetó, apretándose el puente de la nariz y sintiendo una punzada larga y profunda en el centro de la cabeza. Respiró profundamente, controlando su mal humor, y paseó su mirada sobre sus consejeros, comandantes y señores de guerra, quienes permanecían sentados a lo largo de la larga mesa que se había acomodado para mantener aquella reunión dentro de su tienda, de regreso en las costas de la isla de Leng.

– Estaba tratando de provocarte, mi reina. Él sabe que has abolido la esclavitud en todas las ciudades que has conquistado. Quería que vieras lo que llevaba para mostrarte, quería que sucumbieras a las provocaciones y cometieras un error – dijo Lord Connington, dirigiéndole una mirada compasiva y de entendimiento. Daenerys dejó escapar un resoplido de frustración que salió desde el fondo de su garganta.

– Soy consciente de eso, la pregunta es ¿por qué? – suspiró profundamente y examinó con cuidado la expresión de los presentes. Hacía mucho tiempo que todos ellos no estaban en su presencia, y por un momento, deseó que las circunstancias fueran diferentes.

Casi todos sus señores de guerra estaban reunidos en aquella tienda y la miraban con expresiones solemnes y leales: el comandante del Pueblo Libre de Mhysa, el comandante de la compañía de arqueros, el general de las Capas de Tigre, dos sargentos de la Compañía Dorada, el comandante de su flota naval, dos de sus jinetes de sangre más cercanos, Daario, Lord Connington, la alta sacerdotisa Kinvara de la fe de R'hllor, el comandante de su pequeña legión de hechiceros y por último, sentados en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, se encontraba la emperatriz de Leng junto a su consejero .

– Deseaba exponer alguna debilidad tuya – dijo Daario y ella asintió en su dirección.

– Necesitamos ser muy cuidadosos con esto. El emperador se encuentra demasiado confiado en este conflicto, como si supiera algo que nosotros no – dijo en respuesta y miró a cada uno de los presentes con atención. Suspiró cansadamente y miró a la emperatriz de Leng –. ¿La niña? – preguntó, con cierta ansiedad.

– Un poco agitada y exhausta, mi reina. Pero se pondrá bien, mi gente está atendiéndola.

– Bien – asintió y se frotó la frente con cansancio.

– Tenemos el ejército más impresionante de la humanidad a sus puertas, _mhysa_. Deberíamos atacar de inmediato y terminar con esta guerra de una vez por todas – habló el comandante del Pueblo Libre de Mhysa, dirigiéndole una mirada orgullosa y resplandeciente, ansioso por la batalla.

– El comandante tiene razón – coincidió el general de las Capas de Tigre, asintiendo con aprobación –. Te ha faltado al respeto lo suficiente, mi reina. Ahora es momento de hacerlos saber cuál es el castigo para aquellos que osan ofenderte.

– He aprendido a no subestimar a ninguno de mis enemigos, mis fieles comandantes. Muchos han intentado hacerlo conmigo y ahora yacen debajo de la tierra, probablemente retorciéndose por sus errores – respondió con una sonrisa ligera –. No voy a permitirme el lujo de sentir demasiada seguridad con respecto a esto. _Algo no se siente bien._

– Coincido con tus preocupaciones, mi reina. No debemos olvidar lo que ocurrió en Asshai. Sigo preocupado por su nigromancia y las trampas que tienen preparadas – expresó Lord Connington y los presentes dejaron entrever su entendimiento con sonidos profundos de frustración –. ¿Tus hechiceros serán capaces de proteger a la reina? – preguntó entonces, dirigiéndose a la sacerdotisa, que dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia ella.

– Haremos lo mejor que podamos – prometió –. Si cualquier tipo de magia atraviesa nuestras defensas, será por un breve momento. Podremos sentirlo casi al instante y repelerlo de inmediato. El Señor de la Luz te cuidará, Daenerys Targaryen, pero también necesita que seas fuerte cuando llegue el momento – advirtió.

Lord Connington y Daario intercambiaron una breve mirada con ella, preocupados, pero Daenerys les dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, afirmándoles que todo estaría bien.

– A pesar de todas las preocupaciones que tengamos, no podemos posponer el ataque por más tiempo. La horda Dothraki no tardará en iniciar su ataque al norte del Imperio y los _esclavos _no pueden esperar tampoco. Vidas se pierden diariamente detrás de esas murallas y nunca podremos estar más preparados que ahora – dijo con voz firme –. Necesito que de alguna forma la evacuación de los civiles sea la prioridad máxima en cuanto nuestros soldados crucen las murallas.

– Es un propósito noble, mi reina, pero deberíamos concentrar nuestras fuerzas en tomar primero la capital. A pesar del número de nuestros ejércitos, aún no sabemos cuántos de nuestros soldados podrán atravesar los estrechos pasadizos – argumentó uno de sus sargentos de la Compañía Dorada, y su comentario fue apoyado por la mayoría de los presentes con murmullos silenciosos. Daenerys se giró a mirarlo fríamente y el hombre se encogió en su lugar. Los presentes guardaron silencio de inmediato.

– Esto no está abierto a discusión, mis lores – expresó, fuerte y claro, paseando su mirada por cada uno de ellos –. Entiendo el peligro, entiendo las implicaciones, pero aun así quiero que se haga, sea como sea. No podemos permitirnos sacrificar a las personas que hemos venido a rescatar – terminó y miró fijamente los ojos azules de su más fiel consejero.

Lord Connington asintió en su dirección y Daenerys se giró para encontrar los ojos de Daario, que la miraban con cierta admiración.

– Vas a esperar por mi señal. Drogon y yo comenzaremos el ataque y los ejércitos marcharán en cuanto pueda asegurarme que todo parece seguro, – tras sus palabras, más de uno de los presentes le dirigió una mirada horrorizada.

– Mi reina, no cre–

– ¡No pie–

– ¡Debe–

– Es una orden, para todos – dijo, interrumpiendo el inicio de un nuevo debate –. Nadie avanzará hasta que pueda asegurarme que el camino es seguro. Tendré cuidado y volaré cerca del perímetro como acordamos – prometió –. Ahora, – se detuvo un momento, mirándolos con seriedad y se llevó una mano hacia el puente de la nariz. La corona empezaba a sentirse pesada y agobiante sobre su frente –, repasemos una vez más el plan.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Daenerys supo que algo no andaba bien incluso antes de despertarse la mañana antes del asedio. Había dormido poco, y el dolor de cabeza había empezado lenta y tortuosamente incluso antes de intentar conciliar el sueño. Los alimentos que le habían traído temprano esa mañana no habían podido atravesar su garganta, y el dolor punzante de su sien había provocado que el sabor amargo de la bilis ascendiera hasta llegar a su boca.

Cuando salió de su tienda, sintió como sus sentidos estaban más vulnerables y sensibles que nunca. Los sonidos retumbaban en sus oídos mediante zumbidos molestos que acentuaron el dolor de su cabeza. La armadura que había vestido toda la semana había empezado a sentirse más pesada de lo normal. Sus músculos empezaban a sentirse magullados, y algunos puntos de su cuerpo estaban lacerados por el metal que se restregaba continuamente contra su piel. El hombro y la cadera le punzaban continuamente, y cuando llegó frente a sus ejércitos para ofrecerles un breve discurso para levantarles la moral e infundirles coraje, su mirada estaba borrosa.

Lord Connigton la había mirado con preocupación y agradecía que Daario se hubiera marchado la noche anterior hacia las costas de Asshai para reunirse con los Segundos Hijos y parte de la Compañía Dorada, de otra forma estaba segura que ambos hubieran intentado disuadirla de posponer el ataque. Y precisamente _eso_ era algo que actualmente ya no se podían permitir.

Subió al lomo de Drogon y se acomodó sobre la montura de cuero negro que habían diseñado para ambos, un artilugio de seguridad que utilizaba exclusivamente para las batallas después de la desastrosa caída que había sufrido la última vez. Se acomodó la corona que descansaba sobre su cabeza antes de amarrarse las correas de cuero de la montura sobre sus piernas, y se ajustó los guanteletes de ambas manos antes de afianzarse fuertemente a las espinas de su _hijo. _

– Vuela, cariño. Enseñémosles lo que significa desafiar a un dragón – le susurró quedamente en valyrio y Drogon dejó escapar un rugido feroz que salió desde el fondo de su garganta y reverberó por el cielo.

Le tomó poco tiempo llegar hacia las costas de Yi Ti, sobrevolando por encima del centenar de galeras de combate de su flota naval, que aguardaban su señal para comenzar el ataque desde su posición en el mar. Varios botes pequeños seguían llevando soldados hacia la playa, donde su enorme ejército aguardaba también por ella. Escuchó el eco del vitoreo y los gritos de guerra de sus soldados, y agradeció estar tan lejos de ellos para no tener que esconder su expresión contorsionada por el dolor que retumbaba en su cabeza.

Intentó concentrar toda su atención sobre el frondoso bosque que separaba una parte de la playa con la capital de Yin, y se obligó a fusionar sus sentidos con los de Drogon para escanear el área a través de sus ojos. Apenas fue consciente del movimiento de sombras debajo de ella, cuando un dolor particularmente fuerte cruzó su sien, haciéndola ver estrellas detrás de sus parpados cerrados y obligándola a utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para pelear contra las náuseas que repentinamente surgieron en su sistema.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de latidos de corazón para que Daenerys entendiera que alguien estaba intentando atacar su mente, y apenas logró romper el enlace mental con su _hijo _para protegerlo. Tensó la mandíbula y apretó los dientes cuando las primeras imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza.

Los recuerdos fueron tan nítidos que la dejaron jadeando por la desesperación. La primera voz que escuchó fue la de Drogo, y se encontró a si misma viendo recuerdos de su pasado como si fuera una espectadora de sus propias vivencias.

_'Luna de mi vida' _

_'Mi sol y mis estrellas'_

OoOoO

Sintió como su diafragma se contrajo cuando expulsó aire de sus pulmones con un espasmo tembloroso. La escena cambió tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar qué estaba sucediendo. Escuchó la voz de Jorah y apenas fue consciente de que su cuerpo había empezado a temblar ligeramente. Se apretó la frente con una mano y apretó los parpados con fuerza para frenar el mareo de su cuerpo.

_'Si quieres recuperar el trono de tu familia, eso significa que tendrás que mancharte las manos de sangre…' _

_'La sangre de mis enemigos, no la sangre de inocentes' _

OoOoO

Drogon soltó un alarido desconsolado, sintiendo su malestar cuando otro recuerdo se enterró en su cabeza sin compasión.

_'No necesitas Yunkai, mi reina. Tomar la ciudad no te llevará más cerca del Trono de Hierro'_

_'¿Cuántos esclavos tiene la ciudad?'_

_'Doscientos mil, si no es que más'_

_'Entonces tengo doscientas mil razones para tomar la ciudad'_

OoOoO

Apenas entendía una memoria cuando otra aparecía en su cabeza. Escuchaba las conversaciones con su más querido consejero con mórbida atención, sintiéndose a una vida de distancia de la persona que era cuando había intercambiado esas palabras con su fiel y viejo amigo.

_'Eres una Targaryen. Eres la madre de Dragones'_

_'Necesito ser algo más que eso' _

OoOoO

_'No permitiré que aquellos a los que he liberado, vuelvan a ser encadenados' _

OoOoO

_'Responderé a la injusticia, con justicia'_

OoOoO

_'Sé que mi padre se ganó su nombre. Yo no soy mi padre'_

_'No, mi reina, gracias a los dioses' _

Sus oídos apenas procesaron el sollozo tembloroso que escapó de sus labios. La voz de Ser Barristan llegó tan clara a sus oídos que la llenó de una tristeza abrumadora.

OoOoO

_'Pueden vivir en mi nuevo mundo, o morir en el suyo'_

Intentó abrir los ojos pero sólo vio destellos de colores y otra potente punzada de dolor le atravesó el centro del cráneo.

_'Dracarys' _

OoOoO

_'Peleé para que ningún niño nacido en Bahía de Esclavos conozca qué es lo que significa ser vendido o comprado para la esclavitud' _

OoOoO

Su propia voz se entremezcló en sus visiones con la voz de otra persona, pero ya no podía registrar claramente a quién pertenecía, y el rostro extraño se le apareció como una mancha oscura y borrosa que no pudo reconocer.

_'Yo creo en ti' _

OoOoO

_'Vamos a dejar el mundo mejor de lo que lo encontramos' _

OoOoO

_'No vine a Poniente para convertirme en la Reina de Cenizas'_

OoOoO

¿Era Tyrion? No lo sabía. ¿Olenna Tyrell? Alguien… alguien… ¿quién?

_'No te obedecerán a menos que te teman. ¿Eres ganado? No. Eres un dragón. Sé un dragón' _

OoOoO

Escuchó la voz de Jorah de nuevo, y Daenerys dejó escapar otro sollozo ahogado.

_'Tienes un corazón gentil, Khaleesi. No solo te respetarán y te temerán, también te amarán'_

Era ligeramente consciente de los lloriqueos de Drogon debajo de ella, de sus movimientos torpes mientras volaba en círculos y del viento golpeando su rostro, pero no podía aferrarse a la realidad por más que lo intentaba.

OoOoO

_'Te amo'_

OoOoO

Las siguientes imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos como manchas y borrones entremezclados, y la dejaron temblando descontroladamente, al borde de un pánico que apenas la dejaba respirar y con gruesas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

_La muerte de Drogo y Rhaego. _

_La muerte de Irri._

_La muerte de Ser Barristan. _

_La muerte de Viserion._

_Las espadas en llamas de los Dothraki extinguiéndose en la oscuridad. _

_La muerte de Ser Jorah. _

_La muerte de Rhaegal. _

_La muerte de Missandei. _

_Jon haciéndole el amor. _

_Jon rechazándola. _

Tuvo que tomar bocanadas desesperadas para recuperar el aire y llevarlo a sus pulmones. Se apretó la cabeza con mayor fuerza, sintiendo como se enterraba los intrincados adornos de su corona sobre la frente y el metal de su guantelete lastimaba su rostro por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo. Apenas fue consiente que se aferraba a los lazos de cuero de la montura de Drogon con la otra mano, buscando desesperadamente asirse a la realidad.

OoOoO

_'No te conviertas en lo que siempre has luchado por derrotar'_

OoOoO

_'No despiertes al dragón, Dany' _

OoOoO

De repente, el sonido de las campanas de Desembarco del Rey retumbó en sus oídos tortuosamente, mucho más vívidamente que en sus peores pesadillas. Sintió sangre en la boca por morderse la lengua y apretar los dientes, y registró el sabor amargo de la bilis subiendo rápidamente por su garganta.

Sintió el fuego, olió la sangre y los gritos desesperados resonaron en sus oídos.

OoOoO

_'Liberé a mi hermano, y tú masacraste una ciudad'_

OoOoO

_'Eres mi reina, hoy y siempre'_

OoOoO

Gritó, sin poder evitar el temblar descontrolado de su cuerpo o la agonía de sus sentidos. Sintió un temblor debajo de ella y apenas pudo comprender que Drogon había aterrizado en tierra firme. Cuando estaba segura que el dolor estaba por partirle la cabeza a la mitad, repentinamente, simplemente desapareció.

Seguía temblando cuando abrió lentamente los ojos, temerosa de que las visiones regresaran de un momento a otro. Sus pupilas dilatadas distinguieron manchas brillantes de colores y le fue imposible maniobrar sus dedos para deshacerse de los lazos de cuero de su montura, así que desenvainó una de sus hermanas _Cenizas del Reino _con dificultad y cortó las correas que rodeaban sus piernas con apremio. Se deslizó del lomo de Drogon sin gracia, cayendo de espaldas sobre la tierra con un sonido seco, y a pesar de que apenas podía respirar, agradeció el dolor físico que provocó el golpe, porque la aferró ligeramente a la realidad.

Apenas se giró sobre su cuerpo para intentar ponerse de pie, cuando una arcada la atacó casi al instante. Vomitó lo poco que había ingerido esa mañana y dejó escapar sonidos lamentables, sintiéndose completamente miserable. La cabeza ya no le martillaba, pero el dolor la dejó completamente débil y exhausta.

Parpadeó varias veces, intentando aclarar su mirada, y fue cuando escuchó gritos de guerra a lo lejos y el metal de las espadas chocando unas contra las otras.

_Esperen, _quiso gritar, _no he dado la señal… ¿por qué iniciaron la batalla?_

Giró su cabeza ligeramente y lo que vio la confundió… _fuego. _

_Fuego. _

_¿Por qué había fuego?_

Una explosión sacudió la tierra muy cerca de ella y Drogon dejó escapar un gruñido fuerte y profundo. Daenerys se dio cuenta de que las galeras de guerra habían empezado a lanzar proyectiles contra las murallas de la ciudad de Yin y apenas fue consciente que Drogon y ella habían aterrizado muy cerca de la capital. _Extremadamente cerca. _

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían atacado su mente, pero sabía que tenía que levantarse, ponerse a salvo y liderar la furiosa batalla.

Cuando pudo sostenerse sobre sus rodillas, escuchó gritos a su espalda. Se giró a tiempo para ver a varios soldados enemigos correr en su dirección, como si no les importara que Drogon estuviera protegiéndola. Daenerys vio cómo su _hijo _lanzaba una furiosa llamarada que incinero a varios enemigos al instante. Sin embargo, más soldados aparecieron detrás, lanzando flechas y lanzas que Drogon interceptó con furia, y Daenerys se obligó a levantarse.

Se tambaleó sin poder evitarlo y vio como un soldado lograba pasar la defensa de Drogon mientras éste se encargaba de una docena más de enemigos que intentaban distraerlo. Trastabilló cuando el soldado se abalanzó contra ella, cayendo de espaldas con fuerza y escuchó como su hombro crujía bajo el peso del guerrero que la estaba atacando.

Sus sentidos estaban vulnerables, pero aun así alargó la mano en un pobre intento de alcanzar su _Ceniza del Reino_ que se encontraba en el suelo apenas a un paso de ella.

Sus dedos se estiraron en toda su longitud… pudo sentir la empuñadura en el borde de sus yemas… _un poco más_…

Sintió un golpe en el rostro y el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, aturdida, vio como el guerrero levantaba una corta espada y la dejaba caer en su dirección. Daenerys apenas tuvo oportunidad de cerrar la mano en la empuñadura de su larga daga justo a tiempo para desviar la estocada que iba en dirección hacia su garganta. La hoja metálica del soldado le rozó el cuello, enterrándose en la tierra a su lado, y le hizo un corte superficial en la piel. Daenerys dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor al momento que la sombra de Drogon apareció sobre ellos y el guerrero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el hocico de su dragón se cerró sobre la mitad de su cuerpo.

El grito de agonía del soldado se perdió en la garganta de su _hijo_, y la sangre, caliente, cayó sobre ella, bañando su rostro y la parte superior de su torso. Giró sobre su cuerpo, aun aturdida, dando una arcada profunda cuando sintió la sangre dentro de su boca.

Daenerys se limpió la sangre del rostro con el dorso de la mano que aun sostenía la hermana carmesí de sus _Cenizas del Reino_ y una flecha cayó a su lado, urgiéndola a incorporarse. Trastabilló de nuevo, pero se aferró a la adrenalina y se estampó contra el costado de su dragón mientras él seguía protegiéndolos de los soldados que no dejaban de avanzar contra ellos. Subió a su lomo con dificultad, y cuando apenas pudo estabilizar su cuerpo sobre la montura, Drogon alzó el vuelo con un fuerte rugido.

Parpadeó fuertemente, sintiendo el corazón latirle descontroladamente en el pecho, retumbando en sus oídos y con su propia sangre bombeando caliente en sus venas, causándole con una agonía que apenas la dejaba respirar.

Drogon sobrevoló por el área y Daenerys se obligó a concentrar sus sentidos en los sucesos que se llevaban a cabo debajo de ellos. Parte del bosque estaba en llamas, las figuras borrosas de los soldados corrían en todas direcciones y cuando la ciudad de Yin sucumbió a una enorme explosión, sus sentidos quedaron completamente aturdidos.

Lo único que logró distinguir entre el caos fue… _fuego y sangre. _

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Para cuando Drogon y ella habían abierto el camino para que los Segundos Hijos y la Compañía Dorada atravesaran las últimas defensas de la frontera sur del Imperio de Yi Ti, la noche había caído sobre ellos. Daario lideraba el ejército que marcharía para tomar las ciudades al norte de la capital, donde se reuniría con la horda Dothraki en el ataque.

Daenerys estaba exhausta, tanto emocional como físicamente. _Todo _había sido una trampa. El emperador había intentado controlar su mente desde el inicio, pero ella se había sobrepuesto al ataque el suficiente tiempo para evitar que la quebraran, dando tiempo para que los hechiceros al mando de Kinvara pudieron repeler el ataque.

Sus ejércitos habían visto como perdía el control de su dragón en los cielos, y Drogon, furioso por su dolor, había descargado su ira contra los soldados escondidos entre las sombras del bosque, arrasando con todo a su paso. Las llamas se había expandido rápidamente, causando explosiones por todo el perímetro, y los soldados de su ejército habían tomado las furiosas llamaradas de Drogon como la señal para iniciar la batalla.

El ejército enemigo se había replegado en una retirada desesperada, pero los Segundos Hijos habían estado listos para enfrentarlos gracias a una elaborada estrategia que los había dejado atrapados entre las llamas de Drogon, la vanguardia y los soldados de Daario.

De acuerdo a lo que Lord Connington le había explicado, su _hijo _había volado en círculos por un largo tiempo hasta que lo habían visto descender de los cielos repentinamente. Drogon sólo había intentado protegerla, había tenido que explicar. Daenerys había podido romper el enlace con su dragón para evitar que fuera consumido con la misma desesperación que la había extenuado debido a las visiones que habían atacado su cabeza, pero Drogon _recordaba_, y después de descargar un poco su ansiedad y furia, la había llevado a tierra firme para protegerla del peligro.

Consumidos por el pánico de que estuvieran heridos y en una posición vulnerable, varios de sus generales habían decidido desplegar un ataque más agresivo hacia las defensas de la ciudad. Desafortunadamente, enviar los proyectiles de largo alcance de las galeras de combate había desatado la verdadera trampa del emperador.

La ciudad había empezado a consumirse en llamas y había sucumbido hasta sus cimientos con furiosas explosiones. La ciudad de Yin había desaparecido frente a sus incrédulos ojos, y los escombros habían volado por los aires, destruyendo todo a su paso. Daenerys había entrado en una especie de shock después de eso, con los gritos de agonía de los heridos, el olor a sangre y piel quemada, las cenizas en el aire y el horizonte consumiéndose ante las furiosas llamas. La destrucción frente a sus ojos había estado a punto de sucumbirla en un pánico que podría haberla destrozado por completo, pero se había obligado a mantener su sanidad con toda la fuerza emocional que le quedaba.

Cuando aterrizó cerca de la playa, lo primero que hizo al tocar la suave arena con sus pies fue dejarse consumir por las arcadas que la atacaron violentamente. Vomitó todo lo que no tenía en el estómago, sintiendo el sabor amargo de la bilis subir por su garganta. Las manos le temblaban y el cuero debajo de sus guanteletes estaba roto, exponiendo su piel sangrante y ampollada. Varias personas intentaron alcanzarla pero Drogon les impidió acercarse hacia ella, molesto e irritado por todo lo que su madre estaba sufriendo.

– Vuela, mi amor. _Vete, _estoy bien – urgió, incorporándose hacia él, temerosa de que el enorme dragón pudiera perder el control debido a su ansiedad. Drogon la miró con sus enormes y profundos ojos de oro líquido, como si estuviera considerándola. Daenerys recargó una mano sobre la base de su nariz y cerró los ojos brevemente –. Mereces descansar, mi amor, _vuela_.

Drogon obedeció con reticencia y Daenerys lo vio desaparecer en la oscuridad. Estaba demasiado exhausta para preocuparse de los soldados que estaban mirándola, y cuando su mente empezó a nublarse, quiso dejarse sucumbir a la oscuridad. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de desvanecerse, una mano la sostuvo fuertemente por el brazo y tuvo que obligarse a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de Lord Connington.

– ¿Estás bien, mi reina? – El General de la Compañía Dorada lucía igual de cansado que ella, con hollín en el rostro, mirada salvaje y sangre seca en el cuello. Daenerys se irguió, encontrando la poca fuerza que le quedaba y se llevó una mano para frotarse el rostro.

– He visto mejores días – susurró, intentando forzar una sonrisa. La expresión del rostro de su consejero estaba sombría y ella suspiró.

– Necesitamos llamar a un sanador para que te atienda de inmediato. – Daenerys le dirigió un ademán con la mano, asegurándole en silencio que no lo necesitaba y Lord Connington le dirigió una mirada preocupada, aparentemente encontrando algo en sus ojos que causó que frunciera todavía más el entrecejo –. Nada de esto se pudo haber previsto, Daenerys… Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – le preguntó con voz suave, mirándola tan intensamente que ella pudo jurar que aquel hombre podía ver a través de su alma. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

– Gente murió por el ataque, mi lord… si no hubiera declarado esta guerra, ellos–

– Aférrate a la victoria, mi reina – la interrumpió, tomándola por los hombros –. Salvaste a mucha gente este día.

– La ciudad cayó, mi lord, ¿cómo puedes decir que _yo _salvé algo este día?

– Si no hubieras dado la orden de priorizar la seguridad de la población, todo esto hubiera sido en vano, mi reina – aclaró, mirándola con calidez –. Nuestro ejército estaba ayudando a las personas a escapar antes de que la primera explosión se vislumbrara en la ciudad. Drogon abrió el camino para que un grupo de soldados pudieran adentrarse a través de las murallas… no… no pudimos salvar a todos, lo sé – le susurró con mirada sombría –. Pero gracias a ti y a Drogon mucha gente sobrevivió, incluidos nuestros guerreros.

– ¿Qué hay de todos los demás? – preguntó y odió la forma en la que su voz se quebró. Tragó saliva con fuerza para aliviar la resequedad de su garganta y sacudió los hombros, liberándose del agarre del General –. Podrían estar vivos si nos hubiésemos retirado cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo. _Fue mi culpa. _

– Los niños estaban encadenados – susurró él con tristeza, y Daenerys tuvo que pelear contra un sollozo que se atoró en su garganta –. El emperador y sus nobles los hubieran asesinado eventualmente. Los explosivos estaban por toda la ciudad, les diste una opción razonable y ellos decidieron incendiar su ciudad para masacrar a cada persona en ella. _Eso no es tu culpa. _Le das esperanza a la gente que lo necesita, salvas a gente que lo necesita. Sé que toda esta situación te afecta de una forma personal y más profunda de lo que quisieras aceptar. Entiendo que probablemente esto traiga recuerdos de momentos amargos de tu vida pasada, mi reina, pero esa persona que alguna vez fuiste ya no es la misma persona que eres ahora.

Daenerys peleó contra las lágrimas que le nublaron la mirada y apretó los dientes, desviado su mirada de los ojos inquisitivos del hombre frente a ella.

– Desearía poder salvarlos sin tener que derramar la sangre de nadie – musitó con los labios apretados. Curvó sus dedos para cerrar sus manos heridas en puños y soltó un suspiro pesado, ignorando el dolor de sus brazos.

– Todos los que te seguimos lo sabemos, mi reina – le aseguró Lord Connington, y Daenerys pudo escuchar la sinceridad de sus palabras. El General permaneció callado por un momento y la miró de forma cautelosa antes de hablar –. Creo… creo que deberías regresar a Meereen.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó ella, con mayor brusquedad de la que pretendía –. No abandonaré a mis ejércitos, mi lord. No en este momento.

– No estoy sugiriendo que lo hagas – se apresuró a aclarar y se relamió los labios –. No sé qué clase de cosas pusieron en tu cabeza, pero es obvio que lo que sea que ocurrió allá arriba afectó tu estado emocional… ¿quieres hablar de eso? – preguntó con cautela pero ella negó fervientemente. Lord Connington suspiró –. Entonces creo que sería sabio de tu parte si te retiraras para recomponer tus fuerzas y sanar tus heridas.

– No voy a huir para esconderme detrás de un palacio, mi lord – dijo y apretó los dientes, sintiendo la furia crecer desde el centro de su estómago.

– Nadie pensará que eso es lo que intentas hacer. Estás… temblando – observó y Daenerys bajó la mirada para verse las manos. _Estaba temblando_, y se dio cuenta con horror que no podía detenerlo –. La ciudad ha caído, Daenerys, no hay nada más que puedas hacer aquí.

– Daario y los–

– Daario – interrumpió gentilmente –, llegará a la frontera norte en al menos una semana. Todas las defensas del Imperio de Yi Ti estaban haciendo guardia aquí, mi reina. Los Dothraki y él tomarán las ciudades restantes sin problema.

– Es mi deber estar aquí – susurró, aunque sonaba menos convencida.

– Como tu amigo, más que tu consejero, te pido que consideres la opción de regresar a Meereen o a Nueva Valyria. Te tomará un día llegar con Drogon y podrías regresar en una semana si eso es lo que deseas – sugirió y le ofreció una sonrisa –. Sospecho que la adrenalina no se ha consumido por completo de tu organismo y cuando lo haga, te sentirás completamente miserable.

Daenerys lo consideró por un momento y tuvo que darle la razón. Además del temblor incontrolable de sus manos, empezaba a sentir como la fuerza estaba drenándose de sus piernas. La armadura la agobiaba, los músculos le dolían, la cadera le punzaba, los párpados le pesaban, la cabeza empezaba a pulsarle de forma molesta y estaba segura que se había lesionado el hombro de nuevo, y muy en el fondo _sabía_ que necesitaba descansar, e intentar hacerlo con la destrucción de la ciudad tan cerca de ella probablemente le sería imposible.

– ¿Los sobrevivientes? – preguntó antes de tomar una decisión.

– Algunos están siendo trasladados a Leng y otros hacia Asshai – informó y Daenerys tuvo que agradecer, no por primera vez, que su fiel consejero fuera tan eficiente y previera todas las necesidades que iban surgiendo en su camino.

Por un breve momento, Daenerys se permitió evocar el recuerdo de Tyrion. Jon le había dicho una vez que su antiguo consejero nunca había tenido malas intenciones, y en el fondo, ella sabía que aquello era verdad. Sin embargo, los errores que él había cometido le habían costado demasiado, incluso a nivel personal. ¿Qué habría pasado si Tyrion se hubiera preocupado por ella de la forma que Lord Connington parecía hacerlo? Daenerys sabía que su consejero tenía nobles y sinceras intenciones al sugerirle retirarse del frente de batalla. No era que tuviera miedo de ella, no era que le preocupara su sanidad o sus decisiones. _No_. Lord Connington estaba preocupado por su estado emocional, e intentaba darle el espacio para que ella pudiera sobrellevar sus sentimientos.

_Él sabía_. Siempre parecía saberlo. Desde su regreso de Poniente, Daenerys se había retraído mucho más en sí misma. Antes no era muy propicia a compartir sus emociones más personales, pero ahora era todavía más cerrada y protectora con ellas. Daario siempre intentaba cruzar todas las barreras que Daenerys había construido a su alrededor, pero Lord Connington era completamente diferente, le hacía compañía en silencio cuando algo parecía perturbarla, la distraía con historias de su hermano, de su familia o de cualquier otro tema mundano. Su compañía era tan protectora y fiel, que siempre la hacía recordar a Jorah y a Missandei.

¿Qué habría pasado si Tyrion hubiera enfocado sus intenciones en hacerla sentir bien, en comprender sus emociones o en acompañarla en su dolor, en vez de conspirar a sus espaldas o preocuparse por su _'locura'_? Una de las cosas de las cuales su corazón jamás podría recuperarse, era el sentimiento que había causado ver a sus más fieles consejeros alejarse de ella por… miedo. _Miedo de su corazón roto. _

Lo entendía, en el fondo lo hacía. El trabajo de la Mano de la Reina había sido el de preocuparse por el bienestar del reino, de prever movimientos políticos, de jugar el _juego de tronos. _Tyrion había sido experto en todo eso.

Pero el problema había sido que ella nunca había tenido intenciones de jugar ningún juego. Ella había querido cambiar el mundo. Había querido _mejorar _el mundo, y sus ideales jamás habían coincidido con los de Tyrion.

Siempre se había jactado de creer en sí misma, pero cuando su dolor, su corazón roto y sus emociones habían defraudado a tanta gente hasta el punto de hacerlos dejar de creer en ella, eventualmente Daenerys también había dejado de hacerlo.

Y eso, al final, la había condenado.

Suspiró, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza y encontró de nuevo la mirada de su más fiel consejero, que la miraba expectante.

– Una semana – aceptó, dejando caer sus hombros adoloridos.

– Nos encargaremos de todo mientras tanto – prometió y ella suspiró de nuevo antes de cerrar los ojos e invocar a Drogon a través de su enlace, emocionalmente exhausta.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Daenerys sabía que esa noche no podría volar hacia Nueva Valyria, tanto ella como Drogon estaban exhaustos por la batalla, pero también sabía que tampoco podría regresar a Leng. Sus tropas estaban intentando sofocar el incendio que se había esparcido por los alrededores del bosque y las llamas seguían resplandeciendo furiosas sobre los restos de la ciudad y el puerto. Se había asegurado de dejar algunas órdenes y había intercambiado algunas palabras con sus Generales antes de abandonar la costa de Yi Ti. Como Lord Connington le había asegurado, nadie había juzgado ni cuestionado sus motivos para marcharse del frente de batalla. Al final de cuentas, ella sabía que no era la única que había quedado abatida tras los sucesos en la ciudad de Yin. La guerra no había terminado, y nadie necesitaba un discurso de victoria en esas circunstancias.

Tras un par de horas de vuelo, su _hijo_ aterrizó en la cima de un acantilado para que pudieran pasar la noche. A pesar de que su entorno estaba particularmente oscuro, Daenerys aun podía vislumbrar el suave destello de las flamas consumiéndose en la distancia.

Drogon se acurrucó a su espalda y Daenerys se recargó contra su cálido cuerpo, protegiéndose del viento helado de la noche. Todo le dolía, pero el dolor físico la distraía. Estaba segura que en cualquier momento sus emociones iban a consumirla y no estaba segura de estar lista para lidiar con todos esos demonios y fantasmas.

Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo nocturno y observó el hermoso espectáculo frente a sus ojos. Las estrellas, brillantes y hermosas en un cielo amplio y magnificente, aprovechaban la ausencia de la luna para resplandecer con fulgor como gemas en el horizonte, parpadeando ligeramente en una danza hipnótica y cautivadora.

Cuando el primer sollozo escapó de sus labios, y las lágrimas pesadas cayeron por sus mejillas, Daenerys no se sorprendió. Drogon dejó escapar un lamento suave y se acurrucó más contra ella, procurándole el calor y consuelo que era capaz de brindarle, y Daenerys lo agradeció en silencio, deseando no causarle más sufrimiento a su dragón. Se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando amortiguar el sonido de su tristeza, pero el único pensamiento que cruzó su cabeza causó que se sumiera en un llanto desconsolado y desgarrador que la consumió completamente.

_Jon, _pensó Daenerys de nuevo antes de sucumbir al cansancio y sumirse en un sueño que no le procuró descanso alguno.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Les había tomado casi tres semanas navegar hacia la Isla de Leng desde Bahía de Dragones, pero volando con Drogon sólo había necesitado cerca de un día para llegar a su destino. Habían emprendido el viaje muy temprano en la mañana, y Daenerys se había despertado incluso más cansada que el día anterior. Apenas se habían detenido a tomar un par de descansos en el camino, incluso a pesar de sus músculos adoloridos, su piel reseca por el calor y el viento helado que golpeaba sus mejillas cuando volaban por encima de las nubes. Daenerys ni siquiera había curado sus heridas y mucho menos se había concentrado en enjuagar apropiadamente la sangre de su rostro y su cuello. En una de las paradas se habían acercado a un claro pequeño donde pudo tomar agua, mordisquear un poco de carne seca y refrescarse el rostro por un momento, pero habían partido de ahí casi de inmediato.

Empezaba a sentirse completamente exhausta, tanto física como mentalmente, cuando finalmente divisó a lo lejos la isla de Nueva Valyria. Suspiró aliviada, pues por un instante había temido tener que buscar un refugio para pasar la noche, y eso era lo último que deseaba en esos momentos.

Drogon aterrizó con gracia enfrente de la fortaleza de _Cumbredragón_ y Daenerys se deslizó de su lomo con un gemido de dolor. Se había asegurado de retirar la montura de su dragón en la costa de Leng, y su cadera lo estaba resintiendo. Sus piernas temblaban cuando tocó el suave pasto debajo de sus pies y cayó de rodillas hacia enfrente, tomando una bocanada profunda para regresar el aire a sus pulmones.

– ¡Mi reina! – escuchó la exclamación de los labios de Gusano Gris y levantó la cabeza. Su mirada encontró los ojos preocupados de su comandante, que permanecía a una distancia prudente de ella, con Drogon rodeándola protectoramente y gruñendo en su dirección. Daenerys aspiró profundamente y se apoyó en las escamas oscuras de su dragón para incorporarse. Varias personas se habían aglomerado cerca de Gusano Gris y apenas le tomó un latido de corazón encontrar los ojos oscuros de Jon, que la miraban con ansiedad.

– Vuela, Drogon – le susurró en valyrio con la voz ligeramente ronca y le acarició el costado con cariño –. Gracias, mi amor, ya estoy a salvo. Ve, vuela y descansa. – Drogon dejó escapar una ligera capa de humo por los orificios de su enorme nariz, pero obedeció a su petición, extendiendo sus magnificentes alas con fuerza y alzando el vuelo con un rugido reverberante.

Drogon apenas había despegado sus enormes patas del suelo, cuando Daenerys sintió unas fuertes manos rodeándole el rostro.

– ¿Estás bien? ¡Llamen al maestre! – gritó Jon sin darle tiempo para responder a su pregunta. Daenerys aspiró su aroma varonil y levantó las manos para sostenerse de sus muñecas. Cerró los ojos por unos breves latidos de corazón, tragando saliva para aliviar la resequedad de su garganta y se forzó a encontrar su voz para pronunciar las palabras que estaban tercamente atoradas entre sus labios. Abrió los ojos y lo miró, con las lágrimas nublándole la mirada –. ¿Dany? – preguntó él quedamente, encontrando su mirada y acariciando suavemente sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

– Te amo.

Jon se paralizó por un breve instante, parpadeando fuertemente sin dejar de mirarla con sorpresa, como si quisiera convencerse de que lo que había escuchado era alguna broma de su cabeza.

– Te amo – repitió en un susurro, segura que en cualquier momento iba a romper a llorar. Estaba tan cansada de tener miedo, tan cansada de no poder quitarlo de su cabeza, cansada de sentir que no era suficiente para ser amada, y en esos momentos decidió que simplemente ya no le importaba. Daenerys lo amaba y quería ser valiente para aferrarse a todo lo que él tuviera para ofrecerle, por más poco que fuera.

La expresión seria y preocupada de él se suavizó, y Daenerys se sorprendió ligeramente al observar como sus ojos oscuros se llenaban de lágrimas. Jon apretó los párpados por un breve latido de corazón y se inclinó hacia ella, frotando suavemente su nariz contra su frente antes de besarle la sien tiernamente.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó quedamente, separándose ligeramente de su cuerpo para estudiar su rostro. Daenerys asintió en silencio aunque dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso cuando una de sus ásperas manos bajó de su mejilla a su cuello, donde el escozor de su herida era apenas perceptible.

– Sólo necesito un baño caliente – musitó forzando una sonrisa ligera, aunque sentía como la fuerza de su cuerpo estaba drenándose lentamente. Jon le dirigió una mirada preocupada, sus ojos brillando con inquietud y desconfianza, pero no dijo nada y se separó de ella para permitir que Gusano Gris se acercara.

Daenerys extrañó inmediatamente su calor y cercanía, y Jon pareció darse cuenta porque entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, asegurándose de sostenerla fuertemente mientras le dejaba espacio al Comandante de los Inmaculados para envolverla en un breve pero firme abrazo.

– ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? El maestre viene en camino – le dijo Gusano Gris en valyrio, atropellando las palabras mientras se separaba de ella y la miraba con preocupación.

– Estoy bien, mi fiel amigo – repitió para él, aunque su mirada empezaba a nublarse lentamente. Aspiró profundamente, dejando que el aire corriera a través de sus pulmones y cerró los ojos brevemente –. Fue un largo viaje, sólo necesito descansar y tomar un largo baño – aseguró con voz suave y abrió los ojos, exhalando fuertemente –. Sé que tienes preguntas, _Torgo Nudho_, pero estoy muy cansada. Te prometo que responderé todas tus dudas más tarde.

Gusano Gris la consideró por un largo momento antes de asentir con solemnidad.

– Enviaré al maestre a tu habitación, mi reina, y le pediré a la cocina que te envíen algo de comida. Luces muy pálida – señaló y Daenerys curvó sus labios en una cálida sonrisa. Gusano Gris le dirigió entonces una mirada inquisitiva a Jon y ella le asintió lentamente, intercambiando un entendimiento silencioso con su fiel Comandante.

Cuando Gusano Gris se alejó para comandar algunas órdenes, llevándose el pequeño bolso de cuero donde Daenerys traía sus pocas pertenencias y provisiones, incluyendo la exquisita corona que había dejado marcas en su frente, ella se giró para encontrar nuevamente la mirada oscura de Jon. Se acercó un poco más a su cuerpo y se permitió cerrar los ojos e inclinar su cabeza hacia su hombro, descansando su frente sobre él. Casi de inmediato, Jon le rodeó la cintura con su brazo libre y la sostuvo, y por enésima vez desde el día previo, Daenerys quiso deshacerse de la pesada y agobiante armadura que todavía llevaba puesta.

– ¿Estás segura que estás bien? – le preguntó en un susurro, soltando su mano para pasar sus dedos a través de su cabello de forma reconfortante–. No luces _nada _bien.

– Sólo estoy muy cansada. Han sido un par de semanas muy largas – musitó contra su hombro, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para acomodarla entre el arco de su cuello y su barbilla. Se sentía repentinamente mareada y débil, consiente que toda la adrenalina que le había dado fuerza a su cuerpo en las últimas horas estaba desvaneciéndose.

– Me alegra que estés a salvo – confesó Jon con un suspiro ahogado y la apretó un poco más hacia él –. ¿Puedes caminar? Me gustaría que el maestre revise tus heridas – dijo y estaba segura que Jon podía sentir como su cuerpo se estaba recargando más en contra de él, apoyando casi todo su peso sobre su agarre.

– Permíteme disfrutar este momento por un segundo más – pidió con voz cansada, aferrando una de sus manos a su túnica gris.

– Mi amor, puedo darte todo el tiempo que necesites, pero primero me gustaría que tus heridas sean atendidas – susurró contra su cabello sin dejar de sostenerla –. Estás cubierta de sangre.

– No es mía.

– Aun así – empezó Jon gentilmente y le acunó una mejilla con la mano, echando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarla –. Vayamos a tu habitación para que el maestre pueda atenderte.

Daenerys asintió. Con excepción de su colapso nervioso de la noche anterior, no se había permitido un momento para enfrentar o asimilar todas las emociones que habían evocado las visiones de la batalla, y sabía que tendría que hacerlo más pronto que después, consiente que no podría esconderse para siempre. Sin embargo, mientras que Jon la guiaba a través de las murallas del castillo, sosteniéndola firmemente de la cintura, deseó que está vez todo fuera más fácil para su corazón.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Por más que hubiese deseado quedarse con Daenerys, Jon tuvo que salir de la habitación para ofrecerle un momento de privacidad con un par de sus doncellas para que pudiera tomar un baño y deshacerse de la pesada armadura que claramente parecía molestarla. Se cruzó con el maestre e inclinó la cabeza hacia él a modo de saludo. Era un hombre relativamente joven, de cabello castaño opaco y ojos de un color verde vibrante. En ese momento, Jon no recordaba bien cuál era su nombre.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra la reina? – le preguntó el hombre cuando lo vio y se detuvo a su lado momentáneamente, esperando a que llamaran por su presencia apenas a un par de pasos de la puerta de la habitación. El maestre se acomodó una bolsa de cuero oscuro que llevaba sobre el hombro, y el ruido de las botellas de vidrio entrechocando unas contra otras resonó en el pasillo.

– Ella está realmente cansada – respondió, cortésmente. A decir verdad, en todo el camino hacia su habitación, Jon había estado genuinamente preocupado de que Daenerys se desvaneciera en cualquier momento. Afortunadamente, Gusano Gris los había interceptado a los pies de la _Torre del Crepúsculo_ y entre los dos la habían ayudado a llegar hasta sus aposentos privados –. Todo lo que dijo es que necesitaba descansar.

El maestre le asintió, procesando sus palabras con atención.

– Su majestad suele ser una persona muy terca – comentó distraídamente, desviando su atención hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación –. Si me permites, veré si está lista para recibirme.

Jon asintió, dando por terminada su corta conversación y se pasó los dedos de la mano por el cabello. Tuvo que esperar por otro largo momento hasta vislumbrar la figura de Gusano Gris, quien apareció por el fondo del pasillo sosteniendo una charola de comida entre sus manos. El General fijó sus ojos en la puerta de roble cerrada antes de regresar su mirada hacia él y estudiar su rostro con lentitud. Jon le regresó la mirada y se removió en su lugar, ligeramente incómodo. Nunca había estado dentro del castillo sin la compañía de algún guardia o de Daenerys, y aparentemente Gusano Gris también era consiente de aquello.

Durante la ausencia de la reina, Gusano Gris había aceptado su presencia con recelo, aunque le había permitido liderar los proyectos de construcción de algunas nuevas edificaciones dentro de la ciudad, e incluso le había permitido supervisar las incursiones de caza que se habían llevado a cabo en una de las regiones más peligrosas de la isla. Jon sabía que la actitud semi-cortés del General de los Inmaculados era obligada puramente por su lealtad hacia Daenerys, y Jon sospechaba que aquel hombre nunca podría perdonar su traición genuinamente, aunque sabía que seguiría los deseos de su reina hasta la muerte.

Permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato hasta que el maestre salió de la habitación, limpiándose el sudor de la frente y frotándose las manos con un pedazo de tela. Los miró y les ofreció una sonrisa ligeramente torcida.

– La reina se encuentra bien – comentó antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa, posiblemente intuyendo su preocupación –. No parece tener ninguna herida grave, aunque su hombro derecho está inflamado. Está muy débil y deshidratada, pero lo demás son heridas superficiales. Le di algunos brebajes para que pudiera descansar y relajar los músculos. Con un poco de descanso, una buena comida y algo de reposo se sentirá mejor – terminó justo en el momento que las dos doncellas Dothraki salían de la habitación con una pila de sábanas y vendas sucias entre las manos.

– Su majestad pidió verlo, mi lord – le dijo una de ellas, con acento grave y profundo. Jon se giró para encontrar brevemente los ojos de Gusano Gris y éste le asintió con expresión impasible. El general le ofreció la charola de comida y Jon la aceptó con apremio.

– Asegúrate de que coma – pidió con voz neutra, mirándolo penetrantemente. Jon observó con un nudo en la garganta como Gusano Gris paseaba su mirada por su cintura, claramente verificando si llevaba algún arma con él, y Jon apretó los labios ante el escrutinio. Satisfecho, el General regresó sus ojos hacia los de él y asintió –. Estaré aquí por cualquier cosa – dijo y Jon entendió que más que un aviso, era una advertencia.

Suspirando, se dio media vuelta con la bandeja entre las manos y empujó la puerta para ingresar a la habitación, amplia y elegante. Además de la cama de roble con cuatro postes altos y un cabezal exquisito tallado con dragones y el emblema de la casa Targaryen, en la habitación había un par de mesitas, un tocador de roble cromado de color ocre con un banquito, una mesa amplia en una esquina con dos sillas altas y un armario grande con intrincados adornos refinados. A los pies de la cama reposaba un baúl enorme con adornos de metal oscuro y al fondo de la habitación había una chimenea que Jon estaba casi seguro que nunca se utilizaba. En un lateral había un ventanal alto y ancho que daba acceso a un balcón igual de amplio con una banca de piedra, con jarrones altos repletos de flores hermosas y brillantes, al lado de varias macetas pequeñas que albergaban otras flores de colores más soberbios.

Las paredes de la habitación estaban decoradas con varios cuadros de paisajes hermosos, y uno en particular le llamó fuertemente la atención, pues en él se veía un mar oscuro bajo un atardecer de colores brillantes, con las figuras de tres dragones exquisitamente detallados volando entre las nubes. Ante la imagen, Jon tuvo que desviar la mirada, pues una nostalgia molesta lo embriagó repentinamente.

Daenerys estaba sentada en el borde de la cama y Jon carraspeó mientras se acercaba a ella. Vestía un ligero camisón claro de tirantes delgados que dejaba entrever una venda gruesa que cubría su hombro derecho y la parte superior de su torso. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, su cuello tenía un ligero corte superficial, sus brazos tenían pequeños rasguños, y las palmas de sus manos estaban envueltas en una tela fina y delgada. Su labio superior estaba ligeramente inflamado, y la piel de sus muñecas y tobillos estaba levemente lacerada, probablemente por la armadura, pero como el maestre había dicho, Daenerys parecía no tener ninguna herida grave.

Cuando ella recién había desmontado de Drogon, Jon había pensado que su corazón iba salirse de su pecho por la ansiedad y la preocupación. Su cabello plateado y la parte superior de su armadura habían estado cubiertos de sangre seca. Su rostro había estado sucio por el hollín, la tierra y la sangre, y cuando la había visto caer de rodillas sobre el suave pastizal, Jon había temido lo peor.

– Realmente no tengo hambre – susurró Daenerys con suavidad, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Jon bajó la mirada hacia la charola con varios alimentos que sostenía entre las manos y se acercó para depositarlo encima de la mesita que tenía más cerca. Tomó un panecillo con olor a especias y mantequilla y se sentó al lado de ella sobre la cama.

– Necesitas comer – insistió y le ofreció el panecillo. Daenerys levantó su mirada para encontrar sus ojos y suspiró. Lucía realmente cansada y _abatida. _Y había una profunda tristeza brillando en sus ojos amatistas –. Necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas.

Daenerys tomó el panecillo entre sus manos y jugueteó con él antes de partir un pedazo y llevárselo a la boca, masticándolo con lentitud. Jon se levantó y tomó otro plato que tenía diferentes tipos de carne jugosa y verduras cubiertas de una salsa con miel y hierbas.

Cortó la carne en trocitos y le ofreció el plato a Daenerys, que lo observó sin aceptarlo. Jon suspiró, _ella es realmente terca, _se dijo y tuvo que sonreír.

– Si yo he estado comiendo estos alimentos especiados y picantes, entonces… – empezó y levantó un pedazo de carne con el utensilio para ofrecérselo –, creo que tú también podrías poner de tu parte y comer algo de esto.

Daenerys le dedicó una tenue sonrisa y abrió la boca para permitir que él le diera el bocado. Después aceptó el plato, ligeramente resignada, y se dedicó a mordisquear su comida en silencio. Al final, sin embargo, Jon terminó cenando junto a ella, comiéndose un poco más de la mitad de sus platillos, permitiendo que Daenerys lo alimentara con una sonrisa.

Para su alivio, Daenerys aceptó la fruta que había sobre la charola y para cuando era obvio que él estaba mucho más satisfecho que ella, Daenerys se acercó para descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro y permitió que Jon la rodeara con un brazo. Olía a flores, con el aroma dominante de la lavanda, y a menta, posiblemente del ungüento que habían puesto sobre sus heridas. Jon aspiró profundamente mientras permanecían en silencio un largo rato, tanto tiempo que por un momento creyó que Daenerys se había quedado dormida. Sin embargo, cuando ella dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso, tuvo la necesidad de hablarle.

– ¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que ocurrió?

– No esta noche – susurró en respuesta. Jon se separó ligeramente de ella y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla. _Dioses, lucía tan cansada. _

– Deberías descansar. Puedo irme… si lo deseas.

Daenerys lo consideró por unos breves latidos de corazón, y al final, negó con la cabeza.

– No quiero estar sola. Quédate conmigo – pidió con voz suave, mirándolo fijamente.

– Estoy justo aquí – susurró casi de inmediato, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello plateado detrás de la oreja –. Dime qué es lo que necesitas y haré todo en mi poder para que te sientas mejor.

– Esto es perfecto – susurró y se acercó para tocarle la mejilla, acariciando su barba lentamente –. El maestre me dio esencia de sombra nocturna para dormir está noche. Estaré bien.

Jon asintió y le acarició lentamente el rostro con el dorso de los dedos, delineando la cicatriz de su frente, el contorno de sus ojos y bajando por su mejilla hasta sus labios, los cuales acarició con especial atención.

– Sé que ya lo dije, pero estoy realmente feliz que regresaras a salvo – susurró quedamente y descansó su mano sobre su cuello, deslizando suavemente su pulgar contra su mejilla. La miró a los ojos, pidiéndole un permiso silencioso y ella respondió deslizando sus manos hacia la parte frontal de su túnica, descansando las palmas sobre su pecho.

Jon se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un suave y casto beso sobre sus labios, teniendo especial cuidado de no presionar demasiado su labio inflamado. Daenerys se aferró a su túnica con ambas manos, y cuando él quiso alejarse, ella se lo impidió, haciéndolo sonreír.

Jon se permitió sostenerla cuidadosamente y abrió ligeramente los labios para moverlos suavemente sobre los de ella. Daenerys subió una mano hacia su cuello, deslizándola entre sus rizos oscuros y procedió a acariciarlos con vehemencia. En el momento en que sus lenguas se tocaron, Daenerys soltó un gemido silencioso y Jon sintió una descarga vibrante que recorrió todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. La besó lenta y profundamente, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello plateado, masajeando suavemente su cuero cabelludo mientras su otra mano viajaba hacia su cintura.

Acarició sus labios y su lengua con lentitud, disfrutando la forma en la que ella suspiraba quedamente bajo sus caricias y degustando el dulce sabor del vino endulzado que ella había bebido después de terminar su cena. Sintió más de lo que escuchó como la respiración de Daenerys empezaba a tornarse errática y él mismo empezó a perder el aliento. Daenerys empezó a exigir más del contacto de sus labios y la mano que se aferraba a sus rizos oscuros lo atrajo más hacia ella, profundizando el beso con urgencia. Sin embargo, cuando su otra mano, que había estado descansando sobre su pecho, se deslizó hacia arriba para rodear su cuello, Daenerys soltó un siseo de dolor.

Jon se separó de inmediato, parpadeando fuertemente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. La vio llevarse una mano hacia su hombro derecho y cerrar los ojos, aspirando profundamente con una mueca de dolor.

– Oh, dioses, ¿estás bien? – preguntó, sin soltar su cintura, bajando la mano que había estado sobre su cuello para presionar la mano que ella había llevado hacia su hombro. Daenerys asintió con los parpados apretados y finalmente, tras un breve momento, exhaló fuertemente antes de abrir los ojos para mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre por el cansancio –. Deberías descansar, cariño. Te prometo que no iré a ningún lado.

– Te amo, Jon – fue todo lo que ella susurró mientras alargaba nuevamente su mano vendada hacia su rostro y acunaba su mejilla, y Jon tuvo que pelear contra las lágrimas que nuevamente se acumularon en la esquina de sus ojos.

– También te amo, Dany – murmuró con voz rasposa e inclinó su cabeza para descansar su frente sobre la de ella –. No sé qué ocurrió allá afuera, pero estoy aquí para ti, cariño. Sólo quiero hacer las cosas mejores para ti.

– Lo sé – dijo ella en respuesta y suspiró.

Compartieron un último beso, cálido y suave, antes de que Daenerys finalmente se acostara debajo de las pieles y sábanas de su cama para descansar. Jon se quitó las botas y se acomodó al lado de ella, permitiendo que se acurrucara en contra de él y apoyara su rostro contra la curvatura de su cuello. La rodeó con un brazo y tuvo extremo cuidado de no tocar su hombro herido. La vio cerrar los ojos, y apenas un parpadeo después, Daenerys estaba completamente dormida.

Jon se dedicó a observarla por un rato, deleitándose con su rostro tranquilo y sus facciones relajadas, pasando sus dedos suavemente por su cabello y acariciando dulcemente su frente mientras la tenue luz anaranjada de las velas iba desvaneciéndose en la habitación.

Pudieron haber pasado horas, Jon no estuvo completamente seguro, pero en un punto Gusano Gris asomó su cabeza a través de la puerta para verificar que todo estuviese bien. Intercambiaron una breve mirada de entendimiento, y el Comandante de los Inmaculados asintió en su dirección, desapareciendo por donde había aparecido tras sólo un par de latidos de corazón.

Jon cerró los ojos y no tomó mucho tiempo para que el sueño se apoderara de él también, sumiéndolo en una de las mejores noches que había tenido en mucho tiempo, con la respiración profunda de Daenerys golpeando su cuello y una de sus delicadas manos descansando plácidamente sobre su estómago.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

La mañana siguiente, después de que ambos tomaran su desayuno en la habitación de Daenerys, con ella viéndose ligeramente más recuperada tras una noche sin pesadillas y con un sueño reparador, por fin estuvo lista para relatarles tanto a él como a Gusano Gris lo que había ocurrido en la batalla de Yi Ti.

_Fantasma _estaba echado a los pies de Daenerys cuando ella empezó a explicarles a detalle todo lo que había sucedido en el asedio de la ciudad de Yin, de la trampa del emperador y la destrucción de la ciudad. Su mención superficial y atropellada del ataque a su mente no fue pasada por alto ni por Jon o Gusano Gris, que intercambiaron una breve mirada de preocupación cuando ella decidió evadir ese tema en particular. Para cuando hubo terminado su relato, Jon entendía qué es lo que la había arrastrado a regresar a la seguridad de Nueva Valyria, y estaba seguro que aquella violenta experiencia había evocado los peores recuerdos del pasado que no parecían querer desaparecer de su presente. La miseria en sus ojos le rompió el corazón y Jon deseó poder tomar su lugar para que ella no tuviera que cargar con todos esos fantasmas y demonios por su cuenta.

Cuando Daenerys dejó de hablar, Gusano Gris se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella en el borde de la cama. Le susurró unas palabras en valyrio y le apretó las manos en un gesto tan íntimo que Jon se vio en la necesidad de voltear la cara para darles un poco de privacidad. Por enésima vez desde que había arruinado su relación con ella, Jon deseó no haberlo hecho, pues la sinceridad en la voz del Comandante de los Inmaculados parecía ser tan reconfortante para Daenerys que Jon realmente anheló poder brindarle esa misma clase de consuelo, aunque sabía que todavía no estaba en ese punto con ella. La noche anterior había sido tan claro para él que Daenerys buscaba su compañía y su calor, pero aún no estaba lo suficientemente cómoda con él como para confiarle sus pensamientos y sentimientos más profundos.

Daenerys le había dicho que lo amaba, pero después de todo lo que les había contado, Jon se preguntaba si aquellas palabras había nacido del sentimiento correcto, y no del estado vulnerable en el que se encontraba por todo lo que estuviera pasando por su cabeza.

Sin embargo, cuando Gusano Gris se incorporó para retirarse de la habitación, brindándoles un poco de privacidad, con Daenerys encontrando sus ojos, con los suyos ligeramente brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas, y extendiéndole la mano para que él se acercara a ella, las dudas de Jon se disiparon inmediatamente.

_Ella lo amaba, _y Jon podía asegurar que en esos momentos era el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Tomó su mano con delicadeza, consciente de que era su brazo lesionado, y se acercó para besar su frente antes de tomar asiento en la silla que estaba frente a ella.

– ¿Cómo estás?

– He estado mejor – sonrió Daenerys con una mirada sombría –. ¿Estás molesto?

– ¿Por qué habría de estar molesto? – preguntó, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

– Sucedió exactamente lo que temías que pasara, – se detuvo y aspiró aire profundamente, exhalando con un sonido ahogado –. Miles de inocentes murieron.

Jon la miró, con expresión suave, alargando la mano que no sostenía la suya hacia su rostro para acomodar un mechón de cabello plateado detrás de su oreja.

– Eso no fue tu culpa, Dany.

– Me sigo diciendo eso, y no estoy segura si está funcionando – dijo y se frotó la frente con su mano libre.

– Desearía que esto fuera más fácil para ti.

Jon realmente no sabía qué más decirle para hacerla sentir mejor, y ciertamente dudaba poder convencerla de lo contrario, así que se dedicó a acariciar su mano y esperó para que ella compartiera sus sentimientos con él.

– Algunas veces sólo desearía que esto fuera más sencillo… La ciudad se consumió frente a mis ojos, Jon, y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, fue como estar en Desembarco del Rey viviendo todo de nuevo, – su voz se quebró al final y separó su mano de él para enterrar el rostro entre sus palmas abiertas. Jon suspiró y se incorporó para poder sentarse a su lado en la cama. Alargó su brazo y descansó su mano sobre su espalda, acariciándola lentamente para brindarle un poco de consuelo.

– Mírame, Dany – pidió, pero ella no le hizo caso –. Daenerys, mírame… mírame – repitió y suspirando, Daenerys levantó el rostro y encontró su mirada. Su expresión estaba contorsionada en una mueca de tristeza y sus orbes amatistas estaban cristalinas por las obstinadas lágrimas que querían escapar de la prisión de sus ojos –. _No es lo mismo_. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste para salvarlos, y a veces, no es suficiente, pero no quiere decir que esa culpa tenga que recaer sobre tus hombros.

– Lo sé… es sólo que… y-yo… – se detuvo, incapaz de continuar y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar hacia el techo. Jon frunció el ceño, presintiendo que había algo más que ella no estaba diciéndole, y acunó su mejilla con la mano que no estaba acariciando su espalda, girando su rostro gentilmente hacia él.

– ¿Qué hicieron cuando atacaron tu mente?

– Pusieron visiones en mi cabeza… visiones del pasado – respondió quedamente y suspiró.

Jon tragó saliva con dificultad, entendiendo finalmente lo que ella parecía estar sintiendo.

– A veces pienso que nunca podré deshacerme de todas esas memorias del pasado y de los fantasmas que me persiguen. A veces pienso que es imposible para mí seguir adelante.

– Lo harás – afirmó seguro, tratando de deshacer el nudo de su garganta –. Me aseguraré de que lo hagas. No estás sola, nunca más. Es una promesa que intentaré cumplir por el resto de mis días, Dany, no lo olvides. Estamos juntos en esto, de ahora en adelante.

Daenerys le dirigió una sonrisa, aunque el sentimiento no pareció llegarle a los ojos, y Jon se inclinó hacia ella para presionar un dulce y casto beso sobre sus labios.

– Juntos – repitió en un susurro contra sus labios, acariciándola con su aliento. Se miraron de nuevo y Jon deseó que ella pudiera ver y entender la promesa real de sus palabras.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Un par de días después de su arribo a Nueva Valyria, y a pesar de las advertencias del maestre, o la preocupación de Jon y Gusano Gris, Daenerys necesitaba desesperadamente salir de su habitación. Odiaba estar encerrada, y de cierta manera entendía la inquietud de ambos hombres, aún así no pudo reprimir el voltear los ojos mientras el maestre removía la molesta venda que rodeaba su hombro derecho, escuchando las continuas protestas de Jon al lado de ella.

– Jon – advirtió, pacientemente. Y a pesar de que odiaba que alguien intentara contradecir sus acciones, no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada risueña –. Me estoy volviendo loca aquí. Me gustaría salir y tomar un poco de aire.

– Puedes tomar aire en los jardines – protestó él con una mueca y Daenerys soltó una risa amortiguada por sus labios –. Todavía no te has recuperado completamente.

– Estoy bien. Además, no vas a cambiar mi opinión. No entiendo porque sigues quejándote, al final vendrás conmigo, – le sonrió y estiró su brazo cuando la molesta presión de su hombro se liberó. Aun le dolía, pero era más como un ligero malestar que otra cosa y, de todas maneras, Daenerys estaba segura que no podría aguantar esa venda en su cuerpo por un día más. Jon sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Realmente _tienes _que ir a cabalgar para tomar aire?

– Sí – reafirmó con una sonrisa y se incorporó para acercarse a él. Estaba cruzando de brazos, mirándola con reprobación mientras permanecía sentado en una silla cerca del enorme ventanal de su habitación, y lucía tan sombrío y _adorablemente _molesto que Daenerys tuvo que reprimir otra sonrisa. Jon levantó la cabeza para encontrar su mirada y Daenerys siguió el impulso de acariciar suavemente la barba de su mejilla antes de inclinarse hacia él y depositar un dulce beso sobre sus labios –. Nunca has visto este lado de Nueva Valyria, prometo que valdrá la pena – susurró sobre sus labios. Le dio otro beso suave y se separó de él, consiente que estaban dándoles un espectáculo a sus doncellas y al maestre que aún estaba recogiendo sus utensilios dentro de la habitación.

Jon suspiró, derrotado, y ella no pudo contener su risa.

Mientras cruzaban las murallas de la fortaleza, Daenerys se permitió aspirar el dulce aroma del ambiente, cerrando los ojos mientras permitía que la frescura de la naturaleza a su alrededor atravesara sus pulmones. Jon rozó suavemente su mano con sus dedos y ella lo miró, ofreciéndole una tenue sonrisa.

Se sentía… extrañamente feliz. El sentimiento la asustaba, pero al mismo tiempo, el calor que se extendía en su pecho cada vez que lo miraba sonreírle, le aseguraba que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Daenerys sabía que las pesadillas y sus fantasmas estaban contenidos por la esencia de sombra nocturna que había ingerido los pasados días, y que en algún momento tendría que enfrentarlos, pero en ese instante, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él, era en lo último en lo que quería pensar.

Gusano Gris estaba esperando por ellos a los pies de la enorme escalera que conducía hacia la fortaleza, y cuando le entregó las riendas de su caballo plateado, Daenerys se aseguró de dirigirle una sonrisa reconfortante para aliviar su expresión taciturna.

Su fiel Comandante entendía su deseo de buscar un poco de paz y tranquilidad, y había un lugar particularmente especial para ella en la isla que le ofrecía todo eso y más.

Atravesaron la ciudad y Daenerys se permitió saludar amablemente a algunos habitantes que vitoreaban en su dirección. El orgullo y la solemnidad de sus expresiones la hacían sentir de cierta manera… culpable. Su pueblo creía que su reina era una heroína de guerra, pero eso era lo único que ciertamente no sentía de ella misma.

Cabalgaron en silencio con _Fantasma _trotando fielmente a su lado, alejándose de la ciudad y dejándola a sus espaldas. Cruzaron un sendero angosto, cubierto de un suave y alto pastizal lleno de flores, y Daenerys se embriagó del aroma de los árboles, del sonido callado de los insectos, del canto alegre de las aves y de los colores vibrantes del paisaje frente a sus ojos. Cuando ascendieron una pendiente rocosa, Daenerys pudo sentir a las sombras moviéndose por los alrededores, probablemente cuidando el perímetro y escoltándolos a su destino, aunque ella podía sentir a Drogon volando cerca de ellos.

Echó un vistazo hacia atrás y pudo notar como Jon parecía nervioso, así que se detuvo un momento para que él pudiera cabalgar a su lado. Siguieron en silencio por otro rato más y Daenerys empezó a sentir la brisa del mar refrescar suavemente su rostro y la humedad del ambiente empezó a tornarse más espesa. Subieron otra pendiente ligeramente empinada y cuando alcanzaron la cima, finalmente se detuvieron.

Escuchó como Jon dejaba escapar el aliento, completamente asombrado y Daenerys tuvo que sonreír. Desmontaron de los caballos y por un largo rato, simplemente se dedicaron a admirar su alrededor.

Frente a ellos se extendían las ruinas de la antigua civilización de Valyria. Edificaciones destruidas cubiertas de musgo y enredaderas. Había enormes estatuas de altos caballeros, dragones y otras esculturas que presentaban fracturas amplias y deformes. Los caminos y puentes estaban cubiertos de escombros, lava oscura solidificada y hierba alta. Había fumarolas que oscurecían el panorama, y de cierta manera, le daban al lugar un aspecto sombrío y tenebroso.

El lugar en el que se habían detenido estaba lo suficiente alto como para ofrecerles la mejor vista de este horizonte tan lúgubre y hermoso. La espesa neblina apenas los alcanzaba, y el Mar Humeante era visible desde su posición.

– Es increíble ¿no lo crees?

– Ciertamente – respondió Jon claramente fascinado –. Pero es terrorífico también, su majestad.

Daenerys se giró para mirarlo y lo encontró sonriéndole ampliamente. Jon alargó una mano en su dirección y ella la aceptó de inmediato, acercándose hacia él.

– Te gusta jugar con fuego ¿no es así, mi lord? – preguntó con una sonrisa, y él respondió con un murmullo entre dientes antes de envolverle la cintura con su brazo libre, afianzándola hacia él con una sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó, acallando cualquier otra respuesta que ella fuera a ofrecerle, y Daenerys se rio contra sus labios, respondiendo el beso con entusiasmo.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, con la respiración ligeramente entrecortada, Daenerys se liberó de sus brazos para poder girar su cuerpo y observar nuevamente las ruinas de Valyria. Sintió los dedos de Jon enlazarse con los suyos y no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en otra sonrisa radiante.

– Suelo venir aquí cuando necesito un espacio para meditar. Disfruto de la soledad de este lugar – explicó, acariciando distraídamente la fuerte mano que la sostenía –. Este lugar me ayuda a recordar que incluso la civilización más poderosa e impresionante de toda la humanidad, es susceptible a la fuerza de la naturaleza. Nuestros ancestros sobre-exploraron absolutamente todo de estas tierras, y la isla les respondió de esta forma… Sus errores me ayudan a ponerle un límite a mi propia ambición.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

– Me gustaría poder traer a toda la gente que he podido salvar a Nueva Valyria – aclaró y giró levemente el rostro para mirarlo –. Sólo que es…

– …imposible – terminó él, asintiendo con entendimiento.

– Esta isla no es capaz de sustentar a tanta gente. La mayoría de las tierras son infértiles y las zonas de caza están confinadas. – Daenerys hizo una pausa y se giró nuevamente hacia él, señalando un alto árbol que estaba a su espalda. Se movieron hasta estar bajo su sombra, y Jon se sentó, jalándola de la mano para atraerla hacia él. Daenerys se encontró a si misma acomodándose entre sus piernas, con la espalda apoyada contra su pecho, y cuando sus fuertes brazos la rodearon, embriagándola de un calor placentero, por un breve momento olvidó de lo que estaba hablando.

– Extrañé tenerte entre mis brazos – susurró Jon a su oído, inclinándose para besar su cuello y aspirar su aroma. Daenerys sintió un escalofrío ante sus caricias y tuvo que pelear con todas sus fuerzas para no girarse y besarlo en ese momento. Sus brazos presionaban su cintura y las palmas de sus manos estaban peligrosamente cerca de sus pechos, y en ese instante, mientras un suspiro tembloroso escapaba de sus labios, Daenerys no estuvo segura si arrepentirse o alegrarse de haberse puesto aquel conjunto de cuero que dejaba expuesto su estómago.

– Yo también extrañaba esto – confesó con voz ronca y acarició sus brazos por encima de su túnica. Carraspeó, ligeramente distraída por los suaves y húmedos besos que Jon estaba dejando sobre su hombro, pero se obligó a continuar –. Esto es una de las muchas razones por las cuales deseo construir algo mejor para los habitantes de mi Imperio. No puedo traerlos aquí y protegerlos, pero puedo asegurarme de ofrecerles los medios para que puedan tener una mejor vida. Con el liderazgo adecuado y los incentivos correctos, todo este sueño es posible. Por lo menos eso es lo que me aferro a creer.

– Y lo es – aseguró Jon con voz firme –. Nunca pensé que esta fuera la razón por la cual sólo tus Inmaculados y una parte de los Dothraki estuvieran contigo en Nueva Valyria – aceptó al final y Daenerys casi sintió como él fruncía el entrecejo.

– Mis súbditos más leales, quienes han viajado conmigo casi desde el principio, son los que decidieron asentarse aquí conmigo, – sonrió y cerró los ojos. Se quedó callada por unos largos latidos de corazón, disfrutando de las caricias que Jon estaba ofreciéndole, aunque al final suspiró pesadamente y abrió los ojos, segura que lo que iba a decir a continuación podría estropear el buen humor de ambos –. ¿En algún momento…? – se frenó, con un nudo en la garganta, y se relamió los labios –. En algún momento, cuando decidiste… cuando decidiste _enfrentarme _en la sala del trono… ¿pensaste qué hubiera pasado si hubieras podido… a–asesinarme?

Jon se tensó violentamente a su espalda y aflojó ligeramente el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de ella. Tras unos instantes de silencio, y sin poder mirarlo, Daenerys suspiró pesadamente y encontró fuerzas para seguir hablando.

– Jon, no intento reclamarte nada – aclaró sin girarse y apretó sus brazos para que no se deslizaran de su cintura –. Sólo intento explicarte que, incluso después de todos estos años, estoy segura de que ninguno de ustedes entendió lo que realmente intentaban hacer cuando tomaron la decisión de deshacerse de mí.

– Lo lamento – susurró Jon quedamente y Daenerys suspiró de nuevo.

– Si queremos seguir adelante, necesitas dejar de disculparte conmigo… ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que debemos intentar dejar el pasado atrás? – preguntó e inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado para poder mirarlo. Jon sonrió tristemente y Daenerys se dio cuenta que sus ojos brillaban ligeramente. Como él no parecía poder responder nada más, Daenerys se aclaró la garganta, regresando su vista hacia el frente, y continuó –: Cuando tú y Tyrion, y todos los demás sentenciaron mis acciones, y de haber logrado asesinarme, también habrían condenado a mi gente… probablemente también habrían condenado a la población de Poniente sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Hubo una pausa, y Jon parecía genuinamente confundido.

– ¿Qué significa eso?

– ¿Qué hubiera pasado, Jon? ¿Te lo has preguntado?... ¿Qué hubiera pasado con los Dothraki, los Inmaculados o los habitantes de Bahía de Dragones si hubieran logrado asesinarme? ¿Con Drogon? – preguntó y odió la forma en la que su voz parecía temblar. Tragó saliva fuertemente y cerró los ojos por un breve latido de corazón –. Quizá tú no lo pensaste, quizá a Tyrion no le pasó por la cabeza en esos momentos… pero yo sí lo pensé, tiempo después.

Se detuvo un momento, jugueteando con los dedos de Jon en silencio, concentrándose en las emociones que su calor y cercanía le provocaban más que en la tristeza que repentinamente se había instalado en su corazón.

– Ellos dependían de mí, confiaban en mí – continuó –. Sé que Gusano Gris hubiera podido ofrecerles algo mejor a los Inmaculados que sobrevivieron… pero ¿y los Dothraki? – Se forzó a preguntar, peleando contra las lágrimas que se acumularon obstinadamente en la esquina de sus ojos, y tragó saliva antes de continuar –. Tengo al _khalasar_ más grande jamás reunido, y ellos juraron su lealtad hacia mí. Me dieron su palabra de detener las violaciones y los saqueos, y rompieron sus tradiciones para luchar por mí, por honor y gloria.

Jon permaneció en silencio, pero Daenerys lo escuchó tragar saliva con dificultad, y cuando él se inclinó para esconder el rostro sobre la curvatura de su cuello y su hombro, Daenerys sintió algo caliente y húmedo sobre su piel.

– Sin mí para guiarlos y contenerlos… No sé qué hubiera pasado en realidad – confesó y apretó la mandíbula –. ¿Sabes qué significa un _Jinete de Sangre_ para los Dothraki? – Jon negó sobre su hombro, aunque Daenerys estaba segura que él tenía una ligera idea de sus tradiciones –. Cuando un Khal es proclamado, él elige a tres guerreros como sus jinetes de sangre, sus mejores y más leales guerreros. Ellos comparten un lazo más allá de la hermandad, algo más profundo y fiel. A veces comparten esposas, bebida, un lugar al lado del Khal en las reuniones y festividades… pero también comparten su vida y su muerte. Si un Khal muere, y los jinetes de sangre permanecen vivos, sólo lo hacen lo suficiente para tomar venganza por la muerte de su Khal, y después lo acompañan a las _Tierras de la Noche_ para descansar con él… ¿sabes a quiénes proclamé como mis jinetes de sangre?

Jon negó de nuevo sobre su hombro y ella levantó su mano para acariciar sus rizos oscuros, intentando reafirmar que no estaba culpándolo de nada de lo que ella intentaba explicarle.

– A todos – murmuró con un suspiro profundo –. Te repito que no sé qué hubiese pasado si yo hubiera muerto… pero ellos probablemente hubieran desatado _fuego y sangre_ contra Poniente… No lo sé… – Presionó un poco más su espalda contra él y levantó una de sus manos para poder besarla –. Y Drogon… no me gusta pensar en que hubiera pasado con él, ¿lo hubieran condenado también? ¿Lo hubieran tenido que asesinar para proteger a la humanidad?... Lo único que sé, es que después de ese incidente… él simplemente se ha vuelto más sobreprotector y ligeramente más violento. Incluso en estos momentos, él está volando encima de nosotros, a pesar de que no puedas verlo – dijo y sonrió ligeramente, viendo hacia el cielo –. Incluso Yara Greyjoy sigue manteniendo su promesa y lealtad hacia mí, a pesar de que su reino es independiente a mi Imperio. Cada uno me hizo una promesa, y no sé qué hubiera sucedido con ellos si yo hubiera muerto.

– Lo lamento – repitió Jon contra su hombro, con voz temblorosa. En ese momento, Daenerys se giró en sus brazos, arrodillada frente a él para poder encararlo. Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo obligó a levantar la mirada, que estaba brillosa.

– No te estoy diciendo todo esto para hacerte sentir mal – explicó, acariciando su barba suavemente –. Un día me di cuenta de que nunca pensé suficiente en mi muerte. En lo que significaría para todos aquellos que me seguían lealmente. Y me di cuenta también, que es un error que no puedo volver a cometer. – Hizo una pausa y se relamió los labios –. Quiero que sepas, Jon, que todo lo que hago tiene un fin. Quiero construir un mundo donde la población pueda ser capaz de sustentarse por sí misma, donde puedan aprovechar sus recursos, apreciar sus riquezas… un mundo que, en dado caso de que yo muera mañana, pueda continuar su vida en paz sin temor a doblegarse ante mis enemigos. _Quiero dejarles un legado_. Quiero enseñarlos a creer en la nueva sociedad que estoy creando para ellos, a dejarles una nueva realidad que les traiga plenitud y tranquilidad.

Se detuvo, dejando que Jon procesara todo lo que ella intentaba explicarle y borró dulcemente el rastro de las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos oscuros.

– Mucha gente me sigue porque cree en mí, porque les he ofrecido un mundo mejor y les he enseñado la misericordia que una vez me dijiste que este mundo merecía… – continuó, con lentitud y sentimiento –. Cometo errores, y cometeré errores en el futuro, pero aun así intento seguir adelante, – lo miró intensamente y tragó saliva –. Te digo todo esto, porque he tomado la decisión de dejarte volver a mi vida… pero necesito que sepas con sinceridad todo lo que estoy haciendo, lo que planeo hacer… – Hizo otra pausa y suspiró –. Jon, te preguntaré una única vez… ¿Estás dispuesto a estar conmigo, a pesar de saber todo esto? Nunca he sido deshonesta contigo, y no pretendo ocultar mis intenciones, ni tampoco lo que estoy dispuesta hacer para cumplir mis objetivos… Y quiero que tomes esta decisión sabiendo _todo _esto de mí, porque no podría sobrevivir de nuevo si decides traicionarme por segunda vez… si decides alejarte en este momento, te prometo que no te guardaré rencor por hacerlo. Sólo quiero darte la oportunidad de elegir.

– Dany–

– Espera – lo interrumpió y se relamió los labios –. Piénsalo, no necesito una respuesta en este momento.

– Daenerys – repitió él con firmeza, tomando sus manos entre las suyas –. No necesito tiempo para pensar en mi respuesta. Estoy aquí por ti, porque te amo, y crucé medio mundo para regresar contigo porque creo en ti y quiero estar contigo – proclamó seriamente y Daenerys sintió como su corazón se estrujaba –. Planeo pasar el resto de mis días convenciéndote de que nunca volveré a defraudarte.

– Tengo miedo – confesó ella y desvió la mirada –. La felicidad es, aparentemente, muy complicada para mí. Temo que esta felicidad pueda tornarse en algo miserable en cualquier momento, – aspiró profundamente y levantó la mirada cuando Jon le dio un apretón a sus manos –. Sé que probablemente muchas batallas me esperen en el futuro, y vivo con el miedo de perder el control otra vez. Me persigue, todo el tiempo – reveló, apretando la mandíbula –. Sólo quiero… quiero ofrecerte la oportunidad de alejarte… pero si te quedas, debes jurar que nunca me traicionarás… Sé que puedo vivir sin ti, seguir adelante sin ti… pero también sé que quiero estar contigo porque me brindas una felicidad que nunca podré encontrar con nadie más – terminó. Su voz temblaba y cuando las últimas palabras salieron de sus labios, se sintió vulnerable y débil, consiente otra vez que Jon Snow tenía el poder de destruirla.

– No te fallaré de nuevo, Dany… lo juro – respondió casi de inmediato, pero había una seguridad honesta en sus palabras que logró tranquilizarla casi por completo. Jon aspiró aire profundamente y llevó las manos de Daenerys hacia sus labios para besarlas suavemente –. Tendré que vivir con las consecuencias de mis acciones por el resto de mis días, pero también tendré la libertad de elegir quien seré en el futuro. No viviré por mi sangre, mi linaje o mi pasado. _Viviré y elegiré mi futuro_ _por mí… _Y tú, mi amor, eres mi futuro.

Jon se inclinó hacia ella y la besó fuertemente. Abrió sus labios y enterró su lengua en su boca, provocándole una oleada de calor que recorrió todo su cuerpo. La besó profundamente con necesidad y pasión, y Daenerys enterró sus manos en su cabello para encontrar algo que pudiera estabilizarla.

Cuando se separaron, sonrojados, con la respiración entrecortada y con el anhelo brillando en sus ojos, Daenerys creyó completamente en él.

– Quiero que comprendas que lo que estoy pidiendo de ti va más allá de tener a alguien que caliente mi cama en las noches – empezó, con la voz temblorosa –. No necesito un amante… quiero, _necesito _una pareja, un compañero, un confidente, alguien que acepte estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas – murmuró, sin dejar de verlo. Sus ojos brillaban, rogando por algo que quería con todas sus fuerzas que Jon pudiera concederle –. Necesito un… un _Rey… _Si aceptas esto, Jon, quiero que sea apropiadamente. Quiero que seas mi familia, que aceptes casarte conmigo… ¿Estás listo para hacer todo eso? – preguntó, expectante, y para su sorpresa, Jon soltó una risa profunda que reverberó desde el centro de su pecho.

– ¿Estas pidiéndome matrimonio? – preguntó con una sonrisa, y Daenerys tuvo que regresarle el gesto, sintiendo los ojos cristalinos –_. Yo_ debería hacerle esa propuesta, su majestad.

– Nunca he sido una mujer particularmente tradicional, mi lord – respondió mientras la primera lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Jon le acunó una mejilla con la mano y la acarició suavemente. Daenerys sintió los labios temblorosos, y exhaló profundamente, sintiendo el palpitar desenfrenado de su corazón en el pecho –. ¿Podrás aceptar eso, Jon?

– Me casaré contigo, y en este momento, estoy seguro que concedería cualquiera de tus deseos en un latido de corazón. Pasar el resto de mis días contigo es todo lo que quiero en esta vida, Daenerys… lo juro. Te amo… eres mi deber, mi vida… _Te amo _– repitió con voz ronca, y Daenerys cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

En cuanto atravesaron el umbral de la puerta de su habitación aquella noche, ambos sabían lo que deseaban el uno del otro. Apenas pudo cerrar la puerta a su espalda y Jon ya estaba sobre ella, besándola con urgencia.

La presionó contra la pared y de inmediato, Daenerys se sintió mareada del deseo y la anticipación. Deslizó sus manos desde sus fuertes hombros hacia su cuello, acariciándolo con delicadeza hasta llegar a su nuca, donde enterró sus manos entre sus rizos oscuros, extendiendo sus dedos a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo. En el pasado, ella nunca se había detenido a pensar cuanto amaba su cabello y en realidad, en aquellos tiempos Jon raramente se lo dejaba suelto.

Jon la besaba con fuerza, mordisqueando sus labios y acariciando su lengua contra la suya. Sus ásperas manos acariciaron sus caderas, subiendo por sus costados y deslizando sus dedos suavemente sobre la tersa piel desnuda de su estómago. Daenerys dejó escapar un gemido tembloroso cuando Jon se separó de sus labios para mordisquear su barbilla, dejando un rastro húmedo mientras descendía hasta su cuello, donde la besó concienzudamente por unos largos latidos de corazón. Daenerys jaló su cabello mientras su lengua presionaba un punto particularmente sensible de su piel y sintió como el corazón le latía desenfrenadamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como las piernas empezaban a temblarle, y atrajo a Jon hacia ella para besarlo de nuevo con ansiedad, gimiendo fuertemente sobre sus labios cuando una de sus manos subió para rodearle un pecho.

Jon presionó su erecto pezón con el dedo pulgar, masajeándolo suavemente sobre la tela que cubría su torso y ella gimoteó. Daenerys se separó de sus labios y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose contra la pared, aunque poco le importaba. Jon dejó de acariciarla abruptamente y ella estaba a punto de protestar, cuando él llevó sus manos hacia sus nalgas y la levantó. Instintivamente, Daenerys lo rodeó con las piernas, y permitió que la llevara hacia la enorme cama de su habitación mientras presionaba sus labios fuertemente sobre los de ella, demandando un beso largo y profundo.

Jon soltó un gruñido cuando alcanzaron el borde de la cama, golpeándose las rodillas, pero se rehusó a dejar de besarla y ella no pudo evitar sonreír sobre sus labios. La colocó suavemente sobre el colchón y Daenerys tiró de su túnica, urgiéndolo a deshacerse de ella. Jon obedeció al instante y se separó de ella para poder quitarse la molesta prenda, aventándola a un rincón olvidado de la habitación.

Estuvo sobre ella casi de inmediato, acomodándose entre sus piernas, y encontró sus labios con urgencia, dejando escapar un gruñido de placer cuando Daenerys acarició los músculos de su pecho desnudo, delineando sus cicatrices y subiendo sus manos hasta rodear su cuello y enterrar sus dedos sobre su cabello. Jon se separó nuevamente de ella, con la respiración entrecortada y se apoyó sobre sus brazos para mirarla.

– Eres hermosa – le dijo en un susurro callado, con la voz ligeramente ronca y los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y la lujuria. Ella sonrió, acariciándole ligeramente la mejilla con los dedos –. Te extrañé tanto.

– Estás conmigo ahora – respondió, delineando sus labios con el dedo –. Me perteneces ahora, Jon… y soy codiciosa con lo que es mío. No creo poder dejarte ir de nuevo.

– _Yo_ no te dejaré ir de nuevo, Dany. Lo juro – prometió quedamente y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla de nuevo, separando sus labios con su lengua y enterrándola en su boca con frenesí. Una de sus manos acarició su costado, subiendo lenta y tortuosamente hasta llegar al borde de la prenda de cuero que cubría sus pechos, y la introdujo por debajo de ésta para acariciar su pezón erecto con ansiedad.

Daenerys se arqueó debajo de él y gimió fuertemente contra sus labios, jalándolo del cabello con desesperación. Jon tiró de la prenda con un gruñido, peleándose con ella por unos instantes. Daenerys se apiadó de él entre suspiros ahogados, y lo ayudó a deshacerse de la prenda con apremio. Tembló de placer cuando su pecho se encontró desnudo bajo sus ávidas manos, y se mordió el labio con fuerza, intentando retener los gemidos incontrolables que peleaban por escapar de su boca mientras Jon besaba su cuello con esmero. Daenerys estaba mareada por el placer, y cuando la boca húmeda de Jon bajó para envolver un pezón erecto entre sus labios, se sintió desfallecer.

Jon mordisqueó y succionó con habilidad, dándole vueltas con su lengua en una caricia que la dejó sin aliento, envolviendo su otro pezón entre sus dedos y jugueteando con él con el mismo entusiasmo. Daenerys podía sentir su excitación creciendo en su vientre bajo, el calor envolviéndola rápidamente, extendiéndose por debajo de su piel. Lo _necesitaba_ desesperadamente. Separó las piernas para permitir que él se acomodara apropiadamente entre ellas y dejó escapar un suspiro contenido al sentir la propia excitación de Jon presionar firmemente contra su muslo a través de sus pantalones. Jon encontró su otro pezón con los labios para suministrarle atención y Daenerys sintió como sus manos se deslizaban por sus caderas, acariciándola con esmero.

Se concentró en su aliento sobre su piel mientras Jon deslizaba su lengua sobre su pezón, descendiendo hacia su estómago y encontrando el límite de sus pantalones cortos de cuero. Se separó de ella, y Daenerys se incorporó ligeramente para deshacerse de sus botas y ayudarlo a quitarse su última prenda con ansiedad, quedando desnuda y expuesta ante él. Jon también se quitó las botas, y antes de deshacerse de sus molestos pantalones, bajó nuevamente sus labios hacia ella para besarla profundamente.

Abrió sus labios e introdujo su lengua con fuerza mientras movía sus manos hacia el interior de sus muslos, y Daenerys gimió fuertemente cuando sus dedos encontraron la humedad entre sus piernas. Se arqueó contra su mano cuando Jon deslizó sus dedos a través de sus pliegues húmedos, introduciéndolos con un movimiento rápido e inesperado mientras su pulgar encontraba su punto sensible y daba vueltas sobre el nudo de nervios con tortuosa lentitud. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la tocaba de esa manera, que las oleadas de calor empezaron a extenderse rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, y encontró la cima de su éxtasis en un intenso espiral de placer que la dejó temblando y gimoteando contra los labios de Jon, que seguía besándola con intensidad.

Aparentemente no satisfecho con lo que le había hecho, Jon descendió sobre su cuerpo, deslizando su lengua sobre su piel desnuda, produciéndole escalofríos a su cuerpo tembloroso. Daenerys aún estaba mareada por la intensidad de su orgasmo cuando Jon presionó sus labios contra la humedad entre sus piernas, introduciendo su deliciosa lengua contra los pliegues de su intimidad y Daenerys jadeó fuertemente con aprobación mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, jalando sus rizos oscuros con más fuerza de la que pretendía.

Daenerys sentía que estaba volando entonces, y vio estrellas de colores detrás de sus parpados fuertemente cerrados. Gimió intensamente mientras Jon lamía su excitación, saboreándola con movimientos profundos y tortuosos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera nuevamente la explosión de placer en su vientre bajo, la cual se extendió a cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo y la llevó a una liberación tan intensa que la dejó sin aliento.

Estaba mareada y apenas consciente cuando sintió como Jon se separaba de ella para quitarse los pantalones. Se acomodó nuevamente sobre ella cuando hubo logrado su cometido, y Daenerys dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso cuando sintió su miembro erecto justo encima de su entrada. Gimió todavía más fuerte cuando Jon la besó y sintió su propio sabor en su boca.

– ¿Estás bien, mi amor? – le preguntó con una sonrisa excesivamente satisfecha, relamiéndose los labios sin dejar de mirarla con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

Daenerys sonrió y sin responder, tiró de su cabello para besarlo nuevamente. Envolvió una de sus nalgas con su mano libre y Jon gruñó de placer, presionando fuertemente su miembro excitado en contra de su humedad. Ambos gimieron cuando el deseo lo obligó a deslizarse dentro de ella con una embestida profunda. Jadearon sobre los labios del otro, embriagados por el deleite de sus caderas entrelazadas.

Jon se movió lentamente al principio, encontrando un ritmo profundo y placentero. Daenerys mordió sus labios entreabiertos y pronto lo urgió a apresurar sus embestidas, jadeando fuertemente mientras jalaba sus rizos oscuros con una mano y enterraba sus uñas en su espalda con la otra. _Dioses, lo necesitaba. _

Se arqueó en contra de él, levantando las caderas para buscar un contacto más profundo, y Jon gruñó de placer, soltando su cálido aliento sobre su cuello, donde escondió su rostro para amortiguar sus propios gemidos, mordiendo la piel donde su pulso retumbaba fuertemente. Daenerys sentía como el corazón golpeaba su pecho desenfrenadamente, como si estuviera por estallarle. Se sostuvo de los hombros de Jon, su respiración tan errática como la de él, mientras la embestía con mayor rapidez.

Con cada embestida, una oleada de calor se propagaba a cada rincón de su cuerpo, y Daenerys sintió como los dedos de sus pies se curvaban por el placer. Jon se incorporó y se apoyó sobre sus brazos, levantando una de sus piernas para colocarla sobre su hombro, moviéndose sobre ella con mayor avidez. Gimieron casi al unísono por las sensaciones que el nuevo ángulo les provocó, y Daenerys se retorció, segura de que explotaría en cualquier momento cuando Jon tomó uno de sus pechos con una mano y lo apretó, moviéndose sobre ella con mayor ansiedad.

Jon encontró sus ojos y Daenerys se obligó a mantener los propios abiertos, trabajo casi imposible cuando la mano de Jon se deslizó deliberadamente desde su pezón hasta llegar a la unión de sus cuerpos, donde frotó habilidosamente los nervios de su intimidad. Daenerys dejó escapar otro fuerte gemido, y levantó una de sus temblorosas manos para sostener el rostro de Jon, completamente embriagada por todo el amor que sus ojos oscuros le transmitían.

– T-Te a-amo – logró articular Jon en un gruñido, y Daenerys supo que él estaba cerca de llegar a su propio éxtasis por la forma que echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Ella también lo amaba, aunque no pudo decirlo porque una intensa y repentina oleada de calor explotó en el centro de su vientre. Se retorció mientras sus paredes se contraían furiosamente alrededor de él y Jon dejó escapar un gruñido, extasiado por las sensaciones. Sus embestidas se tornaron frenéticas y exigentes, y los dedos que le habían entregado tanto placer regresaron para cubrir fuertemente uno de sus pechos. Y cuando Jon alcanzó su propio placer con un gemido gutural que nació desde lo más profundo de su garganta, fue con tanto fervor que la explosión cálida entre sus piernas podría haber detenido su corazón.

Jon se dejó caer sobre ella, jadeando y temblando, y ella lo besó dulcemente, superada por la intensidad de todas las emociones y el placer que ambos habían compartido. Se quedaron así por un largo rato, entrelazados en los brazos del otro, recomponiendo sus respiraciones mientras el mundo a su alrededor parecía inexistente. Sus cuerpos se relajaron contra el calor del otro, aunque sus corazones seguían latiendo fuertemente sobre sus pechos.

Jon se incorporó tras un momento y la miró. Sus ojos aun parecían estar ligeramente oscurecidos por la intensidad de su encuentro, pero la lujuria se había reemplazado por la ternura y la calidez que lo caracterizaba. Su frente estaba perlada por el sudor y Daenerys levantó una mano para retirar los mechones húmedos y rebeldes de su frente.

– _Eres mía _– murmuró con voz ronca y la besó suavemente.

– Sí – respondió ella sobre sus labios, cerrando los ojos –. _Y tú eres mío. _

_Sí, sí. Esto _era lo correcto_. _Lo que debería haber sido siempre.

**OoOoO**

* * *

**OoOoO**

**Lamento la demora, septiembre desapareció simplemente y octubre fue un mes que pasó increíblemente rápido y nunca tuve el tiempo para terminar apropiadamente este capítulo, hasta hoy. Como pueden ver, notar, _no _es el último y terminó siendo incluso más largo que el anterior. **

**Estoy un poco nerviosa por lo que logré hacer y espero que cumpla las expectativas de la espera. Muchas gracias a los que continúan leyendo, al apoyo de los comentarios y a la paciencia de todos en general. Este _fandom _se mantiene por todos ustedes.**

**Quiero hacer una pequeña nota acerca de dos escenas particulares de este capítulo. La primera es cuando escribí los recuerdos de Dany en Yi Ti. Tuve que hacerlo, de cierta manera, es un tributo a todo lo que ella era, todo lo que representaba y todo lo que destruyeron. Fue un medio para aclarar que ella _tiene _buenos recuerdos que la hacen más fuerte para sobreponerse a todo lo que quisieron hacerle. **

**Y segundo, es acerca de la conversación que saqué a la luz casi al final del capítulo. Una de las cosas que más odié del último episodio, fue la forma que D&D menospreciaron la lealtad de todos los súbditos de Daenerys. Es decir, ¿en serio se fueron de Poniente así nada más? Mataron a su reina, y los Inmaculados, los guerreros más leales que Daenerys pudo haber tenido, ¿simplemente lo aceptaron? Y los Dothraki, los guerreros que aceptaron por primera vez a una _Khaleesi_** **como su líder, como la reina de leyenda que unió al _khalasar_ más grande de todos los tiempos, aquella que era profetizada entre su pueblo... ¿también simplemente aceptaron que la hayan asesinado así nada más? ¿Qué clase de final _ideal _quisieron escribir aquellos tontos? Un asesinato sin consecuencias, una traición sin represalias. Que incoherencias. Estupideces. **

**En fin, como ven, cada cosa que escribo sigue siendo una descarga de emociones por la destrucción de la serie. Aún faltan varias escenas, pero ahora sí es casi seguro que sólo quede un capítulo final de esta historia. Ténganme paciencia.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo y ¡Feliz Halloween! Aunque sé que en muchos países no se celebra. **


End file.
